


Haikyuu x Reader Imagines

by Bokutosankita



Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu x Reader Imagines, Imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 109,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutosankita/pseuds/Bokutosankita
Summary: Hi everyone! This will be my first Haikyuu x Reader Imagines and my first work here in Archive of our own. I originally post my works on Wattpad but I want to try something new so I decided to also post here. I hope you guys will like my works since I enjoyed writing these. Enjoy reading imagines with your favorite Haikyuu characters<3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Oikawa Tooru

#1 Captain

Your P.O.V 

I watch my boyfriend Oikawa taking his time on entertaining his so called fans in front of the venue for their volleyball tournament. "Break up with him" Iwaizumi said beside me. "You know I can't" I smiled bitterly. "I love him so much that I can endure seeing him with other girls" I added. 

"You're an idiot Y/N" 

"I agree" I chuckled. Iwaizumi made his way to where Tooru is with a ball in his hand. He threw the ball hard and it hit Tooru's head. All the girls around him screamed in shock, but asked my boyfriend if he's okay. "Iwa-chan! What was that for?" He asked but when he saw Iwaizumi's expression, he left his fans. I got hurt by that. He's scared of Iwaizumi but he can't do that whenever I call him. When I do that he just tells me to wait as if I'm not his girlfriend. 

Iwaizumi came back to where I was standing and we both went inside with Tooru following. I felt a hand in my shoulders. "Did you wait long baby?" He asked. "Not really" I lied and saw Iwaizumi shaking his head. I really am an idiot for coping up with Tooru's personality. 

We went inside and sat on the benches because it's still not their turn. Some of Tooru's fans showed up and sat close to where we are sitting. I tried to divert my attention on the team that's playing on the court. But I can see Tooru in my peripheral vision. He's eating the cookies the girl made. My fist clenched and Iwaizumi saw that. "Just tell him to stop. You have a right" He said but I shook my head. "I don't want to ruin his mood before you guys play" Iwaizumi pulled his on hair in frustration which made me laugh a little. 

"Baby do you want to taste this?" Tooru said while handing me the cookies. Receiving death glares from the girls. "No thank you Tooru. You should eat it she made it for you" Even though it looks like she just bought it from a store. 

"Tooru do you want something to drink?" I asked him. "Yeah sure baby" He smiled and I stood up. I just can't let him see how I'm hurting. But when I reached the vending machine my tears poured. "Y/N stand up." I heard Iwaizumi's voice I looked up and saw him. He wiped my tears but I can't stop from crying. "I-I want to stop but it hurts. I don't want him to see me crying but I can't stop" I cried even more not minding people who start to stare. Iwaizumi pulled me in a hug and I cried on his chest. 

After a few minutes of crying, I finally stopped when I pulled away from Iwaizumi his shirt got wet from my tears. "Sorry your shirt got drenched by my tears" 

"Don't mind that. Go on the comfort room and wash your face. I'll buy the drinks and come back when you're fine. I'll make up an excuse if Oikawa asked" I nodded. He smiled at me and I left him going to the comfort room. I looked myself on the mirror and my eyes are red so I'll just come up with an excuse if he notices. I washed my face and after that I went back like nothing happened. 

"Where were you?" He asked when I got back. "I met a friend from middle school" I lied. "Iwa-chan said you suddeny felt sick?" He said. "But I'm fine now and I really met someone from middle school when I was on my way back" I gulped and Iwaizumi avoided my eyes. 

"Really? Who is it? A guy or a girl?" Now I got Tooru's attention. "I-It's a girl. You don't know her" I smiled. "And why are your eyes red? Are you really sick?" He checked my temperature by putting his hand in my forehead. I immediately removed his hand. "I'm fine Tooru" Thank God after that they got called to start warming up. 

"I'll be back okay? Cheer for me" He smiled and kissed me in my cheek before leaving. Iwaizumi glanced over me before following them and I assured him with a smile. 

"Hey" One of Tooru's fans called. "Oh hey" I shyly said. "Are you cheating on Oikawa senpai?" She asked while judging me. "No" I almost whispered that. "Wait until I get an evidence that you're cheating on him with Iwaizumi senpai" She threatened me. But before I say anything, their attention went to Tooru who's now warming up while looking to where we are. I stood up from where I'm sitting and went closer to see him. He winked at me and started waving his hands to his fans. I sighed and just watched him. 

When their game started the girls beside me started to get wild and kept on bumping me so I had to move away every time but they kept on hitting me that it looks like that they're doing it on purpose. When Tooru scored a point they kept on jumping up and down that the girl beside me made me fell over. It was so hard that I couldn't get back on my feet right away. "Hey" I called her but she kept on screaming Tooru's name. 

I had no choice but to get up on my own while touching my butt. When I looked over I saw Iwaizumi looking at where we are. "What happened?" He mouthed and I just smiled at him mouthing that nothing happened. 

As expected their team won and I waited for them to come here. Before I can even congratulate my own boyfriend he got swarmed by a bunch of screaming girls. "Congrats Iwaizumi" I said since he's the first one to sat beside me. I even congratulated his other teammates. "You okay? I saw you earlier" He said while we're watching Tooru. "I'm fine she just bumped into me while cheering for Tooru" I said and his eyes are telling me that he wasn't believing me. "I'm telling the truth here Iwaizumi" I chuckled. Tooru finally made his way to his seat beside me and I handed him his towel and water. 

"Congrats Tooru" I said with a smile. 

"Thank you baby" He gave me a peck which made my eyes widened. We've never really kissed in front of a lot of people even though it's just a peck. He laughed at my expression and before he do it again. The girls snatched his attention away from me. 

"You're blushing Y/N" Iwaizumi said. "Really?" I touched my cheeks and they're hot. "After crying earlier now you're back to square one" Iwaizumi said while laughing. I hit him in the arm. 

"Oikawa doesn't deserve you" He said with a serious expression. "I also don't deserve him though" I said while playing with my fingers. 

"I just hope he realizes your worth soon enough before it's not too late" He said that and walked away. "Senpai I think your girlfriend's cheating on you with Iwaizumi senpai" My eyes widened to what the girl said. 

"What? She won't do that and she's friends with Iwaizumi right baby?" He looked at me in the eyes and I nodded. "Of course I won't do that" I said but looking at the ground. "Please stop saying nonsense" Tooru smiled at them but I know he got annoyed. 

***

After their games we went outside the venue and they're waiting for Tooru. They were more girls than before. And we had to wait again. 

"Kindaichi told me that one of the girls' said that you're cheating on Oikawa with me?" Iwaizumi said. "She kept on telling Tooru about that" 

"What did he say?" 

"He said that I won't do that. As if I have the guts to cheat on him when I've been dreaming to have him" I sincerely said. "It brings back memories. How you confessed and made him fall for you" 

"That was three years ago" The memories are still fresh in my mind. 

FLASHBACK

"Oikawa-san I like you!" Not like the common way of confessing, I told him how I feel in front of the students in the hallway, with his classmates watching us. He just got out of their room and I told him straight away while handing him a box of chocolates that I made. The other students started to watch us and cheered. 

"Thank you Y/N-san. I'll enjoy this" He said. He started to walk away but the other students stopped him. "Where are you going? Y/N-san is still confessing!" A guy from the other class shouted. I'm also pretty famous around our school because I got the looks and can easily be friends with everyone. 

"Do you have more to say?" He whispered to me. I nodded. "Please go out with me" I managed to say that without getting embarrassed. "Date her! Date her!" They cheered. 

"Can I think about it?" He asked and he received a lot of disagreement but I nodded. At least he'll give it a thought instead of turning me down in front of these crowd. I left all of them and went to where my friends are. I stopped them from teasing me while we're getting away from the crowd and when I looked back I saw him looking at me while smiling. After a few months of being close and such he finally asked me to be his girlfriend. 

END OF FLASHBACK 

"I want to be like what we were before" I said to Iwaizumi. "If he stops entertaining those girls then it won't be hard to go back to how you used to be" I agreed on what he said. "It's been fifteen minutes now. I'm going to drag him now" I nodded. Iwaizumi just went through and pulled Tooru by his shirt. 

We are now back to school and they had a meeting first before letting them go home. "Let's go home baby" The three of us started walking. The both of them drop me off first since it's on the way. "I'll see you again tomorrow okay baby? I'll call you when I come home" He fixed my hair while looking in my eyes. We've been dating for almost three years now and my heart still beats faster when he looks at me lovingly. 

"Get plenty of sleep when you get home. But don't forget to eat and take a shower okay?" I told him and he just laughed. "Yes ma'am!" He even saluted. Iwaizumi's just watching us disgusted by what he's seeing. 

"Now go inside. We'll go after seeing you get inside" He said. I nodded and went inside the building of our apartment. "How's Tooru's game?" My mom asked when I got inside. They won their games" I happily said. "Congratulate him for me" I nodded and went inside my room. 

***

Another day of their tournament and I got up late because I slept late last night. I was waiting for his text or call but it seems like he forgot and went to sleep so I didn't bother him. I'm on my way to the venue while riding the bus. I got a call from Tooru and I answered it. 

"Oh God I thought something happened to you. My game's starting. We waited for you in school but you didn't showed up on time" He said. 

"I'm on my way sorry I had to ran an errand for Mom before going" I lied. If I tell him that I waited all night, he'll just feel bad and I don't want that. 

"Please arrive before my game I don't like it when I don't see you on the benches" He said. 

"I'm almost there Tooru. Good luck with your game!" 

"Be careful okay? Bye baby" 

After I got off the bus, I ran like my life's on the line and managed to arrived. But their game's starting. I gasped for air while looking at Tooru. When our eyes met and I waved my hand. His face went from frustrated to happy. He's now focused on the game and of course his fans are in here already. Sending me death glares, if looks could kill my parents are already having a funeral for me. 

The game went smooth and they won. I waited for them here but the girls beat me up again for congratulating my own boyfriend. "When's your next game?" I asked Iwaizumi. "Later in the afternoon against Karasuno" I nodded. 

"Why are you even late today? He said you ran an errand for your mom?" He asked while he's changing his clothes which I don't mind him stripping in front of me because I got used to it. "I slept late last night. I was waiting for him to call but he never did. He must be so tired yesterday that he went straight to sleep" I whispered. 

"And you didn't even tell him that you were waiting?" 

"He'll just feel bad" I said while watching him talk to them. "That's bullshit Y/N" Iwaizumi said, frustrated by how an idiot I am. "You need to tell him that. Even just that Y/N. You can't even tell him how you get jealous with the girls around him" He added, still furious. 

"I know I'm sorry" We went quiet when Tooru finally had time to sit down. "Let's eat outside since our game is still in the afternoon" He told his teammates and they all agreed. "How was my game baby?" He asked. "You did great Tooru" I smiled. 

"Give me a kiss as a good luck for later" He pouted his lips and I looked around before giving him a kiss. But he held my head and kissed me harder my eyes widened until he pulled away. "Tooru!" I hit him in his shoulders. "I was teasing you. You're so cute baby" I looked away, it's not that I hate the fact that he kissed me but we're in the public plus his fan girls are watching. I didn't want to irritate them more, I don't want to get on their nerves because it might lead to a problem. 

***

After we ate outside we came back. I went to the comfort room and Tooru decided to come along with Iwaizumi. We saw Ushijima from Shiratorizawa. I sighed, he's going to ask Tooru to come to Shiratorizawa again. I shook my head and left them to talk. 

When I got out I saw how irritated Tooru is while Iwaizumi tried to calm him down. Wrong timing to see Ushijima-san, he still has game later. I went closer to them I calmed him down. "You okay now?" I asked while his face is still buried in my neck. "Yeah thank you baby" He pulled away and we came back while holding hands.

After waiting they're now playing against Karasuno. If they win, they'll play against Shiratorizawa and if they win again they'll have a chance to play in the Nationals. 

I was nervous the whole time I was watching. I want them to win and go to the Nationals since that's what Tooru's been dreaming of. It's the last set and the score is now 25-24 Karasuno on the lead. 

They served and the receive was off, my heart almost stopped beating when I saw Tooru jumped and made a long toss to Iwaizumi, I couldn't watch Iwaizumi because I started crying when I saw how bad Tooru fell on a table but he struggled to stand up right away. I didn't know what was happening around me and my attention's only at Tooru. It feel like everything slowed down when the opponent hit the last spike and my boyfriend was waiting behind but he wasn't able to pick it up. I cried harder when they lost. I don't care about the other's but I just wanted to know if Tooru's okay. He hurt his knee so I went ran all the way down and waited for him and I can't stop myself from crying. 

They finally showed up and Tooru was surprised to see me crying. "Why are you crying?" He worriedly asked. "A-are you okay? Does your knee hurts? Let's go to the clinic" I said while still crying. "I'm fine baby please stop crying." I suddenly got pushed away from Tooru and this is the first time I got pissed, normally I just felt jealous but this isn't the right time because I'm so worried about Tooru. I suddenly felt a sting in my arm, I got scratched by something from the girl in front of me and my arm started to bleed. And God knows how scared I am by just seeing blood. I started to have a hard time breathing and my vision went black. 

I opened my eyes just to see a white ceiling. "Baby you're awake" I looked at my side and saw Tooru. "What happened?" I asked not remembering what happened. "You passed out when you saw blood" I saw that my arm is now treated. 

"Are you okay Tooru?" I asked again looking at his knee and checking it. "Forget about me. I was so scared when I saw you fell to the ground unconscious" He said while holding my left hand. I sat up. "No are you sure you're fine? You don't feel any pain in your knee? Just answer me Tooru I was worried sick" 

"I'm fine baby. I'll never do anything to make you worry again especially when I saw you cry when our game ended" His hand went to my head and he tucked my hair behind me ear. "Is Y/N awake?" Iwaizumi entered the room and I smiled at him when he saw me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. "I'm good. I just got scared when I saw blood" He nodded. "Let's go home Tooru" I said. "Okay let me just tell the nurse here" He said and stood up. I see that we're in the venue's clinic. "You scared me back there" Iwaizumi said and sat to where Tooru was sitting before.

"I didn't mean to" I shyly said and Tooru came back. They dropped me off again at our place and I texted Iwazumi.

'I feel bad for passing out earlier. I know that you guys were disappointed that you lost. Please comfort Tooru for me' I sent that and went inside. I know Tooru felt bad at what happened in the their game. He must be hurting himself inside of his head because he was the last one to receive the ball. If I only didn't pass out, I'll be able to comfort him but he kept on telling me that he's fine and that I should rest.

"Tooru called to tell me about what happened" Mom said. "I'm fine don't worry. It's just a cut" I tried to smile and went inside my room. When I remembered what happened I started to cry again. Because of my stupid phobia of blood I can't comfort my boyfriend.

The memory of him falling down so bad made me cry harder. I spent the whole night crying until I fell asleep.

***

I went to school with swollen eyes. My classmates asking if I was okay and I just nodded. I haven't seen Tooru and thank God about that. I don't want him to see me in this state.

Classes started and I'm still feeling down. Spacing out the entire time. "Hey what's with you today?" My friend asked. "Don't mind me I'm just not in the mood" I said and buried my face in my arms. "Aren't you going to eat?" I shook my head and they left.

"Y/N baby" I heard Tooru's voice. "Oi Oikawa! What did you do? Did you made her cry all night?" One of my classmates said. "What do you mean?" I heard footsteps getting closer to where I am but I still didn't lift my head up.

"Is she sleeping?" I heard him asked. "I don't know but she's been feeling down since she got here this morning"

"Baby? Are you awake please talk to me" I finally lift my head up because I felt bad.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing" I looked away. He caressed my cheeks with his big hands making me look at him when he moved his face close to mine.

"Are you really trying to lie?" He smiled. "Tell me please" I sighed. "I just felt bad yesterday for passing out when I knew you were feeling horrible because of what happened in your game" I said while avoiding his eyes.

"So you cried all night because of that?"

"I can't comfort my boyfriend when he's feeling down. And I'm still worried if you're hurt" He chuckled. "My baby looks so cute when she's whining" I glared at him.

"I'm not whining Oikawa Tooru. I'm serious here" His expression suddenly changed to serious.

"Look baby. I told you that I'm fine, it's okay if you couldn't comfort me yesterday. The guys did especially Iwa-chan he told me you texted him to comfort me in behalf of you. It's not your fault that you passed out, it's because of your fear of blood. So everything's fine stop torturing yourself Y/N" Hearing those words from him made me feel better somehow. "Now let's go and I'll buy you something to eat" I nodded and he held my hand.

" So you guys made up I see" My friend teased. "We didn't even fight guys. Your friend right here just loves me so much that she worries every time" He told them.

***

Classes are now finished so I fixed my things. "Y/N" I looked to up to see Iwaizumi. "Where's Tooru?" I asked because he's alone.

"Oikawa told me to fetch you. His fan girls were waiting up in front of the school" I sighed but I tried to smile.

"Oh I see"

"It's because his birthday is coming up" Iwaizumi said trying to make me feel better. "I didn't say anything Iwaizumi" I said and we walked together. "But you look like you're about to cry again" I didn't bother to say anything.

We got out of our building and saw Tooru getting crowded by his fan girls. We were about to get closer when one of the girls started kissing Tooru. My eyes widened. Instead of confronting the girl my tears started pouring and I ran back to our building.

"Y/N!" I heard Iwaizumi called but I didn't stop. My feet brought me to the field and I sat down on the ground while crying.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled. "Why are you not saying anything to him?!" He added. I shook my head while crying. He sat down and looked at me.

"How many times do I have to see you crying Y/N? Just tell him. What happened there is wrong!" Iwaizumi's now pissed but when he saw how I got scared, his face softened up and hugged me.

"I don't have the guts to get angry at him Iwaizumi" I cried.

"What's happening?" Iwaizumi pulled away and we saw Tooru looking at us in disbelief.

"It's not what you think" I said. I managed to stand up quickly. "The girls have been telling me this nonsense. And this is what I'm seeing?" I wiped my tears and went closer but he stepped back.

"How could you do this to me Y/N?"

"I said it's not what you think Tooru!" He was shocked by my sudden attitude.

"I'm done with you Tooru. I'm done with coping up with your bullshits. I saw you there, kissing one of your so called fan girls!" His eyes widened but didn't say anything. "How can you not notice how I feel? All I've done in this relationship is to wait and get hurt in secret" I cried but the both of them stayed silent.

"I don't care what you think about what you saw awhile ago. I'm just done with you Oikawa Tooru. Let's break up" I said and walked away.

3rd Person's P.O.V

Before Oikawa can follow Y/N, Iwazumi stopped him. "So she's really cheating on me with you?" Iwaizumi jaw clenched by what he heard. He wasn't able to stopped himself so he punched Oikawa in the face so hard that he fell to the ground.

"You're so fucking dumb Oikawa!" He yelled. "I told you already right? Stop hurting her and see what you did?! Now she broke up with you" Oikawa came back to his senses and started pulling his hair in frustration. Iwaizumi calmed when he heard Oikawa crying.

"I lost her. What am I going to do?" He said to himself so Iwaizumi just sat in front of him not saying anything since he's still his best friend after all.

FLASHBACK

After dropping Y/N off in her place. "Oikawa. Can you please stop entertaining your fans?" Iwaizumi started. "Why?" Oikawa asked innocently.

"Can't you see your girlfriend's face when you do that?"

"What do you mean? She's fine with it. She never told me to stop so it's fine" Oikawa said and left Iwaizumi. He didn't know how to tell Oikawa that what he's doing is hurting his girlfriend.

END OF FLASHBACK

The next day Oikawa waited for Y/N in front of her place but she never showed up. He can't even muster up his courage to knock in their own home because he was embarrassed to face Y/N's parents. She's not even answering his texts or even calls.

Oikawa didn't have a choice but to go to school. Looking not so good because of his crying all night. His own classmates didn't bother to say anything to him because Iwaizumi already told them not to say a word.

"She's still not answering?" Iwaizumi asked. "She turned off her phone" Oikawa sighed. "What am I gonna do? I can't live without her" Oikawa started to cry again, getting his classmates' attention but they just watched.

"You both are an idiot. I didn't know how I just let you both do that" Iwaizumi sighed while shaking his head.

Few days after that Oikawa still haven't seen Y/N. "Kill me Iwaizumi. I don't deserve her. She hasn't show up, it's been a week. What about her studies?" Oikawa said. Iwaizumi took a sip of his juice before talking.

"That's what I told her before. That you don't deserve her"

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined.

***

Y/N finally showed up in school as expected she looks worst just like Oikawa. She didn't eat anything for days and always cried until her eyes hurts.

The students in their school kept their mouth shut since they knew that two just broke up.

Y/N opened her phone and saw a bunch of text messages and missed calls from Oikawa. She sighed but kept silent trying her best not to look at her classmates.

She got a text message from Iwaizumi which she opened to read.

'Let's talk after class. Someone said you're here. See me at the field'

Classes ended and she didn't even talk to any of them, she went straight to the field with a blank expression. When she saw Oikawa, she stopped and started walking away. "I hate you Iwaizumi" She whispered.

"Wait please Y/N let's talk" He pulled her hand to stop her from walking away.

"There's nothing to talk about Tooru" She said but she's having a hard time stopping herself from crying her eyes out now that she saw Oikawa.

"Yes there is! I don't want us to break up. I can't live without you please Y/N" Oikawa cried while kneeling down in front of her. Holding her hands tightly.

"Stand up Tooru or I won't talk to you" She hate to see Oikawa crying because of her but still she doesn't want to go back to their relationship where she's the only one getting hurt.

"I won't stand up here until you get back with me" He stubbornly said.

"I don't want to Tooru. You're just hurting me" She whispered but deep inside she wants to get back with him.

"I promise I'll be good. I'm sorry for being an asshole. I'm sorry I didn't know that you were hurt by how I acted in front of those girls. I thought you were fine with it cause you didn't even complain" He was talking fast but she still understood it. She sat down and looked at him. She started wiping his tears.

"I didn't complain because I never had a chance. No scratch that, I didn't want to be a possessive girlfriend that you'll get tired of me and break up with me" She cried.

"I didn't want to disappoint you by telling you I don't want you entertaining them so I didn't have a choice but to watch you" She added which made Oikawa cried even more. He hugged her tightly while burying his face in her neck.

"I will never do that again. I'll stop being a dumb boyfriend who didn't realize your worth. Please give me one more chance I'll make it up to you Y/N" He said in her ear.

Y/N pulled away. "Oikawa Tooru" She called.

"Y-yes?"

"Don't make me regret this decision" She said and pulled Oikawa's face to kiss him. They heard cheers while kissing each other.

When they pulled away from each other they saw students watching them from the windows.

"Congrats on getting back together!"

"Don't make her cry again Oikawa!"

"I was the one who suffered the most because of your break up!" Iwaizumi shouted which made all of them laughed.

Oikawa hugged Y/N again, and now it's official. They're back together.


	2. Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Kotarou

This is a chapter for 18+ and if you're too young and too innocent, please skip this chapter :)) 

Captain #2 & #3

Your P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Damn it's still dark outside. I stretched and got ready to go to school and meet up with the Karasuno volleyball boys' team to go with them in their training camp in Tokyo.

After doing all my shits, I went to my parents' room to tell them that I'm heading to Tokyo.

"Be careful out there okay? And please behave yourself" My Mom said and I just chuckled.

"Yeah yeah. Bye Mom" I smiled and went off. Our school's a walking distance from where I live so I just walked while listening to music. So I don't feel scared while walking alone since it's still dark, it's only 4 in the morning.

After a few minutes of walking, I finally arrived and saw the others.

"Y/N? What are you doing here?" Sugawara asked and now all of their attention's on me not that I hated attention, I love it though.

"I'm coming with you guys to Tokyo" I said and yawned.

"You don't have to" Daichi said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's not like I have a choice. Kiyoko asked me to go on her behalf" I explained.

Flashback to last night.

I prepare my laptop and foods because tonight is anime night! Tomorrow's weekend soooo I'll enjoy this. When I started the anime, my phone started ringing. It's Kiyoko.

"Hey what's up?" I heard someone coughing on the other line.

"Hey Y/N sorry for calling this late at night but I have a favor to ask"

"Are you okay Kiyoko? And what is it?"

"I'm not okay actually. I suddenly got sick so I'm asking you to attend tomorrow's training camp of the volleyball team" She also started to get a hoarse voice and I feel bad.

"Where's the training camp?" I asked.

"Tokyo. I'm sorry for asking so suddenly but I don't want Yachi to spend two days and one night there alone. She's still adjusting to the environment with full of boys" I sighed while thinking about Yachi.

"No it's fine. Sure I'll go, don't worry about Yachi. I'll take care of her and the guys"

"You're the only one I trust to take care of them"

"I know. Go and head to sleep. Get well soon Kiyoko"

"Thanks Y/N I owe you one" I hang up and went straight to my parents to tell them and they agreed.

End of Flashback.

"Is Kiyoko okay?" Tanaka asked. This guy's really inlove with my best friend.

"Yeah she's fine. Don't worry about her Tanaka. Now that I'm here, give me some attention and love" I winked at him and he avoided my gaze which made me laugh.

We're still waiting for the others to show up. Yachi finally showed up and she immediately went to hug me.

"Senpai!" She said.

"You thought that you're going alone don't you?" I chuckled and patted her head.

"I was so nervous when Shimizu senpai told me she's sick" Yachi's so cute.

"Don't worry your awesome senpai is now here with you" I smiled at her. When I examine the guys, one guy is killing me with his gaze. I stuck my tongue out to Daichi to tease him.

Before he can say anything I went closer to Takeda sensei.

"Sensei did Kiyoko told you?"

"Oh hey Y/N. Yes she did tell me. Thank you for coming with us. Sorry to bother you on your day off"

"It's nothing sensei. Plus I've went to your training camps before and you know that I get along well with these guys" I smiled but my smile faded when I heard some of the first years are making noises.

"Hey! I told you guys to keep it down!" I whisper-shouted at them. They got tense up and shut their mouth.

"Yes senpai. Sorry" Hinata said and I just nodded at him. All of them are now here so we all hopped inside the bus.

While on the ride to Tokyo. I'm feeling excited, not to spend time with these guys but I do love them. But I'm looking forward to seeing hot Tokyo boys. I haven't met the teams from Tokyo but the Karasuno's team had lots of practice games with them.

***

We finally arrived at Tokyo and I helped the boys with their things.

"I got it. Go inside" I told Kageyama and he thanked me before going inside. I still need to do my job as a substitute manager even though I want to play around and flirt. That's how amazing I am.

"I'll help you Y/N-san" Nishinoya said. "Oh thanks Yu." Tanaka also did the same so Yachi and I didn't have to do anything but follow them from behind. Until a guy with a same hairstyle as Tanaka but with the center of his hair is bleached showed up in front of us.

He looked at me with his mouth open. "Hey close your mouth. A bug might go inside" I said and Yachi giggled. He came back to his senses and we left him with Tanaka and Nishinoya.

"Who's that hottie over there? " I heard him asked and I just shook my head and went inside. Yachi and I went to look for our room so we can put our things inside. A manager from another team greeted the both of us.

"Hello Yachi. Oh and who is she? Where's Shimizu?" Yachi introduced me and explained why Kiyoko's not here.

"We're from Fukurodani. I'm Yukie and she's Kaori" I bowed my head. They brought us to a room and all the managers are here. After a long introduction we all came back to the gym. Yachi and I gathered everyone. I finally saw the other teams and all I can say is that a lot of them are hot. I'm getting thirsty with all these handsome guys.

After the greetings and meetings, they all started to warm up. Yachi and I gathered the Karasuno boys' water bottle to fill them up with water and put all their things in one side. From time to time I'm still looking out for some guys.

"Behave yourself Y/N. You're going to embarrass the name of our school" Daichi said.

"Mind your own damn business." I walked away but he pulled my arm.

"Calm your thirst for boys. You're not here to have fun. You're here as a substitute manager" He whispered in my ear. I pulled my arm and pushed him.

"I'll never be able to calm my thirst for them when they're calling me. Fuck off Daichi" I smirked and a guy caught my attention. I went to Yachi.

"Yachi"

"Yes senpai?"

"Who's that guy? The one wearing a black shirt with his hair blocking half of his face"

"Oh Nekoma's captain? Kuroo Tetsuro is his name senpai. I see that you already found someone" Yachi laughed. And yes everyone's aware that I'm a flirt. I've had multiple flings and boyfriends that I don't even remember all their names. The students from our school started to call me the 'Flirtatious guy collector' which I love it. I mean, it's true and I'm proud of it.

I've collected lots of guys and memories of getting into a lots of fights with girls. Not my fault that their so called boyfriends prefer me more than them.

They're even surprised that Kiyoko and I are best friends when our personalities are opposite.

"Yeah. I've never seen someone so hot as him" All the boys that I encountered with are always from the countryside but I've met some from Tokyo but not as hot as this Kuroo guy.

"He actually practices with Hinata and Tsukishima at night" Yachi said and my eyes went wide.

"Really? He's close with Hinata?" Yachi nodded. "Well I'm not surprised with Hinata. He's a social butterfly but with Tsukishima? I can't believe it" I laughed. The practice game has now started and we're assigned to score.

"Karasuno VS Ubugawa High"

***

After the game the loser team needs to go on a penalty drill and our team lost. Yachi and I waited on their side to give them their water.

"Senpai Kuroo-san's looking at you" Yachi whispered. I peeked from where he's standing and he really is looking at me. I turned my head and smirked.

"That was easy" I said and Yachi shook her head. "Good luck senpai" The boys are finally done. I went closer to Hinata and Kageyama. "Hey you two. Here's your water" They thanked me. "I have a favor to ask"

"Yes senpai?"

"I need you guys to put some of your things like towel near where Nekoma are" I told them. "Senpai are you using us to get closer to Kuroo-san?" I flicked Hinata' forehead.

"Well I guess you're right. How the hell did you even know that Nekoma's captain is my target?" I asked. Hinata pouted while massaging the part where I hit him.

"He kind of asked about you earlier" My face lit up because of what Hinata said. "Thanks for the info. Now do what I told you to do and please act like you're being clumsy and shit"

"What do we get in return senpai?" Kageyama asked. "I'll buy you milk Kageyama and Ice cream for you Hinata" I patted both of their heads.

"What about us senpai?" I didn't know that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were eavesdropping.

"Fine I'll buy you guys also something" After that they went on the move and I'm proud of how I raised my babies. They came back like nothing happened and the game continued. In their second game they won against Shinzen high. Now the plan starts. They started to act like they're looking for their things.

"Hey first years what are you looking for?" I asked. And they told me the things that they putted near Nekoma. I told them I'll look for it.

"Yachi watch Nekoma's captain for me" Yachi nodded and I smiled. I acted like looking for something and went closer to Nekoma while still acting.

"Oh here it is" I made my voice a little loud so that Kuroo hears me since he's just sitting on the floor while taking a break. I bend myself and gather the first year's things. I noticed that Tsukishima's shirt is placed so near where Kuroo is. I'll buy you two ice cream four eyed boy.

When I bent down I made sure my shirt's loose so he can what underneath my shirt. And I saw him in the corner of my eye that he is checking me out.

"Hey-" He got cut off by Daichi's shout. Fuck! He was about to call my attention. "Were you calling me?" I asked Nekoma's captain. "Oh looks like they're calling you. Maybe later" He winked and I smiled at him.

Victory! I went back to our team and I rolled my eyes at Daichi. "What the hell is your problem?" I asked, irritated.

"Water. And stop using the first years" I snatched his water bottle. "Whatever" I walked to where the first years are.

"Good job my babies" I smiled. "Especially to my big baby" I made Tsukishima bent his head down and patted him.

"Don't call me a baby, senpai" Tsukishima said.

"No favoritism please senpai" Hinata protested and I just laughed at them. I waved my hands and went outside with Yachi to get water.

"Your techniques are on top senpai" We both laughed at what Yachi said. "You can imitate that if you want to. Is he looking at me?" I asked.

"Yes he is and not just him"

"Really? Who's the other?"

"Fukurodani's captain and some from the other teams"

"I haven't seen Fukurodani's captain though. Because I was busy trying to steal glances from Kuroo" I chuckled.

"Fukurodani's captain's personality is the opposite of Kuroo-san." Yachi said. Yachi has the best observation in comes to a person's personality.

"I'll look for him later" We went back and they are now against Fukurodani and Yachi pointed to their captain.

"His name is Bokuto Kotaro" She whispered. Not my type of guy but I admit that he's also hot. He's got some cake and oh those biceps.

During the game, Bokuto and I kept on stealing glances to each other. Kuroo are you going to let him win? I don't mind having you both.

As I watched how he plays, their setter's more like of a captain more than him since he's like a goofy guy and their setter is a chill guy.

***

Finally! It's their last game with Nekoma. I can finally watch Kuroo play. I checked him out from head to toe and his thighs are on a new level. Those thighs can save lives especially mine!

"That's not how he usually plays. He's all fired up not like his previous plays during the day" Yachi said. And I can see that. He looks like he's playing on a real game in the nationals.

"Kuroo you're tiring me please calm down" We heard their setter complained and I stopped myself from laughing.

"What are you saying? This is how I usually play" He said to the setter while looking at me. I smiled at him and when I looked at our team. Daichi's sending me death glares. I raised my eyebrow at him and rolled my eyes. Why is his attention still at me?

They ended up losing against Nekoma and this is their last penalty for the day. We all started cleaning up so we can now eat at the cafeteria.

Now that we're in the cafeteria. I checked if all the boys are present but Hinata's not here and also some of the guys from the other team. I stood up from my seat.

"Where are you going?" Asahi asked. "My kid Hinata's not here" I said. "I'll go get him" Suga said but I insisted. I made my way to the 3rd gym and heard noises. They're still practicing.

"Hinata!" I yelled. His face went from happy to scared. "The cafeteria's going to close soon. Go eat before I drag you by force." Hinata ran and went closer to me.

"You guys need to eat also" I smiled at the captains. After giving them my best smile and head locked Hinata.

"Practice can wait you idiot!" I dragged him like that all the way when the captains followed us from behind. I heard them talking but not that clear. We arrived at the cafeteria and I made Hinata sit beside me while I gave him my food. "Thank you senpai" I smiled at him.

"Eat a lot" I ruffled his hair and went back to get food again with Bokuto and Kuroo in my front.

"Hey" Kuroo called. Finally!

"Oh hey" I smiled. "Thanks for calling us out there" He said. "It's nothing plus I needed to get my kid" I laughed. "You call Hinata your kid?" He chuckled.

"Yeah all of them are." We both get our food. "That's cute. I wish we have a manager also" He said. "Now that you mentioned it. I just realized that your team's the only one that doesn't have a manager" He nodded.

"Why don't you go to Tokyo and be our manager?" He joked. "Oh how I wish to study in Tokyo"

"Talk to you later or tomorrow Kuroo-san" I smiled at him and left. "I saw what you did there Y/N-san" Tanaka said.

"You know me" We continued to eat and after that we went to our room to get things so we can take a bath.

***

After our bath with all the managers, I dropped my things in our room to check up on the guys.

"Senpai you should rest, you've been going around for the whole day" Yachi said. "It's fine. You should sleep, maybe I'll take a walk outside after checking on them" Yachi nodded and I went outside.

The hallway is long and our room is in the end of it and the boys' room are on the other side. When I was halfway through it, noises are coming from the Karasuno's room.

I opened the door and saw Tanaka and Nishinoya fooling around. "Go to sleep! Before I tuck you guys in myself!" I yelled. The both of them immediately went to their places.

"I told you guys to keep it down and now she's here" Suga said while laughing.

"Where's Hinata?" I asked as I look around and didn't see my orange baby. "He's at Nekoma's room senpai" Kageyama informed me. "Oh thanks. Now go to sleep! It's lights off soon" I look for Nekoma's room.

I knocked and the guy from earlier who's with Tanaka and Nishinoya opened the door. "Oh Hi. Is Hinata in there?" I asked.

"Yeah he's talking to Kenma"

"Can I come in if it's alright?"

"Sure it's a little bit messy though" I smiled at him and entered inside. Hinata's back is facing me so he hasn't see me.

"HI-NA-TA" I said in a warning tone. He turned around and his eyes widened. He went to the Kenma guy's back. I apologized at the Nekoma team but they're all watching us now. Except that Kuroo is not here. He must be taking a shower.

I sighed and went to get Hinata. I pulled him by his shirt and dragged him outside. "Noooo Kenma!" They all laughed while I drag Hinata. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. Have a good night" I smiled before going outside.

I made Hinata stand up. "If I still see you in the hallway after I count 1 to 5. I won't buy you ice cream" I said and after that he ran fast and went inside their room. The lights are now off.

I bumped into someone when I turn around. I saw Kuroo drying his hair with a towel while looking at me. Even though it's lights out, I can still see him because the moon's bright outside.

"Sorry for going inside your room. Had to collect Hinata" I apologized.

"It's all good. Should we talk somewhere?" He asked. Yes this is it! Alone time with him finally!

"Yeah sure" We made our way to the vending machine and he bought us something to drink.

"You're good at handling your team" He said as he opened my drink for me. "Thanks for this. I'm not that good. I just had to because their original manager asked me"

"But still. How come you didn't become their manager when you're good at it? You can control them I saw it" We sat on a chair.

"I'm not into this kind of thing and I'm also in the volleyball team" I said.

"Oh yeah? That's why you're good at it also when you were playing with them at lunch" I smirked, he watched me all day didn't he?

"Yup" Earlier at lunch. I challenged all of our team to play and bet something. I played against them one by one. And they couldn't win against me.

"Aren't you cold though? You're only wearing shorts" He said while looking at my legs. "I am. It's getting chilly. I forgot to pack pants" He handed me his jacket.

"Here you can use it"

"Really? Thank you Kuroo-san" He smiled. "Oh wait. Should I get you a new one? It might smell bad" He stood up but I stopped him. "No. It smells good actually even though you wore this the whole day"

"Wait how did you know that?" Oh shit.

"Were you watching me?" He teased. I avoided his gaze. "Maybe?" I said and we both laugh but stopped because we're making noise.

"Someone might catch us. Let's head to our room" He held my hand and we went upstairs.

"Oh right this is your school right?" I asked and he's still holding my hand. "Yup" He lead me to a room and he opened it using his keys. "Perks of being the captain huh" We entered inside.

I looked outside and saw the moon. It's beautiful. "It looks beautiful just like you Y/N" He whispered in my ear. I bit my lip and looked at him in the eyes.

"Are you single?" He asked.

"Yes I am" His face lit up and I chuckled. "Besides I'm not into relationships" I added. "Really? Me too"

"I didn't expect that. I thought you're a type of guy who is good in a relationship" I sat on the desk and he followed, standing in front of me.

"Nah. I'm bad at it that's why I decided to just have flings and such" I nodded. "Can you be my next fling?" He put his hands beside my legs, trapping me while his face is only a few centimeters away from mine.

"I don't mind" I pulled his face and kissed him. The sexual tension that we're both been holding back were released. He asked for an entrance and I let him explore my mouth. He's a damn good kisser too! A perfect package.

We both pulled away and saw each other's eyes full of lust. "I've been holding back since you got here" He said. "So you were waiting for this" I smirked.

"Indeed I am" He crushed his lips into mine and his kisses went down to my jawline down to my neck. I felt his hand caressing my thighs. I lead his right hand to my breast and he continued kissing my neck, looking for my sweet spot.

"You can't leave a mark Kuroo-san" I breathe heavily. He pulled away and looked at me. "Sorry but can I touch you?" I bit my lip and nodded. We both removed each other's shirts and he helped me with my bra. He went straight on sucking it while my hand landed on his hair while moaning. "Moan all you want. No one will hear you here" He said. After that he made me remove my shorts and underwear. He spread my legs and bent down.

I watched him kiss my inner thighs. "Oh fuck" I moaned. He licked my entrance and our eyes met. "Stop teasing" I said and he smirked and started eating me out. I kept on moaning while balancing myself on the desk.

I felt his thumb playing with my clit as he pushed his tongue inside me. "Oh yes captain" He stopped and I looked down on him. "Why did you stop?" I asked.

"Don't call me captain. That's hot. I might cum untouch" Kuroo said.

"You like being called captain I see" I smirked but that didn't last long as he inserted two fingers inside of me. He stood up and kissed me while his pumping his fingers inside and out.

"I'm cumming Kuroo" I reached my limit and came. I watched him lick my juices. It's now my turn to give him pleasure. I made him sit and remove his remaining clothing. And I was shock to see how big he is.

"Liking what you see?"

"You're fucking big. Out of all the dicks I saw, you're the best one" I licked my lips before bending down.

"That's good to know" I started off by licking his length. Just like how he started with me. I even looked at him in the eyes while doing it. I saw how he's stopping himself from moaning.

"Let it out. I wanna hear you moan captain" After that I took it all in my mouth and he let out a groan while he helped me hold my hair because it's getting in the way.

He's so big that I'm stopping myself from gagging when his dick touched the back of my throat. I love how he looks when he's being pleasured.

After a few minutes he came in my mouth and I swallowed it without a second thought. I want to laugh at his reaction.

"What?" I laughed. "You're the first girl to swallow my cum without complaining" He helped me clean my face. After that we're back to kissing and he carried me while I wrapped my legs in his waist. He brought me to the teacher's table and went back to his clothes to get a condom.

"You're ready huh" I said while waiting for him. He ripped the plastic off using his teeth and that's just so hot.

"If I'm not ready, you wouldn't be able to experience heaven tonight" He put the condom in his dick and placed it in front of my entrance.

"Fuck!" I moaned when he entered. "I'll wait for you to adjust" He left kisses on my neck and I shook my head. "Move. There's no time for adjusting" I said and he started moving in and out of me. My nails dig in his back.

The room were filled with our moans and our skin clapping. Thank god we're in the third floor of the building.

He started to pick up the pace as we're both reaching our climax. "Oh my god I'm close Kuroo!"

"Me too baby" He said in my ears. We both moaned each other's name when we came. We looked at each other's eyes while breathing heavily. He kissed me on the forehead which made me smile. He went to where our clothes are and handed me mine.

"Thanks" I said and we both started getting dressed.

We locked the door and started making our way downstairs. "That was the best sex I've ever had in awhile" He said and I chuckled. "Same here"

He walked me to where our room is. "See you tomorrow baby" He said and winked.

"Thanks for the amazing night captain" I kissed him on the lips but he didn't let me pull away. After making out for a few minutes. I pulled away with a laugh.

"Someone might see us. Now go captain" He nodded and he walk away. I silently went inside and I'm so glad that everyone's now sleeping. I went to Yachi's side and drifted off to sleep.

***

I woke up to Yachi calling my name. It's already morning.

"Good morning senpai" She greeted while grinning.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked while getting my things so I can wash up before having breakfast. "Looks like you had a good walk last night" She smirked. "What do you mean?" 

"That mark from your neck senpai" My eyes widened and I rummaged through my things to look for my mirror. "I told him not to leave a mark" I said to myself while checking it. I managed to hide it with make up.

We all went to the cafeteria to have a breakfast and we heard noises from Nekoma's table. I met Kuroo's gaze and we both smiled at each other. His teammates started to cheer but their coach scolded them. They knew oh God.

Done with breakfast and we all proceeded to the gym. Started all with the games. It's now break and I went outside.

"I told you to behave yourself Y/N" I heard Daichi said. "What are you saying? I've been behaving myself"

"We all knew what you've done with Nekoma's captain" He said while glaring at me. "So? Why does that concern you?"

"It doesn't concern me. The school does. You guys are lucky the coaches and teachers doesn't know what you guys did last night"

"They knew or not. I don't give a shit. You're irritating me since yesterday. Are you still not over me huh Daichi?" I went closer to him and he took a step back.

"What nonsense are you saying? It's been a year and more"

"Exactly. So why are you acting like this?" I hissed.

"I'm acting fine"

"No you're not. If you're over me then you shouldn't act like this as if I'm still your girlfriend Daichi. Stop fucking with me before I even get mad" I turned around and saw Fukurodani's captain was watching us. I rolled my eyes and went back inside.

"Senpai are you okay? Kuroo-san was looking for you" Hinata said. Daichi successfully ruined my mood.

"How did you guys even knew that I fucked Nekoma's captain" I whispered to Hinata. "It's because us first years with a few from Nekoma were trying to look for ghosts last night" My eyes widened.

"I told you to sleep last night! Why are you guys roaming around" I pulled his ear in frustration. "Ow! Senpai please stop" I let go of his ear to let him continue.

"We thought we're hearing ghosts but it's just you guys moaning" Kageyama said, coming out of nowhere.

"Plus Kenma told me that when they were changing their clothes in the morning. They saw marks from Kuroo-san's back"

"Ohh" They both laughed at my reaction.

***

Their practice games has come to an end and we're going home in a few hours. The managers are all cleaning the mess in the gym while the others who still wants to practice are on the other gym. Since we're about to finish I told them to go and I'll handle the rest.

I sighed and started to finish up. "Hey" Bokuto called. "Oh hey Bokuto-san" I smiled. He started helping me with their setter I think his name is Akaashi.

"Thanks for helping" I said.

"Can I get something in return?" He smirked. "Sure what do you want?"   
He lead me to the storage room of this gym while Akaashi stayed outside.

"I heard that you and Kuroo had fun last night" I sat on the compiled foam. "So you also want to have fun with me?" I smirked and he pushed me gently and climbed on top of me.

"Bingo" He crushed his lips onto mine and I kissed him back. What a bonus from the heaven. I felt his hand went inside my shirt. I used my feet to caress his bulge while still making out with him.

"After this let me know who fucked you better" He said while removing his shirt and I did the same.

I changed our positions and now I'm on top of him. "So you like to top" I nodded and he handed me the condom. "It's because we don't have much time" I pulled his shorts with his underwear and put the condom on him, his dick is almost just the same length as Kuroo's so I'm not complaining. I pushed my shorts and underwear to the side so I don't have to strip.

"Ready baby?" I asked and he nodded. I pushed his dick inside of me while he stopped me from moaning by kissing me. I started moving. His hands are in my sides and he helped by pulling me. 

I started to pick up the pace with my muffled moans. "Damn you're good" Bokuto moan. He switched our position so he can do all the moving since I'm getting tired.

"Akaashi! Have you seen Y/N? They told me she's here" We heard Kuroo's voice from the outside. Bokuto started to fuck me harder hitting my g-spot and he put his hand on my mouth so they won't hear.

"When I got here I didn't see anyone Kuroo-san" Akaashi said. "I'm cumming" I said even though Bokuto's hand is still in my mouth. I felt his dick twitch, he's almost done.

"I see. What are you doing in here though?"

"Fuck you Kuroo and your curiosity" I heard Bokuto said. I let out a loud moan, I reached my limit. And Bokuto pumped inside and out of me a few more times before cumming.

He landed on top of me while breathing heavily.

"Is someone inside?" We heard Kuroo. Bokuto got off of me and he removed the condom and I snatched my shirt from the floor. I managed to make myself looking presentable before the door got opened.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here?" He asked. I saw Bokuto smirking and I shook my head.

"Nothing" I said and got out of the storage room. They followed.

"Were you guys fucking?" He asked.

"So what Kuroo?" Bokuto-san said while still smirking. "So you guys fucked" Kuroo-san said with a hint disappointment.

"I'll be going byeee" I said, trying to get away from this situation.

"No you're not going anywhere" Kuroo pulled my wrist. "Yeah unless you tell me who's the better one?" Bokuto crossed his arms and the three of them looked at me. This is so awkward even Akaashi is waiting.

"Do I have to? When I only gave you want you want Bokuto-san?" Kuroo chuckled. "So you ask her for sex Bokuto?" Bokuto avoided his gaze.

"So if you guys really want the answer. Kuroo-san fucked me better" After that I exit the gym and finally was able to breathe. What kind of situation is that?


	3. Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Kotarou PT.2

Your P.O.V

I managed to escape that awkward situation. I looked for everyone and saw them gathering in front of the building. I think it's time to go.

"Where were you senpai? Here are your things" I thanked Yachi when she handed me all my things. Daichi still hasn't stop on giving me death glares.

I saw the three of them coming from the gym where Bokuto and I just fucked.

The teachers and coaches bid goodbyes telling each other to meet again next week. Yes this training camp is going to be for a few weekends so I hope I can go with them again next week.

Before going inside the bus I said that I'm going to the bathroom real quick since I really need to pee. After doing my thing I saw Kuroo waiting for me.

"Hey I'm sorry on how I acted there" He said while caressing his nape. "It's fine. I'm also sorry if you feel betrayed" I laughed.

"So is this the first and last time we're meeting each other?" His voice showed sadness.

"I guess. I'm not sure if I'll be able to go again by next week so don't get your hopes up." I remembered that I haven't gave him my number so I snatched paper and pen from my bag and gave it to him.

"Call me! And if you want we can do sex on phone" I joked and ran away from him.

"It was nice meeting you Y/N!" I waved my hand and went to our bus.

We're finally home! The four idiots in short the first years are now waiting for me. "Aren't you guys going to rest? You played for straight two days" I said.

"Don't try to escape senpai. You promised us" Hinata said. "Fine let's go" The five of us went to Coach Ukai's shop and I bought them what I promised.

"Senpai Bokuto-san told me that you were amazing earlier. What does he mean by that?" My cheeks flushed because of what Hinata said.

"Senpai you managed to fuck two guys in a short time?" Tsukishima smirked and I kicked his ass which made him groan.

"Don't tell your senpais about that okay?" I glared at them.

"You can trust us senpai but not Hinata" Kageyama said. "What are you saying? Senpai trusts me more than the three of you right senpai?" His eyes are shining which made me smile.

"You're right Hinata so shut your mouth okay?" Hinata nodded. After eating we all went our separate ways.

***

Exam week is finally done! These days Kuroo and I are still talking slash flirting. He kept on telling me that he wanted to see me again, I do also want to see him but I feel like it's impossible now unless Takeda sensei asks me to come again.

I made my way on the gym to watch the guys practice. But instead, I saw Hinata and Kageyama with a questionable expression.

"What's happening?" I mouthed Kiyoko and she went closer to me. "Hinata and Kageyama got failing grades so they had to retake it tomorrow" She explained.

"So they wouldn't be able to go to Tokyo tomorrow?" I feel bad for the two. "How about Tanaka and Nishinoya?"

"They managed to get a 40+ mark so they can go tomorrow" I saw how happy the two idiots. Their meeting is finally done and I went closer to the four idiots.

"I'll ask my sister to take you to Tokyo tomorrow" Tanaka said. I guess he'll plead his sister, I know her she doesn't say yes immediately.

"Really Tanaka-san?" Hinata's face lit up. "If you manage to ask your sister, at least let Y/N come and wait for them" Takeda sensei said.

"Is it okay if I come again Sensei?" I happily asked. "Sure why not? You're a great help to the team" I jumped up and down and sensei said goodbye with Coach Ukai.

"You like it that much?" Daichi said and I stopped. "Please don't bother to talk to me" I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are starting again" Suga scolded. "Tell that guy to stop sparing me even just a second of his time" I crossed my arms and I felt Kiyoko patting my back.

"Tell her to stop being a hoe and stop herself from letting every man to get in her pants" My eyes widened to what Daichi said. I heard everyone gasped and my eyes started to get teary by what he said. He realized that he went out of the line.

I stormed out of the gym and went home, stopping myself from crying. I got a text from Kiyoko asking if I'm okay, I told her I'm fine and I'll just see her tomorrow in Tokyo.

3rd Person's P.O.V

They all watched Y/N stormed out of the gym. Daichi was about to follow her but Kiyoko stopped him.

"Daichi-san you went out of the line" Nishinoya said with a disappointing tone. Daichi silently went out and everyone was left dumbfounded by what just happened.

"What's with Daichi-san and Y/N there has always been bad blood between them" Hinata broke the silence.

"They used to date back when we were 1st year up to 2nd year" Kiyoko explained. The first years couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Why did they split up?" Yamaguchi asked. "Y/N cheated on Daichi" Asahi said with a bitter smile. The five 3rd years used to be good friends back then but when Daichi and Y/N broke up their friendship also split up. They still do hang out sometimes but Daichi and Y/N always argue that it ruins the mood so they decided to just hangout with just the three guys Daichi, Suga and Asahi while Y/N stays with Kiyoko.

"I see that's why Daichi-san always gets furious when Y/N-san is around" Kageyama said while putting his hand under his chin.

"Let's head out now. I still need to ask my sister so you two idiots can go to Tokyo tomorrow" Tanaka said.

Your P.O.V

I went straight to our school and luckily Tanaka managed to make her sister to take us to Tokyo.

I saw her and greeted her. "Thank you for driving us to Tokyo Saeko-san" After a few chats, I excused myself and went to check on the two idiots.

I peeked inside and saw they're doing their best. I haven't told Kuroo that I'm going so I can surprise him. I just hope no one from the guys will tell him. After waiting for an hour the door opened and they started running. Not noticing that I was waiting for them.

"Hey you two idiots!" I called and they stopped waiting for me to catch up. "Senpai!" I smiled at Hinata and the three of us went to where Saeko-san is waiting.

***

The drive there was fast and we arrived in no time. I just got out of the car and puke because Saeko-san's driving scared the shit out of me.

"Is my driving that bad?" Saeko-san asked while patting my back, trying to make myself feel better.

"To be honest Saeko-san, yes it's that bad" I laughed my wiping my mouth as Kageyama handed me a bottle of water. "Thanks Kageyama you guys should head inside. Look at Hinata he looks like he wants to play now" Kageyama nodded and they both ran away from us. I stayed sitting in the hood of Saeko-san's car waiting for myself to feel okay.

"Saeko-san you also should go I'll just call Kiyoko" She nodded and I called Kiyoko.

"Where are you? Hinata and Kageyama are already here" She asked when she picked up the call.

"Do you have a medicine for dizziness? I feel so fucking terrible right now" I gag once more when I remembered the ride.

"Wait for me there" I put my phone back to my bag.

After waiting for a few minutes, I saw Kiyoko and Yachi running towards where I am.

"Did you just puke in here senpai?" Yachi asked and I nodded. Kiyoko handed me the medicine and I drank it with water.

"What happened to you?" She asked. "Saeko-san's driving is the cause of this" A few moments and I started to feel okay than earlier. The three of us walked inside the gym. My eyes looked for Kuroo and there he is, getting distracted when he saw me. Their opponent got a point because he wasn't paying attention. I laughed and went to the bench.

"Are you okay now?" Saeko-san asked. "A little" I answered and watched the boys play. I felt happy seeing Hinata and Kageyama playing.

***

I didn't really get to do anything the whole day because Kiyoko thought that I'm still feeling sick so she just told me to behave and so I did because Kiyoko's scary when she's mad.

After eating I went to the 3rd gym with Hinata and we're dragging Tsukishima along. "Senpai I don't get why you're also dragging me into this" He said but he's letting me drag him.

"I want you to practice your blocks, you still suck" His face darkened but didn't complain. When we entered, Kuroo and Bokuto went closer to me.

"Hey there beautiful" Kuroo said and gave me a kiss in my cheeks. "How come you let him kiss you?" Bokuto complained. "Then give me a kiss Bokuto" I laughed and he gave me a peck in the lips which made Kuroo tackle him. I shook my head and left them.

They followed me again. "I was surprised when you entered the gym earlier. You didn't tell me you're coming" Kuroo whined like a kid. "I wanted to surprise you" Bokuto glared at me. "And Bokuto" I added and he finally smiled. This guy quickly changes his mood and that's what makes him cute.

"Now go and practice. I need you guys to teach my baby Tsukishima to block because he still sucks" I said to them and they both laughed. "That's what we told him the first time we practiced with him"

***

I watched them play for awhile and the two won't stop on getting my attention the entire time. I wonder who I get to fuck tonight.

They finally decided to stop and the others went to take a shower while these two stayed with me while we cleaned their mess.

"Y/N we decided to have a threesome tonight" Bokuto straight said those words which made me choke on my own saliva. "So this is the conclusion you guys came up with?" I chuckled hoping that they're lying but seeing their faces, they must be serious about this.

"Yup"

"I haven't experience a threesome" I told them.

"So are we. You thought I wanted to have sex with you while we're with this owl?" Kuroo said pointing at Bokuto. "Who says I also want to have sex with you" Bokuto crossed his arms. Damn I can't adjust to this situation since the last time we saw each other.

"Ugh Fine" I smirked.

"So? Where are we doing it tonight?" I asked and we went back to the building. "To a place no one will hear us" Kuroo seriously said.

"The last time you said that no one will hear us, everyone heard" Bokuto burst out laughing.

"This time I will not disappoint you. You'll be moaning my name the entire night" He smirked.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"And you won't be able to walk tomorrow" Kuroo hit the back of Bokuto's head. Now that Bokuto mentioned that, I just realized that Bokuto's the type of guy who likes rough sex when Kuroo is like on the middle, who would go faster when you tell him to slow the pace.

"Let's just do it when everyone's sleeping. I don't want my kouhais to hear me moaning" I shook my head remembering what happened last weekend.

I went to our room. "You're back, let's take a shower" I nodded at Kiyoko and the three of us went to the bathroom.

"Are you planning on sneaking out later at night" Kiyoko said while putting shampoo on her hair. 

"What do you mean?" I innocently said while Yachi's laughing in my side. "You thought I wouldn't know what you did last time?" I pouted.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"I know you're not"

"I thought you'd buy that" I chuckled. "I'm telling you Y/N if you ever got caught by an adult, you're fucked. Not sexually" She scolded and I stopped myself from laughing to what she said in the end.

"I'm serious here!" She said and we finished taking a shower.

"I know. I'm being careful Kiyoko. Don't worry" I assured her.

"How can I not worry when you're a troublemaker" She rolled her eyes and I hugged her. "And please use protection okay?" She scolds me but she still lets me.

"Watching you both makes me laugh. It's not a normal conversation but it's funny how you guys say those words with a serious expression" Yachi said while laughing.

"I know right? That's why I love Kiyoko" I said and we entered our room. "If someone looks for me in the middle of the night take care of it for me Kiyoko" I said and she just shook her head. But she'll still do it trust me.

***

I took a nap for an hour and checked if everyone in this room are already sleeping. I even checked them one by one just to make sure. When I got out I texted Kuroo. He told me to meet on the other building. He said that Bokuto and him are already in there. I looked around once again before going out.

I saw them and pulled me in a room. It's their clinic, so they wanted to have sex in a comfy place I see. I can't help but chuckle. They really are serious about this. I'm kinda nervous for some reason.

After locking the door they started to strip and so did I. Kuroo pulled me and made me sit on the bed. Kuroo started kissing me while Bokuto kissed my neck but I pulled away.

"Wait. How is this shit going too well?" I asked the both of them.

"What do you mean?" Bokuto asked. "I mean how come Kuroo-san is the first one to kiss me and you're not complaining" I asked and I find the situation so hilarious.

"We played a game who gets to go first" Kuroo avoided my gaze and I laughed. "Now we should go back to business" Kuroo pulled my jaw and crushed his lips to mine. "No hickeys please Bokuto-san" He nodded and I kissed Kuroo again. Starting to get hot with two men doing this to me.

I felt a hand in my entrance and found Bokuto's hand. Kuroo finally pulled away which made us breathe heavily. Their dicks started to get hard and how I'm thanking all the Gods and Goddesses for letting me experience this heavenly thing called threesome.

"You're wet now Y/N" Bokuto said and he made me watch him inserting two fingers. They made me lay down and Kuroo kneeled in the side of me, his dick in front of my face. "Suck it Y/N" I obeyed and started sucking his. On my other side I started giving hand job with Bokuto's while he's still playing with my pussy.

All we can hear are moans and groans from each other. I became a moaning mess when Bokuto hit my g-spot while Kuroo fucked my mouth. I started to pick up the pace with Bokuto's.

"I'm cumming Y/N" Bokuto told me. "Me too" Kuroo added so I also suck his dick faster. For the record the three of us came at the same time.

Not giving me anytime to breathe after I just swallowed Kuroo's cum. They now made me on all fours. I watched them switch position. Kuroo in my back and Bokuto in my front.

"Can I at least breathe?" I chuckled and they both said no in unison. I just laughed and let them do what they want. Next time I'll control them both.

I heard Kuroo opening a pack of condom and felt the tip of his dick in my entrance. Wasting no time, he inserted his full length inside of me while Bokuto made me suck on his. My moaning sends vibrations to Bokuto's dick and I think he likes it. Seeing him closing his eyes and biting his lips aroused me.

Kuroo continued to pound inside of me and he finally found my g-spot. "Ugh! There Kuroo!" I said and went back to deep throating Bokuto. He came inside of my mouth and I had no choice but to swallow because he saw me swallowed Kuroo's. I'm starting to get tired but Kuroo pulled my arms so he can kiss me from behind.

"Fuck that's hot" I heard Bokuto said. I let Kuroo explored my mouth and I'm starting to climax. His kisses went to my neck and I felt Bokuto sucking my right boob while his left hand massage the other. The feeling was amazing though.

"Ahhh~" I moaned loud when I came. Kuroo pulled out his dick. "Have you tried anal sex?" Kuroo asked. "Yeah" I managed to answer that while gasping for air.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"Yeah sure but please let me breathe for a few minutes. You guys are going to kill me" They both laughed and Bokuto handed me a bottle of water which I thanked him for.

I watched Kuroo went to his bag and I was surprised to see him with a lube. "You didn't know that I was coming but you have that with you?" I asked. "I always bring this along with me" He answered.

"Don't believe him. He asked his other teammates for that" Bokuto added. "So it's like you told them we're fucking again tonight" I said in disbelief. "It's fine I'm going to kill them if they say a word about it" Kuroo tried to assured me but I glared at him. "You disappointed my baby" Bokuto said and give me kisses in my cheeks. "I'm starting to get hard again Y/N" He said and we both looked down and he's right. 

"Let's get this over with I'm going to sleep well tonight because both of you made me tired" I whined. "At least you're enjoying it" Kuroo said. 

"I'm not complaining though. To be honest I felt nervous when I entered this room because this is my first ever threesome but I didn't expect it will be this good" They followed me to the bed and I can see lust in their eyes. It's like they just transformed into a different person. Bokuto leaned his back in the wall while sitting. He patted the place in front of him and I went between his legs while my back against him. He poured lube in his fingers and pulled my ass in front of him. 

"I'll start on prep babe" I felt chills down my spine when he said that in my ears I felt his fingers inserting my asshole while Kuroo put condom on his. "Is this how you'll fuck me both?" I asked, surprised. 

"Fuck I'm not ready for this!" I said. Getting penetrated in both holes are going to kill me because of the pleasure. 

"We'll give you a trip to heaven baby. This will be the best sex you'll ever experience in your life" Kuroo said and kissed my lips. "Now you're done" Bokuto suddenly slammed his dick in my ass and held my body onto him, spreading my legs. I got teary eyed because I was surprised though he prepped me. Kuroo pulled away from my mouth and started to place his dick in my pussy. He wiped my tears and slowly inserted his dick. 

I can't believe that I'm getting fucked by two holes right now. I became a moaning mess while I digged my nails in Kuroo's back. "F-fuck" I moaned. They both found my g-spot and I just hope no one hears how fucking loud I am tonight because these two are doing a fucking great job. 

"I'm cumming" I told them and they started to fuck me harder. 

"Oh God!" I screamed and reached my climax. After a few seconds the both of them also came and they pulled out their dicks. I fell back on Kuroo's top while breathing heavily. "You good babe?" He kissed my temple and I shook my head as an answer. "We're still not finished Y/N. I still have my turn to fuck you in your pussy" I lift my head up to look at Bokuto. 

"I knew you'd say that" I smirked and Kuroo laughed. "Because I was serious when I said that you won't be able to walk tomorrow" He shrugged his shoulders. "Go easy on me Bokuto-san" I smiled sweetly at him and got off of Kuroo. 

"I'd go hard on you baby" I pouted when my plan didn't worked on him. Kuroo got off the bed while Bokuto lay on his back on the edge of the bed wearing a new condom on his dick. "Ride me baby" I bit my lips and got on top of him. "Put it on yourself" I nodded and held his dick to insert it inside of me. I moaned when he pulled my waist down. While Kuroo positioned himself on my back standing on his feet since Bokuto's legs are draping over the edge of the bed and slowly putting his dick inside my ass. 

"Ugh t-this position" Kuroo has to be in sync with me just to be in pleasure. Bokuto attacked my boobs with his mouth while I ride him. I felt Kuroo slapped my ass cheeks which made me screamed in pain and pleasure. 

"You liked that?" I heard Kuroo but I couldn't answer because of how good I'm feeling, being penetrated in both holes. Kuroo started to kiss and lick my back, I let him leave marks on me since no one would be able to see it unless I take a shower. Bokuto pulled me down going deep inside of me. "Fuck! Bokuto it's too deep!" I moaned but he continued to control my waist. 

"You're so tight around me Y/N" Bokuto said. I started to shake when I'm near my climax for the third time around. "I'm cumming Y/N" Kuroo said in my back and went hard. After I came, Bokuto followed along with Kuroo. They removed their dicks out of me and I tiredly laid down of the bed. 

"I have no energy left" I said. "I was planning on trying more positions but I guess we won't be able to" Bokuto smirked as he start to clean our mess. "You're really going to kill me for real Bokuto-san" I chuckled and I tried to get off the bed but almost fell down, fortunately Bokuto caught me. "Happy? My legs gave up on me!" I whined and they started laughing, earning a glare from me. "I felt bad for some reason but remembering how you moan. I guess I don't feel bad at all" Bokuto-san said. Kuroo handed me my clothes and I got dressed while sitting on the bed. 

The two of them also got dressed. We were about to go but I still couldn't stand on my own so I gave a meaningful look at them. 

Kuroo went in front of me with his back against me. "Here I'll carry you" I nodded and just ride his back. I really don't have any energy left after that threesome. The three of us exited the building and went to the other. We were trying to be silent so we won't wake any of them. Kuroo brought me down when we arrived in our room. "Did you have fun?" Kuroo whispered. 

"Let's talk tomorrow I just want to sleep" I told them. They both nodded and smirked at me. I went inside using the remaining energy of mine to make my way beside Kiyoko. 

***

Morning came and I still can't make myself get out of the floor, feeling sore with both of my holes and my whole body. "Are you okay?" Kiyoko whispered with worried eyes. "No. I got fucked by two dudes" I replied. "What? I thought you only fucked Nekoma's captain?" She said. 

"I thought you knew. I also fucked Fukurodani's captain last weekend" She gasped and hit my arm. "What are you now? A fuck girl huh Y/N?" She glared at me. "I think so too" I joked. "So you did a threesome last night?" She asked again. 

"Yeah. Do you wanna know the details?" I laughed at his expression. 

"No thank you. Keep it to yourself. I'm not interested" She helped me stand up. This is the first time that I couldn't walk on the next day after getting fucked the night before. After a few moments I'm finally able to walk like an idiot. The three of us went to the bathroom to wash our faces. After that I told them to go on the cafeteria because I'm assigned to handle the boys today. Kiyoko told me not to do it today but I insisted since I'm just a freeloader today. 

I managed to went to their room and when I entered they're still sleeping. "Wake up idiots!" I yelled and some of them groaned because I was being loud. "You guys still have practice today! Wake up or I'll pull your damn pants and throw it outside!" Some of them started to wake up. I saw Narita spacing out when he just got up. I went to the window and opened the curtains. Asahi, Suga and Daichi groaned because the sunlight were on them. I made my way on the first years. 

"Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukki, Yama!" I yelled while kicking them lightly on their feet. "I'll count to ten if you four don't wake up I won't let you guys inside the cafeteria" After I said that they look like they rose from the dead and their senpais laughed. 

I pulled Hinata for him to stand up but his eyes are still closed. He put all his weight on me causing for him to land on top of me. He finally opened his eyes and was shocked by what happened. My hips and back started to get hurt more because I fell back so hard. 

"Hey Karasuno breakfast is--" Kuroo stopped what he was saying when he saw Hinata on top of me. Hinata came back to his senses and got off. "Can someone help me stand up?" I shyly asked them. I was surprised to see Kuroo and Daichi to held each of my hand. They both pulled me from the floor but I only thanked Kuroo. 

"Senpai I'm so sorry!" Hinata said while bowing his head a few times. "It's okay you didn't do it on purpose. Now that you all are awake, please proceed to the cafeteria" I told them and went outside with Kuroo. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

"No. My back is killing me plus my hips started to get hurt when I fell back with Hinata's weight on me" I said while he massaged my back which I find it so sweet. "Where does it hurt here?" He asked and I nodded. We stopped walking and he gently massaged where it hurts. We heard noises from the back so we continued to walk and went to the cafeteria. Bokuto's glares welcomed the two of us. We got our food and surprisingly he sat beside me while we get teased by Nekoma's team. 

Bokuto got up from his seat and went to sit in front of me with his food. "You didn't tell me you're picking her up from her room" Bokuto said to Kuroo. "I didn't. I just saw her in the Karasuno team's room so we went here together" 

"How are you feeling?" Bokuto asked with a teasing smile. "Horrible" I whispered. "I don't feel bad because you looked like you were enjoying it last night" He said while stuffing his face. Before I can argue Hinata and the others arrived in our table. 

"Stop hitting on my senpai Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san" Hinata said. 

"Shrimpy you won't stop us" Kuroo said while shaking his head. I patted Hinata's head to make him feel better. "You're still my baby Hinata even though these guys over here are hitting on me" I whispered to him and he smiled. "Hey count us in" Bokuto complained and I just stuck my tongue on him. 

After eating Daichi pulled me away from them and brought me to a quiet place. "What is it Daichi?" I asked. 

"I'm sorry" He said with his head down.

"About what?" 

"About what I said the other day. I'm sorry I went out of line"

"Oh that. It's fine I already forgot about it" I sincerely said. "Should we go back to what we were before?" He asked while looking in my eyes. "To what? Us being in a relationship?" My eyes widened. "No. I mean to being friends with the others" He smiled. 

"But that won't stop me from what I'm doing these days" I told him. "I'll try my best not to be an asshole about that. I'm so sorry" I smiled. And now we're back to being friends. 

Our threesome moments went for a few months even though their training camp is now finished. I sometimes went to Tokyo just to hang out with them and have sex of course. Until Akaashi started to approach me. Telling me to stop hanging out with Bokuto. 

"You should stop" He said. 

"I can stop if that's what you want but how about Bokuto?" I asked. 

"I'll make him just please if you want to fool around with someone it's fine but not with Bokuto-san. He gets easily distracted" He said. I get that he's concerned about their captain but the issue's not from me but with Bokuto. I left Bokuto's house after talking to Akaashi and didn't bother saying goodbye to the other two. 

AFTER A FEW MONTHS

3rd Person's P.O.V 

Kuroo and Bokuto decided to visit Y/N in Miyagi because they hadn't heard any news from her for a few weeks now. She's not replying to their texts and calls. 

"Do you think she found someone new?" Bokuto asked Kuroo. 

"Possible but let's think that she's just busy" Kuroo said trying to lift up his hopes. They arrived in Miyagi and went to Karasuno's school. They arrived exactly as their classes ends. While waiting in front of the entrance, they saw Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi. "Daichi" He called and the three of them are surprised to see the both of them here in Miyagi. 

"What are you guys doing in here?" Daichi asked. "We're waiting for Y/N" Kuroo said. "Ohh does she knows?" Suga asked. "Not really. She's not responding to our text and calls that's why we decided to visit her" Bokuto explained. The three felt uncomfortable by the situation but didn't open their mouths. 

"Is she okay? Is she like busy with her studies?" 

"You should wait for her. I don't want to be the one telling you what's going on with her" Daichi said and the two felt nervous for some reason. The three bid their goodbyes and they continued to wait. Finally seeing Y/N with her eyes glued on her phone. "Y/N" Bokuto called when she met their gazes her eyes widened. 

"What are you guys doing in here?" She asked, surprised by the unexpected situation. "You haven't been responding to our texts and calls so we thought to visit you ourselves" 

"Oh I'm sorry I was busy these past few weeks" She awkwardly said. "Right? You haven't found someone new or something like that right?" Kuroo happily said but still can't overcome the uneasy feeling. They admit it started with being just fuck buddies but they started to develop feelings for her. 

"Let me ask you right now, right here" Bokuto seriously said. "You must pick someone between us. We can't go on like this" He added. Y/N's heart started to beat fast, feeling nervous. 

"What? No-" 

"Pick is me or him" Kuroo said. 

"I can't" 

"Why?" 

"It's because I finally found someone" Y/N felt bad for not telling them sooner. The two boys looked at her in disbelief. "Is this how Daichi felt when you cheated on him?" Bokuto said while his hand is in his chest. "What? You were in a relationship with Daichi?" Kuroo said not aware about that. 

"What? You didn't know?" Bokuto asked and Kuroo shook his head. 'I'm always in an unbelievable situations with these guys really' Y/N thought. 

"She used to date him but she cheated on him. Wait back to the topic? You found someone? A new fling? Fuck buddy?" Bokuto went closer and shook Y/N body while gripping her shoulders. 

"No. A boyfriend" She said. 

"I thought you're not into relationships?" Kuroo said. "That's what I thought before but I finally found someone special and not just a fling/ fuck buddy or some shit" She felt bad so she couldn't look at them in their eyes. The both of them felt a pang in their hearts. 

"Who? Is it someone we know?" Bokuto said while stopping himself from crying. "I'm sorry" She apologized. 

"It's me I'm sorry Bokuto-san" They turned around to see the owner of the voice. 

"Akaashi?!" 

(A/N I hope you guys didn't find the ending so annoying hihi. I had fun writing this one since Kuroo and Bokuto are my favorite characters of Haikyuu so I decided to put them in one imagine. I hope you guys like it! Look forward for more imagines)


	4. Terushima Yuuji

Captain #4

Your P.O.V 

I fixed my uniform before going inside our school. As the president of our school's Student Council I checked every students' appearance, if they are wearing a complete uniform and such. I sighed in relief when I didn't see anyone violating rules but I was wrong when I saw Terushima Yuuji and his friends. 

I walked faster and stopped in front of them. "Didn't I told you already to dye your hair back to black?" I said while my hands are on my waist. "Give me those" I pointed at his earrings. "Good morning to you too Kaichou" He said while removing his earrings and handed it on my palms. 

"The one on your tongue also" He glared at me but I did the same. "And you fix your necktie" I told one of his friends. "Kaichou can you turn blind eye on this one?" Terushima asked while sticking his tongue out, showing me his piercing which made my blood boil. 

"Don't make me remove it for you Terushima-kun" He started whining but did what I said. "Here" He said. "Wait let me get my handkerchief" I got one from my pocket and made him put it on my hankies. 

"Are we good to go now Kaichou?" I looked at his overall appearance again. "Yes you may and don't forget to dye your hair" He made a face before going. People like Terushima are the ones that I really hate. They don't know how to follow rules and do whatever they please. 

I finally made it on our office and I put all the things that I collected on my drawer. "Good morning Y/N-san" The other members of the student council greeted me and I smiled at them. "What's our schedule for today?" I asked our secretary. 

"Surprise inspection Y/N-san" I nodded and clenched my fists. "Wait for me to crush your skulls" I said and laughed while the other members got scared but they're somehow used to it. I get all fired up when we do inspect students' things and confiscate unnecessary things that they bring to school. "Let's see each other later" I told them and made my way in our room. While walking on the hallway, I kept on checking every room to see if there's someone doing something. Whenever I walked past every room, they always behave when they see me. 

My jaws clenched when I saw Terushima and his friends making a lot of noises in their room. I opened their door and yelled, they still haven't got any teachers so. "Shut up!" Their eyes widened and sat down quickly. When they went silent I walked outside but heard some students talking. "Kaichou's really scary and sometimes she's too strict. I can't even breathe when she's around" I sighed. I'm used to hearing those kind of words from them when I'm just doing my job as the President. 

I went straight to my chair and put my head on the desk. Classes haven't started and I feel like I'm already tired just by dealing with Terushima. He and I have no chance of being close since our personalities are way too different. Thinking of the surprise inspection made me emotionally drained. 

Classes started and as usual I focused to every lessons and sometimes I ask questions whenever I didn't get something. After that I looked at my watch and it's time for the inspection. "Y/N where are you going? English is next" My seatmate asked. "Oh I need to get something from our office" I lied and our vice president followed me. If they knew that we're doing inspections today, they'll do anything just to hide their things. I saw everyone inside our office and I assigned them in each rooms. I'm with the vice president, his name is Mabuchi Kou (Ao haru ride yes).

"Let's go Kou" He nodded and I made him carry the box and we went to Terushima's class. 

The teachers knows what we're doing today so when their teacher saw me, he left for awhile, I smirked at everyone. "Bags in the table. Hands off" I said. They all groaned but obeyed me. I saw some of them panicking. 

I got 18+ magazines, make ups, even cigarettes and a lot more unnecessary things. When I went to Terushima he avoided my gaze. "Terushima you kept on getting on my nerves. Remove it" I said when I saw that he's wearing earrings again. "Oh you didn't know Kaichou? You also get on my nerves" He glared and some of his friends laughed. 

"Then we're even" I said in a calm tone and started going through his things. I got an e-cigarette and even a condom from his bag. I bent down to his eye level. "Smoking's not good for your health Terushima. Stop before it's too late" I felt someone put something on my back. When I looked back I saw Kou put his coat. "They can see your underwear" He said while looking at the boys. I stood up straight and handed Kou his coat back. "Thank you Kou" I smiled. 

"You're getting a warning for these Terushima" I said but he just looked away while crossing his arms. "And also those students who brought these things" I said while showing them the box. "That's all ,good bye" 

When we got back to the office, we organized the things we collected. I became furious when I saw how many things we got. After that I started my work with the student record book. It's already late so Kou stayed with me until we finished it. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" He asked when we arrived in front of the school. "Yes I'm sure. Don't worry about me I can fight" He chuckled and nodded. I waved my hand and went on my way. To be honest I like Kou for a long time now but didn't have the courage to confess. I'm contented with our relationship as President-Vice President. 

***

The next day, I felt nervous because it's too peaceful as if something big will happen sooner or later. During class I can't remove this uneasy feeling, so I excused myself and went to the bathroom to wash my face. When I got back, it's self study. "Kou am I do only one who's feeling uneasy?" I whispered. 

"What's the problem? Are you sick?" He asked. "No it's just that it's too peaceful." I whispered back. "You're just stressed Y/N. Go back to studying" He said and went back on writing his notes so I did the same. Maybe I really am just stressed. 

"Kaichou!" I looked at Kou and we went outside our room. A first year stopped in front of us while gasping for air. "What's the matter?" I asked. He didn't answer and just pulled me outside the building. I saw a figure from the rooftop of our building. Looking like he's about to jump which made my heart beat faster. Now everyone's outside with the teachers. 

"Hey! Let's talk!" Kou yelled. "No! I don't want to. I'll jump from here!" 

"Kou keep on talking to him buy me some time. I'll go there" I told Kou. "It's dangerous" He said and I shook my head. "Just do what I say" I ran back to our building and went to the stairs. When I arrived, I saw Terushima. What is he doing here? 

"Please get down. I can talk to you" I heard him say. "Stay where you are! I'm not joking I'll really jump off" He threatened while raising his other leg in the air. I slowly went to where Terushima is. 

"Hey look. I know what you're going through. Let me help you okay?" I tried to calm him. "You don't know anything Kaichou" He smirked. "I do! So just get down--" I was so shocked to what happened next. Terushima went closer to him and pulled him off the edge. "Get away from me!" He yelled but Terushima didn't let go. Kou and the others arrived and they talked to the first year guy while I went to Terushima. 

"Are you crazy?! What if you also fell off with him?!" I yelled. He stoop up and dust off his clothes. He let out a sarcastic laugh. "Wow Kaichou are you this insensitive?" He seriously said. 

"No! You almost killed yourself with him!" I shouted. "You can't even thank me for saving that guy's life? And here you are getting angry at me when I did what I had to do. Instead of wasting more time I climbed up and pulled him with me. If you got on his nerves while you were talking to him he must be dead right now" After that and he left me dumbfounded. What he said made me realize that I was wrong. 

I was only worried about him. After torturing myself mentally I went down to our office and saw them with a few students. "What's happening?" I asked. Kou went closer to me. "They're the students who told the guy from earlier to do that. So they could have a revenge against you" What he said made me feel worse. Am I really being insensitive about the things happening around me? 

"You guys know what's going to happen to every one of you right?" I sat on my seat and they even had the guts to glare at me. "Suspension or worst, expulsion" 

"We only did that to get back at you!" One of them said. "What did I do to you?" I asked. "You always kept on bothering us. There's no day that I didn't see your face Kaichou. You even appeared in my dreams a few times!" His last sentence made the others laugh. 

"If you're going to laugh go outside" I told the members and they stopped. 

"Listen the three of you. I'm only doing what I need to do. That's my job as a President. You didn't want to see me but you kept on breaking the rules as if you're doing it on purpose to get my attention" I glared at Kou for laughing but he stopped when he saw me looking. 

"That's not true!" He yelled. 

"I know but you guys kept on repeating it everyday so I had to warn you guys every single time I saw you" They all looked at the ground. "I want you to apologize to that guy from before. You almost became a killer" I shook my head. 

After that I laid my head on the table. I'm so tired! "Here I bought you a milk" Kou said and handed me a milk. "I'm so stressed. Should I quit?" I asked him. "We only have a few months left and now you're going to quit?" He chuckled. 

"You're right. But I'm about to go crazy here dealing with them" I hit my head on the table a few times but Kou put his hand on it so I can't do that again. "Stop. You're going to hurt yourself" Even Kou's added to my stress. He kept on doing those kinds of things that made me fell for him over and over again. 

I pouted and started drinking my milk. "Oh and the Principal said that they're going to have an announcement tomorrow morning so we all have to gather at the gym" He explained. 

"Really? What for?" 

"About the incident I think" I nodded. 

We are now gathered here in the gym. "Good morning students, teachers and staff. So I called you all in here to talk about the incident just happened yesterday" They didn't let the student to attend school today and just let him rest for a week. I just hope he's fine now and wouldn't do that again in the future. 

"I felt so bad for that kid, he almost took his own life because he got bullied by some of his co-students. I hope something like that won't happen again. To avoid those kind of incidents again, if you're going through a hard time. Don't be scared to approach our lovely Student Council. They'll be able to help you, if you need someone to talk to just go to their office" I looked at Kou with a dumbfounded expression. He just added a hard work on us. I mean, I'm not against the idea but he could've just told us before announcing it. 

"That's going to be headache" Kou whispered. "Kou let me quit please" I groaned. "I don't want you to leave me alone dealing with them" 

"Then quit with me" I joked. 

***

After the Principal's announcement. We had a lot of visitors who had complaints and such. It's draining me emotionally and physically. I already talked to a lot of students and surprisingly they were happy to talk to me about their problems but it's just too much work for us student council. It's just been a day but I'm already giving up. 

Kou just finished talking to the last student of the day. We all groaned after she left. "Kaichou can you complain to the Principal about this?" Our secretary said. 

"Please Kaichou. I wasn't mentally prepared to deal with their problems. I have my own problems and I didn't know I had to deal with their problems also" Treasurer. 

"Actually I've been stressed lately about dealing with other students. And it looks like it will lead to depression soon enough" I told them. "Don't talk like that" Kou glared at me. "I'm not joking though" 

"Fine. I'll talk to the Principal" Kou volunteered which made me shocked. He never volunteers first for things like that. "Really Kou?" My face lit up. "I don't normally do this but I just can't have this thing continue for the next days" We all cheered and Kou stood up. But the door opened and we saw the Principal. We all stood up and greeted him. 

"I heard your conversation" He said with a smile which made us uncomfortable. "First of all I apologize for putting this problem on you guys. I did that so it won't happen again, I didn't think of your opinions and just decided on my own. But I still want to thank you student council for helping them with their problems. A lot of student came to me to tell me you guys made them feel better. So I will convince them to just go to their teachers if they want to talk. I'm sorry again" He just left after saying that which left us dumbfounded. 

"Yay!" They cheered and I just smiled. "You won't be depressed any sooner" I laughed at what Kou said. "Kaichou the Science teacher is looking for you" A student from the other class said. "Why?" I asked. "She didn't say anything" I nodded. "Hey guys I'll head home now after my trip to the Faculty. See you guys tomorrow. Bye Kou" I said and went straight to the Faculty. I saw Terushima with the Science teacher. 

"You were looking for me sensei?" I didn't spare a glance at Terushima because I still feel bad for getting mad at him yesterday. "I have a favor to ask again" She smiled. The teachers sometimes ask me for favors because I'm the President. I sometimes help other students with their studies and sometimes tutor them. 

"What is it sensei?" I asked, still not looking at Terushima who's just standing beside me. "Since you're the Top 1 in Science I want you to help Terushima with his project" Before I can even say anything Terushima whined. "Sensei! I told you I can do it on my own" He said while stomping his feet on the ground which made him look like a kid. 

"No. You're failing Science and no one wants to be your partner so I have to ask Y/N" 

"I'll do it Sensei" I smiled. I didn't have a choice but I'm not doing this for free. I get a lot of merit for this so it's fine. 

"I'm leaving him to your hands then. Please be patient and teach him everything he needs to know" I nodded to the teacher. "You can go home. I'll talk to Terushima about the project and let him explain to you tomorrow so he knows what he's doing" I bid my goodbye and went straight home. I guess I'll apologize to him tomorrow. 

***

Classes ended and I went straight to the office. I told Terushima earlier to meet me there before going to the Science laboratory. While waiting for Terushima, Kou and I worked on the plans for next month's School festival. 

We heard a knock before the door opened. I saw Terushima that just looked like he ran over here. "I need to go Kou. Ask someone to help you continue that" I said. "I'll just do this at home. See you tomorrow" I nodded and went with Terushima at the 5th floor where the Science laboratory is. "You didn't bring your things?" He asked, breaking the awkward silence between us. 

"It's too heavy. I'll just get it later when we're finished. When's the deadline?" I asked. 

"Next week" I just nodded and followed him. "Oh and to my surprise you're not wearing your earrings and you look presentable today" I told him. "It's because I didn't want to argue with you. You might leave me and decide not to help me" 

We reached the fifth floor and went to the end of this hallway. No one really uses the lab that much so it was transferred here. We opened it and went inside. It was a little dusty so we had to clean up before sitting. 

"So? What's your project all about?" I asked. He put his bag on the table and snatched a crumpled paper from his bag. "I need to do an invention that has something to do with Physics and Chemistry. With concept paper" He said and handed me the paper. "Have you thought of something?" 

"I researched about it all night. And found something" He pulled a lot of things from his bag. Looks like he really did his research. "Hydraulic crane?" I asked when I saw his materials. "How did you know?" I laughed at his reaction. "I already did this when I was in second year" I answered. 

"Really? Then maybe it was a good choice that you help me" He said with his hand on his chin as if he's thinking. "But yesterday you were complaining even when I left" He looked away. 

"But even though I did the same last year. I won't tell you what I did and what law I used for that" He started making face which made me glare at him. He's so annoying. 

"I thought you'll help me!" He yelled. 

"I will. But I want you to do more research and trust me if you found that law you'll get high grades" I tried to lift his confidence. "I won't believe you until I present this next week" 

"Suit yourself" I shrugged my shoulders. "Based on your failing grade I guess it's hard to do this alone so thank your teacher that she asked me to help you" 

"I was failing Science because I was too focused on volleyball" 

"Save your excuses Terushima" He stuck his tongue out and he started doing his hydraulic crane. "I'll draft your concept paper so continue what you're doing" He didn't reply so we work in silence. I should've brought my phone for music. 

While writing I saw him struggling so I snatched it from him. "I'm here to help you Terushima. Tell me when you're struggling" I rolled my eyes and did it for him. "I can do it on my own if you didn't interfere" He pouted and I returned it to him. I continued what I was doing. 

A few hours of arguing and working went by. I looked outside the window and it's late now. "We should continue this tomorrow" I said. He nodded and stretched his body. He started gathering his things and I waited for him. 

I went to the door to open it but it didn't budge. I tried a few times which caught Terushima's attention. "Is there a problem Kaichou?" He asked. "The door won't open" I said. "What the hell?" He tried to open it but it's locked from the outside. 

"Do you have your phone with you?" He asked. "Remember I left my things in our office? What about yours? Use it to call somebody" 

"I actually left it in our house" My jaw dropped. What is this situation? This looks like a cliché scene out of a drama that two people got stuck in a room and they will never be able to call for someone to save them. And they'll spend the night together. 

"Kaichou!" I came back to my senses when Terushima called me. "Let's bang on the door. Someone might hear us" I nodded and we started shouting while making noise by hitting the door but for some time we just got tired and no one showed up. 

"We're in the last floor and at the end of the hallway. No one's going to hear us" I gave up and sat on floor with my back against the lockers. He frustratingly hit himself, I think he really hated me that much that he doesn't want to be alone with me here tonight. 

He started walking back and forth which made me annoyed. "Calm down and take a seat. You're going to tire yourself out" 

"Kaichou how come we didn't hear someone lock the door?" He said while biting his nails. "I guess we're too focused working on your project" I pulled my knees up to my face and laid my head on top of it. 

"Are you planning on seducing me right now Kaichou?" I lift my head up with widened eyes. "What are you saying?" He removed his coat and threw it at me. I realized that I was wearing skirt and he can see my underwear. Now that's awkward. I fixed my posture and put his coat in my legs. 

"Terushima" I called. "Now what Kaichou?" 

"I'm sorry" I looked away. "About what?" 

"About what happened the other day. For pouring my anger on you when you didn't do anything wrong" 

"Oh that? It's fine. I can understand where you are coming from" I smiled. I thought he's just a childlike kouhai but I guess I was wrong. We went silent again, I decided to remove my coat and make it a pillow so I laid on the floor. 

"Y/N-san it's cold in the floor" He said. "I have no choice. I'm starting to feel tired, I want to sleep" After I said that my stomach growled which made him laugh. "I almost forgot that I have food and drinks here" He went closer to me and handed me a bread and juice. "What about you? Let's share" I sat up. "It looks like you need it more Y/N-san" But I opened the bread and split it in half, I handed the other to him. We finished it in just a few bites so it didn't help ease our hunger. 

He sat beside me, a few inches away from me and we stayed silent. "Can I ask you a question Y/N-san?" 

"Hmm?" 

"You like Mabuchi senpai don't you?" I was surprised by what he just said. "W-what? No I don't" I started to stutter. "You do like him" 

"Fine. I do but how did you knew?" 

"Well I can see it" "Is is that obvious?" His eyes widened and I just realized that I came too close in his face. I went back to my seat. 

"For me it's obvious but I don't know about the others though" He answered. "Do you think he knows?" I asked a stupid questions because I'm worried if Kou knows. "I don't know I'm not that close with Mabuchi senpai" I nodded. 

"How about you? Do you like someone?" I asked just so we don't get bored. "Hmm as of now I'm still not sure if I like her" He seriously said. "How come?" 

"I don't know. My heart doesn't race when she's around, I don't get nervous when she's near. I don't think about her when I get home" 

"You don't, trust me" I chuckled. 

"You think so?" I nodded. 

"But I want to like her" He said while looking in my eyes but I looked away. I don't know who he is talking about but I wanna know. But I don't want to ask him. 

***

I just opened my eyes and Terushima welcomed me first thing in the morning. I came to my senses and pushed him away. "Oww!" He groaned. We were both laying on the ground and why is he close to me? 

"Why are you sleeping next to me?!" I yelled. "It's because you looked cold when you were sleeping last night so I decided to stay close to you. I also felt cold okay?" He explained. While we're on this situation the door opened and I saw Kou. 

"Kou!" I stood up. "How did you know I was here?" I asked. "I saw your things in the office and I tried calling you but your phone is also there. So I thought you got locked in here which I was right" His gaze went past me and he looked at Terushima. 

"Let's go" I nodded. "I'll see you later Terushima!" I yelled and Kou brought me to the Faculty. "The staff didn't know you guys were in there and just locked it since no one goes in there" He explained. "And why are we here" He didn't say anything and went to our teacher. "Sensei let Y/N stay at home for today. She got locked in the lab all night with a kouhai" 

"No I'm fine Kou. I'll just go home and come back--" He cut me off. "You look like you didn't get enough sleep" I suddenly felt shy, do I look that bad? No Kou! Don't look at me. 

"Is that true Y/N? Oh my God I'm so sorry I forgot to tell the staff that you guys were in there" The Science teacher said. Our homeroom teacher let me go home and I looked for Terushima to tell him we're good to go. 

I saw him in front of the vending machine. "Hey Terushima. The teachers let us to go home" I said.

"Ah really? Then I'll head home now"

"Let's see each other in the afternoon for your project"

"I'll do it myself Kaichou. You don't have to help me anymore" He said and left. I'm confused now, we were good last night. What is his problem now?

***

Few days have passed and I feel like Terushima is avoiding me which makes me feel bad for some reason. I wonder if I did something that made him mad at me.

Today's the day they're going to present their project in Science. I hope he finished it perfectly so he won't be failing Science anymore. I asked their teacher if I could watch them but I'll stay outside so I won't distract them especially Terushima. I waited for Terushima's turn while drinking milk.

"Terushima Yuuji your turn" I peeked inside and saw Terushima holding his project. I felt kind of proud to see his final product. It looks even better than the one I made last year.

He started his presentation. In the middle of his talking our eyes met and I hid myself. "He saw me" I said while squatting down. Instead of leaving, I stayed in that position until he finished. When I heard him stop talking, I crawled so they won't see me.

"Kaichou you have a habit of letting others see your underwear" I almost screamed when I heard Terushima. I stood up immediately and walked away but he went in front of me.

"Y-you did great" I said. "Thank you Y/N-san. It's all thanks to you" He smiled so he's not mad at me?

"I didn't do anything. You didn't even let me finish it with you" I pouted. "It's because I didn't want to be a burden."

"Who told you you're a burden to me? And why were you avoiding me these days? I thought you were mad at me"

"Do you want me to tell you the truth Kaichou?" I nodded.

"Remember what I told you the night we got stuck? The girl I was talking about?"

"Oh the girl you said you wanted to like"

"It's you"

"Oh I see-- what?!" I yelled. "Kaichou keep your voice down" Now I can't look at him in the eyes. "When I saw Mabuchi senpai that morning. I felt jealous then I realized I've come to like you Y/N-san" I felt my cheeks heat up by his sudden confession.

"I-I don't know what to say" I played with my fingers while looking down. I'm so embarrassed!

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to tell you how I feel. And now I feel relieved now that you know. You should go Kaichou. I'll see you around" He then left me dumbfounded.

Why is he so cool about his confession?! While walking I kept on holding my face because it's hot. I don't know what to feel. I mean why? Why does he like me? I thought he hates me. We only kept getting on each others nerves so how did he ended up on liking me?

"Hey Y/N" It's Kou.

"Why is your face flushed? Are you sick?" I shook my head. "No! I'm fine" I panicked. "You sure?"

"Yeah"

"How's Terushima's presentation?" He asked. "Oh he did good" He just nodded and we went inside our room.

***

I told the student council that I'm going home, they decided to stay a little longer to do some works.

When I opened the door I saw Terushima, leaning his back on the wall. I closed the door so they won't see. Wait so what if they see him?

"H-hey" Why am I nervous?

"Kaichou" He smiled. "What are you doing here? Were you waiting for someone?" I asked a stupid question. "Waiting for you" I'm nervous again! It's because this is the first time someone told me they like me!

"Why?"

"So I can go home with you" He honestly said. "You don't have to" We started walking. "I want to. Are you feeling uncomfortable around me now Kaichou?" He asked.

"No! Why whould I?" I let out a nervous laugh and he burst out laughing which made me look at him, confused.

"This is the first time I saw you being nervous Kaichou. Relax I won't do anything stupid"

"I'm not nervous" I looked away and left him but he followed. "Is it because of my confession?"

"I said I'm not nervous. There's nothing to be nervous about"

"Exactly. Then just treat me like how you used to. You looked stiff around me today"

When we reached in front of our school I stopped and faced him. "Can I ask you why?"

"Why what? Why I like you?" I nodded. "I don't know either. I just realized that morning that I wanted to be with you always. I want to see you smile. I want you to acknowledge my existence and lastly" He stopped and I waited.

"I want you to be mine" I felt my heart race because of what he said.

"But you know that I like someone right?" His smile faded. "Yes but still. I'll make you fall for me" 

And he really proved that he'll make me fall for him after that day. He's been sticking like a glue to me. Whenever he gets a chance he'll just stay with me. Even when I'm busy doing things in our office he just stays in the corner and watch me. My classmates even started on teasing me about Terushima. And because of that I learned to like him. Yes, I immediately forgot my feelings for Kou. Call me stupid but I like Terushima now but I still haven't told him because I'm too scared even though I know he likes me too.

"Kaichou I have a game this weekend can you come?" Terushima said while we're eating Ice cream before going home.

"I don't know. I think we have something to do at weekend. We're starting to get busy preparing for the school festival" I saw him got disappointed.

"I want you to watch me. So that I'll have you as an inspiration for wanting to win"

"I'll try but don't get your hopes up. There's a little bit of chance of me going"

"I'll still hold on that little bit of chance"

***

I kept on sighing the entire time while we're working. "You kept on sighing since you got here. Is there something wrong?" Kou asked.

"I want to watch Terushima's game" I pouted but continued to work on papers. "Then go"

"I can't. We're busy"

"This can wait. I'll cover for you." My face lit up when I heard that. "Really?"

"Yes so go" I smiled and started gathering my things but I apologized to the other members before running. I kept on looking at my phone. I wish I'm not late!

I got to the bus and went to the venue he texted me. I was praying the entire time hoping that I got on time.

When I got there I quickly went to the second floor and looked for our team. And there I saw him playing. But I didn't call for him. Instead I sat on the corner and kept my head low every time he looks at the benches.

I almost screamed when I saw them winning, they are now on the lead. I can't help but smile when I saw him enjoying his game.

When their game ended I suddenly felt like I have to pee so I went to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection at the mirror. I put a little make up because I want to surprise him. When I finished I walk back and look for him.

I saw him with his teammate, I was about to call him but I saw him talking to a girl. "Please give me your number" I heard him say. "Can you please stop? You're making me uncomfortable" The girl said. I felt my heart ache but then our eyes met. His eyes widened and went closer to me.

"I can explain" He said. "You don't have to. It looks like you didn't really like me Terushima-kun" I tried to smile but I failed.

"That's not true! I do! I do like you like so much" He said.

"But why were you asking for her number? I even ditched our meeting just to watch you" He was shocked to hear that.

"You did that? But you don't even like me" He almost whispered.

"Are you dumb?! I like you too!" I yelled. "All this time you succeeded on making me fall for you! I also want to be with you, I want to be your girlfriend. I even forgot my feelings for Kou because you were always there. You made me feel the feelings I haven't experienced. You make my heart race when you're around. You make me look for you when you're out of my sight. You-" He cut me off by crushing his lips onto mine. I felt a tear rolled in my face while kissing him.

"I'm sorry Y/N-san for asking for her number. A teammate of mine asked me to do that because he doesn't have the courage to do so. So I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea. I love you will you please be my girlfriend Kaichou?" I smiled and hugged him. "Yes Terushima I'll be your girlfriend" 

(A/N I know it's too short for Terushima. Please forgive me!)


	5. Kita Shinsuke

Captain #5

Your P.O.V

My friends and I just got in the club after a stressful week, we just finished our final exams. Damn it's so hard to be a university student. We planned on getting wasted tonight! To release our stress. We are wearing our unique but revealing clothes so we can attract a lot of boys for the night. 

"Let's head on the dance floor first before going in our V.I.P room!" Saeko yelled and we nodded. We all went to the dance floor while dancing but looking for handsome guys at the same time. "Y/N! At 3 o'clock there's a bunch of handsome guys!" Kiyoko shouted so I glanced and saw what she's talking about. "Girl! They look so fine" I replied while swaying my hips to the music, trying to get their attention. 

"Let's come closer so we can get their attention" Yachi said and so we did went closer but not trying to be obvious so we won't look like thirsty bitches but we are though. 

The four of us dance to the music while having fun. Saeko grind on me so I twerk in front of her while laughing. "You're doing good honey!" Kiyoko said while filming us with her phone. "Hey girls" Two guys approached us so we stopped while stopping ourselves from wearing our victory smiles. 

"Hey" I greeted. "Would you like a drink?" The guy with red hair said. "Yeah sure!" Saeko said and we followed them to their seat. "I think they're poor. They're not in the V.I.P room" Yachi whispered which almost make me laugh. 

"Hi beautiful" The guy with the cream colored hair said. He's hot I admit. "Hi there handsome. What's your name?" I asked. "Shirabu Kenjiro. And you?" He whispered in my ear but I stepped back. Boy you too fast nuh uh. 

"Y/N." They offered us drinks so we accepted it and started drinking. We love free drinks! "Do you guys want to go to the V.I.P room?" Another guy said, he looks so young but he's cute and he's already hitting on Yachi. 

"V.I.P room it is!" We secretly high five and followed the guys in the V.I.P room. "Now that we're on the quiet place. Let me know your names ladies" The guy with the scary face but hot said. 

"My name's Y/N, this is Yachi, Saeko, and Kiyoko" I said and we smiled at them. "I'm Ushijima, this is Semi, Tendo, Goshiki and Shirabu" We all nodded. "You guys an athlete or what?" Saeko asked while serving herself a drink, she also handed us a glass. 

"We are. Volleyball players" Tendo answered. "That's awesome" Kiyoko said but isn't really that amaze by them. She's only here for the free drinks. 

"How about you guys?" Semi asked. "We're just your average girls" Yachi said while eating chips, and this girl right here is just here for the food. No intention of getting drunk but likes to get laid, she looks innocent but that one's wild. 

"Are you girls single? We don't want trouble" Ushijima asked with a laugh. "You guys are safe. No one's coming for you guys" We all laughed at what Saeko said. 

"That's good to know" Shirabu kept on getting closer to me so I gave up and go with the flow. "Did you know that you caught my eye back there?" He said. "Really? What an honor" I took a shot of vodka. "So let's have fun tonight" He smiled. "Sure baby" I flirted. 

3rd Person's P.O.V

The girls are now drunk but they still stayed and keep on drinking with the guys. They played games and had fun fooling around. "S-Saeko" Y/N called Saeko who's already making out with Ushijima (A/N Sorry for this but I just had to). "I'm going to the bathroom, I feel like throwing up" Y/N said but no one paid attention to her except Shirabu. 

"Hey where are you going?" He asked. Y/N stood up but kept on swaying side to side. "Bathroom I'll be back baby" She said and had a hard time walking straight because her head's spinning. "Fuck" She leaned on the wall for a moment. After a quick break she managed to go inside the bathroom. She went inside the stall and threw up. "Ugh!" After throwing up she heard noises coming from the other stall. "G-Get a room!" She yelled but she's still not in her right mind. 

She walked back to their room and sat down. "H-Hey miss, I think you're in a wrong room" A guy said. She just entered the room that's next to theirs. She didn't listen and snatched a bottle of alcohol in the table and chugged it. "Hey!" The guy in her side stopped her. "Osamu she's stealing our drink" The guy said. 

"I saw Atsumu, I have eyes" His twin replied. 

"Hey what's your name? What's your room number?" Atsumu asked while shaking her shoulders gently. "Y/N. Hi handsome" She managed to flirt at that state. 

"Thank you Y/N. You're beautiful too" Atsumu the playboy said but he got hit in the head by his twin. "Ask her where's her room and stop flirting with her" Osamu said and looked at his friend Kita who's wasted but just quiet. 

"Can you tell me where your room is Y/N?" Atsumu asked. She didn't answer but kept on drinking again. "What a pain in the ass" Osamu said while glaring at her. They couldn't do anything but just let her drink with them until it's time for them to go. They haven't got the chance to look for her room so they just brought her with them. 

"Samu do you want to prank Kita?" Atsumu said while holding Y/N by the waist, trying to help her stand while they're waiting for a taxi. "Kita will kill us you know" 

"He won't. Trust me" Osamu just went along while checking Kita from time to time. They got into a taxi and Atsumu told the driver to take them to the nearest hotel. When they arrived, they went inside. "Let's put them on the couch first" Atsumu said and laid their wasted friend Kita and Y/N on the couch before heading to the staff. "What are you planning?" Osamu said while following Atsumu. 

"Let's leave them on a hotel room" Osamu's eyes widened by what his twin said. "That's fucked up. No I don't want to. We don't even know who that girl is" Osamu who's sober said. "Then tell him it's my fault or something." Atsumu continued to book a hotel room for the two and they brought the two who's not aware of what's happening. 

"One more shot!" Y/N yelled while Atsumu held her. "No more drinks Y/N" He said so Y/N hit him by the stomach with her elbow which made him groan in pain but still held her. "Fuck" He groaned. "That's what you get for being an asshole Tsumu" Osamu smirked while dragging Kita. 

They arrived on the hotel room and put the two in the bed. "Bye Kita! Bye Y/N have fun" Osamu shook his head while watching Atsumu talking to the drunk people. "Enjoy your remaining day Atsumu. You're gonna get killed for sure" Osamu said as they exit the room leaving the two. "Let's just go home. I don't give a shit" 

Your P.O.V 

I feel so dizzy and hot so removed my jacket leaving my tube on. I hugged the person who's laying on the side of me. I don't know where I am or who I am with. I just feel so dizzy and I'm not in my right mind. The person who's beside me suddenly got on the top me. 

My visions blurry but I saw him, he's got the looks and his hair is color Ash Gray. "Hey" I said while I put my arms around his neck. He looked me in the eyes which sent chills in my spine. He looks intimidating which made me feel horny for some reason. 

"Kiss me" I whispered. He did what I told him and we started making out. I felt his hand went inside my top and he squeezed my left breast which made me moan. He started exploring my mouth which makes me feel even more hot. We pulled away from each other while catching our breathes. 

He started removing his shirt and I did the same, throwing it to the side. He attacked my right breast with his mouth while his hand played with the other. My hand landed on his hair while I moaned in pleasure. His kisses went to my stomach and he stopped on the top of my skirt. He put his head inside my skirt and started kissing my clothe area. 

"That's hot!" I said while watching him under my skirt. "Let's remove this shall we?" He said and that's the first time I heard his voice. I nodded and he pulled my skirt and underwear down. He spread my legs and starting eating me. He looks so hot between my legs. Our eyes met while I watch him. I gripped the sheets beside me because of how good I am feeling. He suddenly stopped and I watched him removed his remained clothing. I saw how huge he is. I pulled him and made him laid on his back. I went between his legs and started pumping his length. 

"Suck it baby" He whispered. "Before that tell me your name" I teased while pumping slower. "F-Fuck. Stop teasing" He complained. "Kita. Kita Shinsuke" I smirked and put his thing in my mouth. I watch him groaned in pleasure. The tip of his dick hit the back of my throat. I did that until he came in my mouth. He watched me swallowed his cum and he pulled me and started kissing me. 

"Let's get into business" He said and he got on top of me again. Placing his dick in my entrance. "Ahhh!" I moaned when he went all in. "Oh Kita" I moaned while he pound inside of me. He made me put my other leg on his shoulder and pushed inside of me. I got turned on by what he just did. He started licking my legs and I became a moaning mess. "I-I'm cumming Kita!" I yelled. 

"Hold it in. I'm not yet there" I bit my lip and closed my eyes because of the pleasure. 

"Let's cum together baby girl" I nodded and he crushed his lips again to mine. I moaned on his mouth when we both came. I breathe heavily while looking at him. He laid beside me. "Get on top of me" He commanded so I obeyed and went on top of him. He's still hard after our first round. This is going to be a long night. 

***

I woke up with a worst headache. I opened my eyes and left the bed to look for some water. I got one from the fridge and drank it while massaging my temple. After a few moments I suddenly felt cold. I looked down and saw I wasn't wearing anything. My eyes widened and I spit the water I was drinking. I looked around and saw someone from the bed. 

"Where the fuck am I?" I panicked and looked for my clothes. "Fuck fuck fuck" I whispered while collecting my clothes. I quickly got dressed and suddenly the person laying on the bed groaned. He's waking up fuck. I don't even know who I fucked last night. Was it Shirabu? But I don't remember leaving the club last night. I tried to also look for my bag so I had to also went to the bathroom but didn't saw it. When I returned at the room, my eyes widened. "Fuck! Who are you?" He yelled while he tried to hide his body with the comforter. 

"WHO are you!" I yelled back. I don't even recognize this guy. I don't remember meeting him last night. All I can remember is that we're drinking with a group of guys and he's not even one of them. 

"I asked first what the hell?" He gathered his clothes while still pulling the comforter. As if I'm going to look. "I don't think it's necessary for you to know." I said while looking for a chance to get out of here. "I think I have a right since we just fucked last night" 

"It's just a one night thing. There's no need for you to know. Now if you may excuse me I need to go home. I don't think it's nice meeting each other when we can't even remember what happened last night" I said while walking close to the door. "Wait" He said while getting dressed. 

"What?" 

"Can we just forget this meeting? Let's pretend none of this happened" He said. "You don't have to tell me. I don't even want to remember this" I rolled my eyes. "Okay good. Goodbye I'm sorry this happened" He looked away. 

"It's all good. Now good bye" I escaped the room and went to the elevator. I put my guard down last night, I wasn't being careful. This is the first time I had a one night stand with a guy I can't even remember. I slapped my face because of the stupidity I just did. When I got off the elevator I rushed out of the hotel and realized I don't have anything with me. Not even a dollar. "Shit" I went back inside. 

"Hi good morning can I use your phone? I forgot my phone and I don't have any money with me" I asked. "Here ma'am" She smiled and handed me her their phone. I dialed Kiyoko's number but she didn't answer. I started to get nervous, our apartment's far away from here. I tried calling Yachi and Saeko but no one answered. "Here thank you" I sadly returned the phone. Fuck my friends. "Did you finish your call ma'am?" She smiled. "No. No one answered" I turned around and saw the guy again. He went closer and returned the key card on the front desk. 

"Thank you. We hope you enjoyed your stay Sir" The receptionist said and I avoided this guy's gaze. "Why are you still here?" He asked. "U-uhm" I stuttered feeling nervous. 

"What?" 

"Can you lend me some money? I don't have my things with me and no one's answering m calls" I looked at the ground. "Where do you live?" He asked again. "Far from here" I awkwardly smile.

"I see. Since we won't see each other again, here. Think of it as my apology" He lend me money out of his wallet. "Thank you!" 

"No worries. I'm leaving. I wouldn't say this was nice meeting you" He chuckled and went outside. I stayed for a few minutes and went outside to call for a taxi. I'm still suffering with a headache and my body's aching. How many times did we do it that I'm even feeling sore down there. I closed my eyes during the drive and a memory suddenly pop out in my mind. 

"Fuck!" I yelled. "Oh my God. What is it?" The driver asked. "Oh I'm so sorry. It's nothing" I remembered that I went to the bathroom last night because I'm about to throw up. And then I entered the room but I can't remember who are the guys inside that room. 

Then I can't remember what happened next. 'Kita. Kita Shinsuke' My eyes widened. As if someone just whispered that name in my ears. 

"Kiss me" 

"That's hot" 

"Let's remove this shall we?"

"Suck it baby"

"Before that tell me your name" 

"F-fuck stop teasing" 

"Let's get into business" Everything flashed through my mind so I pulled my hair in frustration. The driver kept on looking at me through the rear view mirror but I don't give a damn about it. I can even remember the sex scenes and we did it a lot of time. We even had sex in the bathroom what the fuck. We really explored the whole damn hotel room. 

"We're here" I thanked the driver and paid him. I arrived in our apartment and saw no one. I just hope my things are safe with my friends. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. "Kita Shinsuke" That name can't leave my mind. I just hope we don't meet each other again since that shit's worst. I just got out of the shower and heard the door open. I saw my three friends. 

"You went home last night?!" Saeko yelled. "Don't yell at me. My head's aching" I whined and sat on the couch. "I didn't! I can't remember how I got into that hotel with that guy" I said while my banging my head on the table in front of me. 

"What? You didn't came back last night so we were worried" Kiyoko said. "I just woke up this morning with a guy I don't even recognize" They started laughing so I glared at them. This bitches are not helping. They're making me feel even worse. 

"So you had a one night stand with a guy you don't know? I thought you're going to get laid by the guy named Shirabu" Yachi said while getting water from the fridge. "I made a mistake. I was so drunk last night. I would feel great if I had sex with Shirabu because I know him. I even know his name and shits but with a guy I don't really recognize. I don't even know his name until I asked him in the middle of having sex" They started laughing again. I have the worst friends I'm telling you. 

"So where did you guys went last night?" I asked them, changing the topic. "We went to their house. They also live together" 

"So you guys did a threesome or more?" 

"No. They are great guys though. They didn't have any intention of taking advantage of us while in a drunk state" They looked happy about that. "Damn if only I didn't went to the bathroom." I almost cried thinking of my stupidity. 

"Shirabu was so disappointed when you disappeared" 

"So? What is his reaction" Saeko asked. "I changed the topic and you're talking about it again" I rolled my eyes. "Just tell us how the story of you having one night stand went by" So I told them both of our reaction and these bitches just laughed. 

"You guys are the worst" They're even literally rolling on the floor laughing. "Just pray that you won't meet him again in this lifetime" I agreed at what Kiyoko said. "Wait so is he hot?" Yachi asked. "Hmmm" I tried to remember how he looked and the memory of him moaning shocked me. "He is" 

"You won't forget him trust me" Saeko confidently said. "What makes you say that?" I asked while crossing my arms. "He's hot you said. I bet he's big too isn't he?" 

"Y-yeah" I looked away and they squealed while giving each other high fives. What the fuck is wrong with the three of them. "Wanna bet?" And they started on betting if I will remember the guy or forget about him and what happened between us. I just let them waste their money on a useless bet. 

***

"This is the 3rd morning already. Do you remember if you guys used condom?" I started to get nervous by what Kiyoko said. I just threw up while having breakfast.It's been a month since that incident. "I don't remember to that extent" Yachi handed me a glass of water. "Let's buy a pregnancy test after our class" Saeko said while I started to get teary eyes. 

"What if I'm pregnant?" I started crying. "Hey Y/N. We're still not sure okay? Calm down" They tried to calm me but I just still feel nervous when they talked about being pregnant. I still haven't finish studying. My parents live in the countryside and they're expecting me to behave myself here in Tokyo with my friends. What if I'm pregnant? 

"No I'm scared. What if I really am pregnant guys? I even promised that guy that we'll never see each other again and forget what happened" 

"You're jumping into conclusions already when we're still not sure. Now calm down and let's get to our classes" We all went to the University and I can't seem to focus during class. We just waited for Yachi and Saeko to show up because Kiyoko and I's classes just finished. Kiyoko suddenly held my hand. "You're fine Y/N. Relax" She smiled. We saw Yachi and Saeko running to where we are. 

We went to the nearest pharmacy and bought a few pregnancy test. "Go inside. We'll wait here" The three of them said and waited in front of the door. I went inside our bathroom and I sighed heavily before trying all of it. I closed my eyes and prayed to all the Gods that I wish I'm not pregnant. I opened my eyes while holding the four of it and all of it has 2 lines. I threw it away and cried hard. They stormed inside the bathroom while I'm crying. "She's pregnant" Yachi whispered and they pulled me gently to our living room. 

"Okay guys let's calm down. Let's think this through" I heard Kiyoko said while sitting in front of me. "I won't keep this baby guys. I can't. I'm still young, my parents would be so disappointed if they knew" I cried. Saeko hugged me and I cried in her arms. 

"Don't say that Y/N. I know it's hard but I don't think it's a good thing to do abortion. There's a lot of risk Y/N. There's even a chance that you're going to have troubles in your future pregnancies" Kiyoko explained. I understand where they're coming from but it's hard to accept that I am pregnant much worst to the guy who I don't even know personally. 

"We'll help you Y/N okay? Don't worry we're here" 

"If you don't want to disappoint your parents how about we keep it a secret for now?" Saeko suggested so I pulled away from her. "What are you saying Saeko?!" Kiyoko yelled. "What? If they knew that she's pregnant they're going to be mad, it's just going to stress her out. It's going to be hard for her" Saeko said. 

"I'm half agreeing, half disagreeing. It's not good to keep it a secret from her parents but I don't even want to let Y/N stress out because of it. Let's keep it for ourselves for now. Then decide when the baby's born" Yachi said. 

"I don't think that's a good idea guys" Kiyoko said. 

"Look here Kiyoko. I know what you're saying but for now let's think about Y/N first. If the time comes that she give birth to her child. We'll go with her when she tells her parents about it. Y/N's their daughter, they will get angry at first but they will have no choice but to accept it. It's already here, a baby's breathing inside her now" Saeko added which made me sighed. I quietly went inside my room and went to sleep. 

3rd Person's P.O.V 

It's been a few days since they learned that Y/N's pregnant. They feel bad because she's not handling it too well. The morning sickness kept on getting worst and she became sensitive. But they understand her and that's the result of their decision of not letting her get an abortion and not telling her parents about it. 

They decided on taking her to the hospital to get her checked. "You're 1 month pregnant Y/N. Congratulations" The ob said while the three of them signaled her not to congratulate her, she understood what they meant and apologized. 

"Thank you" Y/N said while smiling. "Please don't forget your scheduled check up every month. We need to monitor you okay? Please avoid on getting stressed" She said and they left. "Do you want something to eat Y/N?" Yachi asked. They've been walking on eggshells around her. 

"Hmm let's eat ramen" She said and they all went to the nearest shop. "Uhm Y/N" Kiyoko called while they're waiting for their order. "I know this is a sensitive question but can you hear me out?" 

"Okay" The two got surprised on how Y/N's fine with it. Well it's Kiyoko. "We should look for the father" The other two's eyes widened by what Kiyoko said. "Kiyoko" Saeko called. "I don't think--" 

"No let's at least look for him and let him know. He's also the father of that child" She seriously said. "Thank you Kiyoko. I've been wanting to tell you guys about that" Y/N said. "Wait you want to?" Yachi asked and Y/N nodded. 

"I can't be the only one handling this. I don't consider my child a problem but I don't want him/her to grow up without a father" She nervously said while thinking about it. 

"Good choice Y/N. I'm proud of you" Kiyoko said while holding her hand. "How do we even look for him?" 

"Let's go back to that club." Kiyoko seemed determined. "And then?" 

"Ask around. Let's hope that he's a regular. You remember his name right?" "Yes. Kita Shinsuke" 

"Let's search it on social media" Yachi pulled out her phone and tried searching. "So? You found him?" Yachi shook her head. "How come this guy doesn't have anything? Not even a freaking Instagram" Yachi got annoyed while tapping on her phone. 

"Then we don't have a choice but to go back" They all nodded. Night came and they went to the club. They asked around if they knew someone Kita Shinsuke but not even one person knew him. They didn't have a choice but to go to the staff. 

"Please just let us this once. We really need to find that person" Saeko pleaded the manager. "We can't really give an information. It's private, please go you're disturbing our business" 

"No. Call your owner. I know the owner of this club. Tell him my name and I need to meet him right now" They all got shocked by what Kiyoko said. "You know the owner?" Y/N whispered. "Yeah I dated him for awhile" She answered. "How come we don't know this?" Saeko asked the other two which they just shrugged. 

The manager started calling someone. "Sir a customer kept on saying that she knows you. Her name is--" 

"Kiyoko Shimizu" 

"Kiyoko Shimizu sir. Yes sir. I'm sorry sir. Yes they're waiting here. Right away sir" Kiyoko smirked. The manager brought them to his office. "He said to wait here, he had an urgent business outside and he'll be here soon" Then left them there. "Wait you dated the owner so he's old?!" Saeko asked with a shocked expression which made Kiyoko laugh. 

"No. He's the same age" She answered and sipped her juice. "Wow I envy him" After a few moments a guy entered the office. "Kiyoko-san. It's been so long" He went closer to hug Kiyoko but she stopped him before he do so.

"Stop it Tanaka" He backed up but smiled. "So? What brings you here? It doesn't look like you're here to get back with me" He said and sat on his chair.

"There's no way in hell I'm getting back with you" The girls chuckled.

"Ohhh that hurts."

"We need to your help. We need to know this guy's information but your staff said they can't. I know that you can't but please just this once. We really need his info" Kiyoko pleaded.

"May I know the reason?" Tanaka asked while playing with a pen in his hand. "I'm pregnant and I need to find the guy I fucked that night" Y/N honestly said, Tanaka didn't expect that but maintained a blank face.

"I see. Give me that asshole's name. And the day you met him" Y/N told him his name and the day they went to the club.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Y/N nodded. "Okay I'll have my staff look in our previous vip customers. Do you remember other names?" Y/N thought about it more.

"Atsumu? Osamu? I'm not sure" Tanaka took notes. "That's fine. Let's go to the CCTV room" They all followed him. "He's good. You should get back with him Kiyoko. He's rich" Saeko said but she got a glare in return.

"May 16 2020" He said and a staff nodded and went through their recorded videos of that day.

They all watched the big monitors in front. "There ,stop" Y/N said. "That guy with ash gray hair." She pointed. Tanaka asked to zoom it. "The guys with him are twins" Yachi said. They watched the time they were heading out of the club.

"Sir. We found a customer named Miya Atsumu"

"Bingo" Tanaka asked the staff to hand him the record. "Miya Atsumu. 22 and here's his number" Tanaka handed them a piece of paper.

"Thank you so much Tanaka" Kiyoko said. "Can I even get a kiss in return?" Tanaka joked. "Guys wait for me outside"

They think twice before leaving. "Thank Kiyoko when she gets back" Saeko chuckled. Kiyoko finally came back and they went home. "Kiyoko thank you" Y/N hugged her.

"It's also my responsibility about what happened to you so don't thank me"


	6. Kita Shinsuke PT.2

Your P.O.V

The four of us waited for the guy named Atsumu to answer our call. "He's taking too long to answer"

"Hello? Who's this? Wait is this Aiko? The girl I met last time at a club?"

"Uhm hello sorry to disappoint you. I'm not Aiko"

"Then who the hell are you?"

"Is this Miya Atsumu-san?"

"Who's this?! How did you know my name where did you get my number"

"Damn! Can you calm? What the fuck" Saeko got annoyed. "I'm sorry about that. Hello Atsumu-san. My name's Kiyoko. We got your info from the club ***** and I would like to apologize for that but we really need to meet Kita Shinsuke-san" Kiyoko calmly explained.

"Kita? Why though?"

"Uhm it's hard to explain. I know this is crazy but we need his number. We need to meet him in person"

"But isn't rude to him if I just gave you his number"

"I know but please I'm begging you"

"Hmmm let me think about it. I'll call you again" Then he just cut the call. "If I see him in person I'll kill him" I tried to calm Saeko. "Let's just sleep for now" I told them and they all agreed.

The next day I received a text from Atsumu telling us to meet him first. I understand that so we agreed to meet him after class. Luckily I only got two classes today. I'm only waiting for the others to finish their class. This is the first time I'm alone after the time I knew that I'm pregnant. They never let me being left alone because they're worried too much.

I went through my notes while waiting until a guy sat in front of me. I looked around and saw there are plenty of available seats but he chose to sat in front me. I didn't bother so I continued what I was doing.

"H-Hi Y/N-san" He greeted. "Oh hello. How did you know my name?" I politely asked. "I know you since 1st year. I like you the first time I saw you" He smiled.

"Okay" I awkwardly said. "Please go on a date with me Y/N-san" He bowed his head while a holding a bouquet of flowers. What the hell?

"I-I'm sorry but this is the first time we just met" Guys where are you?

"This isn't the first time Y/N-san" Now he's creepy.

"I really am sorry" I got up with my things and I got scared when he followed. He pulled me hard by the wrist causing my things to fell on the floor. "You're hurting me" I said while trying to remove his hand.

"I've always got my eyes on you and this is what I get from you?" He was all smiles a few moments ago. "Please let go of me" I started to cry because I'm so scared that something might happen to me and my baby.

"Hey fucker! Get away from her!" I heard Saeko yelled and saw her running. When she got close she kicked the guy in the stomach and he fell on the ground while groaning. I thought that's the end of it but Yachi and Kiyoko arrived and started beating up the poor guy. We ended up in the guidance office. I kept checking the time because we have to meet Atsumu-san.

We explained what happened and luckily we didn't have to stay longer but the three of them got 1st warning so I feel bad. They said it's fine they needed to do that because I almost got hurt. We rushed to the meeting place but still being careful because I don't want anything to happen to my baby.

When we got there, we saw the twins. "What a rude thing to do on your first meeting. Wait Y/N-san?!" Atsumu-san yelled getting the attention from the other people here in the cafe. He apologized and we took a seat in front of them.

"How did you know my name? I never told you" I said. "I remember you. You were the girl who invited herself in our vip room" He explained. "You kept on drinking our drinks and wouldn't leave our room" His twin added.

"I'm sorry" I bowed my head. "So what do you guys need from Kita?"

"I'll go straight to the point. Your friend Kita-san got our friend pregnant" Their jaws dropped. "What?!" Atsumu said. "Kita will really kill you this time Tsumu. But wait are you sure it's Kita who got you pregnant sorry for the question"

"Yes. He's the only person I had sex last month" The twins can't process what I just told them.

"First, let me apologize to you Y/N-san." Atsumu stood up and bowed his head. "Wait why?" I asked and he sat down again. "I really am sorry. It was my idea to bring you guys to a hotel. It was only to prank Kita. I didn't know something will happen. Kita didn't even told us what happened that night" He explained but I remained calm even though I want to slit his throat right now.

"Fucking asshole" We pulled Saeko down before she can even touch Atsumu. I sighed and suddenly got headache because of what he just said. "Are you okay Y/N?" Yachi asked so I just smiled.

"We won't forgive you Atsumu-san. That's the worst thing to do to an innocent drunk girl not just with her but with your friend also" Kiyoko honestly said. "Now let us meet Kita so you can make it up for what you have done" Atsumu's fist clenched. He feel so bad learning about the truth while his twin remained silent.

"Okay. I will let you guys meet Kita. But tomorrow. I need to process this thing and reflect on the dumb shit I've done. Let me apologize again. I'm sorry"

3rd Person's P.O.V

The twins went home with a heavy feeling in their chest. Atsumu felt so bad that something like that happened because of his stupid prank. While Osamu felt guilty even though he told his twin not to do it but he still let him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Atsumu yelled making Osamu flinched. "God, Atsumu you scared me"

"Kill me Samu please. I want to die in your hands instead of Kita's" He pleaded. "This time you won't get away with it Tsumu" Osamu said and left Atsumu in their living room. Atsumu remembered what happened the day after.

FLASHBACK

It's the morning and someone's knocking on the Miya's home. Atsumu got up while his eyes are still closed. He went to the door and opened it to see Kita.

"K-Kita" Atsumu nervously called. Kita just walked past him and he followed. "G-good morning Kita" He stuttered. "Don't talk me. I'm sleeping" Kita said and went inside Osamu's room, kicking Osamu out from his bed.

"What the hell? Atsumu I'll fuck-- Kita?" Osamu said. "You too. Shut the fuck up" Kita said and went to sleep. The both of them didn't want to make Kita even more mad so they left. "I'm more scared that he's not saying anything" Atsumu said. "I'll prepare your funeral bro" Osamu joked.

"I'm taking you with me!"

After that Kita didn't talk about it even though the twind kept on asking. He just told the two that nothing really happened.

END OF FLASHBACK

The next day. "Kita can you meet us at this cafe later?" Atsumu started while walking with Kita and his twin. They just finished their first class. "We can just go together?" Kita said while his eyes are on his phone. 

"We need to head somewhere before going. And someone's going to wait for you there" Atsumu nervously said. "What? Who?" Kita looked at his friend. "Just somebody" Atsumu even let out an awkward. "I told you guys I don't want to be on a blind date" Kita said while Atsumu hid on his twin's back. "It's not even a blind date! Just go please" 

"Please Kita. You really need to meet this person" Osamu said and saw Kita thinking. "How come you start to think about it when Osamu pleaded?!" Atsumu whined, receiving a glare from Kita which made him shut his mouth. "Okay fine since you said I really need to" Kita sighed and left them. 

"He's so unfair when it comes to me" Atsumu pouted. "Stop acting like a child Tsumu. I'll leave you" Osamu then walked away but his twin followed. 

***

Kita arrived at the cafe the twins talked about. He ordered himself a coffee while waiting. "Who is this person that the twins kept on talking about?" Kita said to himself. He already got his order and patiently wait. But the time goes by he got annoyed and decided to call Atsumu. 

"Hello? Is she there now?" 

"I've been waiting for like 20 minutes now" Kita complained. "Wait for a bit more please Kita. You're already there" 

"If she doesn't come in 10 minutes I'm leaving--" 

"Excuse me, Kita-san?" Kita looked up to see Y/N. His eyes widened and cut the call with Atsumu. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Y/N sat down in front of him and she ordered a juice with a lot of different cakes because she's craving. "Sorry I was late. My classes finished a little bit late and I rushed in here" She explained. 

"Wait I'm sorry but why are you doing this?" Kita calmly asked. "Oh I'm sorry about this but I have to tell you something" She said while eating her cakes. 

"But you said you didn't even want to remember what happened that night and you're here acting like we're close of something" Kita got annoyed because she's being rude. 

"I'm not acting like we're close. If you think that I want to meet you then you're wrong. I only did this because I have something important to tell you" She rolled her eyes which made Kita's blood boil but calmed himself. 

"Then go straight to the point why are you making this conversation hard?" 

"Can you please let me eat my food first? I just had a stressful day and you're not helping" She said, starting to get annoyed. 

"Damn it" Kita whispered. Kita wants to go home now but kept waiting until she finished her food. "So tell me now." 

"Okay fine. Sorry for wasting your precious time even though I didn't really want to be here either. I just want to tell you that I'm pregnant" She looked away nervously. She saw her friends with the Miya twins through the window of the cafe. "I'm sorry did I heard you wrong?" Kita blinked, trying to process what she just said. 

"I'm pregnant and you're the f-father" She stuttered. Kita's heart started to race because of what he heard. "Please tell me you're joking" He tried to deny the situation in front of him. "Do you think I'll come all the way here just to pull a prank?" 

"I'm sorry but I don't believe you" Kita stood up and left the cafe. "Kita! Wait!" The twins followed their friend while the girls went inside to where Y/N is. "What happened?" Kiyoko asked but suddenly felt bad when she saw Y/N crying. 

"I tried to remain calm but I'm so scared. His reaction was the same as I what I imagined" She cried. "I'm going to bury him alive with those twins" Saeko said. "Stop crying Y/N. It's okay, he's just shocked" Yachi said. After she calmed down they went home and made Y/N went to sleep. 

"So what's our next plan?" Saeko said while opening a can of beer. "I won't let him get away with this. If he doesn't accept it I'll force him to do so" Kiyoko said and snatched the beer from Saeko. "That's mine!" She yelled but got scolded by Yachi because Y/N already sleeping. 

Your P.O.V 

I woke up suddenly feeling nauseous so I got up and ran to the sink. "Y/N? Are you okay?" I heard Kiyoko and went closer to me. "How come you're already awake?" I asked while rinsing my mouth with water. "Because I knew you're going to be like this. I'll keep on waking up early so I can check on you" She smiled. "You didn't have to" I pouted. "I already told you about this topic didn't I?" I nodded. "Then we're done. Are you hungry?" 

"Yes I want some omu rice" Kiyoko nodded and started cooking. "Can you wake those two up?" 

"Okay" I stood up and went to Saeko's room. "Saeko wake up" I shook her body gently. "Y/N?" She called. "Yeah it's me. Wake up and take a shower we have classes" After that she got up and I went to the other room which is Yachi's. When I entered she's already up. "Coming" I chuckled and we went to the kitchen. Saeko started to organize the table with Yachi. "Is there anything I can help?" I asked. 

"Yes and that's to behave" I pouted at Kiyoko. 

"How many is your class today Y/N?" Yachi asked sitting beside me. "I got three. Why?" 

"Let's go to Kita-san's school" I got nervous just by hearing his name. "It's going to be fine Y/N. We're here with you don't worry" They all smiled. I have the best friends in the world, I'm lucky to have them. 

"I'll give Atsumu-san a call later" I nodded. 

***

We arrived in front of their University and we saw the twins waiting for us. When we got closer I suddenly felt nauseous again when I smelled something. I gagged and went somewhere to throw up. But I ended up on throwing up on a plant beside their school. "Is she okay?" I heard one of the guys asked. "What's wrong Y/N?" Saeko asked. 

"I think it's their perfume" I pointed at the twins but when I saw Atsumu's face I suddenly got annoyed and glared at him. "W-why? Did I do something wrong? I'm not wearing any perfume. Maybe it's Osamu's" He even sniffed Osamu but I'm still getting annoyed by just seeing his face. "I think you're the unlucky one Atsumu-san" Yachi smirked. "What? Why me?" 

"You know it's part of her pregnancy. It's either she likes you when she sees you or get annoyed but I guess she's annoyed just by seeing your face" Kiyoko explained. "What? Is that even possible? We have the same looks so why is it only me when I'm not the one wearing perfume?" I went far away from him because he's getting on my nerves. 

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. He was just shocked" Osamu-san said."We understand. But this time I won't let him just run away" Kiyoko put on a smile but she's still scary. 

"Please have mercy on Kita" Atsumu added. 

"I'll think about it pretty boy. If he doesn't talk to us again and just walk away. You know what I will do?" Saeko asked while putting her hand around Atsumu's shoulders. "W-what?"

"I'm going to bury you alive with your twin right here and your friend Kita" I laughed but stopped when I saw Atsumu. Our eyes met and I rolled my eyes. "Osamu help me! She hates me" He whined. "Then don't annoy her even more" I smiled at Osamu and he did the same. 

"So where's Kita-san?" Kiyoko asked. "He'll be here in a few minutes" We sat on the cafeteria of their University. Thank God there's only a few people inside. We waited and he finally arrived but stopped walking when he saw us. He turned his back on us and we followed. 

"Stop right there!" Saeko ran and stopped in his front with her arms spreading. "Please stop doing this" I heard him say. "Do you think I'm doing this because I want to? Then stop being an asshole" I hugged Kiyoko's arm. 

"You're causing a scene in our University" 

"Kita can you just talk to her please? Don't you feel bad for her?" Osamu-san said. "Don't start with me" He warned Osamu. I decided to step up and went closer to him. "H-Hey. Can you just spare me a few minutes?" I nervously asked. "No" He left us dumbfounded. 

"You know what fuck you!" Saeko yelled, Kiyoko and Yachi stopped her from causing a scene. I felt someone pat my back when I looked up I saw Osamu smiling down at me. "Atsumu and I will help you don't worry. We'll give it a try again, let's give him some time hmm?" He warmly said and I felt like crying so I hugged him, I felt him hugged me back which made me cry even harder. My head starts to ache when I stopped crying. I pulled away but got embarrassed when I realized I just cried like a baby to a guy I'm not even close with. 

"S-sorry" 

"It's fine. You can always lean on me if you want to cry. Maybe with Atsumu too" He said but when I looked at Atsumu, I got annoyed again. "Hey don't get mad at me! I'm willing to hug you! And how come you didn't feel like throwing up when you're hugging Osamu so tight?" He whined again so I just shrugged. 

"Let's go. We'll drop you guys in your place" Osamu said and we went to their car. "Thank you" We said when they dropped us off in front of our apartment building. "If you want to release your stress, Atsumu's here to help you. If you want to hug someone I'm here" I felt my face flushed when Osamu said that. "T-thank you" He nodded and they left. 

***

I'm now two months pregnant and my baby bump is now starting to show. I only wear big shirts and jacket whenever I go to school because I don't want everyone to know. And if it starts growing, I'll still go so I can finish my studies, for now I won't let anyone know that I'm pregnant. We're on our way to the hospital to get myself checked with the Miya twins. After what happened a few weeks ago we've been hanging out with them but I still get annoyed when I see Atsumu. They've been a big help to my pregnancy whenever I get sad if Kita-san popped in my mind sometimes. 

"Where should we go after this?" Atsumu asked while driving. "Stop talking Atsumu, you're gonna get us killed" I said. "I'm driving just fine Y/N. I won't let you die with a baby inside of you so decide before I even annoy you later" The others laughed when we argue. 

"Asshole" I whispered. "I heard that" 

"Whatever" I heard Osamu laughed which made me smile. We arrived at the hospital and meet with my doctor. When we all entered she was shocked to see so many people but didn't talk about it. "Have you been stressed this lately?" She asked and I looked away. "Yes she is ma'am" Kiyoko answered for me. 

"I told you to be careful. Please try not to stress over something." I nodded and felt bad because I didn't listen to her. "Can I ask a question?" Yachi said. "What is it?" The doctor asked. "Can we get an ultrasound for her?" 

"Sure since you're already two months pregnant we'll be able to see your little one. But we can't know the gender is it alright?" We all nodded. "Here let me help you" She guided me to the bed and made me lift my jacket and shirt. She then applied lubricating jelly in my abdomen. "It'll be a little cold but please bear with it" I nodded and we all watch the monitor. 

"Is one of you the father?" The doctor suddenly turned to look at the twins. "N-no" They awkwardly said. "Oh I see. I apologize" She smiled and went to focus herself on the monitor again. 

"I can see the head!" Atsumu happily said. "We can see it too Tsumu" I chuckled. "I'll turn the volume up and you'll hear the heartbeat" When I heard it my eyes starts to get teary. I bit my lip while staring intently on the monitor. I still can't believe that I have a baby inside me but I don't regret that I have him/her with me even though the father doesn't even accept it. 

"Can I take a picture of it?" Osamu suddenly asked while I'm wiping my tears. "Sure and I'll give you a copy don't worry" She printed it and Osamu helped me from getting off the bed. She handed me the picture and I just can't take my eyes off of it. The doctor reminded me again to be careful and we left the hospital. 

We are now in a Pasta restaurant to eat because this is what I'm craving right now. "Are you sure you're not the father Samu?" Atsumu told his twin, like me Osamu kept on staring on the photo from his phone. "I'm not. I'm just happy to see this picture of Y/N's baby" He said while smiling widely. What if Osamu was the the father of my child? I think he'll be a great dad not like their friend who's scared to accept the reality. 

"I wish you were the father Osamu" Saeko said while eating. "What makes you say that?" Osamu asked with a little laugh. "You'll be a great dad. You even take care of her so well even though you're not even the father" She explained. 

"Are you telling my twin to be the dad of Y/N's child?" Atsumu. "What the hell are you saying? I just wished okay?" 

"I just felt bad because I'm also responsible for what happened so I'm trying to make it up to Y/N. This is the least that I can do" Osamu said while playing with his food. "Why is everyone telling me that it's their responsibility? When it's my fault that I drank too much that day" I pouted and they started laughing. "Aww our baby Y/N. Stop pouting it's not your fault" Atsumu said while patting my head. I glared at him and acted like I'm going to bite him to scare him off. 

"Y/N behave!" He yelled. 

3rd Person's P.O.V 

The Miya twins are now with Kita and they're working on a group project. The two kept on hitting each other under the table because they wanted to tell Kita about the picture. "Kita" Osamu finally called. "Yeah?" Kita said while typing on his laptop. 

"Look at this" Osamu handed his phone in front of Kita's face. "It's your child's first picture" Kita didn't know what to feel about it but he suddenly felt weird. His fist clenched and move Osamu's phone away from his face. "I'm going to the bathroom" He excused himself and walked away from their table. "He's mad again. Maybe we should stop on bothering him about this" Atsumu said. 

"But I feel bad for Y/N and the baby. I don't want Y/N to look after the baby alone. I'm sure she doesn't even want her kid to grow without a father to look up to right?" Osamu told his twin. 

"I guess you're right. But how do we convince him? Why is it so hard for him to accept that he just became a dad? Even though he's our friend, I can't help but get a little annoyed. If I got someone pregnant over a one night stand, I will take responsibility like a man!" 

"It's easier said than done Tsumu" Osamu ruined his twin's mood. "No. I know I will. I'm not going to be like Kita" He said and went back to what he's doing. Kita came back and they acted like nothing happened. 

***

Your P.O.V 

5 months pregnant and my bump is now visible. People around me started to talk about it especially the ones in my department. I also gained weight because I also developed stressed eating because of it. Everyday in our university, no one can't stop talking about it. Even rumors about the father of my child kept on going around. I can't even stand the way they look at me, as if I just became a pathetic person just because I'm pregnant. 

"So the stories are right? That Y/N's pregnant?" 

"Yeah. She even gained weight and her bump is so visible" 

"I'm so amazed at how she can still go to school without getting embarrassed" 

"I wonder who the father is" 

"I heard she doesn't even know who the father"

I sighed and stood up. I get all my things and left the library, I can't even have a peaceful day at the library. When I'm with the girls no one really talks about it because they're scared of Saeko, but when I'm alone they get the chance to talk about it as if I can't hear them. I sat on a bench because I suddenly felt dizzy and hot. I decided to remove my jacket, I don't care if they see, they already know so what's the point of hiding it. I took a break for a few minutes and decided to go to Kita's university. 

I can't handle it anymore. I can't be the only one suffering when he also has something to do with this. I heard my phone rang a few times but I didn't bother answering it. I took the bus, feeling furious. I got off in front of their university and looked around. My dizziness worsened but I kept going. There he is sitting on a bench without a care in the world. 

I breathe heavily and went in front of him. He really was shocked to see me based on his reaction. "What are you doing here?" 

"We need to talk. No you don't need to talk, just hear me out" 

"I'm not asking you for money to sustain for this baby's needs. I'm not even thinking of making you the dad, I just want you to accept the fact that you're the father. I just want you to acknowledge this child's existence. I won't ask you to be with me when I give birth. I can take care of him on my own but can you at least help me this once?" I stopped myself from crying again. All I did was cry in front of him, I look pathetic. 

"I just can't handle what's happening around me. Everyone's been talking about me being pregnant. It's so unfair that I'm the only one suffering while you on the other hand looks so peaceful like you don't care what's happening around you" He still didn't answer but kept his eyes on the ground. "No screw it. I don't care if I'm the only one suffering. Go on with your life and forget that he exist" I pointed at my stomach and left. I haven't got away that far but I blacked out. 

3rd Person's P.O.V 

"Is that Y/N?" Atsumu asked his twin. "Yes and they're talking. I hope it goes well" Osamu said and they just watched from a far. After talking she walked away but they got scared what happened next. She went unconscious and fell to the ground. "Y/N!" Osamu yelled and they ran. "Tsumu help her get in my back" Atsumu nodded and made Y/N get in Osamu's back. Atsumu glanced back to where Kita was but he froze in his spot. He didn't have time to talk to Kita and they went to where their car is. Atsumu sat on the driver's seat while Osamu's at the back with Y/N. 

"Y/N she's burning up. She went all the way here when she's sick?!" Osamu panicked but called one of her friends. "Hello? This is Osamu. We're on our way to the hospital. Y/N passed out, she's also sick" 

"What? Text us the address. We're coming!" When they arrived Osamu carried her on a bridal style and went to the emergency room. They even explained what happened and made them wait outside because it's too crowded inside. "What if something happens to them?" Atsumu nervously said while walking back and forth. "She's going to be fine" Osamu tried to cheer himself but he's scared also. The girls arrived while gasping for air. "What happened?" Kiyoko asked. 

"We saw her talking to Kita in our school. She was about to leave but then that happened." 

"Didn't you guys know she's wasn't feeling well?" Atsumu asked them. "She looks fine in the morning though." 

"And why did you let her go on her own?" 

"We've got classes you know" 

"Stop arguing. It's not going to help" Kiyoko told them and they all went silent. Osamu decided to go inside again to check. "Is she going to be fine?" He asked the doctor. "We already took care of her. Her fever's going down a few hours, her doctor also checked her already and said the baby's fine" Osamu released a sigh of relief. 

"Does she need to stay here?" 

"Yes for at least one night. Her doctor still needs to monitor the kid's condition. Just to make sure nothing happens to the both of them" He nodded and the doctor left. He looked at Y/N with worry in his eyes. "I'm sorry that it ended up like this" He said while holding one of her hand. 

"I should've convince him but I got tired of him. When I didn't even know what you're going through" He added while Y/N still sleeping soundly. He sighed and went outside to tell the others that she's fine. "Thank God. I thought I was going to die because of how nervous I am" Atsumu said and finally sat down. 

"Guys don't stop me this time. I can't forgive him" Saeko said and the other two just agreed. They won't let him do things in his own way. He needs to learn how to man up. "Atsumu, Osamu" They all stood up when they saw Kita. 

"It's all your fault!" Saeko charged at him but he didn't do anything. Kiyoko pulled her away from him and he fell to the ground. Kneeling in front of them. "I'm sorry" He said and they became quiet. 

"I'm sorry. I was too scared" He repeated. "Don't apologize to us. Apologize to Y/N and your son" Kita looked up at Kiyoko. "My child is a boy?" He asked. Osamu helped him stand up because he felt bad for his friend. "Yes" 

"Go inside and see Y/N. I wish you will stop on being an asshole and be good to Y/N and your child. She's been through a lot. You didn't see how much she suffered. I don't know what your decision is but I hope you stay with her for now. That's the least that you can do for her" Kiyoko said. He apologized again and went inside. He saw her laying on the bed inside the E.R. 

He sat down in the side of her and started crying. He regret so much of what he have done for the past few months. "I'm sorry Y/N. Please forgive me." He said even though she can't hear. 

"To tell you the truth. I was expecting this. It already crossed my mind that you're pregnant after what happened between us that night, in that hotel. I remember that we weren't using any protection so I thought to myself that I wouldn't be surprised when you appear in front of me again saying that I got you're pregnant. I told myself I'll deal with it in a proper way, I even imagined what I'm going to say but when the day I met you again. My mind suddenly went blank. I couldn't think straight, it was so far from what I have imagined. So the day you told me, I couldn't accept it that fast. I pushed you away while there's a child inside your belly. I tried to get it off my mind but it cause me stress. You thought that you were the only one suffering but I also am. The guilt was killing me and I kept on torturing myself whenever I push you away. Then Osamu suddenly showed me a picture of the ultrasound. I felt weird but when I was out of the twins' sight. I burst into tears, realizing that I just became a father. But it didn't end there. I tried a lot of times just to talk to you. But whenever I see you, I can't move from where I was standing. I didn't want to hurt you anymore, I want you to forget that you met me because I wasn't deserving to be your child's father. I didn't want to take away your precious smile. But when I see you blacked out earlier, my world stopped. I can't move again and just watch Osamu carry you with Atsumu. I'm sorry Y/N. I'm sorry my baby" He cried hard and buried his face in the side of Y/N's bed. Not knowing that Y/N heard all of it, from the start to the end. 

After hearing all those words, Y/N opened her eyes and sat down. "K-Kita-san" She called him with tears rolling down her face. He looked up with widened eyes. "You--"

"Can you give me a hug?"Y/N asked while crying. He didn't hesitate and hugged her tightly while they both cried in each other's arms. "I'm sorry Y/N. Forgive me." She nodded while sobbing. "I understand. Apology accepted" 

They transferred Y/N in a private room so she can have good night's sleep after that stressful day. Their friends can't believe that the two made up and wasn't used to see Kita not leaving Y/N side. He even made them all go home so he can spend the night with her. 

"In the end I feel like they fell for each other" Atsumu said as they exit the hospital. "After what they went through they ended up with each other. Which is a good thing especially for their unborn child" Kiyoko smiled. 

"Now I don't have to be the only one who gets bullied by Y/N" Atsumu happily said. "Then I'll bully you if that's what you want" Saeko said. "Hell no! Stay away from me" The three of them watch Saeko and Atsumu running away. 

"I'm just happy that they're now okay and the baby's fine" Yachi said. "I agree. That's what all matters" Osamu added. 

***

D-Day. Miya twins, Yachi,Saeko and Kiyoko with the family of Y/N and Kita are waiting outside the delivery room. After things worked out between Kita and Y/N they decided to tell their parents about being pregnant. At first they got scolded and even got kicked out of the place of Y/N's parents. They even went all the way to the countryside but they expected it. While with Kita's parents, are the opposite of what happened with Y/N's parents. 

They were happy to know about that they're going to have a grandson but wasn't happy about the fact that the kid was made on a one night side. But all in all is good. The two thought Y/N's parents won't show up on the day of the delivery but they arrived the night before. 

"Shinsuke!" Y/N yelled while holding Kita's hand. "Push Y/N. Inhale and exhale" Kita whispered but felt nervous and excited at the same time. "I'm going to die Shinsuke! I can't handle this anymore. It's too painful!" She yelled. Kita can't do anything but stayed beside her. 

"I can see the head. One more push" Y/N breathed heavily before pushing one more time with a loud yell. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" After that scream they hear a cry. Kita sighed in relief and kissed Y/N head. "You did great babe" Kita got called by the nurse to cut the umbilical cord. They handed him his baby. "Am I doing it right?" He nervously asked. 

"You're doing it right daddy. Good job" The nurse complimented. He smiled when he say his child, he went closer to Y/N and made her carry him. 

"Hi Kita Ichiro" Y/N said wearing a biggest smile while looking at her son. "I love you Y/N and Ichiro" Shinsuke said while looking lovingly at his soon to be wife and their son.


	7. Daichi Sawamura

Captain #6

Your P.O.V

"Y/N, Y/N" Alisa said while tapping my arm for a few times. "What?" I annoyingly asked. "Daichi. Dachi's here" Akane pointed somewhere, and they're right. We saw Daichi and some of his teammates on their way on the gym. 

"Go" I nodded at Kanoka. The three of them smiled at me while saying good luck. "Daichi-san" I called while holding an energy drink. They stopped to look at me but my eyes are only at Daichi. 

"You guys go on without me" He said to his teammates and they all left. "Hi Y/L/N. What's up?" He smiled. 

"You guys are going to practice now?" I asked, still hiding the drink at my back. 

"Yeah we are" 

"Here I picked it up on the way" I handed him the drink while smiling. "Really? It's for me?" He asked, hesitating to get it. "Yup it's for you" "Thanks I guess. I'll drink it after practice. Thank you again Y/N. See you around" He smiled and patted my head. When he went inside the gym, I returned to where the girls are. 

"What a flirty bitch we got here" Alisa said and we started laughing. "If you continue doing that, he'll fall for you in no time" Kanoka added. "Give me a month. I'll win this bet" I smirked at them. "How are you so confident?" We started walking back to our room to get our things. "I can see the way he looks at me" I grinned. "He smiles at everyone like that. You're not special Y/N" I glared at Alisa. 

"And what about you? Are you working on Tsukishima?" I asked her. Us four are actually having a bet on who makes their target fall for them first. All our targets are from the volleyball team, actually we don't really like them but we decided to have a bet and to also get attention from everyone from dating the members of the volleyball team. My target's Daichi, Alisa's is Tsukishima which is way younger for her since we are third years now, Kanoka's is Nishinoya and lastly Sugawara for Akane. 

"No I haven't started yet. He looks scary" She said while pouting, we arrived in our room and get our own bag to go home. "Then pay for the bet, you already lost" I said. "Who says I lost already? I just haven't started my seducing." We laughed at Alisa. 

"Nishinoya is really easy to get closer with. He easily gets shy when I'm around so I'll take that as an advantage" Kanoka bragged. "Sugawara also, he's like a pure angel. He always smiles at me" Akane said lovingly. 

"Did you two forget that if you fall for him first that means you also lost?" I asked and crossed my arms, facing them. 

"We didn't forget about that don't worry Y/N. And if we fall for them first then we'll admit that we lose, at least we got ourselves a boyfriend" I shook my head to what they just said. "What's with you Y/N? As if it's wrong if we fall for them first" Alisa snapped. 

"No that's not what I meant. I just don't like that idea, what's the purpose of this bet if we won't follow the rule?" We continued walking, on our way to the subway. "Okay we got it. Now don't be a baby. You really have anger issues don't you?" I glared at Akane and they started laughing. 

"I'm joking!" I gave her a headlock while the two just watched us while still laughing their asses off. "O-oww please let go. I'm sorry" She laughed while struggling so I let go of her. "Let's go home. I'm tired, tomorrow I'll start approaching Tsukishima" Alisa declared which made me proud of her. 

"See you bitches tomorrow!" We bid our goodbyes and went on our separate ways. On my way home, I'm thinking hard of how I'm going to make Daichi fall for me. How do I make the volleyball boys' captain mine? 

***

I arrived in school and saw Daichi in front. What a great timing! I picked up the pace and went closer. "Good morning Daichi-san" I put on my biggest smile. "Good morning Y/L/N. But are you still going to call me by my last name?" He shyly caressed the back of his head. 

"Can I call you by your first name then?" I happily asked. "Of course then I'll call you by your first name also" He smiled. "Oh can we watch your practice later if it's okay Sawamura?" I almost smile when I saw his reaction when I called his name. Sawamura isn't too early for you to fall for me? 

"I guess it's fine Y-Y/N. But there's nothing to see though" We arrived in the lockers where we put our indoor shoes. "It's fine. I want to see you play Sawamura" 

"Sure. I'll see you guys later then" I nodded and I went to my locker to change my shoes. I saw the girls are already in our room. "Let's watch the boys' practice later" I told them as I saw down. "I like that idea" 

"Right? I already told Sawamura about it" The looks on their faces made me chuckle. "You're already calling him by his first name?" Alisa dramatically stood up, getting the attention of our other classmates so Kanoka pulled her down. "I met him up front, he told me to call him by his first name so I did" I shrugged my shoulders. 

"How about you Alisa? Have you already thought of something?" We all looked at Alisa, waiting for her answer. "Maybe later" It made us curious but we couldn't ask what her plan is because the classes are starting. 

Break time, we all went to the snack bar to buy something. "Tsukishima alert" I whispered when I saw a tall guy. Alisa didn't hesitate and went closer so we just watch her. Our eyes widened when she acted like she tripped and throw herself at Tsukishima. "This is her plan?" We stopped ourselves from laughing because of our friend's stupid idea but we can't blame her. 

"Oh my God I'm so sorry. I tripped, are you okay?" She asked while Tsukishima is still holding her but helped her stood up. "I'm fine senpai. How about you?" He asked. Alisa then proceeded to acting like she sprained her ankle or what. So Tsukishima held her by the waist. "What the fuck? Her plan worked?" Our jaws literally dropped while we watch Tsukishima helped her to go to the clinic. She looked back while smirking at the three of us. We secretly followed them to the clinic and peeked inside. 

Our bitch friend continued with her acting while Tsukishima stayed with her until the school nurse treated her so called sprain. "Can you go with her to her room? It looks like she won't be able to walk on her own for awhile" We heard the nurse said. "Sure. Hold onto me senpai" They started moving so we ran away from the door. We went back to the snack bar to buy food and when we went back Alisa's smirking at us. I threw a bread at her but she caught it easily. 

"I can't believe your stupid idea worked" Akane rolled her eyes. "What did Tsukishima say?" Kanoka asked while eating her food. "He's actually more kinder that I thought. He talks sweetly, asking me if I'm fine the entire trip to this room. I even asked him if we can become friends and he said yes" She shared. 

"That was fast" I mumbled. "Good thing we didn't see his friend around" Kanoka mentioned. "I just realized it too" We all agreed but didn't pay really attention to where that guy was. 

"Let's go to the bathroom. I need to pee" We all went to the bathroom and saw Nishinoya. "It's my turn bitches" Kanoka walked confidently. "Nishinoya-kun" She called in a flirty voice which made us cringed. "Kanoka-san" We walked past them and went inside the bathroom but we can still hear them from the inside so I took care of my business. 

"We're going to watch your practice later. Is it okay?" She asked. "S-sure Kanoka-san. We're not that good so don't expect anything" Nishinoya said. 

"That's what also Sawamura told me this morning" I whispered to the two while putting lip gloss. 

"I heard you're a good libero though" This sly fox so good at flirting. 

"Where did you even hear that Kanoka-san" He laughed. "From everyone. I'll see for myself later Nishinoya-kun" We got out of the bathroom and Kanoka followed. "You caught him off guard back there" 

"I know right" 

Lunch break. We got our own table and started eating while our eyes are looking for our targets. In case someone shows up, we reserved a few seats. Whenever someone asks if it's taken, we send them away. "Sugawara coming" Alisa announced. Akane looked back and called Sugawara's attention. "You can seat here with us Sugawara" She said and even patted the seat beside her. 

"Thanks Akane. Hi guys" He looks refreshing as always. "Why are you alone?" Akane asked. "Sawamura and the others were busy so I'm eating on my own" We nodded our heads. "Oh and he also told me you guys are going to watch our practice later?" 

"Yeah we are" 

"You guys are going to distract the others" He chuckled. "Why though?" Akane leaned in and Sugawara was shocked but didn't move. "You girls are too pretty" He answered. "But how come we will distract them but not you?" I butt in. "Don't you find us attractive?" Akane you go girl! 

"I-I do. I mean who wouldn't find you guys attractive?" He maintained his composure. "Then can I ask you something Sugawara?" Alisa finished eating her food. "What is it?"

"From us four who will you date if you have a chance?" Interesting. "Do I have to pick one? I don't even deserve you guys" He said, embarrassed. "Just pick Sugawara" 

"Then if I were to pick it's Alisa" I bit my lip to avoid from laughing. Even Alisa and Kanoka wasn't ready to hear that. Kanoka was glaring at Sugawara but he can't see it since he's eating. "I'll see you guys later. I have things to do" After he's gone the three of us burst out laughing. 

"I'm so fucking mad. Did you flirt with him?!" Akane sent death glares to Alisa. "What? I'm busy thinking about Tsukishima why would I try to flirt with your target?" I wiped my tears because of laughing hard. "Get ready Sugawara. I'll make you fall for me, that you won't even forget about me" She's serious about this. 

***

Before going to the gym, we made a quick trip to the bathroom to fix ourselves. "Is it too much?" Alisa asked me. "No it's not that noticeable" I assured her and brushed my hair. When we finished, we made our way to the gym and got their attention when we entered. They're already starting so I waved my hand at Sawamura. He smiled and did the same but went closer to where we are. 

"You guys really came. You guys could go upstairs so you won't get scared by the flying balls everywhere" 

"We aren't disturbing you right?" He shook his head. "No it's fine. I'll talk to you later" He jogged back to the court and we went upstairs. "Eyes here! Not because your girlfriends are here means you guys will slack off!" Their coach yelled and the four avoided their coach's gaze. 

Their practice went smoothly and we stayed until they finished. "They're actually good though." I commented. "Nishinoya's the best in receiving" Kanoka declared. "Didn't you see Sawamura? Girl you blind?" I rolled my eyes at her. 

"Are you guys really going to argue about that?" Akane rolled her eyes at us. We got down and waited for them outside because they're having a meeting. "Thanks for waiting" Sawamura went closer to us but the three excused themselves and wait for their boys. 

"I didn't know you're that good" I complimented while tucking my hair behind my ear. I looked past Sawamura and saw my friends looking at me in disgust. "Not really. I'm just doing my best" Why is he so humble? 

"Come on I saw you." I chuckled. "Thank you I guess. It's late, I'll walk you home" He offered. "Is it okay?" I asked. "Of course. You even stayed until we're finished" He smiled. "Let me just change my clothes and let's get going" I nodded and he went to their club room. I saw the three talking to their own target. I'm proud of my girls, Sawamura's taking his time so I swipe through my phone. 

"Thanks for the wait. Let's go" I nodded. "You're not going to say goodbye to your friends?" He asked. "Nah. They're busy" I smirked. "Can I ask you something Y/N?" We walk side by side while I kept my eyes on the moon. It's so beautiful. 

"Yeah sure" 

"D-do you like me?" I was caught off guard at I tripped on a rock but he held my arm. "Careful" My heart suddenly beat faster when he looked me in the eyes. "Do you?" He asked again. I stood properly. "Yes" I answered. 

"Why? I'm not handsome" We're near the subway. "You are. But that's not the reason why I like you though. You're a warm person Sawamura" I don't like him but I'm telling him the truth that he is indeed a warm person. Anyone would fall for him but not me. 

"I see" 

"What about you? Do you like me?" My turn. 

"I-I don't want to answer" He looked away. I need your answer because we don't have much time! "Please? It's easy to give me an answer, yes or no" 

"Maybe next time. You should go home, it's getting late" I gave up and nodded. "See you tomorrow" I smiled and walked away. 

***

It's been a month since we're making our moves on our targets. "Guys can I tell you something crazy?" Alisa said. We just finished our p.e and we're washing our faces in the sink. 

"What is it Alisa? Did Tsukishima finally said he likes you?" Akane asked. It's so hot even after splashing water all over my face. "No. I lost to the bet" My eyes widened by what she said. "What?!" I yelled. "Here's my money. I lost, I like Tsukishima" 

"You guys know what. I also like Nishinoya, we're actually dating now" I'm even more shocked with that news. "How can you guys betray me like that?!" I yelled. "What? You call this betrayal?!" Alisa shouted back. "Yes! You didn't follow the one and only fucking rule!" Akane went in between the both of us. "What's wrong with that? It's not a sin to fall in love Y/N. I know we started this shit as a bet but how can you blame us?! We just fell in love" I clenched my fist and bit my lip. 

"What did you guys say?" We looked to our side and saw the volleyball boys team watching us. "Yu it's not like that. Let me explain" Nishinoya started walking away and Kanoka followed him. "Alisa-san. That's why you started to approach me? Because of a damned bet?" 

"Tsukishima wait!" I closed my eyes and left the scene. I can't even have the courage to look at Sawamura. Someone pulled me by my wrist and I saw Sawamura. "Can you please let me go? I just want to be alone right now" He hesitated at first but let go of me. I wiped my tears and went somewhere. 

It's been a few days since that happened. I haven't talk to Alisa and Kanoka but Akane stayed with me but kept on trying to make us talk. "It's been a few days Y/N. Aren't you guys making up?" I shook my head. 

"Nishinoya and Kanoka broke up. Tsukishima's been avoiding Alisa whenever she tries to talk to him" 

"Why are you guys making me feel like it's my fault? When it's all of us who started this bet?" I snapped. "No that's not what I meant Y/N--" I left her and went to the vending machine to buy myself a drink. I got so mad that I even kicked the poor machine. "We all agreed to do the bet but they're blaming me." I said to myself when I turned around Sawamura was standing there. I was about to walk way but he stopped me. "Can we talk?" I sighed. "Fine" 

"To tell you the truth, I'm also disappointed to hear the reason why you started approaching me" He's saying that he's disappointed but why is he smiling? I hate him, I hate that he's so kind even though I'm being a bitch here. 

"But you know what? I can't seem to hate you because of that. I know that you lied about liking me but I'm going to answer your question. Yes, I like you" My heart skipped a beat, if I'm going to be honest with myself. I've also started to like him but I can't admit it because of the bet and also my pride. 

"You still like me even though we deceived you guys?" 

"My heart ache when I heard you talked about the bet but what can I do? I fell head over heels with you" My vision went blurry because of the tears. "I don't deserve you" 

"I also don't deserve you. Can you tell me how you feel about me? Honestly, this time" I looked away while my heart's racing. He went closer and held my face which made me closed my eyes. "Hmm Y/N?" I took a deep breathe before opening my eyes to look at his. 

"I like you, I really do but--" He cut me off with a peck in my lips. "That's just what I need. No excuses" 

"So are we dating now?" I asked. "If you're ready now then why not?" He chuckled and hugged him. 

I decided to talk to Nishinoya first so Sawamura went with me. "Nishinoya, Y/N wants to talk to you" When he saw me he glared at me which made me feel guilty. "I don't think we have something to talk about Y/N-san" He coldly said. "I'm sorry about the bet that we started. I really am but can you at least let Kanoka explain? She really likes you" He avoided my gaze. 

"Please. I'm sorry" He didn't say anything so we left. We also went to Tsukishima. "Tsukishima" I called, he saw Sawamura so he didn't have a choice but to talk to me. 

"Do you like Alisa?" I asked. "I-I" He stuttered. "So?" 

"I do. I love her to be exact but I don't want to talk to her" 

"Why are you lying? I came here to apologize that you became a victim of our stupidity. I know you really want to see her so don't waste more time and just let her explain. I'm sorry again Tsukishima" 

"You did great Y/N" Sawamura kissed the top of my head which made me feel better somehow.

The next day. Kanoka got back together with Nishinoya, while Alisa and Tsukishima also started dating. Akane's still pursuing Sugawara but we know he likes her, he's just trying to be hard to get.

"Should we go on a date now?" I smiled and nodded. We bought ice creams and took a walk beside a river in our place. "I still can't believe that I'm here with you, holding your hand" He sincerely said. 

"Me too. I didn't expect that I'll date you" 

"That's harsh" He pouted and let go of my hand but I snatched it again, not letting go of it. "I'm just being honest here. You know that in the first place I didn't really have any feelings for you so stop being a baby Sawamura. Don't you dare let go of my hand again" I glared at him and he just laughed. 

"It looks like you like me more than I like you" My face blushed and I looked away. "Whatever" I continued to eat my ice cream. I got shocked when Sawamura carried me. 

"You wasted our ice cream Sawamura" But I actually find this position so sweet. "I'll buy it for you again" I wrapped my arms in his neck. "Sawamura" I called while looking in his eyes. "Hmm?" 

"I love you" 

"I love you too Y/N" I kissed him passionately. 

(A/N I'm sorry that this one's short. To be honest I really had a hard time thinking about a plot that suits Daichi but I don't know why I can't think of any so I'm sorry if it's short. That's all byee)


	8. Ushijima Wakatoshi

Captain #7

Your P.O.V

"You're so clumsy while eating Y/N. Are you really 19 years old already?" Wakatoshi onii-chan scolded me but wiped the side of my mouth afterwards. "Onii-chan you're treating me a baby again" I complained and continued to eat. We're in front of his university because he said he'll treat me something delicious so I went here.

(A/N I'm not sure if you can call someone older 'onii-chan' that's not related to you. If you guys know, comment down below so I can correct it. I asked my half Japanese friend but she said she's not sure so I decided to just put it for now)

"Then stop acting like one if you're going to complain" He shook his head. "Don't you have any class today?" I asked him. "If I have then I won't be here in front of you" I rolled my eyes at him. "Trashy Wakatoshi" I stuck my tongue out to piss him off but he just chuckled.

"How's your studies?" He asked but I avoided his gaze. "Answer me Y/N" I continued to eat, pretending not to hear him. "What do I do with you Y/N? You're going to be a first year university student next year" I hate him when he starts to scold me.

"That's why I'm enjoying my remaining happy days" What I said made him glared at me. "Are you going to keep on acting like that?" I nodded and he sighed, sign that he gave up.

"Okay fine but don't you dare have a boyfriend okay?" My eyes widened. "What? You don't have the rights Wakatoshi onii-chan" I whined while stomping my feet on the ground.

"You're too young" I stopped eating because he's so annoying. He finished eating so we left the cafe and we're still not talking. "Are we really going to separate already when you're still mad?" He lowered himself and looked me in the eyes, he's too tall that's why he needs to bent down.

"Then stop being like that onii-chan"

"I'll try. So smile for me please?" He said while smiling so I smiled, not to upset him. "That's my Y/N. Head home now, be careful okay? Text me when you got home" I nodded. "Take care onii-chan. Let's see each other soon" Then I went home.

That's Ushijima Wakatoshi, my neighbor who lives next door and my friend since we were little. He's four years older than me but we get along so well because I've been wanting to have an older brother but I'm the first born and only child while Wakatoshi onii-chan wants a little sister. That's why he takes care of me so well, but sometimes he gets too overprotective which annoys me but I still love him.

When we were kids he used to protect me whenever someone tries to bully me. I remember that one time, I was crying when I got home from the playground and when he saw me. We went back to the playground and asked me who it was, so I pointed at the group of boys who made fun of me. He went to them and hit them in the head which made them cry. He almost got into trouble for doing that to them because they are young and he's older than them.

Wakatoshi onii-chan always buy me something when we go home together from school. I miss those days when we're still at the same school. No one bothers to bully me, but no one bothers to talk to me also when we're together because he looks intimidating. That's why I didn't have any friends when he was still in high school. But now that he's a university student now, I gained a lot of friends.

I even remember the time that he's leaving for college. He hesitated a lot of times because I was crying and was hugging his legs to prevent him from leaving. "Stop crying. I'm not leaving you for good. I'm only going for college" He said. When he left, I threw a tantrum the entire day and didn't leave my room. The next day he came back because my parents told him, thinking about that time makes me embarrassed. I became so attached to him back then but I'm fine now. But when he went away he became more overprotective not like before. I can't even stop him from acting like that so I just let him. He never wins anyways.

"How's your meeting with Wakatoshi-kun?" Mom asked when I got home. "He still nags endless" I groaned and lay down at the couch. "Still the same old Wakatoshi-kun" Mom chuckled and I shook my head. He's making my head ache whenever I'm with him but I'll be seeing him again next week.

"You know Y/N, I think it's time for you guys to marry" My eyes widened so I had to sat up again. "What are you saying Mom?"

"Wakatoshi-kun didn't tell you?" I looked at her. "What?"

"You guys are supposed to marry each other when he finishes his studies" I'm so shock to hear this, I know that they expect us to marry when we were kids but I didn't know they're really serious about this.

"Mom what about my opinion?!" I yelled. "Don't yell young lady. We want you guys to marry because we know you like each other" I looked at her in disbelief. "Mom? No we don't like each other!" I walked out of the house. I can't believe they are going to make the both of us marry when we don't even like each other in a romantic way. Yes I do like him but as a brother, for sure he doesn't even see me as a woman. He thinks that I'm still a kid in his eyes so how can he marry me?

I'm so pissed that I didn't realize where I am going, my thoughts are filled with what my Mom just said. I don't want to marry someone who treats me like a child. I want to marry the guy that I love and I still haven't met him. I wish they're not serious about the marriage. And plus, I'm too young to get married! How come Wakatoshi onii-chan haven't said anything about that when we just saw each other earlier?

***

"You're seeing Ushijima-san again?" My friend Yachi asked. "Yeah tomorrow but I don't want to" I whined. "Why though? You rarely see each other because he's too busy with his own studies" She said. "This time I don't want to"

"You know you don't have a choice right?" She chuckled. "Cheer up. Look your crush is here" I looked at where she pointed and I saw Goshiki. "Now my day is complete" I happily said while looking at him. "He's looking. He's looking" Yachi panicked but I remained to calm when he went closer to where we are sitting.

"Hi Y/N and Yachi" He smiled. Oh how I love that smile, you're making me fall even more Goshiki. "Hi Goshiki. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh I'm actually going to ask you if we can study sometime?" Oh God I didn't expect that. "S-sure. I'll tell you when I'm free, I have plans tomorrow" I managed not to stutter thank God. "Too bad. But it's fine there's next time, I want to study with you" He said.

"Really? Will you teach me? You know I'm not that smart" I laughed but deep inside I want to scream because of the happiness I'm feeling right now.

"Yeah sure. But I'm not that smart also. Let's study with each other, doing that will motivate me to learn" He winked. "Stop that Goshiki, I might take it the wrong way" I looked away. "It's fine, that's what I meant after all. I'll see you around girls, make time for me okay Y/N?" I nodded and he walked away. I almost fell to the back when he left so Yachi had to hold me.

"Yachi is he really flirting with me?" I asked her. "He always does that. It's obvious that he likes you too" My face went flushed and Yachi laughed. "You really like him that much?"

"Yes! I'll make my schedule next weekend free!" I'm determined to meet him on a weekend not just here in school. "Is this the start of your love life? I'm so proud of you" She hugged me which made me giggle. "I think so. I hope it goes well"

"Don't worry. It will. I can really see that it's mutual" What she said made me fell better. I need to clean my room for the whole week before I we meet next week. "Now let's go back to our room"

***

I finished dressing up, I'm going to see Wakatoshi onii-chan again. I haven't talk to him the entire week even if he calls or text I don't answer it at all because I want to talk to him in person about the fixed marriage that my Mom is talking about.

I got into the subway and put my earphone to listen to music so I don't get bored. I decided to play also when someone sat beside me. He can even sit every where but he sat beside me. I moved away to see if he'll follow. And he did! I started to feel nervous but kept my expression blank and I moved away again, he followed again.

I stood up to sit somewhere else but he didn't follow. Maybe I was just imagining it, my attention went back to my phone, there's still two stops before I get off. But I felt weird for some reason, when I looked up, the guy from earlier is watching me. I looked away quickly, he had this weird aura and he's looking at me in a dirty way. My heart start to race because I'm scared something might happen when I get off. What if he follows me? I don't know what to do.

One stop left. I'll run when the doors open, please I hope he doesn't follow me. He's still watching every move I make. My eyes start to water, knowing that I'm alone. Wakatoshi onii-chan's not even here. My stop's here so I rushed to the door when I checked the guy, he's still following me. He also picked up the pace to follow me.

I dialed Wakatoshi onii-chan's number and called him. Answer it please!

"Hello?"

"Onii-chan some weird guy is following me" I sobbed while running. I'm not ready to die, I still need to meet Goshiki next week!

"What? Where are you?"

"I'm circling around the subway but he's still here. Please help me"

"I'm nearby. I'm coming" He cut the line off and I stopped running because I got run out of breath. After catching my breath, I just realized that I'm at a dead end somewhere and he's here. "What do you want mister?" I asked with my shaky voice. "You know what I want" He starts walking closer.

"Don't you dare. If onii-chan arrives, you're dead!" I threatened but he started laughing. "He won't know where we are. This will be fast honey" I fell to the ground and he held both of my wrists tightly. I struggled to free myself while screaming.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"Is that his name? He'll never find you" After he said that he got pulled away from me and I saw Wakatoshi breathing hard. He started beating up the guy but he pulled a knife. Onii-chan went closer to me and put me in his back. "Call the police" He whispered. I did what he said and called the police while whispering the entire time.

"Come on dude. I just wanted to taste her" I got scared and I pulled Onii-chan's shirt. "Go to hell. You won't touch her again"

"You're in the way. Let me take care of you first" We heard noises coming closer so he starts to panic. "You called the police?!" He yelled and starts running away but before he can even get out of this alley, the police arrived and took him. "Are you okay?" My legs gave up and I fell in his arms.

"Y/N? Did he hurt you?" I shook my head and buried myself in his chest. "I'm sorry I'm late." He whispered. He carried me in his arms and a police went closer to us. "Is she hurt?" He asked. "No. She's fine, she just got scared" He answered. "We need you to the police station because we need to ask questions"

"Okay but don't let her see that asshole please" I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

***

I woke up and looked around. I'm in onii-chan's dorm, I sat up and saw him sleeping beside the bed so I woke him up. "Y/N? How are you feeling? You scared me" He hugged me tight so I patted him at the back to make him feel better.

"I'm fine. I just got tired earlier. Did you already went to the police?" I asked and we pulled away. "Yes. He'll get charged they said so don't worry. I'm sorry" He looked down. "It's not your fault. I should've called you while I'm still at the subway. I should've at least text you a message when I started to feel something's wrong with that guy" I sighed.

"Don't blame yourself. It's that guy's fault" He held my wrists gently. "Look what that fucker did to your wrists." That guy held my wrists tightly that it left a mark. "Stay here until tomorrow. I'll go home with you. I don't want something like this to happen again" I nodded because that's the best thing to do.

"Let's eat. I bought some pizza" My face lit up when he said that. He helped me stood up and went to the table. We started eating while I look around his dorm, I've only been here a few times. "It's surprising that your room's clean"

"You forgot that I'm a clean freak?" He chuckled. "Sometimes I think you're gay" He choked on his food so I handed him a glass of water. "What makes you think I'm gay Y/N?"

"You're even cleaner than me, when I'm a woman" I shrugged my shoulders and took a bite of my pizza. "It doesn't mean that I'm gay. You're just messy Y/N" I glared at him but didn't say anything, well it's true.

"Did you tell Mom what happened?" I questioned. "I didn't. I only said you're staying until tomorrow. I know you don't want to worry them"

"Thank you" I smiled. "No worries Y/N" He patted my head and we finished our food. "Do you want to take a walk outside?" He suggested. "Yeah sure. Can I borrow your jacket?" He nodded and went to his closet. "What do you want?" I went closer to him and looked at his bunch of jackets. I picked the one that he used to wear in high school, our school's jacket for athletes.

"You really love that one don't you?" I happily nodded and sniff his jacket when I wore it. "It smells like Wakatoshi" He went in front of me and zipped it all the way to my neck. "It's cold outside. Why are you even wearing a thin clothes?" He nagged. "Don't start with me Onii-chan" I chuckled and we went outside. We took a walk at a nearby park.

"I remembered that we have something to talk about" He started. "Oh yeah I forgot about that" I pulled him by his hand and we sat a bench. "You know what I was talking about?"

"Yeah. Mom already told me about it. Why didn't you tell me last time?" He looked away and I got annoyed. "I didn't had the chance."

"So are they really going to make us marry when you finished your studies?"

"They're determined to do so."

"You're just going to give up?" I asked in disbelief. "What can I do? I don't have the power to disobey my parents" My jaw dropped with what he said. "I'm too young for that onii-chan. And why would you let them? It's not like you want to marry me" He didn't say anything. "Do you? Wakatoshi onii-chan?"

"N-no."

"Right? I bet you don't even see me as woman. I know I'm still a kid in your eyes. So when you're not busy at school, go home and let's talk to them. I don't want you to marry me, I'm just going to ruin your life" I joked. "Yeah, thinking about it makes my head ache" He chuckled. Thank God that our talk went well. We're not compatible for each other. I'm stubborn while he's too kind. He deserves someone better than me so I won't let this marriage to happen it will only make the both of us to fall apart.

After our talk we went back his dorm. "You should wash up" He said. "I don't have clothes with me" I removed the jacket. "You can just get something from my closet." I nodded and got myself a shirt, his shirt is big enough to be a dress so I didn't bother to get shorts. I went inside and wash up, got dressed and went out. I folded my clothes and bra and put it on the side. I'm only wearing my underwear underneath his shirt because it's not comfy sleeping with a bra on.

He went to the bathroom to take a shower while I watch t.v while laying without drying my hair because I'm too lazy. I was having fun watching that I didn't realize he's already finished taking a shower. "Y/N stand up" I pushed him away because he's blocking the t.v. "I'm watching" I rolled my eyes when he pulled my arms and made me sit on the floor. My eyes are glued on the screen when he started drying my hair with a towel.

"You're so lazy Y/N"

"I know" He continued to dry my hair and started combing my hair which made my eyes feel heavy. "It feels good when you brush my hair" I said while closing my eyes. "Done. Let's go to sleep" He said. "I want more!"

"I'm tired Y/N. Let's sleep" I pouted and turned the t.v off. "Where are you sleeping?" I asked him. "Here obviously" He pointed at the bed. "Are you making me sleep on the floor?"

"No. We're sleeping here together" My eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes why not? We slept together a lot of times already" That came out so wrong, when he realized it we both avoided each other's gaze. That's awkward.

"That's not what I meant. Just stop complaining and let's sleep" He turned the lights off and we both lay down the bed. His bed's is small but we managed to fit in. I don't know why I feel uncomfortable when he's right that we slept together a lot of times now. But this is the first time again in a few years. I tried to sleep but I can't, I kept on moving around.

"You kept on moving. Should I just sleep on the floor?" I heard him say. "No. It's too cold in the floor" I said. I turn around and both our eyes widened, we can still see each other because of the light's coming from his lamp shade. I looked away first because it's so awkward.

"Do you want to cuddle?" He asked. "S-sure" I shyly replied. He opened his arms and I smiled. I went closer and he hugged me while I bury my face in his neck. "Did you know that I really like your smell onii-chan?"

"I know. Sniff me all you want until my smell's gone" We laughed and after awhile, I'm starting to get sleepy. "Good night Y/N"

***

I felt hot and when I woke up, Wakatoshi onii-chan is the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes but I didn't expect what he's doing. "What are you doing?" I pulled the blanket to cover me. I saw him holding my shirt. "I-I'm not doing anything wrong" I glared at him. "I saw you clearly!"

"You misunderstood it. I was pulling your shirt down because I can see your u-underwear" Shit I forgot that I'm only underwear underneath and I know that I move around a lot while sleep.

"I'm sorry" He said and walked away from the bed. I got out off bed and snatched my clothes, I changed back into my clothes in the bathroom. Now it's awkward again after we cuddled last night.

"What do you want to eat? He broke the awkward silence. "Omurice" I answered while smiling. He nodded and started cooking but I went closer. "Do you need some help?" I asked while watching him. "Not with cooking. You're going to burn down my dorm" I hit him in the arm. "You know that you can't cook so just prepare the table" I pouted and did as he said.

"Let's eat after this let's go home" I nodded and started eating. "Are you staying?" He shook his head. "I'll head back soon after I send you home. I still have classes early in the morning tomorrow"

"I see"

We got ready to go after eating. I don't know but riding the subway made me feel uncomfortable and onii-chan noticed it so he held my hand. "It's fine. Nothing's going to happen again, I'm here" I feel comforted by his gentle voice. The entire ride made me nervous but I kept telling myself that I have Wakatoshi onii-chan on my side.

In no time, we're already here in front of our house. "Aren't you going inside your house?" I asked him. "I will. After I see you go inside." He let go of my hand and tell me to go inside. "Thank you onii-chan" I smiled at him. "You're always welcome. Let's see each other again but I'll be the one to go here. I don't want you to travel on your own again" I nodded.

***

That tiring weekend went by and it's already Wednesday. I was writing my notes on my table with Yachi. "Y/N! Goshiki's here" My classmate said and when I looked at the door, he's there looking so fine even though he's just standing. He really looks good in our school uniform. I smiled at him and went closer.

"Did I already told you that you looks so good even if it's still the morning?" He flirted and I bit my lip. "Stop. You're making me blush"

"Do I? I won't apologize. You looked cute when you get embarrassed Y/N"

"Did I also told you that you look fine?"

"Well thank you" He winked. "So what did you call me for?" I asked and leaned my back on the wall. "1st reason is to see you. 2nd is to ask if you're free this weekend? You didn't forget that we're going to study together right?" He put his hand on the side of my head, doing the kabedon. Shit! This is hot.

"I'm free this weekend. Where do you want though? Your house or mine?" I asked while looking in his eyes, even though I really want to melt right now because of the way he looks at me. "Your house. Sounds good?" I nodded and we still remained at that position. "Do you mind if I kiss your right now?" He whispered in my ear. That tickled but I also put my mouth near his ear.

"Do it if you can" No! I can't believe that I can flirt back with the guy I really like. "Goshiki Tsutomu! Y/N!" The P.E teacher yelled and we both pulled away from each other. This is a pain in the ass. The P.E teacher is so nosy when it comes to things like this, he won't stop teasing you until he gets bored. "I'll see you around again" He said and ran away. Before the teacher come for me, I went inside and the teacher followed Goshiki which made me sigh in relief.

"What happened?" Yachi asked when I got back to my seat. "He's going to my house this weekend. And we just flirted in the hallway, the P.E teacher saw it"

"He won't stop bothering you now" She chuckled. "I know. That teacher's so good at pissing off his students"

Weekend came finally! I've been waiting for this. My parents are out of town today so I have the house to myself. No one's ever going to bother us. I even told them that I'm having a friend who's coming over but they didn't seem to care that much, they just told me to behave. I cleaned every corner of my room yesterday even though I don't really normally do it. I even sprayed some perfume and organized my things.

I heard the door bell and I sprinted downstairs. I opened the door and saw Goshiki, looking so handsome. "Hi there cutie" He greeted. "Hey. Come inside" I told him and we went inside. "Where are your parents?" He asked while removing his shoes. I handed him a pair of indoor slippers.

"They're not here at the moment. So make yourself feel at home" He nodded. "You can go in my room upstairs, the last door in the hallway" I told him. "What about you?" He asked. "I'm going to get something to eat"

"I can help you" I shook my head to refuse. "No need. You're a visitor now go Goshiki"

"Okay fine" He chuckled and went upstairs. I'm so excited and nervous at the same time even though we're just going to study. I took a lot of snacks and drinks and followed him to my room. When I entered I saw him looking around.

"My room's kinda messy right?" I said when I entered. I put the food in the table and sat down on the floor. "Not really. It's clean though even though I expected it." He stopped looking around and sat down beside me even though he just sit in front of me but he chose to sit here.

"Shall we start Goshiki?"

"Sure so we can spend some time after finishing" He smiled and I chuckled. We asks questions to each other whenever we have something we don't get. And from time to time, he gets closer and I'm not complaining.

"Let's take a quick break" He said and leaned his back on my bed while stretching his arm. "We've been studying for 2 hours now." I told him when I checked my phone. "Scratch that, let's take an hour or two break"

"We can't Goshiki. Come on" I pulled him gently but he just laughs. "Then after this" He said but I looked at him, confused but he suddenly pull me up to the bed and got on top of me. "G-Goshiki" I called.

"Is it fine if I kiss you?" He asked for permission so how can I turn it down? I nodded my head closed my eyes, I felt his lips onto mine and we started kissing but I pulled away because I got shy. "Why? Should I stop?" He worriedly asked. I shook my head. "No. It's because I don't really know to kiss so I thought I'll disappoint you"

"To tell you the truth this is also my first kiss" He shyly said. "What? Oh my God" I chuckled and I suddenly felt better to know that we're each other's first kiss.

"So let's continue shall we?" We started kissing again until it turned into making out. He pulled away and his kisses went down to my neck, I'm nervous and excited at the same time. My eyes widened when a sound came out from my mouth. I covered my mouth and he came up to my face again. "Let it out. I want to hear you moan" He gently pulled my hand away from my mouth and he smirked at me.

He went back to my neck again and felt his hand went inside my shirt. "Goshiki" I moaned. The door of my room suddenly opened and I was shocked to see Wakastoshi onii-chan who looks furious. Goshiki got off me and I got up. "What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"S-senpai" Goshiki said. He didn't say anything but went closer to Goshiki. I was caught off guard when he pulled Goshiki my his collar and pulled him out of my room. "Onii-chan! What are you doing?! Let go of him!" I yelled while following them.

"Senpai please let go me"

"Get out of here whil I'm still talking nicely" I heard Wakatoshi said to Goshiki. Goshiki looked at me again before going. He didn't even had the chance to get his things. When he left, onii-chan faced me with a scary look on his face.

"I can't believe you just did that" I fumed while running my hand in my hair. "I think I'm the one who has to say that. If I didn't arrive in time you guys almost did something wrong" He snapped. "What's wrong with kissing?!" I yelled.

"You're still young for those kind of thing Y/N!" I looked at him in disbelief. "This is the times that I really hate you onii-chan. When you always treat me like a kid. I'm 19 for God's sake! Why can't you let me do those things when I'm already old enough to do so" I argued.

"If I didn't stop you guys, trust me you're going to regret it" He walked away but I followed him inside their house. His parents are also not home so it's fine if we shout here. "What do you even know Wakatoshi onii-chan?" I rolled my eyes and we stopped inside his room.

"You don't understand Y/N. Let's stop here I might say something I'm going to regret"

"No! Let's talk. I'm so done with you being so overprotective!"

"Did he say that it's his first kiss?!" He yelled and I looked at him confused. "How did you know?" My voice went down. "That's one of his technique to make someone fall for him. But let me tell you! I know Goshiki and he's a real player" Nothing came out from my mouth.

"See? You don't even know Goshiki that well but you almost let him take your fucking virginity" He walked closer to his window and calmed himself while I still can't believe what he just said. All this time I thought Goshiki likes me but he's been playing with my feelings?

"I don't care. I still hate you! I don't want to see you again!" I yelled and exited his room. I went back to my house and cried in my room.

***

I've been avoiding Goshiki in school so my classmates find it weird because they know that I really like Goshiki but I didn't tell them anything, even to Yachi. I also haven't talked to Wakatoshi onii-chan. I know I almost made a mistake but I can't stand that he became more overprotective. But even though I told him that I don't want to see him, I kept on waiting for his texts and calls but he hasn't send anything since that day which makes me even more furious.

"Fine! I don't need you anymore" I threw my phone away. I buried my face in my pillow and screamed on the top of my lungs to release my frustration. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" I said and sat down. Mom entered with a strawberries and milk. She put it on my table and sat in front of me.

"You guys still haven't made up?" I shook my head and looked away. They didn't know the reason why we fought.

"You're not going to tell me what happened?"

"No Mom. I don't want to talk about it"

"Okay fine. But this is your biggest fight you had. Let me tell you something." I laid back down and turned my back at her. "When we told him that we're going away for two days and that we're leaving you alone. He got worried that you're going to be on your own. And when he knew that a friend of yours who's a guy is coming over he hang up and next thing we knew he called his parents to tell them that they should leave their house's key in the front because he's going home" Mom explained.

"I don't know honey if you realize but Wakatoshi-kun really likes you. Not as a sibling but as a woman." After she said that she left me dumbfounded. My fists clenched while I stopped my tears. I really hate him. Night came and I still can't forget what Mom said. I frustratingly got off my bed, snatched my jacket, phone and wallet. I left our house and made my way to where Wakatoshi onii-chan is. I can't believe that I can travel alone again because I'm so frustrated right now. I want to know the truth. I want to hear it directly from him.

I arrived late but I couldn't care less. I knocked hard on his door repeatedly. "Y/N? What are you doing here at this time?" It looks like he woke up from his sleep.

"Do you like me Wakatoshi onii-chan?"

"That's the first thing you're going to say?" He pulled me inside. "Answer me!" I yelled. "Yes!" I was caught off guard to his answer. "Did you really just came here at this time for that? What if something happened to you again on your way here?" He frustratingly pulled his own hair. While I watched him.

"All this time you really like me?"

"Yes Y/N. No I don't like you. I love you actually. How come you didn't see it? Everyone around us knows it and here you are, clueless"

"It's because you kept on treating me like a child. How can I know your feelings for me when you're non stop scolding and nagging me!"

"I did all of that because I love you. I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want you to be sad"

"What's frustrating me is that I love you too!" I yelled and his eyes widened. "I don't like it when you treat me like a kid. I thought that in your eyes I'm just a kid and you wouldn't like me so I tried to hide this feeling because I'm just going to get hurt if I continue to love you" I continued.

"I'm sorry" He went closer and I kept my eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry if what I did made you mad. I got scared to tell you how I feel because I thought that you also wouldn't like me. All I did was to treat like a baby so I didn't know how express myself" He put his forehead on mine while his hand cupped my face.

"I really hate you Ushijima" He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I know and I love you. Now will you marry me?" My jaw dropped when he kneel in front of me. "Are you serious you're asking me that today?"

"Yes. I don't want to waste more time. We've already wasted enough"

"But where's the ring?" I asked.

"Well I didn't expect you to come and to confess your feelings so how do you expect me to have rings?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Then I won't answer you right now" I left him and he stood up. "Come on!" I sat down on his bed while he followed. "No ring. No answer Wakatoshi" I laughed at his reaction.

"That's so unfair. Then go home"

"That's fine with me bye" I stood up but he stopped me by hugging me by the waist. "No I'm just joking. Stay here. I love you so much Y/N" I patted his head. "Prepare the ring sooner so I can say yes already. I want to be your wife already Ushijima Wakatoshi"

"I also want to be your husband too."


	9. Futakuchi Kenji

Captain #8

Your P.O.V

"Futakuchi Kenji's a funny guy isn't he?" Kuroo smirked. I looked at where he's looking and saw Futakuchi with his girlfriend. (A/N Pretend that Kuroo goes to Date Tech High with you). "I know right" I agreed and opened the drink Kuroo handed me. We sat at a bench while still looking at the couple that's flirting not so far from us. 

"He looks so in love with her but when she's gone. He just suddenly goes to you" Kuroo said while shaking his head. 

"But it's fun though. To be his side hoe" I smirked and took a sip of my drink but then Futakuchi met my gaze so I winked at him. "Just be careful. You might get caught" Kuroo reminded. "I know but for some reason I want to get caught. So that Futakuchi realizes how much of an asshole he is. For cheating at his girlfriend" 

"So you're guilty?" Kuroo asked. 

"No. I want to destroy their relationship" He laughed at my answer. "I get scared at you sometimes" 

"You should be. When you get a girlfriend I will also come to destroy your relationship" I joked and he spit his drink which made me laughed. "Fuck you Y/N. Don't you dare! I won't be your best friend anymore if you do that" He glared at me but I saw Futakuchi looking at our direction, "I'm joking Tetsuro. Futakuchi's looking at us, come closer" I told him. 

"Oh I see. Or are you doing this just to flirt with me?" He whispered in my ear so I hit his stomach. "Oww" He groaned.

"Just pretend we're flirting" I said and Futakuchi's still watching while his girlfriend is still talking, not knowing her boyfriend's attention is on me. "Oh baby we don't need to pretend" 

Kuroo started his move by playing with my hair while his face is so close to mine which I don't mind because Kuroo and I used to date before but things didn't work out for us both so we just decided to be friends.

I cupped his face with my right and bit my lip. "Fuck, if you do that. I won't be able to stop myself" He said and I chuckled. "Then don't stop yourself" I flirted. "You said that" After that he kissed me and I smirked between his kisses because I can see Futakuchi sending death glares. While kissing, I got separated from Kuroo and we looked up to see Futakuchi who's furious now. 

"Babe? Why are you minding them?" His girlfriend asked and that's how Futakuchi realized what he just did. He pulled his girlfriend away from us. "Oh it's just that it's not good to see a couple who's doing PDA" We heard Futakuchi said to his girlfriend and that made us laughed. 

"Just tell your girlfriend you're jealous" Kuroo said between his laugh. "Let's go" He nodded and we went back to our room. "Are you going to be okay later? He looks really mad" He worriedly said when we got to our seats. "As if I let him do what he wants. He can't handle me" I confidently said. 

"Just tell me when he hurts you. I'll fucking kill him" 

"That's why I love you" I smiled at him. "Then get back with me Y/N" He joked and I rolled my eyes on him. "Hell no. It's hard to have you as a boyfriend" 

"That hurts like shit Y/N. But you're a headache to me too" 

"Right?" We laughed. I just love how we get along well after our toxic relationship. Remembering those days, oh Lord it's such a pain in the ass. 

***

I smirked as soon as I saw Futakuchi waiting in our usual spot, Futakuchi and his friends' hang out spot. A hidden abandoned house which is far away from our school. He looked up and our eyes met. I went closer to him and he pulled me inside, in a separate room because his friends are in the other room. 

"You're doing that on purpose aren't you?" He trapped me by putting his hands on the side of my head while I leaned my back on the wall, crossing my arms. "Yes I am" He punched the wall but it didn't faze me at all. "You're making me crazy" Futakuchi sighed heavily. "Then go crazy" I removed his hands and went to where the other guys are. I sat on the couch with Koganegawa. They're playing cards. "You're here Y/N" I nodded at Aone. All of his friends are aware that Futakuchi's cheating on his girlfriend with me, they didn't care that much so it's fine. They also treat me so well that I became friends with everyone. Futakuchi entered the room while still glaring at me. 

"If you're going to be mad at me for the entire night, I'm going home" I said, not looking at him. "You guys got into a fight?" Koganegawa asked. "He's just being dramatic" I whispered but they all heard it. "I'm not. You're making me jealous on purpose" He pouted and sat beside me. I made myself sat on his lap and I wrapped my arms on his shoulders. "But I'm not sorry. You're also flirting with your girlfriend when you know I'm around. So? That makes us even baby" He looked away and the guys laughed. "There's something wrong with your heads" Aone said. 

"I know" I laughed and stood up but Futakuchi pulled me to make me stay so I smirked. "You're going to stop being a baby?" I asked him and he nodded. I turned my back on him so I can watch the guys play, he snaked his arms in my waist and he buried his face in my neck. "Kamasaki senpai, can you hand me a snack?" I asked. "Go get it yourself--"

"If I can then I shouldn't have asked you" He looked at me and saw Futakuchi hugging me. He stood up from his seat and went to the storage to get me something to eat, he came back and threw it at me which I caught it easily. "Thank you senpai" I blew him a kiss which made him blush. Thank God Futakuchi's face is still on my neck. I started eating until I felt Futakuchi started to kiss my neck, I leaned my head to the other side to give him more access. 

"If you're going to do that, go to the other room" They said so I removed Futakuchi's face in my neck. "Stop. They're going to kick us out" I told him with a chuckle. He just smiled and nodded. I offered him what I'm eating and he get some for himself. "Who's winning?" I asked the guys. 

"Aone" They groaned. "That's why you guys should stop letting Aone join you guys. You're wasting your money, you know Aone doesn't lose" I told them. "Aone's ready to punch us whenever we tried to stop him" I shook my head at them. "Should we go to the other room?" Futakuchi whispered. "Yeah sure" We stood up and left. "Oh God. They're going to moan all night again" I heard the guys said which made me laughed. 

"Let's try to be quiet tonight" I told him. We entered the room where we were earlier. We started making out, making our way to the bed. This bed's new so it's fine to lay here, they really put it in here so they can rest but we use this the most. I pulled away and pushed him on the bed and got on top of him while he's sitting. His hands made its way on my legs and we went back to kissing. He squeezed my ass which made me moan on his mouth, he entered his tongue inside my mouth and explored it. "Let's be quick today. I'm too tired" I told him. 

"Sure" I started grinding on him while he's kissing my neck, leaving marks on me. Well I guess I'm going to struggle again, trying to hide them. "You're hard now" I moaned. I got off him and removed my underwear, he unbuckle his belt and unzipped his pants. He pulled out his dick which is hard now and put on his condom. I positioned myself and he slowly inserted his length until I adjusted to it. It's now my turn to kiss his neck and leave marks which I know he's not going to be so happy about it. I started moving and he unbutton my uniform, he got rid of my bra and started sucking my right breast while his hand played with the other. 

"Ahh~ Kenji" I moaned. He changed our position and he's now on top. He slammed himself inside of me which made me moaned louder but I stopped myself since the guys are going to complain. "You're so tight Y/N" Futakuchi groaned while fucking me. 

"I-I'm cumming" 

"Me too baby" He thrust a few more times and we came together. He fell down on top of me while we're both breathing hard. "Get off Kenji. You're heavy" I laughed. He nodded and got off me. He went between my legs. "We're done Kenji" I told him. "I'm only cleaning you off" He said and licked my entrance which made my back arched. "Fuck Kenji!" He held my legs down and continued what he's doing. In no time, I came for the second time and he cleaned my juices with his mouth. After he's done, he handed me both of my underwear and I fixed my appearance. "I hate you" I stood up and he put his arm around my shoulders. "No you don't. I know you liked it" He smirked and we went back to the other room to get our things. 

"You guys are too loud" We laughed at what they said. "Sorry" I told them and snatched my bag from the couch. "Hey guys we're going. See you tomorrow" Futakuchi said and they just waved their hands, they're too busy with the game. "What should we eat before going home?" He asked while holding my hand. "Hmm. I'm craving for some burger" I told him and he nodded. We went to the mall and ordered for our food. 

I rummaged through my bags and get my make up kit. "What are you looking for?" He asked. "Here. Use it tomorrow before going to school" I handed him my other foundation. "What for?" He looked at me, confused. "For your neck" I handed him a mirror and he looked at his neck, it's red for now. 

"I told you that you can't leave any marks" He sighed but put the foundation on his bag. "You didn't stopped me earlier" I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't do it again. She's going to see it" I nodded my head. Our food arrived and we ate in silence. After eating, he walked me home. "Oh on the weekend. We can't see each other. We have a date" He said while we're in front of our house. 

"Yeah sure. I'm just going to hang out with your friends or with Kuroo" I said and he held my hands. "I'm sorry" He hugged me. It's really fine with me, I didn't really have any feelings for him at all, he just thought that I do which is he's wrong. 

"It's fine Kenji" He pulled away and gave me a peck in my lips. "Okay. Good night, I'll see you tomorrow" I nodded and he started to walk away. I went inside our house. "You ate already?" Mom asked. "Yes Mom. No need to serve me any food. I'm going to sleep" She nodded and I went to my room. 

***

"So what happened yesterday?" Kuroo asked when I arrived in the morning. "He got mad at first but you know he can't be mad at me for a long time" I smirked while telling him. "You control him so well" He said and I agreed. "He's an easy person not like you" 

"I don't like to be controlled by someone" He shrugged his shoulders. "That's why we broke up" I laughed. "I know right" Classes started and Kuroo kept on bothering me the whole time but I kept my focus on the lesson. I got tired of it so I stomped his feet with mine. He yelled in pain which caught the attention of our classmates and our teacher. "What's wrong Kuroo?" The teacher asked. "Oh my stomach just ache all of a sudden" He acted like his stomach is really aching. 

"Really? Then Y/N take him to the clinic" Kuroo smirked at me but I can't do anything about it. But when we got out the bell rang, it's already lunch. I hit his head and the students swarmed the hallway. "Do it one more time Tetsuro. I'll fucking throw you out of the window" He just laughed and put his arm on my shoulders, we went to the snack bar to buy something. 

"Uhm e-excuse me" Someone called, when I looked back. I saw Futakuchi's girlfriend. "Are you calling us?" I asked. "Yes" I smirked and Kuroo looked at me. "Why? Do you something to say?" 

"I'm just going to apologize for what happened yesterday. About what my boyfriend Futakuchi did" She shyly apologized. "Oh it's all good. We just got confused to what your boyfriend did" Kuroo said and pulled me closer to him. "Oh he just didn't really like PDA, that's why he did that" 

"So you guys don't make out in public?" Kuroo's face went closer to her but I pulled him. He's scaring the poor girl. "W-we don't actually" She looked at her feet. "Where's your boyfriend?" I asked her. "Oh he's in the bathroom" After she said that, Futakuchi got out of the bathroom, wearing his jacket to cover his neck which made me smirked at him. His eyes widened when he saw his girlfriend talking to us. 

"Mai what are you doing here?" He asked but when he looked over us, he started to glare at us but mostly to Kuroo. "Oh nothing. Let's go" Before he can say anything, his girlfriend Nametsu pulled him away. We went to the snack bar and got ourselves something to eat then we went to the rooftop. 

"He's hiding something isn't he?" Kuroo asked. 

"Yeah. Hickeys" 

"I thought he didn't like you leaving marks on him?" 

"That's what he said. But he obviously liked it yesterday, he didn't even say anything" I chuckled, remembering what happened yesterday. "The power of Y/N" 

"About what his girlfriend said. She said they don't do PDA right?" I nodded. "It looks like they don't really kiss or something" I looked at him, confused. "What makes you think that?" 

"I don't know. I just noticed that he seemed distant to his girlfriend but when I see them together. I can see that he really loves her" He explained then continued to eat his bread. "If he really loves her then he won't be cheating to her at all" 

"Well I guess you're right. Just be careful okay? And don't you dare fall in love with him" He seriously said. "Trust me baby I won't" I confidently said. I played with his hair while biting my lips. "You're really testing me these days Y/N" I laughed. "If you're going to act like that every time. Just get back with me!" He whined and I stopped him from talking by crushing my lips on him. But before he can even kiss me back I pulled away. 

"You're such a tease!" He yelled. 

"I'm not sorry!" I stuck my tongue to tease him. "Let's go back. Classes are about to start" We cleaned our mess and got down. We bumped into Futakuchi and he looked at Kuroo in the eyes. If they fight I don't really care. "You kept on following Y/N around" He said to Kuroo and I just crossed my arms, watching them get into each others' nerves. 

"Well I'm her ex. We're both single so I don't see anything wrong about it" 

"You said it yourself. You're just an ex" Ohhhh damn. 

"Don't you think that I have more chance to her, more than you? You got yourself a girlfriend so I don't get why you're acting like this" Kuroo said. 

"If what you said is right then she'll be coming to you not me" 

"I'm just letting her fool around with you. If I decide to stop you, you're going to be the one following her around. Fucking cheater" Kuroo bumped his shoulders to Futakuchi so hard. I followed Kuroo but Kenji stopped me by grabbing my wrist. "Can we talk?" 

"Classes are about to start. Let's talk later" I glared at him and pulled my hand. I followed Kuroo and saw him mad. "Hey calm down" I told him. "Fucking asshole" He cursed. "Well you know what you said is wrong right? We're over" I heard him sighed. "I know. I only said that because he got on my nerves. I'm sorry" I smiled at him to make him feel better. "It's okay. Just don't get involve with him again. I don't want you to get into a fight just because of me" I patted his back. 

"I won't if that's what you want" I smiled. "Good" 

When I arrived at our usual spot, Futakuchi's still not here. I went to the couch and laid my head on Koganegawa's lap while they're playing card, again. "Futakuchi-san will kill me" He said but didn't move. "Don't worry I won't let him do that" I closed my eyes and felt something so I opened my eyes and saw Aone put his coat in my lower body. "Thanks Aone" He just nodded and went back to his seat. 

"What's even taking him so long to go here?" I heard them say. "I don't know" I closed my eyes again but felt sleepy so I decided to take a nap. After awhile I felt someone wake me up by shaking my body. I opened my eyes and saw Futakuchi. I sat down while yawning. "What time is it?" I asked the guys. "7:45 PM" 

"Thanks. I guess I'll go home now" Futakuchi stopped me. "Yes? Do you need something?" I acted like I didn't know anything. "I'm sorry. I got here so late" 

"It's fine. It doesn't bother me at all plus thanks to you being late, I got to sleep on Koganegawa's lap" I smirked. "Hey! You're going to make me get into trouble" I just ignored him. 

"I'm really sorry Y/N. Mai and I argued so I was late" He explained. "Who says I need your explanation? I already told you that it's fine. I know my place so I don't care. I'm just going home for today, I'm mentally exhausted so let me rest for today" He let go of me. "Bye guys! See you in school" They bid their goodbyes and I went home feeling pissed. That fucker made me wait, it's easy to send me a damn message saying he'll be late. Fucking asshole. 

***

I haven't been going to our usual spot these days because I've been busy with studying for the upcoming exams. "Y/N lend me your notes." Kuroo said while I'm writing. "You don't have notes?" I asked. "I slept at that class so I don't" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "That's why you always have a bed hair Tetsuro" I teased but handed my notebook to him. "Whatever"

"Finish that today. I'm not going to let you take that home. You're clumsy as fuck" 

"I know" 

"Y/N. Someone's looking for you" Kuroo and I looked at the door and saw Futakuchi's girlfriend. I stood up and went to her. "Nametsu-san? Why?" I asked, I looked around but didn't saw Futakuchi. 

"C-can I talk you Y/N-san?" 

"Yeah sure. What is it?" We walked away from my room. "About Futakuchi" 

"What's with your boyfriend?" I nervously asked but seeing her expression means she still doesn't know. "I think he's cheating on me" I gulped. "Why do you think so?" I managed not to stutter. "I saw he has hickeys a few days ago" I looked away from her and saw Kuroo watching us. 

"Are you sure it's hickeys? Maybe it's just mosquito bites?" I let out a nervous laugh. "You think so? So I got it all wrong?" She played with her hands. "Yes maybe you got the wrong idea. Did you ask him?" She nodded. "He said it's nothing but we argued because I'm having a bad feeling" 

"Then it's really nothing. You should trust your boyfriend" I told her. 

"Do you trust your boyfriend?" She suddenly asked. "Me? I don't have a boyfriend" I chuckled. "But you were kissing the guy you were always with. So I thought he's your boyfriend" I shook my head. "No he's not. But he used to be though" 

"Oh I see. Thank you Y/N-san. I'll treat you a meal sometime for helping me" 

"No you don't need to. I think I didn't even help you with anything" 

"You really helped me a lot Y/N-san. I'm going now. Thank you again" Then she walked away so I went back inside. "What was that about?" He asked. "She just asked for an advice. She's starting to think that Futakuchi's cheating on her. She saw the hickeys but I told her maybe it's just mosquitoes. I'm surprised that she even bought that, I didn't know she's easy to fool" I told Kuroo. 

"If she realize that the one she asked for advice was the one her boyfriend's seeing secretly, oh God it'll be a war" Kuroo shook his head so I just continued what I'm doing. "You guys should stopped seeing each other for a few days. Now that she's suspecting something" He advice. "I guess you're right. Plus I'm not even been going to their place these days" 

"That's good" 

I just got out of the faculty after dropping off our class' activities but Futakuchi suddenly came out of nowhere and pulled me somewhere quiet. "You haven't been going to our place. You're not even replying to my texts and calls. Are you that mad that I got late that day? You said you don't care so why are you avoiding me?" I raised my eyebrow at him. 

"Well I'm busy with my studies. What are you gonna do about it?" I blankly said and he couldn't reply immediately. "When I told you that I don't care. I fucking mean it Futakuchi. Your girlfriend's suspecting you, we should stop seeing each other for awhile" His eyes went wide. 

"How did you even know that?" 

"She went to see me earlier. Asking for advice and she's suspecting that you're cheating on her. I had to make her feel better so she doesn't think about you cheating" 

"Don't talk to her again" What he said made my jaw clenched. "As if I want to. I didn't have a choice" I rolled my eyes. "Just don't. Never again" 

"Don't tell me what to do. Let's talk when you stop being an asshole" He pushed me back to the wall and kissed me but I pushed him away. I slapped him hard on the face and glared at him. "I'm warning you. You don't own me Futakuchi. If you still want to be with me then stop acting like that" I said and left him. My heart's racing because I'm so mad. I got my fists clenched the entire time when I got to our room. Kuroo noticed my attitude. 

"What happened?" 

"That fucking asshole been acting so tough on me as if he owns me" I slammed my hand on the desk angrily but Kuroo calmed me down. "Hey hey look at me" He held my face with his big hands. "Breathe in. Breathe out" I followed him and I suddenly burst out laughing. "Are you crazy? You were mad a few seconds ago" He looks dumbfounded. 

"I'm sorry. It's just that your face is so funny when you do that" I laughed. "Well I did that on purpose to make you laugh" 

"Excuses Tetsuro excuses" I shook my head when I stopped laughing. "Are you done with the notes?" I changed the topic. "I still got two pages left" I nodded and waited for him to finish. 

***

Exams are finally done so we can now relax. "Where do you wanna hang out?" Kuroo asked. "Wait someone's calling" I said and showed him my phone. I distanced myself from people and answered the call. 

"Can I see you today?" Futakuchi. 

"Sure" 

"Thank you. I'll see you there" I ended the call and gather my things. "Are you going to see him?" He asked while crossing his arms. "Yeah. It's been a few weeks" 

"Okay. Be careful okay?" I nodded and went to the hang out spot. They were shocked to see me after not being present for the last few weeks. "I thought you're not gonna hang out here again" Koganegawa said. "I was just busy" I said. 

"Really? I thought you're done with Futakuchi" 

"Almost. You're friend's being an asshole so I decided not to see him for awhile" I explained and got myself a drink from the fridge. "That's why he's being cranky" Aone said while nodding his head. "Now that we're at this topic. Can I ask you something?" Kamasaki asked. "Yeah what is it senpai?" 

"Will you keep on being his side chick? Aren't you getting tired of it? Seeing Futakuchi secretly" 

"No of course not. I'm not getting tired of it, for now. But when I do, I'll tell him right away" I honestly said. "So you don't have any feelings for him?" Aone asked, I was surprised that he's even curious. "I don't have any. For sure Futakuchi also" I kept my eyes on door to check if he's here. 

"Then what's the point of your relationship?" 

"Isn't obvious? It doesn't have any point at all" I chuckled at what Kamasaki senpai said to Koganegawa. "Well it's their relationship not ours. So we don't have any right to say anything" They all agreed to Aone. After that conversation, Futakuchi arrived. "Have you been waiting long?" He asked. "Not really. I just got here" I answered. "Let's talk in the other room" I followed him. He made me sit on the bed and he bent down in front of me. 

"I'm sorry" I just looked at him. "I'm sorry for kissing you forcibly. And for telling you not to talk to Mai when you're just helping. I promise I won't do it again" He bowed his head so I lift it by holding his chin up. 

"It's all good but do that one more time. You know what will happen right?" He gulped. "Y-yes. I'm sorry" He hugged me so I did the same. "What have you been doing these days?" He asked when he pulled away. He sat down beside me and faced me. "Just studying. How about you?" I asked a stupid question. Of course he's been spending his time with his girlfriend. 

"Studying also. I just got bored because you refused to see me for awhile" He complained. "I'm sorry. It's just that priorities" I laughed. "I know. Let's go back to where the others are" I nodded and held his hand. 

"You guys are okay now?" They asked. "Yeah" 

We just spend the entire night playing with the others so when it got late, he walked me home as he always do after our time in the hang out spot. "I don't want to get separated with you after so long" He put his head on my shoulders. "We got a lot of time" 

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

"You never ask for permission" 

"It's because I might offend you again so can I?" I didn't answer but kissed him. Until it turned to a make out session. I felt his hand on my ass but I pulled away. "Not here" I pulled him at the back of our house, we got a storage room here and no one goes in here but it's clean. We quietly went inside and we continued to hungrily kissed each other. He made me sit on the table, his hand went inside my skirt and started rubbing my clothe entance. 

"Just insert it" I whispered and so he pushed my undies to the side and inserted two fingers. His kisses went down to my neck while he thrust his fingers in and out. He suddenly pulled it out and made me watch him suck my juices from his fingers. He pulled down his pants with his boxers and I helped put on a condom. I removed my underwear and he thrust inside. My nails dig on his back. I stopped myself from moaning while balancing myself on the table as he continued to thrust his dick inside of me. 

"K-kenji there" I told him that he hit my g-spot so he continued to hit it which made me a moaning mess. "I missed this. I missed how you felt tight with my dick inside of you" He dirty talked in my ear. 

"I also missed your big dick Kenji" I breathe. My body started shaking as my climax is getting closer. "A-are you cumming?" He asked and I nodded my head. He went deeper and I came first before he did. After cleaning up our mess we got out of the storage room. "Thank you baby" He smiled. 

"You're always welcome. Go home now it's too late" He nodded and kissed me before going. 

***

Futakuchi and I have been doing things behind his girlfriend's back for a few months now and we're graduating next month. To my surprise, we haven't got caught. So I decided that I'm going to end things with him before we even graduate. Yes I said that I want to destroy their relationship but I still got some conscience with me so I'm going to do that before this month ends. We were doing great actually, we enjoy each other's company but I'm getting tired of it. I don't want to be his side chick anymore, is he going to be willing to break up with his girlfriend just to be with me? I highly doubt it though. I laughed at the thought.

"What's funny?" I forgot that Kuroo's with me. "A suddent thought went across my mind." I answered.

"What is it?" He curiously asked.

"If Futakuchi's willing to give up his girlfriend for me. It made me laugh when I thought that" I chuckled but he looked at me seriously. "What?"

"Do you like him now?"

"No."

"Really? Don't lie to me"

"No. I'm serious. Even though I spent most of my time with him, he never made my heart race, the only time he did was when we're having sex" Kuroo looked at me with his eyes wide.

"What the hell Y/N?" I laughed. "It's true though. There's no heart racing moments with him. I tried to learn how to like him but I just can't and I don't know why" I honestly shared my thoughts.

"But you get jealous sometimes when you see him with her"

"Yeah I did. But I just want all of his attention on me. And if I did like him, I don't think our relationship's going to be good if he leaves his girlfriend for me. People are just going to talk. And if we argue, I have a feeling he's going to blame me even if he's the one who made the decision to leave her" I sighed. "Well I guess you're right about that."

"I'm going to end it before this months ends"

"Really? That's a good decision Y/N"

"I want to leave this place without a problem"

"Don't worry. You will leave this place with me" He winked at me which made me look at him in disgust. "Well obviously because you applied on the same university that I applied into" I rolled my eyes at him. "I don't want to be apart from you" He pouted. "Are you sure you moved on from me?"

"Yes. I just said that I don't want to be apart from you that's all"

"Well I also don't want to be separated from you. Good job on applying on the same University" I patted his head while laughing. "I did a good job right?" Someone pulled my shoulders and before I knew it I got slapped in the face so hard.

My eyes widen when I saw Nametsu, Futakuchi' girlfriend. She knew, how the hell?

"I didn't expect that you're one of a stupid hoe Y/N-san" She smirked but got tears on her eyes. "I even asked you for an advice a few months ago. Not knowing that the one Kenji is seeing behind my back is you. You looked so innocent when you're in front of me but when I'm gone. You fucked my boyfriend behind my back!" She yelled and now everyone's watching. "Hey calm down. Let's talk somewhere else" Kuroo tried to stop her but I told him not to get into this mess so he just stayed beside me.

"Did Futakuchi told you?" I asked. "So you're not even going to deny it you fucking hoe?!"

"I will not. What's the point of denying it when your boyfriend really cheated on you with me"

"You have the nerve aren't you? How can you talk so confidently Y/N-san? When you stole my boyfriend from me?!" She can still yell even though she's crying hard now. I feel bad but I can't let her say things to me. I don't let someone drag me down even though I'm at fault here. That's just who I am.

"I never stole Futakuchi from you. And if I did, he will break up with you but he didn't right?" There's a large crowd now because we're on the hallway.

"Let me through!" Futakuchi's eyes widened when he saw us in the middle of the crowd. "Mai let's talk. Please not here" He whispered to Nametsu and we just watched them. I already imagined this scene, why did I expect him to side with me?

"Let go of me! Everyone! I want you to know that my boyfriend Futakuchi Kenji cheated on me with Y/N!" She announced as if it's something good to share but I wouldn't blame her. People started to talk.

"You didn't expect this don't you Kenji? I already knew about what you're doing with this filthy bitch for a week now. My gut feeling never betrayed me, when I followed you after dropping me home, I saw you with her. Kissing her, and without a sign of any guilt in your eyes. You disgust me." She cried.

"I only got the chance to confront her when you were gone for a few minutes. So I decided to give a little surprise for our upcoming graduation next month did you like it?" She asked but Futakuchi kept his head down.

"And you. I want you to suffer first before you can even leave this place! The world needed to know that you're disgusting. Girls in here who have boyfriends need to make their boyfriends stay away from you because you might steal them just like how you did with me. Go on. You can have him" After that she just left and Futakuchi followed her.

A teacher arrived and made the students go inside their room. But I went out and I know that Kuroo is following.

"I'm surprised that you're calm" He said. "I just didn't expect that something like that can happen in real life" I laughed and so I snatched my vape from my pocket and smoked. I know Kuroo doesn't like it when I use vape but he's staying quiet this time.

"Aren't you going to cry?" He suddenly asked. "What? You expect me to cry?"

"Yeah after what happened" I shook my head. "I'm not like the people from dramas and stories. I admit that I have a fault here. But getting caught is something I wanted to happen in the first place. Just because he'll throw me away for his girlfriend doesn't mean my world already ended right?"

"You know what? I didn't know you were this cool" I smiled at him. "It's never too late to find that out" I smirked.

"So what's your plan now?"

"Plan? I don't have any. That's the end of it. We're over"

***

Futakuchi and I didn't really had the chance to talk at all. I couldn't end it on a proper way but there's nothing I can do, especially that everyone's eyes on me. If they see me trying to talk to Futakuchi then they'll think I'm following him around and I don't want that. He's been trying to make up with Nametsu after what happened last month. Everyone's also treating me like shit but I fought back of course. Kuroo's also been helping me to stay away from trouble and thanks to that I'm graduating today without a problem.

After the ceremony I saw Futakuchi's friends approaching me. "Congrats!" They happily said, some of them already graduated and some of them graduated with me. While the others are an underclassmen. "Thanks guys! Congrats to some of you also" I smiled when they handed me a lot of bouquet of flowers.

"I'm sorry that we were late to talk to you. Things haven't been great around us so we just got the chance to talk to you" Kamasaki senpai said.

"It's fine and I'm sorry for dragging you guys into this mess"

"Nah. You don't have to apologize, we are the ones who willingly joined the mess" We laughed at what Koganegawa said.

"I know it's not necessary but I want to apologize on Futakuchi's behalf. I'm sorry that he treated you like you're no one when he got caught. He doesn't deserve you so find someone who truly loves you. And please never ever go again for someone who's in a relationship okay?" I nodded at Aone who just said a long scolding.

"I hope I get in touch with all of you. Thanks for the friendship!"

Leaving the school for college made me happy. I told myself I want to leave peacefully but it happened that she caught us. I learned a lot from this mistake and I will never do something stupid like that again. And it's not that I can do that again even if I want to because I just got back with Kuroo. Yes I said that I will never get back with him, but I realized after all this time, he's the one who supported me even though I'm not doing the right thing but he'll make me learn the best thing to do. That's why I love him, and I will never ever let go of him again.

(Never tolerate a cheater everyone!)


	10. Miya Atsumu

Setter #1

Your P.O.V 

The bell rang, a sign that classes for today are already done. "Hey Y/N we're going to a new cafe after this. It's not that far, will you go with us?" Saeko asked. "You know that I can't right?" I sighed and put all my things in my bag. "Again? You can't even hang out with us outside the school" Kiyoko said, disappointed. 

"It's because I have curfew. You both know that" I reminded them. "Can't you break that rule just once? Please?" Saeko pleaded. "Even though I want to. I don't have the guts to do that, I'm not tough like you two" I chuckled and patted Saeko in the head. "How about Miya Atsumu? You won't see him?" What Kiyoko said made me stopped in my tracks. "Should I? Even just for a few minutes?" I'm tempted. 

"You're willing to do that for Miya Atsumu but not for us?!" Saeko complained and I laughed. "It's just for a few minutes. Come with me okay?" I wrapped my arms with theirs. We got out of school and went to the school next to ours. It's the extension of our school and it's the all boys while ours is the all girls. 

They separate us from the boys but it's located next to us so what's the point right? But we can't enter inside and they also can't to our school. "What if he don't show up?" Kiyoko asked as we peeked inside. "He'll be here any minute now" I answered. 

"Speaking of the devil" I smiled when I saw Atsumu-san with his twin. When he saw me he ran up to where we are. "Hey Y/N. Hey girls" He smiled. "Hi Atsumu-san and Osamu-san" Osamu just nodded at us. 

"You're not going home now? You'll be late. Your parents are going to scold you again" He worriedly said. "It's fine. I wanted to see you for a little bit" I honestly said. "Now that you see me. Now go, I don't want to be the reason for your parents to be mad at you" He held my shoulders and pushed me gently. "Okay fine. Wait let me see you face again" I turned around and he laughed. 

"You're so cute Y/N" He gently pinched my cheeks. "I'm going now! Bye guys" I waved my hand and they also did. When they can't see me I started running. I acted like that in front of Atsumu-san but I'm scared. I kept on looking at my watch while running. I have to be at home at 6:00 PM and it's already 5:45 PM, I still have to get to the train station. 

I was nervous the entire time in the train. When I got to my stop, I started running again even though I'm out of breath. I arrived in our door step at 6:15, which means I fucked up. I quietly entered and removed my shoes but my Mom's waiting with her arms crossed. 

"What time is it?" I flinched at her voice. "6:15 P-PM" I stuttered and kept my head down. "Why are you late?" She asked. "I-I helped an elderly on the way" I lied. "Really?" She softened up a bit which is a relief. "Yes Mom" 

"Okay. Next time go home in time please" 

"Yes Mom. It won't happen again" 

"Go take a shower. I'll bring you some snacks while you're studying" I nodded and went to my room. I sighed in relief that she bought my lie. How long do I need to live like this? I can't hang out with my friends after school, I can't even see my crush for a long time. Even though I'm getting sick of it I don't dare to complain because my parents are too strict about everything. 

I went to take a quick shower and when I got out my phone got a notification. I opened it and it's a message from Atsumu-san. I smiled while reading his message. 

'Did you get home safe? Did your Mom got angry?' 

'I got home on time Atsumu-san. You don't have to worry. Don't you have a practice right now?' 

'I do but I was worried. I'll meet you in front of your school tomorrow morning' 

'Really? Okay I'll see you tomorrow Atsumu-san' 

After I replied Mom knocked on the door so I hid my phone under my book. "Come in" I said and acted natural. "Dry your hair Y/N. And go study" She said after she put a juice and fruits in my table. I sighed and threw a strawberry in my mouth. I dried my hair and after that I put on my reading glasses and get to work. 

This is what my life is. My teachers calls me a model student of our school. The students around me knows me as a good daughter since I always go home in time and doesn't really hang out after school. I know it's a compliment but what they didn't know is that I don't want any of these. I only study because that's what my parents wants, they want me to get in a medical school but I don't even want that. Studying hard became natural for me, I don't want my grades to go down and I want to go in a good university to get a proper job but doing this limits me to what I really want to do. 

I want to be a normal student who goes from place to place with friends. I can't even fool around in the school, because all of them sees me as a model student. I shook all the thought and continued studying until it's already late. I checked the time, 12:04 am. I was so focused that I didn't realize that it's already this late. I fixed all my things and went downstairs to put the dishes on the sink. 

"Why are you still awake?" I turned around to see my older brother. "You don't care" I walked past him. "Come on Y/N. Are you still mad at me? It's already been a few years" He said. "I told you already not to talk me again" I glared at him and went back to my room. I locked the door and went to sleep. 

***

I started my day with a smile because I know that I'll be seeing Atsumu-san in front of school. I even left our house so early so I can spend a lot of time with Atsumu-san before our classes. I arrived and I already saw him waiting. "Atsumu-san!" I ran while waving my hand. "Careful!" I tripped and thankfully he caught me. "Y/N you're still clumsy" I chuckled and stood up straight. 

"Did you wait long?" I asked. "I just got here. How's your sleep? You didn't reply to me last night again, seems like you were busy studying" He smiled. "I forgot to reply again and you're right I was too focused" I answered. 

"Oh I brought you something" He rummaged through his bag and handed me a bento box. "What's this?" I asked. "I made Onigiris with Osamu and we had too many so I thought I'll give you the rest" He shyly said which made me smile bigger. "Thank you Atsumu-san! I'll eat this well" 

"You know what Y/N. I want you to watch my game even if for once" I looked at him and I felt bad. I've never seen him play even though I want to. "If I can only watch then I've been to every one of your plays. I'm sorry that I can't" I looked down. 

"Hey Y/N. I'm sorry that I made you feel bad. That's not what I meant, I already knew your situation but I still said that" He hit himself in the head but I stopped him. "Stop hurting yourself Atsumu-san" I held his hand and he intertwined our hand which made me blushed. "You don't have to be feel bad if you can't come to my games. It's fine, maybe in the future" What he said made me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach. I'm part of his future?! I cannot handle this Atsumu-san you're making me fall for you even harder. 

"Yeah maybe in the future" I smiled. "Tsumu! Classes are going to start, the teacher's going to close the gates now!" We heard his twin yelled. 

"Okay! I'm coming, buy me some time!" 

"I'm going now Y/N. See you again okay?" 

"Bye Atsumu-san." He nodded and I watched him jogged to where his twin is. "It's too early in the morning and you're already flirting" I saw Saeko with Kiyoko. "Seeing him first thing in the morning already made my day" I smiled at them. 

"Y/N are you two in a relationship already?" I was caught off guard to what Kiyoko asked. "N-No" I looked away. "Those two haven't even confess to each other even though you can see that they really like each other" Saeko shook her head. 

"I like him but I don't know if he likes me back" I pouted and changed into indoor shoes while they did the same beside me. "You're smart Y/N but you're an idiot when it comes to love. You can't even see the way he looks at you" Saeko added. 

"I won't believe you until he tell me with his own mouth" 

"Then confess to him first. It looks like he doesn't even have the courage to do it first" I looked at Kiyoko. "I'm scared guys. What if I tell him that I like him then it's not mutual? Then are we not gonna see each other again? He'll find me creepy now and will avoid me when he finds out that I like him" Saeko slapped my face gently. 

"Y/N wake up! You're jumping into conclusions when you haven't even try telling him" I sighed and sat down while putting my face in my arms. "Y/N, Saeko's right. Stop thinking about stupid things and confess your feelings. If you guys keep on seeing each other without telling what you really feel, you'll lose the chance and won't be able to do so. You will only realize that it's already too late if you both leave this school" Kiyoko advice. 

"Kiyoko I'm too scared to know what he really feels. What if he's only treating me like that because he feels bad?" 

"Y/N! Please stop saying those things. It's irritating" Saeko complained. "What's that you're holding?" Kiyoko changed the topic and pointed at the bento box Atsumu-san gave me. "It's onigiris. Atsumu-san made it with his twin. They made too many so he gave me the rest" I said. "Oh good lord Y/N" I looked at Saeko, confused. 

"You don't even realize that they didn't made too many. But he made it just for you" Saeko slapped her forehead while shaking her head. I looked at the bento box and think. "Y/N just believe your friends. Trust us, we can see that it's mutual. He likes you too" Kiyoko said. I didn't get the chance to say anything because our homeroom teacher is already here. 

Lunch time and I excitedly snatched the bento box from my bag. I opened it and was amazed even if it's just a regular onigiri but my crush made it! "Here Saeko, Kiyoko" I handed them one. "Are you really fine giving it to us? Won't you save it for yourself" I chuckled at Saeko. "If I save it for later, It'll be just a waste so let's eat it now" Every bite is precious and it's delicious, maybe because hemade it but I really want to eat it everyday if it's Atsumu-san who made it. 

***

"So? When are you planning on confessing?" School's done and it's time to go home now. "Do I have to? I'm contented on how things between us" 

"Yes Y/N. We need an answer tomorrow okay? If you don't tell him you like him, I'll tell him myself" My eyes widened at what Kiyoko said. "Kiyoko!" I whined. 

"Stop complaining I'm serious" I pouted. "We have to go somewhere. See you tomorrow" They said. "You won't accompany me?" I asked. "No. Go on your own! We won't be going with you for awhile until you confess" My jaw dropped and left me. "Y/N? What you are doing here alone?" I was startled to see Atsumu-san. 

"You startled me" I put my hand in my chest. "Sorry" 

"It's fine. My friends ditched me" I chuckled. "They did? My poor Y/N" I was caught off guard when he suddenly hugged me but I didn't do anything and let him until he pulled away on his own. "Oh here's the bento box. It taste amazing Atsumu-san. Thank you!" I smiled and handed him back the bento. 

"It's good to know that you enjoyed it. Let me know if you want to eat it again" I nodded and looked at my watch. "I need to go home now." I sadly said. "Let me walk you to the train station" He said. "What? How about your practice?" I asked. 

"I still have a few minutes. Let's go" He held my hand as we walk. Come to think of it, if he don't like me then he won't do things like this right? But I don't want to jump into conclusion. I'll only get hurt if I do. 

"Thank you Atsumu-san" He let go of my hand but I still want to hold his hand for a little longer! "I'll do this everyday if it's fine" He caressed his nape while looking away. "I don't want you to get in trouble for being late for practice" I said. 

"I won't get in trouble. Y/N you don't have to worry about that okay?" He held my face but I felt my face flushed because he's too close. "You're too close" I avoided his gaze and he let go of me. "I'm sorry Y/N" 

"It's fine. You should go now" I smiled at him. "I'll do this again tomorrow!" He waved his hand and I finally went home with a smile on my face. When I get home, as usual I'll go straight to studying for the entire night. But my mind's filled with what my friends said. I do want to confess but I don't know how and when. 

***

When I got to school, I waited for awhile but I didn't see Atsumu-san so I just went inside. Students are looking at the results from the last exam, I ranked first again but I don't have the energy to celebrate I'm not in the mood because I didn't see him in the morning. He didn't text me anything so I'm starting to worry. "What's your problem? You're not in the mood the entire morning. You don't seem happy even though you ranked first in the test results" Kiyoko asked while we're having a break time. 

"I didn't see Atsumu-san this morning" I pouted. "That's why. Why don't you send him a message?" Saeko asked. "I don't want to bother him. I got used to him texting me first because I don't want to interrupt him because he's always busy with volleyball" 

"What do we do with you Y/N. You're giving me a headache" Saeko said while massaging her temple. "You won't know if you don't ask" Kiyoko patted my head. "Maybe I'll just ask him if I see him later" They both nodded. 

But even after classes he never showed up. I even waited for him for an hour that I got home late. My Mom scolded me for a long time but let it go because I told her that I ranked first in the whole school. Her scolding even made my mood more worse. I'm sick of her scolding, I just want it to end. 

I'm so distracted while studying. I kept on checking my phone but there's no messages from Atsumu-san. Now I realize that he doesn't like me, and my friends are wrong all along. I almost got myself into trouble if I told him how I truly feel when he doesn't really care for me at all. I furiously put down my pen when my eyes start to get teary. Thinking about Atsumu-san not liking me makes my heart ache. When I started crying, my phone started ringing. I saw Atsumu-san's name. 

I stopped crying and breathe before answering it. "Hello?" 

"Look at your window" I got confused to what he said and checked the caller again but it's really him. 

"What?" 

"I said look outside your window" I stood up and went to my window. I opened my curtain and saw him outside with his phone in his ear. My eyes widened, I didn't expect to see him here in front of our house. And he's never been in before! I panicked and went outside but quietly. Everyone's sleeping now because it's already late. I'm scared because someone might see us and I might get in trouble for it. 

"What are you doing here Atsumu-san?!" I whispered but he hugged me suddenly but I pushed him away. "My parents might see us." I pulled him in a nearby playground. I'm nervous, I hope they won't wake up please! 

"What are you doing here? Do you know what time is it?!" I yelled. "I just wanted to see you" He almost whispered. "We can see each other tomorrow. Why bother to go here?" 

"Did you cry?" He asked when he saw my face, we're standing under a light post. I looked away and didn't say anything. "If I only knew that you're going to get mad I shouldn't have went here" I suddenly felt bad. 

"I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just worried, it's loo late. What if something happened to you on your way here?" 

"I know that Y/N but your friends waited for me until I finished my practice. They told me that you were worried that you didn't see my the entire day. I'm sorry about that, I woke up late in the morning and in the afternoon, they made me set up the things in the court so I didn't have time to send you off home" He explained. 

"But I can't see the reason for you to tell me about this" I coldly said. "What do you mean Y/N? Look at me" 

"I just can't get you Atsumu-san. You treat me so well. You're so kind and you make my heart race! I don't get why you're doing things like these when I know you don't even like me" I cried. I finally said it. I told him I like him! 

"Y/N why don't you get it? You think that I'll go all the way here just to see you if I don't like you? Are you blind? I like you Y/N. So damn much" I froze in my spot when he said that. "So are you saying the you like me too?" He asked. 

"I do. I even cried awhile ago before you called because I got so frustrated that I didn't see you the entire day--" He cut me off by crushing his lips into mine. It was a long kiss and when he pulled away I stared him in the eyes. I can't believe that my first kiss is Miya Atsumu. 

"I'm sorry okay? And let me remind you again. I really like you Y/N. And it's good to know that you like me too. I haven't told you because I'm scared that you don't like me back not knowing that you also do. I'm so happy Y/N" He hugged me and which I also did. "Does that mean that we're dating now?" I asked him and he pulled away. 

"You said your parents are strict? I know you can't have a boyfriend right now" He said but I shook my head. "Don't think about them. I-I want to be your girlfriend" I said and avoided his gaze which made him chuckle. "Then you're my girlfriend now Y/N. I love you" My eyes widened and I hid my face using my hands. 

"Don't say I love you with that look on your face. I'm thinking that this is just a dream" I said and he removed my hands out of my face. "I love you Y/N" I hit him gently on the chest. "Can I get an I love you too?" 

"I love you too Atsumu-san" 

***

After our confession last night, I sent him home even though I don't want to. But I know that his twin might be worried that his twin is gone. Luckily, my parents didn't have a clue about what happened last night. They told me not to be in a relationship not until I finish my studies but how can I not when the one that I like told me that he likes me too? I'm just going to be careful and hide it from them. 

When I got off the train, my smile widened when I see Atsumu-san waiting for me. "Good morning Atsumu-san" He hugged me as soon as he sees me. "Good morning Y/N" He pulled away and held my hand as we started walking. "What did your twin said last night?" I asked. "Osamu doesn't care that much. He just asked me where I went so I told him and he didn't ask anything. Don't worry about it" I nodded. 

"You should just call me by my name Y/N" I looked at him while walking. "Really? It's fine?" 

"Of course. You're my girlfriend now" It's so nice to hear it from his own mouth, that I'm his girlfriend now. "Okay. Let's go Atsumu" I shyly said and he laughed. "Better" We arrived in front of our school. "Have you told your friends?" He asked. 

"I haven't. I'll tell them later that Miya Atsumu's now my boyfriend" I giggled. "I'll go tell Osamu later also" I nodded. "You should go inside now" He said but not letting go of my hand. "Then let go of my hand Atsumu" I laughed. "Should we ditch classes for today?" My eyes widened. 

"No. I'm just kidding. I don't want you to get in trouble for ditching class with me. I'm not thinking, I don't want to be a bad influence to you" Seeing him panicking made me laughed. "My Atsumu is too cute when he's panicking" 

"Did you call me me 'My Atsumu'?" 

"I did. My Atsumu you should go now. Your twin's sending death glares to us" He turned around and saw Osamu-san. "I'll see you later okay?" I nodded. He leaned in and kissed me in the cheeks. "Atsumu!" I yelled but he just laughed and ran away. "Bye Y/N! I love you!" I got embarrassed at what he just yelled because there are students around. I shook my head and went inside. 

"Looks like you're in a good mood now" The two finally arrived. "We're already dating!" I happily said and the looks in their faces are funny. They didn't see it coming. "What?! All of a sudden?!" Saeko said. 

"He went to our house last night and we just confessed with each other. Now that I know that it's mutual then I decided to be his girlfriend now" I told them. "Wow that happened so fast" Saeko couldn't believe it. "Well you were the one who told Y/N to confess already. And you can't believe it?" Kiyoko said to her. 

"You're right but is it alright for you to date him already? Remember what happened back then?" I looked away when Saeko said that. "Drop it Saeko. Let's not talk about that" After Kiyoko said that we became quiet. "I'll take the risk again. For Atsumu" I played with my hands without sparing a glance at the both of them. 

"Okay Y/N. Don't worry we're here for you" Kiyoko smiled at me and that made me feel better. "Just forgot about what I just said. Go on and date Atsumu. We're here to support you both" 

The three of us waited in front of school after classes. "Oi Atsumu! Don't you dare hurt Y/N. I'll kill you myself" Saeko threatened while Kiyoko stopped her. "I promise Saeko-san. I won't hurt her" He smiled at them and held my hand as soon as he got closer. "Let's go Kiyoko. Seeing them makes my heart ache, I need to get a boyfriend" We started laughing and they left. 

"Should we go home now baby?" My eyes widened. "What? You don't like it?" He asked as we walk. "I-It's not like that." I shyly said and he squeezed my hand. "Then it's okay for me to call you baby?" He looked into my eyes and I nodded. 

"Do you want something to drink before you go?" He asked. "I want a coffee" He nodded and got ourselves a drink. "Should I go with you until you reached your home?" He said and I shook my head. "No Atsumu. You're going to be late for your practice" 

"Aww. Then I'll just ditch it" I glared at him. "Okay fine! My baby looks so scary when she's mad" I chuckled. "I'm going now Atsumu. Be careful on your way to school. Don't get hurt okay?" I held his face and he nodded. "Your wish is my command baby." 

***

For some reason classes are cancelled for today and students are free to go home. "This is your chance to have a date with Atsumu!" Saeko yelled when we got out of school. "It's still early, it's just 9:00 in the morning. You'll have plenty of time to have a date with him" Kiyoko added as she checked the time on her watch. 

"You don't want to hang out with me?" I asked. 

"We're always together in school. Plus it's rare to get a chance like this so spend the day with Atsumu" They went with me in front of Atsumu's school. I saw him with Osamu and he smiled when he saw me. "Baby!" The three cringed when Atsumu yelled that. "Do you guys have plans?" He asked. 

"We'll give this chance to you Atsumu-san. Go and enjoy the day with your girlfriend" Saeko told him. "Is it fine with you two?" He worriedly asked. "Yes it's fine. Osamu-san do you want to hang out with us?" 

"Not really. I'll just go home" He said and left. "Your brother is too hard to approach. Makes me want to bother him more" Saeko said while grinning. "No Saeko. You won't do that. Let's go. Bye guys! Have fun" Kiyoko then pulled Saeko with her. Now it's just the two of us left. 

"So? Where should we go?" I asked. "Should we eat first?" I nodded and I held his hand first which made him smile. "We'll do whatever you want for today okay?" 

"Okay" We went to a nearby cafe and ordered food. "We should take a picture" He pulled out his phone out of his pocket, we both smiled in the camera and took a bunch of photos. "Send it to me okay? I'll make it my wallpaper" I told him while looking at the pictures from his phone. 

"Sure baby. Food's here. Let's eat so we can hang out" After eating he brought me to an arcade. "Let's try this. I'll get whatever you want" We're standing in front of a claw game. "Really? Then get me that one" I pointed at the pikachu toy. I watched him play for a few times and he still can't get it. "Let's go now Atsumu. You're going to spend all your money on that" I chuckled but after I said that he managed to get what I want. The look on his face made me smile because he looks so proud but a few moments ago he was just about to smash the machine. Thank God he was able to get it before he can even do that. 

We played a lot of games and was enjoying each other's company. We got a lot of prizes and we left the arcade. "Are you enjoying our date baby?" He asked while we're taking a break. It's just 1 in the afternoon so we still have a lot of time before I go home. "Yes I am. It's our first date" I put my head on his shoulders while he played with my hands. 

"Oh I forgot. I have something to give you" I removed my head from him and watched him rummaged through his bag. He handed me a box, he told me to open it and saw a couple bracelet. "Atsumu" I feel touched while I wore the other one. "I forgot to congratulate you for coming first in the exam results so I thought of giving you this. Do you like it? I even thought of giving you a ring but it might make you uncomfortable" He explained. "Whatever it is I'll gladly accept it. Thank you Atsumu. I really love it" He caressed my head as he looked at me. 

"Give me your hand" I put the other bracelet on his. "I will never take this off" He said. "You need to when you have practice" I laughed. "No. I won't" He crossed his arms like a kid. "You'll only get hurt Atsumu" 

"Okay fine"

"Where should we go next?" I asked. "We don't really have anything to do in here. Should we just look around?" I nodded and we both stood up to just look around the place. Even though we're just walking, it still made me happy. Just being with him, time goes by so fast and it's time for me to go home. 

"I don't want to let you go!" He whined when we arrived at the train station. "I also don't want to leave but I have to" I pouted while still holding his hand. "Can I get a kiss before you go?" He asked. "We're in public Atsumu" I looked around and there are a few people around. 

"Please? Just this once" He pleaded. 

"How can I refuse when my boyfriend looks so cute?" He smiled and leaned in. I closed my eyes and felt his lips in mine. "Y/N!" I pulled away and saw my older brother. He went closer while glaring at both of us. Why does he have to show up at this time?! 

"O-Onii-san" I stuttered. "What the hell are you doing?! And who is this?!" He pointed at Atsumu. "Don't point your fingers at him!" I hid Atsumu behind me. "Don't tell me this is your boyfriend?" I avoided his gaze. 

"So I'm right. Hey you, I'm telling you. You have to break up with my sister. You're going to ruin her future, so before it's too late. Let her go" I pushed my brother away while getting teary eyed. It happened again. I can't believe that it's happening again. 

"I'm sorry but I don't want to let Y/N go. I love her" Atsumu said from my back. "I'm not giving you a choice boy. I'm giving you a command. Y/N let's go! We're going home and you're so dead when I tell Mom about this" He started pulling me away while I cried. "Y/N!" 

"A-Atsumu I'm fine! You should go home now. I'll see you tomorrow" I managed to shout those words before my brother pulled me in the train. I pulled my wrist away and his grip left marks. "You never learn Y/N" I heard him say. I glared at him. "And you never mind your own business. You always stick your nose in my business" I said furiously. 

"It's because you don't have a clue to what's happening the in the real world. You're too innocent that's why you let other people take advantage to you. You don't even know that guy doesn't have any feelings for you and is only using you" I bit my lip hard. 

"You don't know what he truly feels when you only saw him for a few seconds. Stop treating me like a child I'm freaking 18 years old already." I hissed. 

"You don't know what you're saying Y/N" 

"Shut up! I'm tired of you!" We got to our stop and I walked away first. I'm so dead but I could care less now. I'm so tired of them, especially my brother. It's all his fault why all of these kept on happening to me. I felt nervous when we arrived in front of our house. "Now that we're here. You finally realized what you've done wrong? Break up with him and I won't tell Mom and Dad about this" I heard him say. 

"I won't let you do things as you like onii-san. Never again. Go on tell them, I won't let go of Atsumu"


	11. Miya Atsumu PT.2

3rd Person's P.O.V 

Y/N and her brother Haruto entered the house. Their parents are waiting in the living room, they already knew that their classes are suspended but was worried because Y/N didn't come home for the day and so they told their son to go and now he found out about Y/N having a boyfriend. 

"I caught your great daughter flirting with her boyfriend" He crossed his arms and made Y/N sat on the couch in front of their parents. "You what?!" 

"When will you ever learn Y/N?" Her Mom yelled. But Y/N kept her head down and didn't speak. "Oh for God's sake Y/N. Not this topic again. You really want to get in trouble aren't you?" Her Mom added. 

"Answer Mom, Y/N. Not talking will only get you into more trouble" Her brother said and she glared at him. "Y/N! Stop glaring at your brother. It's your fault for breaking my one and only rule! I already told you that you can't be in a relationship not until you finish your studies!" 

"Mom!" They were shocked when Y/N yelled while tears rolling down her face. "I'm sick of all you! Please stop, you're killing me inside. Being in this house makes me hard to breathe. All I've done in my life is to follow all your orders Mom!" She cried hard. 

"We're doing this for your sake Y/N. How dare you!" 

"You know it too well Mom that you're not doing this for my own sake. But for your own good! You're making me do these things because you couldn't do it when you were young so you're torturing me--" She was cut off by her Mom by slapping her in the face. "I didn't raise you like that Y/N. How dare you say those things" 

"Honey let your daughter talk" Her Dad tried to stop her Mom but he failed. "I'm done letting you do things as you please Mom" Y/N said and went to her room and locked herself. 

Your P.O.V 

Night came and I still can't stop myself from crying. I got my phone taken away from me and the telephone here in my room. I wasn't able to call Atsumu, he must be worried now. What makes me frustrating is that they said, my brother will come everyday in my school to fetch me. They are really crossing the line this time and it's not funny. 

I wanted to do something but I'm all locked up inside my room. They won't even listen to what I want to say. I just want to kill myself for what they're doing to me. I can't believe that I'm a part of a family who tortures their own child just to do what they pleases. How did I survived all my life while they're controlling my own life. 

I think I'm better off dead instead of following their commands. But thinking about Atsumu makes me want to be brave and hold out until they let me do things I want and be with Atsumu. I heard noises from the door so I put the blanket above my head. 

"Y/N you should eat" I heard my brother. 

"I will never forgive you for the rest of my life. Karma will come and get you" I whispered but enough for him to hear. "Maybe you're too young to realize but we really are doing this for your sake so you won't regret it in the future Y/N. Stop being so stubborn and ask for forgiveness to Mom and Dad. Tell them you're going to break up with your boyfriend" I laughed like a crazy woman. 

"You guys must have something wrong with your heads. I can't believe that you're my family" 

"That's too much!" He yelled. 

"What you guys are doing is too much! Let me do what I want and stop controlling my life. It's my own life you don't have the rights to meddle on how I live my life" I shouted back and he went closer. He gripped my jaws while I struggle to break free. 

"You'll thank us in the future for stopping you doing dumb shits Y/N" He whispered in my ear and pushed me hard. He closed the door hard and locked it from the outside. I stood up from my bed and threw the food outside my window. This time I won't let you take control. 

***

Weekend went by and I haven't eaten anything. I'm determined to starve, I don't care if I die because of starvation. Maybe this is even better than living this way. I should say good bye to Atsumu before dying. 

"Let's go. You're going to be late" I rolled my eyes at my brother. "It's funny how you have a lot of time in your hands to even send me to school yourself and even fetch me" I smirked when he looked away. "I'm still looking for a job. I'll be watching you so you can't do anything stupid. When you see your boyfriend, tell him you're breaking up. Oh no I think you won't be able to see him again. He must be scared now" I glared at him. 

"It's funny how you mess with my own life when you can't even find yourself a permanent job when you're already 24. How does it feel to have a peaceful life? Without your own parents meddling with how you do things? Oh no they must've given up on you so they decided to depend on their daughter to make their own dreams come true" I dissed and walked faster but he pulled me by the wrist and gripping it tightly. He already left a mark yesterday and he's doing it again. 

"Let's see how far you can act like a stupid bitch" I pulled my hand away and sat far from him. It's so frustrating that I have my brother following me all the way to school. How do I even meet Atsumu? I want to tell him I'm okay but I don't know how I will make my brother take his eyes off me. 

We arrived in school and saw Atsumu in front. I shook my head to him while biting my lips. "Who do we have here? Isn't this your boyfriend?" My brother said. "Oh let me rephrase that. Your ex" He added and I glared at him. I can't do anything now that I'm in front of Atsumu. 

"Can I please talk to Y/N?" He said to my brother. "Aww too bad. She's going inside" He forced me to go inside and all Atsumu can do is to watch me get dragged by my brother. "Try to do something stupid Y/N. I'm warning you, you won't like what Mom will do next" He then left when we arrived in our lockers. The other students started to look when I fell down on the ground while crying. I looked so stupid in front of Atsumu when I can't do anything. 

"Y/N? Are you okay? Atsumu told us" I looked up and saw my friends. I hugged Kiyoko tightly while crying. "They found out. Again" I cried. 

"Your family is too much. Your brother's even staying outside the school" Saeko said. "What do I do now? I don't want it to happen again. What if Atsumu give up like what the guy did back then?" 

"Calm down Y/N. Don't say things like that. Atsumu will never do that" Kiyoko patted my back. She pulled away and wiped my tears. "Let's go to our room first okay? You look like a mess. Did you even eat?" I shook my head and they helped me get up. "You should eat later okay? If you want to prove something to your family you need to eat and be brave. We will help you" She said. 

"What if this time I can't do anything again?" 

"Y/N. This time you need to stand for yourself. Your family is being too much" Saeko said while holding my other hand as we walk to where our room is "But for now I really want to talk to Atsumu" 

"We'll think about that first." I nodded. For the lessons I seemed to lose my interest to learn. I kept on spacing out and when the teacher's call my name, I can't even answer their question so Kiyoko told them I'm not feeling well so they understood. The two went outside to buy something and I just stayed behind. While waiting I thought of writing a letter for Atsumu. If I can't talk to him personally, I'll just write what I want to say. 

'Atsumu you must've been worried. I'm okay, but I don't think we can talk in person. For now let's write letters and you can give it to Kiyoko and Saeko. Even though I really want to talk to you, I can't. I even want to hug you, I miss you so much it's killing me. I'm sorry that this is happening. It's all my fault that you got involved in this mess. If I get a chance to see you, I will tell you why this is happening. Don't worry about me okay? I'm doing good and focus on your practice, don't get distracted. I love you so much' 

My tears dropped in the paper I'm writing with and I burst in tears again, thinking about Atsumu. All I want to do right now is cry in his arms. "You're crying again" The two arrived and made me calm down. "You should eat first" They handed me food so I had to eat even though I didn't want to. "What is this?" They noticed the letter that I wrote. "Can you hand it to Atsumu later? I don't think I'll be able to because of my brother" 

"Of course Y/N. We will make sure he receives it." They smiled at me and I continued to eat. "Did your brother do this?" They noticed the marks from my wrists, I tried to hide it but they already saw it. "I think we should report your brother for hurting you. This is too much" I sighed. 

"My parents will deny it. I can't win over them" 

"Are you giving up?" Kiyoko asked. "What choice do I have? This is just exact as what happened a few years ago. This will only go on for a few weeks and then it'll come back to normal but I still have curfew" I sighed. 

"You saying that means that you're also giving up Miya Atsumu?" I turned my head to face Kiyoko. "N-no" 

"Then stop saying those things." 

"Should I just kill myself?" They both glared at me. "Don't you dare Y/N. I'm telling you" Saeko seriously said. "Be brave enough please Y/N? If you won't do it for us then at least be brave for Atsumu" Kiyoko added. "What if doing that will only make things hard for Atsumu?" I blubbered. 

"You haven't even tried it yet Y/N. Try it first okay?" Break's now done and I suddenly felt sick so I went to the bathroom but when I entered the cubicle I threw up right away. I haven't eaten for three days and suddenly shoving food in my stomach made me feel sick. I rinse my mouth with water after throwing up. 

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I really looked like a mess, I can't believe I told Atsumu not not to worry but I looked like this. I went back in our room and saw the two with worry in their eyes so I tried to assure them by smiling. Classes finally ended and I don't want to go home. 

"Don't worry. We'll wait for Atsumu and give this to him" Kiyoko told me. My brother showed up and pulled me away but when I looked back I saw Atsumu watching us. I tried to smile at him to make sure that there's nothing to worry about, I looked away so he doesn't see me crying. 

"Let go of me!" I yelled and so he did. "Your ex is funny" I stopped in my tracks and turned around to glare at him. "Don't you dare do anything to him" 

"I didn't do anything. He just kept on pleading me to let you talk to him. He even kneeled in front of me as if doing that will makes things easy for him" My fists clenched. "Stay away from him" I walked away. I don't know if I can really endure for these things to happen again. I will only make not just myself but Atsumu suffer too. 

The next day, it just like what happened yesterday but Atsumu's not waiting in front which made me feel sad for a reason. I want him to stop waiting because it will only be a waste of time but I still want to see him even just for a second. 

"Here. Atsumu handed it to me earlier, he said sorry for not waiting in front. His twin Osamu made him go inside so he couldn't wait for you" Kiyoko handed me a piece of paper and I opened it quickly. 

'Hey baby. If you don't want to make me worry then please eat, you already lost weight when I saw you. I tried talking to your brother but he just wouldn't let me talk to you even for just a few minutes. He told me to just give up but I don't want to. Unless you tell me yourself that I should give up on you. But I'm hoping you won't tell me those words. I want to fight for us so don't give up on me. I miss you too and I love you so much' 

I held the paper tightly while crying. "It must've been hard for Atsumu" I cried. "He's holding out so well Y/N. So don't give up on him and he won't give up on you" 

Few weeks went by. Atsumu and I kept on writing letters to each other since I can't talk to him personally, I can't even call him using my phone since my parents confiscated my phone. My life inside our house's been hell. Even though Atsumu kept on telling me to eat I just can't even though I tried, I will only ended up throwing up. 

My brother's still coming with me to school and fetching me. It's making me sick of seeing his face every day when I go to and got off from school. 

"How long you need to do this? You said you're looking for a job? Looks like you're gonna be jobless for the rest of your life" I tried to get on his nerves because this is the only thing I can get back to him. 

"Stop annoying me. Mom already gave me an earful last night" He fumed. "Thank God your ex girlfriend lost your baby. If the baby lived then it's going to be hard for her/him having you as a father who doesn't even have a proper job" He pushed me hard on wall. "Looks like I hit a nerve" I smirked but it faded when he started choking me. I struggled but he's too strong. I'm running out of breathe when someone pulled my brother away from me. I fell to the ground while gasping for air.

It's Osamu, Atsumu's twin. "Are you planning on killing her?" He yelled at my brother. Osamu helped me stand on my feet and put me behind his back. "That's my sister. Oh you look exactly like that fucker. Go away" My brother tried to get close but Osamu stopped him. My hands are shaking from fear and I tugged Osamu by his shirt. 

"Sir I don't care if you are her brother but you almost killed her. If you don't want me to make a scene here, just leave" 

"I'll see you later Y/N. We're not finished" My legs gave up and I fell to the ground again. Osamu sat in front of me. "It'll leave a mark on your neck. Thank God I saw you before something wrong happened" He said while checking my neck. "T-thank you Osamu-san" 

"No worries. You're my twin's girlfriend after all" 

"Can you please not tell Atsumu about this?" 

"He should know abou--" 

"I don't want to worry your brother so please I'm begging you" 

"Okay fine. Let's get you inside your school" I nodded and he helped me. "Where's Atsumu by the way?" I asked. "He's already at school, he's busy with things here and there" I nodded. We arrived inside the school. "Thank you again Osamu-san. Don't forget not to tell Atsumu about what happened" I reminded him. 

"Okay okay and you should call me by name if you want to. And report your brother to the police" He said and then left. I went to the bathroom to check my neck and I bit my lip because it hurt when I touched it. For some reason I felt that it's a shame that I didn't die back there, if only Osamu didn't showed up then I must be dead right now. Seeing my brother mad looks like he was determined to kill me even though we're in public. I sighed and went to our room. My friends are still not here so I decided to take a nap while waiting. 

"Y/N.Y/N" I slowly opened my eyes to see my friends looking at me worriedly. "Hey guys" I said and stretched my body. This is the first time I slept so well in awhile. "Y/N you slept for the whole day" My eyes widened. "What?! You're joking right?" I looked around and our other classmates are already leaving. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?" I asked. 

"We did. A lot of times but it looks like you're sleeping soundly, we were making a lot of noise and tried shaking your body but you didn't even move an inch" Saeko explained. "I missed a lot of lessons" I groaned. "That's why I made you a copy of notes." Kiyoko handed me a notebook and I thanked her for that. So we left our room. 

"Y/N I have a plan will you do it?" Saeko suddenly said and we stopped walking. "What is it?" 

"We'll distract your brother and you should go see Atsumu" 

"Your plan will only get Y/N in trouble" Kiyoko pointed out. "But you want to see Atsumu right?" I nodded. "Then take a risk and go see Atsumu" 

"Are you sure about this Y/N?" Kiyoko worriedly asked. "I just want to see him even for a few seconds" I answered. "Then let's do this" I hid first and they went to where my brother is. I waited until I saw them walking away with my brother. I ran and went inside Atsumu's school. 

"Y/N!" I turned around and saw Atsumu. I started crying while walking closer to him. He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back. "I missed you so damn much baby" I heard him say while I cried in his chest. "Where's your brother?" He asked when he pulled away. "Kiyoko and Saeko brought him somewhere" 

"Let's get you out of here" He said and held my hand. "Where are we going?" But he didn't answer, instead he just kept pulling me. We arrived at an apartment, it looks like they live here. He opened the door and we went inside. He helped me removed my shoes and gave me an indoor slippers. "Our place is too messy because we don't live with our parents" He explained while trying to get rid off the clothes that were on the floor while I kept looking around. 

For now I don't want to think about my family. This is the first time I'm closer to Atsumu after a few weeks of being forced not to meet or talk to him. "You should sit first. Let me get you something to drink" I nodded and he left. This apartment's actually too big for two person. 

Atsumu came back with a two glasses of tea and handed me the other one. "Thank you" I finished it in one drinking and was caught off guard when Atsumu removed the glass from my hand and hugged me again. 

"I'm sorry. I just missed you so much" I chuckled when he apologized so I patted him in the back. "I missed you too Atsumu" When he pulled away, he held my face with his hand while examining my face. "You really lost a lot of weight baby. You said you're eating these days?" 

"I am Atsumu" I lied. "Then get back to your normal weight again. It hurts me to see you like this" I kissed his hand and smiled at him. "Can I stay for the night?" I suddenly asked. "What if you get in more trouble?" He asked. 

"Then why did you even bring me here?" I laughed. "I wanted to be with you even just for an hour. I didn't expect that you'll ask to stay for the night" He awkwardly said. "So can I?" 

"I guess you can but are you really sure about this?" He questioned. "I'm already in trouble for going here then I should enjoy it while I can" I shrugged. "I'll let you only because I wanted to be with you for a long time" He smiled. "But I don't have anything to wear" I only realized it now. 

"I'll let you wear mine. Wait in here" He stood up and went inside a room which I guess it's his. He came back with a shirt and a jersey short. "This is the only clothes I think will suit your little body" He handed me his clothes. "There's the bathroom you can change in there" I nodded and went inside. This situation still hasn't sink in that I'm going to stay in my boyfriend's place even though I'm grounded. I should enjoy it for now before my parents look for me. I changed into his clothes and I put my uniform inside my bag. 

"Atsumu" I called him and he looked at me. His shirt was way too big for me that it reached my mid legs, it looks like I wasn't wearing any shorts underneath. "Baby you look cute in my clothes!" He hugged me which made me giggle. "Oh I remember. Can I borrow your phone?" 

"Sure. But what do you need it for?" 

"I need to call Kiyoko or Saeko. I'm worried" 

"You're lucky I have their number" He handed me his phone and when I opened it our picture from our first date welcomed me. I smiled while looking at our picture. "I decided to make it my wallpaper also. So I can look at your face whenever I miss you" I smiled at him and tried calling Kiyoko. 

"Hello?" 

"Kiyoko. It's me I'm with Atsumu. What happened?" 

"Your brother threw a huge fit when he realized that you're gone so we left. Where are you right now?" 

"I'm at Atsumu's place. Thank you Kiyoko and Saeko"

"You're always welcome Y/N. Are you going to stay there?" 

"How did you know?"

"I guessed that you would do that which is I'm right. Enjoy it while you still can" I sighed in relief. 

"I will! For the sake of your effort" 

"Please do enjoy. I'm going now. Say hi to Atsumu for me" 

"Okay bye Kiyoko" 

"What did she say?" I handed Atsumu back his phone. "She said that to enjoy my stay here and she said Hi" Atsumu nodded. The door opened and Osamu entered, not expecting to see me here. "Hi Osamu" I greeted. 

"Oh hey Y/N. What are you doing here? Not that I mind though" 

"She's staying for the night" Atsumu answered him for me. "And when did you two decided to call each other by names?" I looked at Osamu and mouthed him not to tell. "What's wrong with that? She's my brother's girlfriend" 

"I'm just asking Samu!" Atsumu whined and I chuckled. "I should prepare cooking for dinner since we have a guest" Osamu said and left us. "My brother's just like that. Please forgive him" Atsumu explained. "I know. Don't worry" 

"Do you want to go inside my room?" He suddenly asked. He just asked me to go inside his room but why do I feel nervous? 

"S-sure" I stuttered and we went to his room. Just like how I expected it to be, it's a messy room since he's a guy. "How can you let your girlfriend see how messy you are Tsumu" Osamu appeared at the door which made me laughed. "Go away Osamu. We won't do anything" My face blushed when he said that. 

"Just making sure" Atsumu proceeded to cleaning his room while I sat on his bed just waiting for him. "I'm really sorry baby that you have to see this side of me" He shyly said. "It's fine Atsumu" He went beside me. 

"So what should we do now?" He crossed his legs while facing me. "I should tell you something" I looked down while playing with my hands because I felt nervous telling him but he needs to know. 

"Let's talk about it after eating okay? I don't want you to lose your appetite if we talk about it now" He tucked my hair behind my hair and made me look at him. "I'll listen to what you're going to say. You need to eat first" I smiled and nodded at him. What did I do to deserve Miya Atsumu? 

"What did you do today?" He changed the topic. "Nothing. I slept the whole day" Remembering it made me feel worse. "What? Really?" 

"Kiyoko and Saeko told me they kept on trying to wake me up but I won't move an inch and I didn't realize I slept during the lessons which I absolutely hate it when I miss a lesson" Atsumu started laughing so I glared at him. "Sorry baby. It's just that it's funny" 

"I haven't been sleeping well these days so when I took a nap in the morning I suddenly overslept" He suddenly hugged me and pulled me to lay in the bed. "Now it made me feel bad. What if you can't sleep for tonight? Since you slept the whole day?" He looked down on while I bury my face on his chest. His smell calms my mind. 

"I think I will be able to sleep tonight. I'm even sleepy right now" I whispered. "Don't sleep yet. You need to eat" 

"Tsumu, Y/N let's eat-- You said you guys won't do anything?!" He yelled so we both got off the bed. "We weren't doing anything Samu!" We followed Osamu in the kitchen. "Yeah yeah" The three of us sat down. "Itadakimasu~" We started eating in silence while Atsumu kept on making me eat but what he didn't know that I'm starting to feel sick again. I feel like I'm forcing my food to go down my throat but I didn't want to be rude because Osamu made all of these. We finally finished the food. 

"I'll clean these. Thanks for the food Osamu" I smiled at him. "No worries. You don't have to do the dishes just leave it" 

"No I insist. I even crashed in here" 

"If you say so" Atsumu tried on helping me but Osamu called him and they both left. I finally had the chance to ran in the bathroom to throw up. I tried not making a noise so I don't have to worry Atsumu again. When I finished I acted like nothing happened. 

"You're going to get in trouble for letting her stay here Tsumu" 

"I don't care. You don't know what she's going through in their home" I heard them talking but I went back to the kitchen to start cleaning. I was being selfish to stay in here not realizing that it will only make Atsumu's image worsened in the eyes of my family. They won't believe me that I'm the one who wanted to stay here, they're going to think that Atsumu forced me to stay which is not right. I suddenly felt guilty but I can't go home now. And if I go home now, Atsumu will realize that I heard them talking. It will only cause an argument between those two. 

I really hate this. Why didn't I think about the consequences of me staying here. I heard the door opened so I continued to clean while pretending that I was here all along. "Let me help you baby" Atsumu said and helped me do the dishes so we're done in no time. 

"You have to brush your teeth. Wait let me get a new one" He came back with a new toothbrush and we went inside the bathroom so we can brush our teeth together which I find it so cute. Even after washing our faces we went inside his room. "I'll sleep on the floor, you should sleep in my bed" He said. "No I'm going to sleep on the floor Atsumu" 

"No. I won't let my girlfriend sleep on the floor. It's too uncomfortable" He said while fixing his bed. "Then sleep here beside me" His eyes widened. "Osamu will kill me baby" 

"You said it yourself that it's uncomfortable on the floor. If you won't let me sleep in there then sleep here beside me" I told him. "Are you sure it's fine with you?" He think twice. "Yes Atsumu. It's not that we're going to do something" 

"Right" He awkwardly said and put his pillow beside me, even though it's a single bed we still fit in here. "Do you want me to turn off the lights before you tell me what you need to say?" 

"Sure turn off the lights" He turned off the lights and went back to lay beside me. "I'm ready to listen baby" We can still see each other because of his lamp shade. "This happened a few years ago" I started and he just quietly listen while hugging me. He felt awkward at first but he's got his arms around me now. 

"The reason why my parents got more strict to me it's because of what happened back then. It's my brother's fault. I'm in my first year in middle school while he was in his last year of high school. He got his girlfriend pregnant that my parents was so disappointed in him. So they decided to put their attention on me, they wanted me to fulfill their dreams that they wasn't able to do. Because my brother disappointed them, they said that he's a disgrace to our family. That's how they made me study hard and all I can do is to obey them. They wanted me to get into a Medical School because my Mom got pregnant in a young age so she couldn't continue her studies to become a Doctor. 

But my brother's girlfriend had a miscarriage, their baby died. After that they broke up which made my brother miserable. When I'm in my last year of middle school, I got myself a boyfriend" I waited for Atsumu to say something but he stayed listening. "He was a student from another class. We started dating even though we're still young, but I managed to balance my studies while dating him. We were studying in a public library but we were also flirting, that's how my brother found out, just like how he find out about us" I looked at Atsumu's eyes and I felt comforted by just looking at him. 

"My brother suffered from losing his girlfriend and his unborn child. He tried gaining our parents' trust again by telling me off. What's happening to us is exactly what happened back then but the guy that I dated in middle school didn't even try to protect me but instead he broke up with me as soon as my brother told him to do so." He wiped my tears and kissed my forehead. 

"I didn't know how much you suffered back then" He whispered. "But I didn't know it's harder than before. Because I really love you more than I loved that guy" He hugged me while trying to calm me down. 

"I will never do the same thing as he did. I promise. I told you that I won't give you up unless you tell me to" 

"I love you Atsumu" 

"I love you too baby. More than you'll ever know" 

***

I woke up feeling something heavy and when I opened my eyes. Atsumu's arms and legs are on top of my body which made me laughed first thing in the morning. "Atsumu" I called while removing his arms and legs. 

"Hmm?" He groaned. 

"Atsumu wake up. It's morning" 

"Let me sleep for a few more minutes baby" 

"No. Even though it's weekend you should wake up early" I tried to stand up but he pulled me back to the bed trapping me with his arms. "Atsumu don't make me call your brother here" When he heard that he immediately let go of me and he finally wake up. "Do you want to wash up?" He asked.

"Yes I'm feeling uncomfy" 

"Okay. Let me get you a new pair of clothes" I nodded and watched him looked through his clothes. I took a quick shower and changed into Atsumu's clothes. I don't even know how long will I stay here. Maybe I'll go home later in the afternoon. 

"Breakfast's ready baby" Atsumu called. "Where's Osamu?" I asked while drying my hair using the towel Atsumu gave me. "He wants to sleep more. Don't mind him. But he told me to buy groceries later after we finish eating" I nodded and started eating. 

"Atsumu. I'm going home later in the afternoon" I reminded him. "Okay if that's what you want baby" He smiled. We got ready to go out after eating and went to the nearest grocery store in their neighborhood. I'm holding on the list Osamu handed us before letting us go while Atsumu's pushing the cart. 

"Atsumu stop putting things you don't even need" I nagged at him. "Osamu won't mind" 

"I don't think so. Just put it all back to where you get it Atsumu" He whined but did what I said. When we have bought all we need, we came back to their place. "We should've went to a date before going back" Atsumu said as we entered. 

"I already told you that I'm going home. Maybe next time" I kissed him in the cheeks which he didn't expect. "That's not fair! At least give me a kiss on the lips" We went to the living room and I was shocked to see my parents with Osamu. 

"Y/N get your things. We're going home" They both stood up. "U-uhm hello I'm Y/N's boyfriend" Atsumu awkwardly said but my parents didn't even spare him a glance. 

"Where are her things?" Dad asked Osamu, Osamu went inside Atsumu's room and went back with all my things and handed it to my Dad. Mom started pulling me by my wrist. "M-Mom I'm going. You don't have to pull me by force" 

"You little slut! You won't just stop don't you?! You even slept in a boy's house? Are you that desperate?" Every words from Mom's mouth hurt me so hard. But which hurt me more is that they're saying those things to me in front of Atsumu. 

"Ma'am you don't have to say those bad things to her. Your daughter just wanted to stay for the night because she was stressed by how you treat her when you caught that she's dating me" Atsumu said. 

"I don't need your opinion about how we raise or treat our daughter. Let's go Y/N" We finally went outside their place and I felt sorry to the twins for causing a scene when I already stayed for a night. "Mom! How can you treat Atsumu like that?" I bit my lips while trying to set myself from from her grip. 

"We were worried! How can you go to a boy's place just because your brother isn't looking? This won't do. We're moving Y/N. You won't see that boy again" My jaw dropped. We got out of the building and Mom pushed me inside the car. I tried to open it but they already locked it. 

"Mom please I won't do it again. J-just please let's not move away" I cried. 

"Our decision's final. You're only getting distracted here in Tokyo. We need to get away from here so you can focus on your studies again" 

"You disappointed us once but I can't accept it for the second time Y/N. From this day on, you have to study inside the house. I won't let you go out again unless your brother goes with you" My mind went blank when Dad said that. Atsumu what do we do?


	12. Miya Atsumu PT.3

3rd Person's P.O.V

The twins went silent when Y/N left with her parents. "You called them didn't you?" Atsumu's fist clenched as he faced his twin.

"They needed to know. What you guys are doing is wrong. You're only getting her into more trouble Atsumu. Wake up! You're only hurting yourself and Y/N more" Osamu yelled. "You don't know anything Osamu! She's not supposed to be in her home. I heard from her friends that her brother's hurting her physically. How can I not let her stay here? She's my girlfriend!"

"Don't get mad at me! I didn't call them here okay? They just appeared in our door step looking for their daughter. I let them in because I don't want to be rude. You can't do anything now Atsumu. You should stop, you won't be seeing her again" Osamu commanded his twin.

"What do you mean I won't be seeing her again?" Atsumu went closer. "Her parents said they're moving away today. If you're going to ask me where, don't bother. They didn't even tell me" Atsumu fell down on his knees while his eyes started to get teary.

"It hasn't been that long when we first started dating. If I knew this shit's going to happen I shouldn't have told her about my feelings. I should've kept it to myself and stayed how we were before" Atsumu cried.

"No one knew this was going to happen Tsumu" Osamu patted his twin's back but he continued to cry even harder, thinking about not seeing Y/N again hurts him. "How will I live now Samu? I need to see her. I should plead her parents" Osamu stopped his twin from leaving. "Samu let go of me please" Atsumu yelled but Osamu hugged Atsumu from the back.

"I'm sorry Atsumu. I'm doing this for you" Osamu whispered.

It's been a few days and Osamu's feeling guilty to see Atsumu having a hard time. He hasn't eaten a proper meal. He just sleeps when they're at home. When they're at practice, he's always in a foul mood. He gets too hyped up while practicing and when things doesn't go his way, he'll just look for someone to argue with. He almost got into a fight with one of his teammates that they needed to kick him out of the gym. Osamu already talked to them about the situation and they understood what he's going through.

"Tsumu I cooked you your favorite food. Are you really not going to eat?" Osamu knocked on the door but the door opened and he saw Atsumu crying on his bed. He felt bad for his twin so he walked closer and sat on the side of his bed while patting his back.

"Let's talk Tsumu" He spoke in a calm tone. Atsumu turned around to face him and Osamu made him sat down. "You look like a mess Atsumu. Do you really love Y/N that much?" Osamu asked and fixed his hair.

"I-I love her m-more than you'll ever k-know" Atsumu stuttered as he continued to cry. "Then you should eat and continue to live your life as you used to Atsumu. What if you see her again in the near future? She'll be disappointed to see you looking like this" Osamu consoled his twin brother. "B-but you said I will never see her again?"

"We can't be sure about that Tsumu. If you guys are really meant to be then you will, you will see her again. So let's go outside now and eat. If Y/N see you at this state she might leave you again" Osamu joked.

"Okay. I'll eat now" Osamu let out a sighed of relief when he finally convinced Atsumu to eat. Osamu just watched how his brother eat his food. He hasn't seen Atsumu smile even once after Y/N left. He's just hoping that Atsumu can see Y/N again so Atsumu can go back to how he used to be.

"M-Mom!" Y/N's brother yelled from Y/N's room. Their parents entered to see Y/N unconscious in Haruto's arms. "Oh my God. What happened?"

"Mom we need to bring her to the hospital. She cut her wrist but I can still feel a pulse on her neck" Her brother Haruto carried the unconscious Y/N on his arms while their parents trailed on them. Their Dad started the car and they went to the hospital. The doctors and nurses immediately took care of Y/N.

"Good thing the you brought her here on time. You almost lost your daughter" The doctor informed them. "Will she be okay now?" Haruto asked. "Yes. She's fine now. You don't need to worry" The doctor left.

"What happened Haruto?" Their dad asked while comforting his wife. "She used the glass that I gave her earlier. I didn't think that she'll try to kill herself" Haruto frustratingly pulled his own hair.

Y/N been worse than ever. They have moved far from Tokyo so suddenly. Like Atsumu, she's not eating anything nor drinking even a drop of water. She can't even focus on her lessons even though she's getting lessons just in their house. She hasn't said a word when they arrived in their new home. She'll just stare in a space and will cry suddenly when she thought of Atsumu.

"Mom don't you think you crossed the line this time? She even tried to kill herself" Haruto worriedly said while looking at his sister who's laying on a hospital bed. "We just have to keep an eye on her so she won't do it again. She'll be okay in a few days, trust me" Haruto cannot believe what his mother just said.

He knows that he's been a bad brother to his sister Y/N. He hurt her physically a lot of times because he's worried about her but now that he almost lost his sister made him realize that what they're doing to her is wrong. He won't ever forgive himself for doing all those things to her.

1 and a half year later.

Y/N's been coming back from the hospital inside that year and a half. She stopped talking to anyone, not even to her therapist. She's been depressed and have anxieties. They needed to calm her by injecting Diazepam whenever she goes crazy. Her parents thought that she'll be fine but it's been almost two years after what happened.

When they try to talk to her again, as if they're speaking to a wall. She just stares at them, sometimes she'll cry all of a sudden, or even laugh even though there's no reason to laugh. Haruto can't watch this forever so he went back to Tokyo by himself.

Haruto looked for Atsumu, in order to bring him to his sister. This is the only option he can think of so his sister can go back to being normal again. If he don't do this right away, Y/N can really kill herself and leave them for good if she got the chance to get something to hurt herself with.

Haruto tried calling Atsumu by Y/N's phone but the number doesn't exist anymore. So he tried calling one of her friends and Kiyoko answered.

"Y/N?! Oh my God is it really you?!"

"Uhm this is Y/N's brother, Haruto"

"Why are you calling from Y/N's phone? Is she okay?"

"Can we talk in person? I really need to ask you something"

"If it's about Y/N. Then fine I will meet you"

"Thank you. It's urgent" He texted Kiyoko where to meet him. He's determined to save his sister's life because in the first place it's his fault. For ruining Y/N's life just because he thought he lost his own. He poured his anger on his sister even though she's got nothing to do with how his unborn child died and when his girlfriend left him. "Haruto-san?" He looked up and saw Saeko and Kiyoko.

"I'm going straight to the point. Y/N's condition isn't that good. She's not doing well for almost two years now. I need to meet her boyfriend Atsumu. Do you have an idea where he is now?" Kiyoko and Saeko was shocked to hear about the news about their friend.

"He still lives to their place. He knew that he's going to meet Y/N again so he stayed here in Tokyo. I'm not fond of you even back then Haruto-san because of what you did to our friend. We're not happy to hear that news about her when we haven't seen her in so long. We're coming with you, we need to see Y/N also" Haruto didn't have a choice but to let the two tag along because he understand how they feel. They must be so shock to find out that she's not doing well.

They arrived at Atsumu's place. "Atsumu! Open up there's someone here to meet you" Saeko kept on ringing the door bell. After a few seconds, the door swung open. Atsumu's eyes widened when he saw Y/N's brother in front of his door step. "Atsumu-kun you need to come with me" Haruto said.

"Y/N? Where is she? Is she okay? Is it really okay for me to meet her now?" Atsumu nervously said while his eyes started to get teary after he heard Y/N name again. "Unfortunately, she's not doing well. I need you to come with me right now. You need to meet her as soon as possible" Haruto explained which made Atsumu's jaw dropped.

"S-she's not doing well? After being away for almost two years?"

"Change your clothes Atsumu. Get what you need. We need to see Y/N soon" Kiyoko pushed him inside and they waited. He came out fast and they all got into Haruto's car and he started driving.

"Y/N got severe depression and anxieties."

"Oh my God" Kiyoko gasped.   
The three started to cry hearing about Y/N condition but Atsumu's cries was the loudest. "She's not talking to anyone since that day. She attempted suicide a lot of times inside those one year and a half. She's been in the worse condition that you can imagine" Haruto stopped himself from crying while telling them about Y/N.

"I thought she's in a good hands because you said that it's for her own good that you moved away from Tokyo. How can I forgive you and your parents when you haven't been taking good care of my girlfriend?" Atsumu's fist clenched while tears rolled down his face. While the other two just silently cried, feeling guilty that they weren't on their friend's side when she needed them the most.

"I know. That's why I looked for you. This is the only option I can think of. You're the only answer to save my sister's life" After a long drive, they finally arrived in Y/N's place. "Go straight to Y/N's room. It's on the far right" Atsumu nodded when they entered.

"Haruto? What's the meaning of this? What is that guy doing in here?"

"I brought Y/N's boyfriend and best friends Mom. They are what Y/N needed the most right now. We won't be able to help her on our own Mom you know that" Haruto said. "Haruto I told you that Y/N going to be fine after a few sessions with her therapist"

"Mom! After going a lot of times in the hospital didn't make any difference. Nothing has improve. She's still the same. Mom please you're going to be the death of your own daughter" What Haruto said made his Mom stopped talking. "Go Atsumu" Atsumu nodded and went to Y/N's room with Kiyoko and Saeko. They knocked but they didn't get an answer so they just entered.

And there they saw her sitting on her bed while looking outside her window. "Y-Y/N" Atsumu called while sobbing. He went closer and sat down in front of her. "Baby. It's me Atsumu. Can you recognize me?" He asked while wiping his tears. "A-A-Atsumu" Atsumu hugged her tightly while crying harder. While Kiyoko and Saeko just watched them quietly but crying even harder.

"How have you been baby? Did you miss me?" Atsumu asked when he pulled away but saw Y/N struggling to talk. "It's okay baby. You don't need to say anything." Tears rolled down her face while looking at Atsumu's face. "I'm getting you out of here baby. Let's leave" Atsumu carried Y/N on his arms while the two just followed them.

"Where are you taking my daughter?" Atsumu didn't say anything but just went outside and put Y/N inside Haruto's car. "Kiyoko, Saeko. Stay with her I need to talk to her Mom" They just nodded and Atsumu went back inside.

"What I'm going to say will be long Ma'am but listen to what I have to say. When you said you're going to move away from Tokyo, I thought she'll be alright because you're her family. But seeing her in that state I think you don't deserve to be her Mother at all. If you truly love your daughter then you should've let her do things she wanted to do back then. You don't even know that you daughter didn't want to go to a Medical School. She wants to hang out with her friends after school just like everyone. When we first had a date, I can see how happy she is even though it's a short time. You even made her break up with her ex boyfriend back in middle school. Then when you knew about our relationship you tried to separate the both of us. And the results of what you've been doing is this. Your own daughter's depressed and tried k-killing herself" Atsumu's jaw clenched while remembering how Y/N looked the first time he saw her again.

"If you don't want me to report you to the police. Don't ever try to get closer to her again not unless Y/N tells me she wants to meet you again or when she's ready. I'll take her with me and you can't do anything about it. I'm going back again to get all of her things" Atsumu even bowed. "Haruto-san can I borrow your car? I don't think I can let you be in a same car with Y/N"

"Sure. Here" Haruto threw his key cars.

"I'll bring it back again to you soon. Ma'am I'm sorry but you need to reflect on the things you did to Y/N. If you want to see her again, be a good person and pay for what you did" Atsumu then left, but he's been nervous the whole time he's talking. This is the only thing he thinks he needs to do for Y/N.

"Saeko can you drive? I want to hold Y/N" Saeko nodded and went to the driver's seat while Kiyoko on the shotgun seat. Atsumu went inside and held Y/N in his arms. "Baby?" He called and Y/N looked up to him.

"Oh my God. I missed you so damn much!" Atsumu said. "I'm going to take care of you Y/N okay? So you can go back to normal. I won't let go of you again and never will" Atsumu whispered and Y/N just nodded even though she really wants to talk but she can't. 

"Are you happy to see Kiyoko and Saeko again?" Atsumu asked while looking at her. He still can't believe that he's holding Y/N in his arms right now after not being able to see her for a long time. "Y-yes" 

"You don't have to force yourself from talking Y/N okay? Let's take it easy. We're not in a hurry" 

***

They finally arrived in Atsumu's place. "We're leaving. I think Y/N's tired and we have to leave you both alone since it's been so long" Kiyoko said stopping in front of Atsumu's door. "Are you really sure? I think it's you guys who needs to be with her right now" 

"She's not going anywhere isn't she?" Atsumu shook his head. "Then it's fine. We'll just see her again after a few days. Take care of her for us in the mean time" Saeko patted him in the shoulders. "Okay just make sure to come back okay?" Atsumu added. "Yes Atsumu. We will" The two left and Atsumu went to where Y/N is. 

He found her inside his room. He's been living alone in this place, Osamu went back to their parents house while Atsumu stayed to continue his studies here in Tokyo while hoping to see Y/N again. 

"Y/N" Atsumu called and went closer. "I can't believe that you're really here in front of me" Atsumu held her hands while crying, he's been holding his tears for the entire drive. "I almost gave up on waiting for you but thank God I didn't. I promise I will take care of you Y/N." Y/N smiled and nodded at him. 

"Oh wait here." Atsumu stood up and got a pair of clothes. "Change in these. This makes me remember the time that you stayed in here for a night" Atsumu smiled. "I-I missed you Atsumu" Atsumu's eyes widened when he heard Y/N voice again. 

"Me too baby. Oh my God I can't stop myself from crying" Y/N let out a silent laughed while wiping her boyfriend's tears. "I'll stop crying now. Change into these and come out okay?" Y/N nodded and Atsumu left. 

He went to the kitchen to start cooking but he remembered Osamu so he stopped what he's doing and snatched his phone from his pocket. 

"Tsumu? What's up?"

"Samu. Y/N--"

"You met her again?!"

"Yes. She's here but she's not in a great condition" Atsumu whispered. 

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you again when she goes to sleep. I'll call you later" Atsumu finished the call when he heard the door opened. He continued what he's doing but suddenly felt Y/N arms in his waist which made him smile. "What's wrong baby?" He put the knife down and turned around to face his girlfriend. 

"N-nothing. J-just m-missed you so much" She answered, still having a hard time to speak. "I know baby. Me too. You should take a seat so I can cook you food. We need you to gain your normal weight again." He made her sat down on the chair and continued cooking while Y/N just watched him. 

"Thank you for the wait baby. Let's eat" Y/N nodded and they started eating. After they're done with eating Atsumu noticed that Y/N started to get sleepy so he carried her to his room. "Good night baby. Sleep well" He tucked her in the blanket. 

"D-don't leave m-me" She said. "I won't leave you Y/N. I promise" She smiled and went to sleep. Atsumu watched her for awhile and got out of the room to call Osamu and told him about everything that happened to her. 

"Are you sure it's okay that you really take her away from her family?" Osamu asked on the other line. 

"I don't care about them. Y/N's my number one priority for now. I'll think about them later when Y/N starts to get better" 

"What about your studies? And volleyball?"

"I'll stop for now. I don't want to be away from Y/N again. I can't handle it for the second time"

"I won't stop you this time knowing about Y/N's condition" 

"Thank you Samu" 

"No problem Tsumu. I'm going now, call me every now and then okay?" Atsumu leaned his back on the couch and closed his eyes. "What a tiring day" He said to himself. 

"Atsumu!" He panicked when he heard Y/N voice. He immediately went inside his room and opened the lights. He saw Y/N having a dream so he lay down beside her and hugged her tight. "Sshhh it's going to be fine Y/N. I'm here, you don't have to worry now" He whispered while caressing her hair.

6 Months have passed. Y/N's been doing well with her therapy and she can talk now. She gained weight and is now eating well. Her doctor's shocked to see how she improved so fast inside those 6 months. Atsumu and her friend's been there to support her on getting well even Osamu's visiting them once a week. 

The four of them are having turns when taking care of her because Atsumu's back to school after leaving for 6 months. He has a lot of things to catch up and is also attending advance class so he can graduate early. 

"Osamu don't you have things to do? I'm really fine being alone" Y/N said while watching Osamu peel some fruits for her. "And I'm not fine leaving you alone Y/N" He said not sparing a glance to Y/N. 

"I've been doing well these days. You guys worry too much" She chuckled. "Are you sure you're okay now Y/N?" Osamu looked up. 

"Yes Osamu. You're even there when my therapist said that I've been improving" She laughed. Osamu handed her some apple and she gladly take it. "Then are you planning on going back to school?" He asked while eating with her. 

"I did finished my last year of high school. But Atsumu still won't let me go to take a college entrance exam" She complained. 

"You should wait for Atsumu to graduate college first. Atsumu's mind won't be at ease because it's just been 6 months. You're still recovering" Y/N nodded at Osamu. "Yes sir!" She saluted at Osamu which made him laughed while shaking his head. They heard the door opened. "Atsumu's here" Y/N ran to welcome Atsumu. 

"Baby" He called while Y/N jumped on him to wrapped his legs around his waist. "You did gained weight baby. I can't lift you now" Y/N playfully hit him on the back while she's still clinging into Atsumu. Atsumu struggled to removed his shoes while carrying his girlfriend. 

"How's your day?" She asked while hugging him. Atsumu made their way on the kitchen. "It's fine. I can manage taking a lot of class since I want to graduate already" He sat down in front of Osamu. "I can't stand you two flirting" Osamu cringed seeing Y/N on top of his twin. 

"You're just envious. Get yourself a girlfriend" Y/N said without looking at him and still hugging Atsumu. "Just you wait Y/N. When I get a girlfriend I'll even kiss her in front of you" Osamu let out a devil laugh. 

"I'm leaving now. Bye you two!" He left the two and it became quiet in Atsumu's apartment. "You missed me that much huh?" Atsumu asked and Y/N pulled away to look at Atsumu. "Yes. Because you're going to be busy now" She pouted. 

"I need to graduate now so I can make you go back to school" Atsumu said while looking in her eyes. "I can't wait" She happily said. 

"What are you planning on taking baby?" 

"Psychology" 

"Really? It's good to know that you already thought about it." He kissed her on the lips and hugged her because he's happy that she's now in a better condition not unlike when he first saw her 6 months ago. He can't wait to be with her for the rest of their lives while he watch her achieve her goals. 

***

Y/N just graduated in college and Atsumu's part of the Japan's national team now. When he got closer to her, he handed her a bouquet of her favorite flowers while Y/N's family stood beside him along with Osamu, Kiyoko and Saeko. 

"Congratulations!" They all said and she smiled at them. "Thank you. I didn't know everyone's going to be in here" She happily said. "How can we miss your graduation day?" Her Mom said while smiling proudly at her daughter. They are finally in good terms and the whole time that Y/N's been staying with Atsumu. They're sending money so that they won't struggle financially especially that they found out that Y/N entered college. 

"Baby I have something to tell you" Atsumu said. "Hmm? What is it?" She asked while her family and friends watched them on the side. 

"I've been waiting for this day to come. Y/N will you marry me? Will you be with me for the rest of my life?" Atsumu kneeled in front of her while holding a ring. Her schoolmates cheered while watching them. "A-Atsumu" She cried. 

"Will you Y/N?" 

"Yes I will marry you Atsumu!" She crushed her lips on Atsumu's lips. Their family and friends are just happy to see that the two are finally happy together without someone trying to get in between them. After what they've been through, they're finally getting married.


	13. Sugawara Koushi

Setter #2

Your P.O.V

I stretched my body first while looking at a group of girls in front of me. I smirked while eyeing them one by one. I haven't gotten into a fight for some time now but these girls from other school challenged me to a fight, saying that they will defeat me which made me laughed. I think they're cute. 1 vs. 5? I can handle them all by myself.

"You're not planning on charging at me all at once aren't you?" I asked while cracking my knuckles. "N-no we're not. We're not that scared of you to do that" Their so called leader said and I nodded.

"Okay. You first come here" I pointed at one of them to come closer. "You come here!" She yelled. "If you want me to" I went closer to them while running and kicked her right shoulder which made her take a few steps back, I didn't let her to process what happened and I immediately punched her in the face. She tried to pull my hair but I moved my head on time and I twisted her arm and pushed her on the ground.

Another one charged at me and I slapped her in the face hard. "Aww!" She yelled and I chuckled. I pulled her hair and slapped her face again and again and she's crying now. "Just go home when you can't even land a punch on me" I whispered on her ear and pushed her to the other one's on the ground while wincing in pain.

I went closer to the 3rd one and threw a punch on me but I dodged it every time she tries to. "Is that all you can do?" I asked while still dodging her punches. I got sick of it so I grip her hands and hit her in the face. My finishing blow is a kick on the stomach and now she's down just like her friends.

"Come on. Let's finish this, I'm getting bored" I yawned and signaled her to come closer. She ran closer to me while shouting but I punched her hard on the nose which it started to bleed even just it's a single punch. I noticed my right knuckles starts bleeding but it didn't faze me at all.

Their leader caught me off guard and she managed to land a hard punch on my face. I wiped my lips and saw blood. Seeing blood suddenly made me feel adrenaline rush and got me all fired up. I smirked at her. "You're fucking dead" I said and attacked her. She fell on the ground so I sat on top of her and continued to give punches on her face until she's unconscious, if her friends didn't pulled me away I would've killed her.

I sat on the ground while breathing heavily while they checked their leader who's face is bleeding from all my punches. "Tell your leader, don't you dare cross paths with me again or else. I won't be able to stop myself from killing you the second time I see your fucking faces" They nodded at me so I stood up. I picked my bag from the ground and started walking away.

I made my way to the school even though I'm sweating first thing in the morning. My lip's busted, that leader got me once. My knuckles are all bruised while my hair's all messed up. I tried to fixed my appearance before entering the school. I just hope that I don't come across with Suga.

I turned my back away when I saw Sugawara from a far. "Y/N!" I walked fast while getting away, I climbed on the other side of our building and managed to go inside my room. I let out a sigh of relief but I know I'll see Suga sooner or later because we're in the same class. Why did I even bother to get away when I'll get caught in the first place?

"Looks like you had some fun without us Y/N" Touka said. (A/N Touka Kirishima from Tokyo Ghoul hehe) "Some group of girls that goes to another school challenged me to a fight" I said while putting my feet on the top of my table, I didn't mind if my underwear's visible. I don't give a shit right now.

"Really? It looks like they're not that strong enough based on your appearance. Looks like a one or two got landed on you" She examined my face which made me smirked. "They're too young. Looks like they're still in middle school. Their punches are too soft" I bragged.

"But your lips are busted" She laughed but I just shrugged my shoulders. "One caught me off guard" She nodded while grinning. "Next time, don't enjoy the fun alone"

"Sure"

"Y/N!" My eyes widened when Suga yelled my name. Oh no he's here. I stood up in a flash but he's quicker than me. He glared at me while I smiled at him. "Good morning Suga"

"You promised not to get in a fight Y/N" I looked away because he looks scary. "You know I can't do that. Even though I try so hard, trouble looks for me" His aura darkened so I decided to shut my mouth.

"Let me see your hand" I gave him my right hand and he started looking at it. "I'm fine Suga. It doesn't hurt at all" He poked it hard which made me winced in pain. "Oh okay it doesn't hurt at all. So what's the sound you just made?" I pouted and made a face. He let go of my hand and went to his seat to get something from his bag. He pulled a small first aid kit which shocked me.

"You kept a first aid kit around you?" I asked. "I don't have a choice because my best friend's a freaking trouble maker. I also need these for emergency purposes if someone gets hurt from my team" I nodded. He started treating my knuckles while I bit my lip because it hurts whenever he damps a cotton ball with ointment on it.

"You're not scared when you go around punching people but you're being a baby because of a mere cut" He scolded. "Just hurry Suga. It hurts" I whined. "Fine fine" He chuckled and finished up by wrapping a gauze around it.

"Come closer" He said. "What why?"

"I'm putting an ointment on your lips" I did what he said and lift my chin up while he looks down on me because he's standing in front of me. I felt nervous the entire time he's treating my lips. I don't know but I watched him. But when his gaze met mine I awkwardly looked away. "There. It's done" He let go of my chin and started cleaning up the mess he made on my table.

"Sugawara! Your girlfriend's here" I looked at the door and saw Suga's girlfriend. I watched Suga went closer to her and gave Yui a kiss on the lips. My brows furrowed and I looked away. "That guy doesn't have a clue that you're doing all these trouble just to get his attention" Touka suddenly whispered in my ears.

"What are you saying?" I irritatedly said and looked outside the window since my seat's at the end of our room and by the window.

"Why? Am I wrong?" I couldn't answer back. "See? You're obvious Y/N but your boy Sugawara right here's too blind" She laughed. "Stop teasing me. I'm trying to forget my feelings for him. He already got someone" I crossed my arms and put my feet back on the table again. "Right. Then go look for someone new. Who would take care of you so Suga doesn't have to anymore" Touka said.

"How can I even forget about this feeling? When he's the only one who dares to get close to me and takes care of me" I watched the other students on the field. "Aren't you close with his teammates?" She asked which made me face her. "Not that close but we talked a few times whenever I go watch their practices. But I don't watch them anymore when Sugawara got himself a girlfriend"

"You don't have someone you're really close to? Even just one guy?" I tried to think of someone and Nishinoya popped in my mind. "I do. Their libero, Nishinoya-kun"

"Then try becoming more close to him. I saw him around and I think you two look cute together" She remarked. "I guess I can do that. He's approachable so I'll try"

"Then after that you'll forget about Suga" She smiled.

***

The lessons bored the hell out of me. From time to time my head's been falling down and I almost slept but Suga kept on throwing crumpled paper to me so I don't fall asleep. "Don't you dare fall sleep Y/N" He whispered. I rolled my eyes at him and put my chin on top of my palm while I looked outside again.

"Y/N" Our teacher called. "Hmm?" I asked while looking at him without a care in what's happening. "Mind if you can share the poems that I asked you to write? 5 of them" I sighed. "Do I have to read it out loud? I didn't like what I made. I think it's not worth it" I replied.

"Come on. It's fine. Look, your classmates are curious" I looked around but I just rolled my eyes. "Okay" I pulled my notebook and put it in front of my face.

"Wait. Let me tell you guys first. Y/N writes poems about love" He announced which made my classmates cheered, I looked at Suga's side and saw him smiling. If you only knew, these poems are about you idiot.

"Want to spend a lifetime with you  
Hope you can feel it too  
Nothing is impossible  
Can we make it possible?" I read it out loud and started teasing me but our teacher scolded them to keep quiet so I can continue. "Go on Y/N" I nodded and put my eyes back on my notebook.

"I want you to be the last  
I don't want anyone from the past   
Even if it causes pain  
I hope there is something to gain" I wet my lips before continuing. I started to feel embarrassed reading the poems I wrote for Suga. That fucker doesn't even know these are for him.

"Will I only look back in the memories alone?  
Or together with you?   
These memories will remain  
Will it only cause more pain?" I felt a pang of pain in my heart.

"Even if we're not together for now  
I am still hoping  
I am still praying  
That it's me and you in the end"

"So this is what love can do  
Makes you do things you don't normally do  
Makes you say things you don't normally say  
But can hurt that it can actually kill you" I threw my notebook in my desk and sat down. (A/N These poems are actually the ones I made for my crush back then. It's 100 poems for him so I decided to use 5 for this imagine)

"Didn't know our troublemaker Y/N is good at making poems. Love poems to be exact" One of my guy classmates teased. I raised my middle finger at him and rolled my eyes. "Y/N you never fail to surprise me. Give a round of applause for Y/N" They all clapped but continued to tease me. "So? Who's the one?" Touka even joined them.

"Right! Who is it?

"Tell us! Is it one of us?"

"Or someone from the other class?"

"Can y'all please stop? You're annoying me" I fumed so the teacher told them to shut up and the lesson continued while I bury my face on the desk. I can't believe I said those cringey words in front of Suga. Well I know he still doesn't have a clue that I like him.

"Okay that's it for today! Enjoy your lunch" He said and left the room. "Y/N let's eat" Suga called, I was about to agree but his girlfriend went inside our room and clung herself in Suga. "Koushi let's go in my room and eat there" She said in a flirty voice.

"But I was just asking Y/N--" She cut him off. "Do you want to eat with us Y/N-chan?" She glared at me. "No thank you. Enjoy your damn meal" I said and walked away. "Touka let's go to the rooftop!" She nodded and followed. "You have a cigarette with you?" I asked while putting my hands at the back of my head.

"Of course" I smiled and we went to the rooftop, no goes in here so it's fine. I removed my coat and sat on a chair in here. I took one cigarette from Touka and she lit it with a lighter. "Y/N" She called.

"Hmm?" I inhale the smoke and blew it out before looking at Touka's direction. "How did that Yui managed to make Sugawara fall for her? When she's absolutely exactly just like you? She likes attention and likes to get in a fight with girls" She asked while tapping the ashes from her cigar.

"That's bullshit. She's not like me, I'm way more cooler than her" I smirked. "That's not what I meant. She also gets into fights but how come he fell in love with her but not with you" I inhaled a smoke again and think.

"Suga doesn't know it." I revealed while looking from a far. "What?"

"She went around telling everyone not to tell Suga that she's also a troublemaker. She wants to look like innocent in front of Suga. I've known her since middle school, if you compare her to me. She's worse than me. I can control myself but her, she goes around looking for someone to pick on but I never did bully someone" I explained. "Suga doesn't know any of that. Whenever he told stories to me about her. Everything's a lie and he looks like an idiot for it" I added.

"Why didn't you tell him though?" I threw the cigarette on the flood and step on it. But I retrieved it and putting it on the box because we don't want to get caught that we smoked inside the school premises. I started chewing a mint gum and spray a lot of perfume on my body and coat.

"Do you think he'll believe me?"

"He will. You guys are best friends" I laughed but stopped. "After hearing those lies from that bitch. He will never believe that his innocent looking girlfriend goes around punching people" Touka finally finished her cigarette and did the same. "And to answer your question. He will also never like me. He sees me as his little sister. What a bullshit" I chuckled. "Let's go back. I'm starting to get hungry" She nodded and made our way downstairs.

While walking down the hall we bumped into Nishinoya. "Oh Hi Nishinoya-kun" I greeted. "H-Hey Y/N-san" He smiled and also greeted Touka. "You got into a fight again?" He asked when he noticed my hand and lips. "Nothing new" I said while looking at my hand.

"Do you want to hang out later after your practice?" I asked which caught him off guard.

"This is new. You never asked me to hang out before" He chuckled. "Now I'm asking you" I smiled. "Well I guess. You're gonna have to wait though?"

"It's fine. I'll just watch your practice"

"Okay see you later Y/N-san" I nodded and he walked away. "I didn't expect that you're going to make a move right away" Touka said. I brought some chips and drinks for us and went back to the room. "I'm getting sick of being in love with an idiot" I answered.

"Y/N" Someone called. I turned around and saw Suga alone. "What?" I opened my chips and started eating. "Eat a proper meal not just chips" He nagged. "I'm not that hungry" I said and continued to eat. "Stop nagging and open my drink for me" I threw my canned coffee at him.

"Did you smoke again?" He asked while opening my drink. "No" I lied. "Don't you dare lie. I know you did. That's what you always do when you go to the rooftop" I rolled my eyes and snatched my drink from his hands. "Then why bother asking when you already knew?" I snapped.

"Stop smoking please Y/N" I saw Touka leaving us alone. "You know that's the only thing I can do for me to release stress right?" He looked away. "But it's still bad for your health" He continued. "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" I finished my drink and stood up. I aimed in the trash can inside our room and threw it. "Goal!" I yelled and sat back down.

"She has something to do so I went back" I just nodded. I don't really care though. "Can I ask you something Y/N?" I looked at him. "What is it?"

"The poems. Who are you talking about from those poems that you wrote?" I nervously looked away. "S-someone you don't know" I lied. "Come on tell me. How can you not tell your own best friend that you like someone" He teased. "You don't need to know. Actually, I'm planning on forgetting about my feelings for him" I shrugged.

"Why though?" Suga asked. I looked at him in the eyes before answering. "Because he's fucking dumb who's blind" After I said that the bell rang. "Go back to your seat" I said without sparing him a glance. Now I'm in a bad mood. I really hate you Sugawara Koushi.

***

"You're going to the gym?" Touka asked and I nodded. "Then I'm going home. Good luck girl" She grinned and walked away while I made my way to the gym. I decided to buy something to drink for me and Nishinoya before going inside the gym. There I saw Suga with his girlfriend Yui but when he saw me, he said something to his girlfriend first before coming to me.

"You never said you'll watch me practice" He said. "It's because I didn't come here for you. Duh? Why the fuck would I when your girlfriend's already there. Killing me using death glare" I smirked at her to tease her.

"I-is that so? Then why did you come here?"

"She's here for me Suga-san. Right?" Nishinoya came out of nowhere to rescue me. "Right" I said and left Suga with Nishinoya. "I got you something to drink" I handed him an energy drink. "You didn't have to Y/N-san but thank you though" He smiled which made me smile too. "We're starting. Be careful with the balls okay?" I nodded and gave him a pat on the arm before he went to the court.

I sat beside their managers, which I'm close with. "Hi Kiyoko and Yachi" I greeted. "Why did you suddenly decided to visit?" Kiyoko asked. "I'm here for Nishinoya. I hope you don't mind" I teased Kiyoko and she laughed. "I really don't mind." I grinned and nodded. The boys started practicing but Suga's girlfriend and her friends caught my attention. They kept on making noises which I find it so annoying. They're distracting the boys.

I was about to stand up but Kiyoko beat me to it. Yachi and I watched Kiyoko went to the other side to tell the girls that they're making too much noise. We can't hear what they're saying from where we are but I saw that Suga's girlfriend got pissed. I got alarmed when she stood up and starting pushing Kiyoko. I quickly ran and it seems like the boys were too focused on their practice. "No one from the boys complained so why the fuck are you complaining?" She said to Kiyoko so I went in between them.

"It's because they didn't want to be rude so they didn't complain but we can see it that they're getting distracted by your loud mouths" I said and she gasped at what I said. "Don't stick your nose in this matter bitch" Before I can even reply, the boys went closer to stop us. I threw my hands in the air and glared at that bitch. "What's happening here Yui? Y/N?" Suga glared at me. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Koushi she's getting mad at me without a reason" I let out a sarcastic laugh when she started acting. "What's your problem Y/N?" He asked. "My problem? It's none of your business Suga" I turned my back at them. "She only told your girlfriend and her friends that they're making to much noise that it's distracting you guys" I heard Kiyoko explained. Nishinoya suddenly went beside me.

"You okay?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine. They were too loud so I couldn't stand it. I can see you guys are being bothered by the noise" He started smiling which made me confused. "Why are you smiling?"

"Thank you for that Y/N-san" I suddenly felt shy about that so I avoided his gaze. "I-It's nothing. You should go back to practice"

"Okay. Wait for me" I nodded and he jogged back to the court. "Sorry about that Coach Ukai" I bowed my head in their coach. "Nah it's fine Y/N. Thanks for that, to be honest I'm starting to get irritated but you guys beat me to it" He chuckled. They continued to practice but Yui and her group of friends kept on glaring at me but I didn't bother giving them attention. Their practice came to an end so I handed Nishinoya a towel. "How was our practice?" He asked while wiping his sweat.

"Not bad. Your saving skills are on top though. Teach me sometimes" I smiled but I looked past him and saw Suga's gaze are on us which made me smirked. "Sure. What do you want to do? It's not like we have something else to do right now because it's already this late"

"Then let's eat something at Coach Ukai's store then go home" He nodded and we both got our bags. "We're heading out first" I told the girls. "Thanks for earlier Y/N" Kiyoko smiled. "It's fine. Tell me if they start bothering you" She nodded and we left. "Let me just change my shirt. I think I reek of sweat" He awkwardly said which made me laughed. "You don't smell at all. But suit yourself" I watched him went to their club room. Suga and Yui came out from the gym and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Y/N! Aren't you going home? I'll take you home after I drop Yui" I almost laugh at his girlfriend's reaction but she didn't say anything. "Nah I have Nishinoya with me."

"O-okay. See you tomorrow" I waved my hand at them and stuck my tongue at Yui. Fucking bitch. "Sorry for making you wait" Nishinoya said. "It's all good. Let's go" We walked side by side. "Looks like you and Suga-san's girlfriend are not in good terms" He broke the silence.

"Oh us? Yeah we're really not" I told him. "Really? How come?"

"I don't know. Not because she's my best friend's girlfriend doesn't mean I need to be friends with her also" I nonchalantly said "I guess your right but Suga-san didn't say anything about it?"

"He doesn't even know that Yui hates me, only he knew that I don't like her. See what happened back there? He got mad at me first without knowing that I'm only asking them to shut up" He nodded at what I said and we went inside the store. I got myself a milk bread and he only bought a popsicle ice cream for himself. We sat in front of the store and ate.

"Is your hand fine now?" He asked and I glanced at my hand. "Yeah it's fine. It'll heal fast"

"You should be careful next time if you're going to fight, please don't let them hit you" We laughed. "What you said is the opposite of what Suga always tell me" I murmured. "Really? If I were your boyfriend I would even cheer for you" I was caught off guard by what he said. And he just realized but he said. "Oh I-I mean. If I were your boyfriend though" He let out a nervous laugh. "I didn't say anything Nishinoya-kun" I smiled.

"But thanks for that though. It looks like you're the only person who supports me even though it's not great to get in a fight" I sighed. "I'll support you no matter what Y/N-san" What he said made my heart beat faster. What is this?

"T-thanks Nishinoya. Let's go home" I said when I finished my food. "Let's hang out again when you don't have a practice on the weekends" I earnestly said before going in our separate ways. "Sure. I will look forward to it" He smiled.

***

I groaned when I woke up. I didn't get that much sleep because I kept on thinking about what Nishinoya said last night. Is this it? Am I starting to move on from Suga? Is it too early? But I think this is good for my own sake.

After taking a quick shower, I made my way to the school. I checked my knuckles and it's still bruised but I didn't bother to put bandage because I was too lazy. When I arrived in school, I saw a crowd which made me curious. There's a girls fight so I watched them. "Y/N! Need help!" Hina, A friend of mine and Touka that's in another class yelled.

"Your wish is my command!" I threw my bag at the floor and went closer. I pulled the girl's hair who's giving Hina a hard time. I wrapped my arms in her body. "I'm holding her. Go on" I told Hina and she smirked, she started throwing punches in this girl's stomach. "Ahh!" I yelled when someone kicked my back which made me let go of the girl. But before I can get back to her, we heard a whistle so I quickly got out of the scene and snatched my bag from the floor. Thank God I didn't get caught but my friend Hina got caught.

I acted like nothing happened and went to our room. "You were watching? Why didn't you help us?" I told Touka when I saw her in the crowd earlier. "She didn't call for me" She shrugged. "What a bitch" "Suga's glaring at you" She pointed at my back and she's right.

"What's your problem? This early in the morning" I annoyingly asked. "Exactly. Early in the morning and you're already in a fight" He irritably said. "What is it to you? Hina asked for my help so I gotta help"

"It concerns me Y/N You're my best friend"

"But yesterday you didn't even asked me what's happening and just got mad at me without knowing the damn reason" I snapped. "Because I know you too well. You're always looking for someone to get in a fight with" I looked at him in disbelief. "Wow" I laughed sarcastically.

"Am I wrong?" My blood starts to boil. "Stop before I say something that can hurt you Suga. I can't believe that you're a friend of mine but doesn't even trust or believe me" I stood up and kicked the table which causes for it to fell and made a loud noise. My classmates started to stare but I made my way on the bathroom. I fucking hate you Suga.

"It's too early for you to be in a bad mood Y/N-san" I looked up to see Nishinoya. "Morning Nishinoya. My morning's not that good"

"Did something happened? Or it because of your morning fight?"

"You saw that?" He nodded. "Bummer. Damn I didn't want you to see me got hit" He started laughing which made me smile. "You're really something Y/N-san" He said while laughing.

"Don't worry I still find you cool. She only got lucky because you weren't aware. You were busy holding the other girl" Nishinoya somehow made me calm. "Thanks for making me feel better" I thanked him. "I made you feel better with just that?" I nod my head as an answer.

"You're always welcome. You can always come to me when you don't feel good. I'll make you happy" Nishinoya happily said. This kid knows how to make a girl fall for him.

"Let me walk you to your room" He said. "Sure but let me take a quick trip to the bathroom" I went inside the bathroom to wash my face. But I forgot my handkerchief in my table and there's no freaking tissue inside so I had to go out without wiping the water in my face. "Nishinoya do you have a towel or something with you?" I asked with my eyes closed. I felt something in my face and when I opened my eyes, he's wiping my face with his coat using his wrist.

"Why use your coat? Now your uniform's wet" I laughed. "I didn't have anything with me so I had to" I shook my head while smiling. We made our way in our room. "See you around Y/N-san" I nodded at him and waved my hand as I watch him walked away. I entered our room and they all went quiet. Everyone doesn't bother to make noise when they know that I'm not in the mood after the argument with Suga.

"Is Nishinoya hitting on you?" Touka asked. "Nah I just bumped into him in the hallway" I answered. "What happened to the two of you yesterday?"

"Nothing special happened. We just ate something before going home"

"You need to step up the game sis"

"I will"

***

"Koushi!" I unwillingly woke up from my nap because of that noise. I annoyingly held my face up and saw Yui inside our room. "Someone's sleeping in here! If you're going to make a noise in here just go outside" I yelled which made her and Suga looked in my direction. I put my head down. "Babe your friend's too rude to me." I heard her say.

"She's just not in the mood babe. Let's go somewhere else" Now I can't go back to sleep. "Is that Nishinoya?" I heard Touka said and when I put my head up. He's in our back door looking at me. I stood up and went closer.

"Looks like you just woke up from a nap" He laughed. "Yeah. Until someone ruined it"

"Have you eaten?" He suddenly asked. "Nope"

"Good then go with me in our room. My mom gave me a lot of food and I can't finish it on my own" My face lit up. "I'm in. Let's go!" We went to their room but when they saw me they suddenly went silent so it made me uncomfortable. Disadvantages of being a troublemaker, everyone's scared of you. It's not like I'll do something to them, I'm not that kind of person!

"You can seat here in my chair Y/N-san" I nodded while he told his classmate in front of him to get away. "That's rude Nishinoya" I chuckled. "It's fine. Let's eat" He opened his bento and seeing his food made my mouth water.

"Let me warn you. I eat a lot" I said and he handed me his chopsticks while he snatched one from his classmate without asking for permission. "Go on" We started eating and everyone's still not making a noise. "Your classmates are making me uncomfortable" I whispered. "They're scared because they're thinking that if they make a noise you'll hit them" I choked on my food and he handed me water which I drank it immediately.

"Why would I hit them?" I asked, shocked. "That's how they see you Y/N-san"

"Well I wouldn't blame them. It's my fault for having that kind of image" I shrugged.

***

Nishinoya and I are getting closer these days and somehow I don't think about Suga anymore. We haven't talked to each other after our argument that day but I don't care at all. After being with Nishinoya all the time, I haven't been in trouble also which I think is a good thing. I finished gathering my things so I quickly went to the gym. They're having a practice game with Date Tech so I have to watch.

"Good luck Nishinoya"

"Y/N-san" He called.

"Yeah?"

"Should we bet?" I looked at him, confused. "If we win this practice game, be my girlfriend" My eyes widened but I kept my cool. "But if you lost?"

"Then I'll do anything you want" I smirked. "Deal" We shake hands but I felt nervous. I mean it's fine if I get into a relationship with him but I don't think I'm ready to give him all my heart . I just don't know but I already got myself in this mess so I just got to deal with it.

Players from Date Tech High already arrived and they all looked intimidating but it looks like our team's used to them. The game started and Nishinoya's giving his all to save the ball which impresses me every time. He must be really serious about winning the game so I can be his girlfriend. While watching, my gaze met Suga's while he's taking a break on the bench. But I looked away first and continued to watch Nishinoya.

It's the last set and our team's on the lead by 3 points. I crossed my arms while watching. "Nishinoya's in a good shape today" I heard Coach Ukai said. "Maybe it's because Y/N's here" Takeda sensei teased. "Sensei!" They just laughed and we continued to watch. In the end they won the game. Nishinoya made his way on me and gave me a hug which surprised me.

"You're my girlfriend now" I just find him so cute. "And you're my boyfriend now"


	14. Sugawara Koushi PT.2

Your P.O.V

Nishinoya and I have been dating now for a month. And so far we're doing good about our relationship. Looks like I'm really over with Suga which made me feel relieved after being in love for him for almost 3 years now. I finally got over him. 

"I didn't know you'd move on that fast" Touka started while we're smoking. "He's not that hard to love. Nishinoya's a great guy. I don't even want to hurt him even just for a bit" I inhale the smoke. "Good luck to the both of you" She said and I just nodded. "But you haven't talk to Suga?" 

"Nah. He seems too busy with Yui. I don't care" 

"You don't care I see" She teased. "What?" I asked, annoyed. "Nothing" After smoking we left the rooftop and I saw Nishinoya. "Go on without me. I'm going to my boyfriend" I smirked. "Wow. You don't have to rub it in my face that I'm single" 

"Then go out with Kaneki" 

"Hell nah" She left and I went closer to Nishinoya who's talking to one of his friends in the hallway. "Love" I called and yeah that's our endearment so what? 

"Hey Love" He smiled, his friend excused himself. "Love you smell like cigarette smoke" My eyes widened. "Do I?" I sniffed my own uniform and he's right. He went inside their room and came back with a perfume in his hand. "It's my perfume. Do you want to use it? If you go back to your room just to get your own, a teacher might catch you on your way" 

"I don't mind using my boyfriend's perfume" I smiled. That's one thing I love about Nishinoya, he understands why I smoke. And he accepts it but tells me not to smoke daily. He said that I can only smoke once or twice a day which I don't mind since he's just concerned. 

He started spraying his perfume all over me. "Now you smell like me love" I laughed and nodded. "Next time don't forget to bring your own if you go to the roof top okay?" He tucked my hair behind my ear which made me blush. We were having a good time here when Suga appeared. "Nishinoya can I talk to you?" He interrupted. 

"Yeah sure. What is it?" 

"Alone" He glanced over me and my brows furrowed. "See you later Love" I said and before letting me go he kissed me on the cheek which made me smile. 

3rd Person's P.O.V

Sugawara and Nishinoya watched Y/N walked away. "What is it Suga-san? That you even made my girlfriend out of this conversation" Nishinoya asked .

"I saw you spraying perfume all over her. And you're letting your girlfriend smoke?" Nishinoya got confused. "Uhh? I don't think it concerns you Suga-san. She's my girlfriend. What is it you that I'm letting my own girlfriend to smoke?" Sugawara's jaw clenched when he heard that. 

"I trusted you that you're going to be a good boyfriend to her. But I was wrong. You're even supporting her about her bad habit" 

"I don't really get why you're getting mad on how I handle Y/N." Nishinoya said. "If you really love her then tell her to stop smoking. While you're at it tell her to stop getting in trouble" Sugawara said and walked away but Nishinoya pulled him by his shoulder. 

"You don't have the right to tell me what to do. Mind your own business. I do whatever I want with my girlfriend" Nishinoya left which his fist clenched. It's self study time so it's fine if he's not in his room so he made his way on Y/N's room. He needs to calm himself but he was too mad. 

"Y/N" He called his girlfriend's attention. Y/N exit the room and went closer to Nishinoya which she noticed something's wrong. "What's wrong love?" She said while checking him. "It's nothing. I just wanted to see you so I can calm down" He avoided the topic. "You're really not going to tell me Nishinoya?" At a times like this, Y/N's proving that she's older than him so he doesn't have a choice but to say what's going on his mind. 

"Suga-san scolded me on how I let you smoke" He complained. "W-what?" She asked. "He said that he trusted me that I'm going to be a good boyfriend to you but he said he was wrong. It's insulting to hear that from him" Y/N noticed his clenched fist so she decided to hold it to calm him. 

"He even told me to make you stop smoking and even stop you from getting in trouble" Nishinoya looked at the ground. "Look at me Nishinoya" She said and he obeyed. "You're not a bad boyfriend okay? He's wrong. It's my fault that I'm making you like the bad person when I'm the one who does things that I shouldn't have" She cupped Nishinoya's face while looking in his eyes. 

"Don't mind him. Have you calmed down?" She asked and Nishinoya nodded. "Let's see each other after class okay? I'm a bit busy right now" Y/N pointed at her desk full of notebooks. "I'm sorry for interrupting you." He felt bad. "You don't have to apologize love. Go back to your room now. Drink water so you can calm down" 

"Thank you love. I love you" 

"Me too love" Nishinoya then left. Y/N sighed and went back inside their room but Sugawara's nowhere to be seen so she continued to do her work while waiting for him. She can't help but get frustrated while remembering about what Suga told her boyfriend. Few moments of waiting, Sugawara finally showed up. Y/N put down her pen loudly which made the whole class looked at her direction but she doesn't care. "Let's talk" She said while looking at Suga. Y/N walked in the stairs so they can talk. 

"What do you want? Did your boyfriend complained to you about what I told him?" Y/N bit her lip hard, trying to calm down. "You're fucking irritating me Sugawara" 

"What? I just told him that he's being supportive about your bad habits when that's not the right thing to do" 

"Fuck Suga! Stop. Why are you even doing this? Why are you so concerned about our relationship when you've got your own relationship that needs attention. How dare you tell my boyfriend that he's a bad boyfriend to me. When he's better than you, to you who used to be my best friend. I know what I'm doing is wrong but Nishinoya's making an effort to understand me not just getting angry because I smoke and because I fucking get myself in trouble" She snapped. 

"I'm only concerned about you Y/N!" He yelled. 

"I don't need your concern! When you don't even trust or believe in me back then. When you met that bitch, you started to get in my nerves when we're not like this from the start. You crossed the line this time Sugawara. I thought we'll have a chance to talk things out about the thing we argued about but with those bullshits you told Nishinoya. I don't think we can go back to what we were. If you still want me to respect you, stop bothering my boyfriend" She glared at him before leaving to go back to their room. 

Your P.O.V 

Today's Saturday so Nishinoya and I decided to go on a date because they don't have a practice today so he's free all day. I wore a skinny jeans and a simple shirt and converse. To be honest I'm not that girly so even if I'm going on a date, I just dressed like this. But when I'm close to our meeting place, I started to feel embarrassed. Should I go back to change my clothes? I should've asked my sister to let me wear her clothes, she has a lot of clothes. Why didn't I asked her? Now I'm regretting it. 

"Love? You're deep in thought" He laughed. "You're here" I said and kissed his cheek. "What are you thinking?" He asked. "It's nothing Nishinoya" 

"I won't move here until you tell me what's bothering you" He stubbornly said. I felt my cheeks flushed before talking. "So?" He waited. 

"I-I just realized that I'm not wearing appropriate clothes for a date" I looked away. There I fucking said it. He started laughing which made me annoyed. "You looked fine to me love" He stopped laughing. "I should've worn a skirt or a dress" I added, he pinched my cheeks so I glared at him. 

"My girlfriend's cute when she's whining. Anything's fine with me love. So what if you're not wearing a skirt? I still love you" What he said made me smile. "Feeling better?" I nodded and he held my hand. "Let's go. We're going to be late for the movies" 

We went to the movie theater and bought drinks and pop corn before going inside. We're watching a zombie apocalypse movie. We found our seats and sat down then the movie started. In the middle of the movie, Nishinoya held my hand which made me felt shy for some reason. Now I can't focus on the movie while Nishinoya doesn't seem bothered about our holding hands. I know we held hands always but I don't know, I feel shy about this one. 

The movie finished and somehow I managed to focus on the story before it finished. "Did you enjoy the movie love?" He asked. "Yeah. The ending's so good" I smiled. "Let's eat. You must be starving" I nodded and we went to a fast food chain that's full of people but we managed to get ourselves a table. We already ordered so we're just waiting. "Excuse me do you mind--" We looked up and saw Suga and Yui. 

"Can we sit here with you guys?" Yui asked. "Suit yourself" We didn't have choice but we felt uncomfortable. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" Nishinoya whispered in my ear. I shook my head. "We already ordered so it's fine. Let's just finish our food quickly" I whispered also in his ear. 

"Looks like you guys are also on a date" Yui started so I pulled away from Nishinoya. "Isn't obvious?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm just starting a conversation here. You didn't have to be rude" She acted which made me smirked. She's good at that, she should've been an actress. She'll make it big in that industry. 

"I don't want a conversation so just shut up" 

"Y/N" Suga warned but I didn't care about him at all. "Wait here love. I'm just going to get our food" Nishinoya kissed my lips before going while Sugawara followed him. "Thank God you're not clinging into my boyfriend anymore" Yui said. 

"I never did in the first place. Don't worry you can have Sugawara all by yourself" I smirked. "You did cling into him before. I can even see that you like him. You must've realized that you won't be able to snatch him away from me" I raised my eye brow at her. 

"Listen here bitch. I didn't even plan on snatching him away from you, I didn't thought about it even for a second. You guys look cute together. A bitch and an asshole who sticks his nose in other's relationship. Give him more attention, he looks like he needs it nowadays that he's even bothered about our own matters" 

"How dare you" She tried to slap me but I caught her hand. Throwing it back to her. "Not here bitch. Don't make me cause a scene here" After that she didn't say anything and the two came back with tray of food in their hands. We started eating in silence and I finished my food right away. I waited for Nishinoya to finish until I noticed a mess from the side of his mouth. "Love" I called his attention and I wiped it with my fingers, licking it afterwards. Sugawara started coughing out of nowhere. 

"Babe are you okay?" Yui asked worriedly. As if he's going to die from that. "Love I'm finished. Let's go?" I nodded. "We're going now. Enjoy your date" He said and we didn't even wait for them to answer and we left. 

"Was that too uncomfortable love?" He asked and I shook my head. "It's fine. Should we go play volleyball?" I asked and his face lit up. "How can you not make that face when you're with me" I joked. "What? I looked more happy when I'm with you" He defended. 

"No you don't. Looks like I can't compete with volleyball" I chuckled. "Don't say that love" He kissed my head which made me smile. We arrived at a playground near their house but we're the only ones in here so we started playing. He's been teaching me the basics since we started dating so he can enjoy that one thing he loves with me. 

He threw the ball at me but I received it in a wrong way. "Sorry! I forgot again" I laughed. He went closer to me and guide my arms but I only watched him, not paying attention to what he was saying. "Love. Eyes on your arms not on me" 

"But you look hot just now" I said unconsciously. "What you just said makes me want to kiss you love. Will you let me?" He threw the ball away and pulled me by the waist. I pulled him by the shirt and crushed my lips to him. We've kissed each other before but it's always just a peck and this is the first time we made out. We pulled away while gasping for air. And I just felt the embarrassment after doing it. 

"Love you're a good kisser" He said and my face flushed. "Stop!" I hid my face with my hands. "No. I'm telling the truth. We should kiss more often" I fetched the ball on the ground and jokingly threw it at him but he just laughed. 

***

I'm watching Nishinoya practice again as I always do. "Y/N" Kiyoko called my attention. I removed my eyes on Nishinoya and looked at Kiyoko. "What is it Kiyoko?" She pointed at the other side of the court where Yui and her friends always sit when they watch the practice. We noticed that they're picking on one girl that is obviously not comfortable with them. I looked at Sugawara but it seems like he doesn't have a clue on what's going on. 

Yui called the attention of her boyfriend and it looks like she said they're going outside. I watched them went outside. "If Nishinoya looks for me, tell him that I went to the bathroom" I told Kiyoko. "Don't get in trouble Y/N" 

"Don't worry. I'll just talk to them. I don't want to disappoint Nishinoya by getting in a fight" I smiled to assure her so I followed Yui and her group which led me to the back of the gym. Her friends crowded the poor girl while hitting her in the head. "You're getting on my nerves. Didn't I tell you to bring me a cigarette?" I heard Yui said which made me smirk. 

"I-I wasn't able to buy because I'm underage" The girl said so Yui slapped her in the face. "I don't care about your reason. You failed to do the only thing I asked you to do" Yui grabbed her jaw and now the girl's crying so I had to step up. 

"I wonder how your boyfriend's going to react when he finds out you also smoke" I said while leaning in the wall with my arms crossed. "Look who we got here" Yui pushed the girl on the ground and turned to face me. 

"So are you planning on telling my boyfriend now that you found out?" She said. I went closer and stood in front of me. "Oh no don't worry. I'm not like your boyfriend who spends his time minding about other's relationship" I smirked and she glared at me. 

"Then why the hell are you doing here? If you don't have anything to do with this bitch then go. You're getting on my nerves just by seeing your face" I glanced at the girl and her eyes looks like she's begging me to save her. 

"I do have something to do with that. Stand up" I told her but she hesitated. "Go on. Once you take a step forward, I'll fucking kill you" Yui said to her. I pushed Yui out of the way and pulled the girl. I put her behind my back. 

"I just can't stand it when you bully someone behind your boyfriend's back" I seriously said. She charged at me and she managed to land a punch on my face. "Is that it?" I chuckled. "Step back. This bitch just asked for me to kill her" I told the girl and she did what I said. I kicked Yui on her side and pulled her hair. But her friends came to the rescue, one girl strangled my arms and one started running to me. I stepped on her shoulders and did a back flip. I landed on the other girl's back that's now on the ground. I hit her head hard that it made a sound. 

I got up and someone kicked my back. "Fucking bitch" She yelled. I went closer to her to punch her in the face and she did the same but I dodged it. "Oh girl you can't" I said and landed a punch in her stomach. She fell to the ground while screaming in pain. Yui ran closer to me and my eyes widened when she scratched my face. She took the chance to pull my hair so I did the same. 

"I hate you bitch!" 

"You're going home bald hoe!" I yelled and pulled her hair. We kept on screaming because of the pain that we're both feeling in our head but we continued to pull each other's hair. I got tired of it so I kicked her in the stomach using my knee but she didn't let go instead she pulled hard. "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed and I closed my eyes because of the pain. 

"Y/N!" 

"Yui!" 

I heard Nishinoya's voice but I don't care. I'm not letting go of this bitch's hair until I pull all her hair out. "Love let go" Nishinoya tried pulled my hands off but I gripped her hair tightly. I was caught off guard when Yui let go of my hair and started crying. I ended up the only one who's pulling her hair but I was really too shock when she did that. "Let go of her Y/N!" Suga yelled and pulled my hand and threw it back to me. "You didn't have to do that Suga-san." Nishinoya glared at Suga. 

"Now you're going for my girlfriend Y/N? You really can't stand yourself not getting in trouble aren't you? You can't even behave just for a second. How can you hurt my girlfriend?!" He yelled in my face. I took a glance to Yui who's still crying. "Don't yell at me without knowing the truth Sugawara" I smirked at him. 

"What truth? We already saw you! You even hurt her friends because what? You're not satisfied with just hurting Yui?" 

"Sugawara-san you've been crossing the line these days. Stop yelling at my girlfriend, you're being rude right now. Do you really think my girlfriend will just go around punching people without a reason? You're best friends with Y/N but how can you not trust her?" Nishinoya said to him. 

"You know what Nishinoya. She became even more worse when you guys started dating. It's because you kept on tolerating her to do these things" I looked at Suga in disbelief. "Why? Am I wrong? I'm just telling the truth." I went closer to Suga and slapped him in the face which made the people around us gasped. 

"You're being too much. I don't care when you talk shit about me but I can't let you blame my boyfriend about me getting in trouble. I can't believe I became friends with you for almost three years and yet you can't trust me. I won't bother to explain myself because you're not going to believe anyway even if I do. Now if you'll excuse me, take care of your girlfriend who's good at acting. You should take her to an audition, she'll do great" I rolled my eyes at him and walked away. 

"Love" Nishinoya called while following me. He pulled my hand so I stopped walking while my eyes start to water. "Are you okay? Does the scratch hurt? Or you're feeling pain in your body?" He worriedly asked so I let my tears to pour. Nishinoya pulled me in a hug while I cry in his shoulders. When I calmed down, he pulled away from me. 

"What's wrong love? This is the first time I saw you crying and it hurts me to see you like that" He said while wiping my tears. "I just can't believe that Suga who's been my best friend for years couldn't even trust me. He always sees me as a troublemaker." I sobbed. 

"What happened back there? Why did you got in a fight with Sugawara-san's girlfriend?" He asked. "I followed them because I noticed that they were bullying the girl who's with them. I only wanted to help her because I can't stand it when someone bullies an innocent girl who can't even fight for herself. So I did help her but they started to attack me, leaving me with no choice but to fight back. You know I won't just stand there and let them hurt me right?" 

"I understand love. I trust you, you did a good thing helping the girl" He said while caressing my hair. "I'm sorry Nishinoya" I whispered. 

"Eh? For what?" 

"Suga really sees you as a bad boyfriend and I'm sorry for that" 

"Oh that? You don't have to apologize for that love. So what if he thinks that about me? What matters is that I'm not stopping you for doing those things. I can't just ask you to stop smoking all of a sudden when you told me that's the only way for you to de-stress. And I know that you always get in trouble because you were only helping the ones who's in need just like what happened back there." He explained which made my eyes teary again. I hugged him and he did the same. 

"You're the only one I need Nishinoya. Thank you for being my boyfriend" I said. "You're always welcome love. I love you" 

"I love you too" 

***

3rd Person's P.O.V

Three days after. The news about Y/N and Yui's fight went around the whole school, even rumors about Y/N picking on Yui who's innocent. They said that Y/N started it because everyone in the school knows she's a troublemaker. There's a more worse rumors than that but Y/N doesn't seem to be bothered by it. 

"I should've seen you beat the shit out of her only if I didn't come home early that day" Touka said to Y/N who's looking outside again. 

"Yeah you missed the fun. I almost lost my hair" Y/N joked. "She got you in the face?" Touka asked when she saw a band aid on Y/N's face. "That bitch scratched my face. Only if the boys didn't stop us then I would've pulled all her hair out" Y/N fist clenched while Touka just laughed. 

"You heard about the rumors?" Touka questioned. "Yeah. It was ridiculous that it makes me laugh" She chuckled. "Then it's fine with me since it looks like it doesn't bother you" 

Meanwhile the girl that Y/N helped the other day was feeling guilty when she heard about the rumors. She even felt bad when she just watched how Sugawara got mad at her without knowing the truth that Y/N just helped her. She finally took the courage to talk to Sugawara after contemplating for days. 

"S-Sugawara Koushi-senpai" She called. Y/N saw her on her way out of their room. "If you're thinking of telling him what really happened. Don't bother he won't believe you, to his eyes I'm the bad one" Y/N whispered and left her dumbfounded. 

"You were the one who called us when my girlfriend was getting picked on" Sugawara said while smiling at her. "I forgot to thank you about that. If you didn't call us then my girlfriend must be in the hospital now" He added which made her uncomfortable. 

"Senpai can we talk somewhere?" She nervously said. "Oh I need to go to my girlfriend right now. Do you have anything to say?" 

"Yes senpai it's really important" She pleaded. "Okay." He followed her somewhere quiet. "What is it? I really need to go" 

"That day when your girlfriend got in a fight with Y/N-senpai. Y-your girlfriend and her friends were bullying me. She asked me to buy her cigarettes that day but I wasn't able to bring one because I'm underage so they started hitting me and Y/N suddenly appeared to help me" Sugawara can't believe to what she's saying right now. 

"You're telling me that my girlfriend is smoking? That's funny she doesn't smoke. And first of all she doesn't bully someone. Are you sure you're not making this all up?" He let out a nervous laugh. "What would I gain senpai if I'm only making this all up? You should believe me senpai. Y/N step up to save me from getting beaten up by your girlfriend and her friends" 

"I don't care if you believe me or not but why would I lie about that? Your girlfriend's the one who's wrong here not Y/N-senpai. That's all Sugawara senpai I'm going now" She said and left Sugawara. 

Sugawara made his way to fetch Yui on her room but a lot of things are going on his mind right now. "Babe" He snapped back to reality when Yui called her. "Is something wrong? You're spacing out" She said. 

"Yui. Can you tell me the truth?" Suga asked. "Truth about what babe?" 

"Did you really asked that kouhai to buy cigarettes for you? And that you're bullying her?" Yui's eyes widened. "B-babe" 

"Just tell me the truth" He seriously said while Yui gulped. "Don't trust her babe. Do you really think I would do that? How can you believe a mere kouhai. Y/N must've tell her to do that. I can't believe that you don't trust your own girlfriend. Let's talk tomorrow. I'm going on my own" Yui said and left him. Sugawara pulled his own hair in frustration. He don't know who will he believe this time it's irritating him. 

The next day the two made up about their argument and Sugawara decided to believe his girlfriend. He can't see his girlfriend doing those kind of things so he just can't trust that kouhai's words. 

Your P.O.V 

It looks like that Sugawara didn't believe what that kouhai said seeing them flirt inside our room. I expected it already that he won't believe it but why am I getting mad about it? I just want him to believe in me. How can he pick that bitch over me who's been friends with him since first year. He just met her just recently so how can he believe her lies more than me? 

"If someone sees you doing that, they'll think you're getting jealous" Touka told me so I looked away from them. "Let's go to the rooftop. I need a fucking smoke" I kicked my chair back and put my hands in my pocket. I lit my cigarette as soon as we arrived because I'm getting stressed about Sugawara and it frustrates me the more I think about it. 

"What your problem?" 

"That kouhai. The one I helped that day. She tried telling Suga the truth about what happened back then. I expected that he won't believe her but it's frustrating me seeing him that he seems fine with his girlfriend. As if he really just put that truth aside and decided to believe his girlfriend more than me" I stomped at my finished cigarette hard and took one out again. 

"Can I tell you something crazy?" I looked at her while l lit my cigarette. "What is it Touka?" 

"Seeing your reaction about that makes me think that you haven't moved on from Sugawara" I coughed when I heard her. 

"What?" I glared at her. "If you forgotten about your feelings about him then you won't be bothered about it. Whether he trusts you or not. Why do you look so mad about it that he looks fine with Yui" 

"That's bullshit" I shook my head and continued to smoke. "I wish I was wrong Y/N" I remained silent and didn't answer her again. When we finished we went back to our room but what Touka said bothered me for the rest of the day. I'm happy with Nishinoya so I know that I've moved on from Suga. But she's right why do I still get bothered about Suga?

"Love I'm sorry that I can't go home with you today" Nishinoya said. "It's fine. Let's see each other tomorrow okay? Text me when you get home. Don't push yourself too much about practice. And stop doing your rolling thunder, when you did that yesterday. You got hurt with Tanaka" I scolded him. 

"I know I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again" I smiled at him. That's right, I'm with Nishinoya now. I love him. I do. Do I really? 

I kept on sighing on my way home. Why did Touka have to talk about that bullshit now I can't get it out of my mind. I just shook the thought and continued to walked. I lift my head up to look ahead but I saw a familiar face. I stopped on my tracks and saw Yui. The guy beside her caught my attention. 

Who's that guy with her? Well I mean, they're not doing anything wrong but I got curious. They started walking away, I didn't know what made me follow them in secret. I continued to follow them and noticed that they look happy together. I bumped into someone. 

"Sorry!" I bowed my head at an elder. "It's okay. Be careful and watch where you're going" I nodded and when I looked for Yui. She's now gone. Damn I lost them. I wonder who that was. Maybe it's her older brother. 

I've been contemplating for awhile now. I don't know but I feel bothered about it. I know that I'm still not in good terms with Sugawara. So when I got the chance, I went closer to him. It's just us left in our room while everyone's still outside playing for our P.E subject. 

"Suga" I called. 

"W-what?" He awkwardly asked. Now I also felt awkward. "Uhm does Yui have an older brother?" Now I said it. 

"Yui? No she's an only child. Why did you ask? Don't tell me you're going to bother Yui again." He glared at me. "What the hell? I just asked dude. Never mind!" I rolled my eyes and left the room. How did Sugawara became an asshole? 

***

I'm excited today because Nishinoya and I are going to an amusement park to celebrate our 2nd month together. And this time I'm wearing a skirt to surprise him even though I don't find it comfortable. "Mom I'm going to be late okay?" I said while looking at myself in the mirror again. 

"Okay enjoy your date with Nishinoya. Wait how come you're not with Sugawara?" My eyes widened. "What does Sugawara have to do with this?" I asked. "I know you like Sugawara. And he's not coming here now these days. Did something happened to the both of you?" 

"N-No. He's just busy with his own girlfriend" I answered. "I'm going now Mom. Bye" I opened our door and was surprised to see Sugawara in our door step with blood shot eyes "S-Suga" I closed our front door. 

"C-Can I talk to you? I really need you right now" He sobbed. I looked at my watch and I'm going to be late for our date. "I have plans today Suga. Can it wait?" I asked. 

"Oh I'm sorry. Looks like you're going on a date. Never mind" He started walking away but I pulled his wrist. "Fine. Let's go to the park" I sighed and went to the park near our home. "Wait here. I'm going to get you something to drink" I made him sit on a bench and I ran to the vending machine. My phone started ringing so I answered it right away. 

"Love? Where are you? I'm here already" 

"L-love. Sorry something came up we have to cancel." I nervously said. 

"Is everything alright?" 

"Yeah. You don't have to worry. I'm really sorry love. It was sudden" 

"It's okay as long as you're fine. I'll just see you in school. I love you"

"Okay bye love" 

I bought a bottle of water and went to where Suga is. I opened the bottle for him and handed it to him. I took a seat beside him and just patiently wait for him. It looks like he really need someone to talk to so I hope I don't regret cancelling my date with Nishinoya. 

"You're wearing a skirt. Must be for Nishinoya" He broke the silence. I glared at him. "Did you really have to point it out? Say what you gotta say and don't waste my time" I said, annoyed. 

"Did you caught Yui with another guy that's why you asked me if she has an older brother?" My eyes widened but I tried to play it cool. "N-No. I just got curious" I lied and looked at the foundation in front of us. 

"Well I caught her flirting with another man. He's a university student and it hurt me when I saw them" I heard him sob but I kept silent. "Y/N" He called so I looked at him. "I only dated her to make you jealous from the start" My eyes widened. "What?!" I yelled. 

"She confessed to me so I decided to date her. I used her, using that way to know how you feel about me. But when we started dating, you weren't bothered even for just a bit. That's when I realized that you really just see me as a friend. I like you Y/N. Still" My heart started to beat faster with every words that came out of his mouth. 

"Then if you still like me why are you crying when you caught your girlfriend cheating?" I asked. "It's because I felt betrayed even though I didn't really like her. It hurt my pride that it ended this way" He sighed. 

"Does it really have to be Nishinoya?" 

"W-what do you mean?" 

"I don't care if you don't like me back and it's okay if it's another guy but why does it have to be Nishinoya? Who's a kouhai that I really like" He started crying again and I didn't know what to do. Now I'm confused. "I liked you too back then Suga" He lifted his head up. "But I have Nishinoya now. Nishinoya accepted me for who I am. He trusted and believed me with all his heart. And now you're telling me you like me? When all the times I expected you to side with me and not with your stupid girlfriend, you never did" I looked at him while my eyes starts to water. 

"I-I was wrong. I got jealous when I knew that you're dating Nishinoya. I only said those words because I hate the fact that you're with him. I'm sorry. Forgive me Y/N" I stood up but he wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my back while he's still sitting. 

"Let go of me Suga. You're just confusing me" I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. "Give me a chance please. You said you liked me" I tried removing his hands but I failed. "That was before. Not anymore Suga please" I finally freed myself from him and I walked away while my tears pour down. I went back to our home and cried. 

"Why does it have to be now? When I'm already with Nishinoya?" 

***

After that day when I met Suga, I've been a mess. But when I'm with Nishinoya I tried to show him that I'm really fine even though I'm not. Looking at Nishinoya makes me feel guilty for some reason. We're on our way home now after his practice and we're eating his favorite popsicle while my other hand's holding his. 

"Love" He called. 

"Hmm?" 

"Should we talk somewhere?" 

"Do you have something to say?" I asked but he didn't answer and we stopped at a playground on the way. I sat on the swing and he did the same. "What's the problem Nishinoya?" I asked and I finished my popsicle so I just played with the stick. 

"Let's break up" My heart suddenly stopped with what I heard. "Nishinoya?" 

"I know that you don't really love me Y/N" He smiled but there are tears in his eyes which made my heart ache. "W-what are you saying?" I stuttered. "I saw you with Suga-san on the day we we're planning on having a date" He stopped and wipe his tears with his hand. 

"I got worried so I went to your place. Your mom said that you already left so I decided to look around and I saw you there. You were seriously talking to each other so I went closer. Suga-san confessed and I know you still like him" I bit my lip while I cried so hard while listening to him. 

"You're wrong Nishinoya. I've moved on!" He shook his head. "But Y/N I can see it in your eyes. You weren't on good terms with him but I can see how the way you looked at him. You don't look at me the same way you do for him" 

"That's why I'm letting you go Y/N. You're only hurting yourself more. But even though I can feel that you still like him, I stayed with you because I really love you. But I didn't know doing this, it'll hurt me also. You're hurting me Y/N without even trying" I put my hand on my mouth while I cried. 

"N-Nishinoya. I'm so sorry. Don't forgive me" I stood up but my legs gave up and I fell to the ground. I felt him hugged me that I cried even more. "I'm really sorry for dragging you into this mess Nishinoya. I'm so sorry" I cried in his arms. 

"You don't have to apologize for being honest with yourself. It's my fault that I pushed myself to you even though I really knew that you won't like me back. Just promise me Y/N. Promise me you will be happy with Suga-san" He whispered in my ears. 

"I'm sorry Nishinoya" 

"Sshhhh. Just promise me you will" 

"I-I promise Nishinoya" 

***

It's been a few days since Nishinoya and I broke up. But even though we broke up we ended our relationship on good terms so we're not awkward at all. I haven't talked to Suga and it looks like he doesn't have a clue that Nishinoya and I are done. 

I know that I really like Suga but I can't find the courage to tell him. "You seemed like you got a lot of things going on your mind" Touka said and as usual we're smoking in the roof top. "After ending things with Nishinoya. Suga's been in my mind. I'm thinking on how I'm going to bring the topic to him" 

"Just go with it. At this rate you're going to lose him also when you already lost Nishinoya. Are you really going to be fine with that?" 

"But how? How do I tell him that I love him, all this time. It always been him" 

"And it always been you Y/N." I turned around and saw Suga. "W-what are you doing here?!" I threw my cigarette away. "It doesn't matter. Now tell me those words while looking at me" He went closer and I glanced at Touka. "You called him?!" 

"No!" 

"Then why are you here?" I asked. "Nishinoya told me you guys broke up so I followed you here to talk to you" 

"It looks like I need to go. I'm leaving you guys to talk about this. I'm hoping that you guys are going to start dating when you leave this place"

"Y/N" Suga called when Touka left. "W-what?" I avoided his gaze. "You can't run away from this forever Y/N. Tell me" I sighed, he's right I can't run away from this. 

"Ever since we're in 1st year up to this day. It's always been you Sugawara. I love you and I think I always will" He pulled me in a kiss and I felt my tear rolled down my face while kissing him. I can't explain how I'm feeling right now. All I know is that Suga and I like each other and that's what matters right now. 

"I love you. I won't let go of you now"


	15. Kenma Kozume

Your P.O.V

"Kozume eyes on the road please. You're going to trip at that rate" I said while holding his bag so I can pull him if he's about to bump into something or someone.

"That's your purpose Y/N. To make sure Kenma doesn't get hurt" I glared at Tetsuro. "Kozume are you listening?" I asked, starting to get irritated.

"I heard you Y/N" He answered but his eyes are still glued to his Switch. I sighed, defeated to his stubborness. "We've been friends since we were kids Y/N. You're still not used to Kenma?" Tetsuro asked while putting his arm around Kozume's shoulders but Kozume removed it in an instant which made me laugh.

"I am used to him but he needs to be careful at all times. What if I'm not around? Or Tetsuro? Who's going to make sure you're doing fine?" I scolded.

"Don't talk as if you're going to leave us Y/N" Kozume lifted his head for a bit just to spare me a glance.

"I'm just saying Kozume. I'm not going to be with you every time, even Kuroo"

"Chill guys. Let's not talk about leaving each other okay? It makes my heart ache" Tetsuro dramatically said. We finally arrived in school.

"Kozume stop playing your game. We're at school" I said while trying to snatch his Switch away from him. "Last stage Y/N. Stop bothering me" He said while putting his Switch in the air so I can't reach it.

"Stop acting like kids guys! Everyone's watching" Kuroo went in between us while Kozume glared at me. "I hate you at a time like this Y/N. You're worse than Kuroo" I gasped.

"I-- Okay fine" I changed into my indoor shoes and left them. I sighed when I sat in my chair while Tetsuro sat beside me. We're a year older than Kozume so he's not with us.

"Come on Y/N. You're too strict with Kenma. Give him a break" I glared at him. "He's always in that stupid game. You know I just wanted to spend time with him" I crossed my arms and pouted. "I know. But in your way of wanting to spend time with him, he'll just keep on distancing himself from us" I sighed.

"I just wanted to be with him. After a few months both of us are going to leave for college. And he'll be left alone for a year"

"What's with you Y/N. You kept on talking as if you're really going to leave. Are you going somewhere?" He asked and I shook my head. "No. Where would I go? Why would I leave my first love?" He smiled.

"You really like Kenma don't you?" He teased and I just smiled. "When will I get to tell him? Kozume's not the type of person to be interested in things like love" I chuckled.

"You know that he's aware right? He just doesn't know how to deal with it" I looked at Tetsuro. "So what if he knows? I don't consider that he knows it already. I'll only accept it if acknowledges my feelings for him"

"Give him time. Someday, he'll learn how to deal with your feelings" He patted my head. After a few lessons, Tetsuro and I went to Kozume's room. There we saw him playing again. Tetsuro went inside and pulled him by his uniform.

"Kenma time to eat" Tetsuro told him. "Are you still stuck with that stage?" I said and I finally caught his attention. He's only interested in a conversation if it's about games.

"Yeah."

"Want my help?" Kuroo smiled at us while we're on our way to the snack bar. "Can you handle it though? There's no way you can finish this stage" I smirked at him. "Give it to me. You know that I'm good at games. I'm just not that interested" He handed me his Switch and I started playing.

I was too focused in the game when I bumped into someone, I almost fell to back but Kozume managed to prevent it from holding my arm. "Lev! Watch where you're going. You almost hurt Y/N" Kozume said while glaring at Lev Haiba. He's so tall when I'm in front of him. I decided to take a step back away from him.

"Oh I'm sorry. Y/N-san. Are you alright?" I nodded. "Why are you stepping back Y/N?" Kuroo laughed. "Lev's too tall. He's scary" I whispered but they heard it.

"I'm not scary Y/N-san!" He yelled and tried to get closer to me. "Lev stop bothering her." Lev nodded, he's too scared of Kenma.

"Alright. See you later at practice. Kuroo-san and Kenma-san" They both nodded at Lev and he finally left.

"Thank God. I didn't drop your Switch" I said. I handed him back his gadget. "You're always scolding me about bumping into someone or something. Yet you were the one who almost got hurt" I looked away when he said that.

"Are you concerned about Y/N?" Kuroo started to tease Kenma. "Of course I am" I laughed at Kuroo because his teasing didn't worked. "You're too straightforward" Kuroo pouted and we bought ourselves something to eat. We went outside to eat there.

"Tetsuro I'm going to sleep in your house later. Okay?" I said while eating. "Why are you sleeping over?" Kozume asked. "We have a project. I'm so unlucky that I got paired up with Tetsuro" I whined.

"Hey! You're too mean" Kuroo whined while I rolled my eyes at me. "I'm not. I'm just being honest. Whenever we have an activity, I always do it alone and you're always slacking off" I finished my bread and drank my coffee.

"She's not wrong though" I smiled when Kozume agreed with me. "You're always teaming up on me. I hate you both" We laughed at Kuroo.

"Don't worry. We hate you too" I added. "I'm also coming over" We both looked at Kenma. "Why? You never sleep over at my place. This is new" Kuroo said.

"I just want to make sure that you guys aren't doing anything wrong" My eyes widened. "What do you mean about that Kozume?!"

"Nothing. I take that back" When I looked at Kuroo, he has this teasing smile. "Are you jealous that I'm going to be with Y/N alone? For the whole night?" Kuroo went closer to Kenma while he tried to push him away from him.

"N-No. Get your ugly face away from me" Kenma said while pushing Kuroo's face. "Come on Kenma. You don't have to be shy. Just tell me you're jealous" Oh I wish that Kenma's jealous. "I'm just going to make sure that you're helping Y/N. Don't give her a hard time Kuroo" Kenma looked so done with Kuroo. 

"That's not what you said a few moments ago" 

"Shut up" 

***

I'm waiting for Kuroo and Kenma to finish their practice. I'm studying the lessons that we had today and decided to start with Kuroo and I's activity. I'm sitting on the floor while my notes are also spread in the floor. I got irritated when I can't think of anything so I started to bite my fingers. My habit when I'm starting to think too deeply and when I get irritated over something. 

"Y/N ball!" I heard Kuroo said. I lift my head and saw a ball coming to my direction. I closed my eyes and waited for it to hit me but I felt nothing. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Kenma in front of me. "Stop biting your fingers. You're hurting yourself" He said and left me dumbfounded. 

"Oi Kenma! That's the fastest move you did since I met you" They started teasing Kenma while I'm still shocked about what just happened. Did Kozume just saved me from getting hit? And why did he know that I was biting my fingers? 

But instead of thinking about it, my focus came back to what I was doing. "I can't believe that I'm going to do this hard topic with Tetsuro" I murmured to myself. I got tired of it so I decided to watch the guys. As usual, Kenma looks like he wants to go home already while Kuroo's just enjoying. I remember that time when we were kids, Kuroo convinced Kenma to play volleyball with him. Kuroo also tried to make me learn how to play it, but no matter how I tried, I just can't. So Kuroo got irritated and decided to stop teaching me so he went to bother Kenma until he gave up and played volleyball with Kuroo. 

I'm just happy that Kenma's playing volleyball so he just doesn't spend most of his time playing games. That's why when they started into volleyball, all I did was to support the two of them. I always went to their official games and cheered for them. I never missed a single game of them. I was too supportive when their coach tried asking me to be their team's manager since they don't have one. Kuroo stopped him from making me the manager because he said I won't do a good job. Well I was tempted to do it so I can be with them every time they have practice but I'm not good at handling people, I'm even having a hard time handling Kuroo and Kenma, how can I deal with 12 people? 

"Y/N-san!" Lev called while running closer to me. "What is it? Don't come any closer Lev!" I yelled and he laughed. "Why are you so scared of me Y/N-san? I'm not going to eat you" I just don't really like it when a tall person comes closer to me. I don't like it when I have to lift my head just to have an eye contact with them. 

"Come on Y/N-san. Play with me for a little bit" He started pulling my hand but before I can say anything. Yaku kicked his back, causing for him to fell face flat which made me laughed. "I'm just going to take Lev out of here. Sorry Y/N!" Yaku said and I just shook my head. "It's okay" I said and he pulled Lev away from here. I started gathering my notes because they just finished their practice. 

"Why do you have a lot?" I smiled when Kenma started helping me. He handed me what he gathered and I put it back in my bag. "I need to study a lot you know. Thanks" 

"Let's go?" He offered me his hand and I gladly took it. He helped me stand up and we went to Kuroo. "You okay? You almost got hit earlier" Kuroo said while changing his shirt in front of me while Kenma tried to block my vision with his hand. 

"I'm fine and what are you doing?" I asked while laughing. "I need to protect your innocence. You won't get anything good by watching Kuroo change his clothes" He said and looked away. "Kenma she's used to watching us change our clothes in front of her. What are you saying?" We started laughing while Kenma continued to stay silent. 

"You've been acting weird these days. Are you starting to like Y/N?" My eyes widened when Kuroo suddenly said that. "Stop talking nonsense Kuroo. It's not like that" Kenma snatched his bag from the floor and went on ahead. 

"Tetsuro stop that" I glared at him. "What? I'm not doing anything wrong. I just asked. Aren't you curious? To know what he feels about you?" He smirked. "No. I don't want to know so stop it" 

"Okay fine. Now let's go" He put his arm around my shoulders and we bid our goodbyes to his teammates. We went outside and saw Kenma waiting for us. "Let's go in our house first before going to yours Tetsuro" He nodded. 

"Do you want to go inside?" I asked the two of them when we're in front of our house. "Yes--" 

"We're staying here. Just be quick" I chuckled when Kenma cut off Kuroo. "Okay" I went inside and went to my room to change my clothes and grabbed a few things I needed. I told my Mom that I'm sleeping over at Kuroo's and she don't really mind. 

"Let's go" I said. "What are you wearing?" Kenma asked, so I looked at my clothes. I'm wearing an oversize shirt and a shorts inside. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" 

"Is that what you always wear when you sleep over at Kuroo's place?" He asked in disbelief. "Yes. What's wrong Kenma?" Kuroo asked. "Go change. Don't wear shorts" He commanded. "It's too hot Kozume. I'm not going to change" I stubbornly said and walked away. "You've been acting really weird Kenma" I heard Kuroo teased Kenma which I also find it weird. He never really notices things like this before and he's acting really weird. 

"It's because I don't trust you Kuroo" I waited for them so I can walk with them. "Why is that? We're not doing anything wrong when Y/N comes over. Right Y/N?" I nodded my head. Kenma didn't reply anymore so we just walked in silence. We arrived at Kuroo's place and we went inside. After greeting his parents, we went to his room to start our activity. 

But Kuroo went to his bed and laid down. "No time for taking a break Tetsuro. I really want to finish this quickly" I sat on his back which he groaned because I'm too heavy. "Tomorrow's Saturday so what's with the rush?" I jumped and he yelled in pain. 

"This is the reason why I really hate to have you as a partner" I got off his back and Kenma went to Kuroo's bed. He pushed Kuroo away causing Kuroo to fell from his bed. "Start what you guys need to do Kuroo. I want to sleep early" Kenma said. He pulled his Switch from his bag and started playing. 

"It's too early" Kuroo whined so I sent death glares at him. "Tetsuro don't get in my nerves. I'm going to do this alone and you won't get a credit for it" I threatened. "Fine fine" He sat down on the floor in front of me. I put all my things in the table and we started. I made Kuroo do all the easiest so I did the important parts. I can never trust Kuroo do the important parts, he never does it right. And he'll just complain all night. From time to time, I kept on checking Kenma. He's still at the same position while playing. 

"Help me with this Y/N" Kuroo said. My jaws clenched, I hit the back of his head. "What was that for?!" 

"I only gave you the easiest thing to do and you still can't do it properly?!" I yelled, he went to his bed and tried to make Kenma as his shield. "Get away from me Kuroo" 

"No. Y/N's going to kill me" I went closer but he kept on pushing Kenma to me which I find it hard to get closer to him. "I'm going to the bathroom. You two are irritating me" Kenma left so I started hitting Kuroo. 

"Stop please. I'm going to do it now." He said so I stopped. We came back to the floor. "Y/N" He called. "What?!'

"Do you want to tease Kenma?" I looked at him. "What? Why?"

"Just for fun." 

"I don't trust you Tetsuro" I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Just go with the flow okay? Let's start when Kenma comes back" I just nodded even though I'm having a bad feeling about this. I don't know what he's planning. While waiting for Kenma, I continued what I'm doing and Kuroo did the same. I habitually bit my fingers while thinking on how will I finish it in a proper way. 

Kenma came back and I continued to think while biting my fingers unconsciously. "Y/N. You're biting your fingers again" My eyes widened when Kuroo went closer. His face is too close to mine while he held my right hand. He gave me a wink and I got what he's saying. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to" I acted. "Look. Your fingers are bleeding" Kuroo said while looking at my fingers. I looked at Kenma and I almost laugh at his expression.

"It's fine Tetsuro" I replied. "What the hell are you two doing?" Kenma asked and we both looked at his direction. "Nothing. I just got worried, she's biting her fingers again" Kuroo explained while still holding my hand. Kenma went closer and pulled my hand away from Kuroo. He held my hand and we went to the bathroom. He started washing my hand and I just watched him. 

Kenma doesn't really like it when I habitually bite my fingers but I can't really stop myself so he reminds me every time to stop myself from doing it. "You guys are too close from each other" He broke the silence while still rinsing my fingers with water. 

"He just got worried since you weren't there when I started biting my fingers" I answered. "He got worried or not. Your faces are too close. It looks like you guys are about to kiss" He scolded which made me smiled. "We're not Kozume. What are you saying" I chuckled. He finished what he's doing so he wiped my hands with a towel. We came back to Kuroo's room and he kept on smirking. 

Kuroo handed me their first aid kid and I started putting band aids on it but I was having a hard time doing it alone. "Let me-" 

"Give it to me" Kenma beat Kuroo to it so Kuroo just backed up while smirking. This idiot won't stop. He helped me putting band aid around the fingers that I bit. "There. Now continue what you're doing and stop fooling around Kuroo" He said and went back to playing. "Who said that I'm fooling around Kenma?" He complained but Kenma didn't say anything . We weren't able to finish it so we decided to come down and eat. 

"Itadakimasu~" After eating the three of us went back. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Kuroo suggested. "Sure" The three of us sat down in front of his T.V and he played a movie. But we still haven't reached the half of the movie I fell asleep.

I groaned when I woke up. I sat down and waited to get back to my senses. I opened my eyes and I remembered that I slept in the middle of watching a movie. I looked at my side and saw the two sleeping peacefully at the floor. Looks like they carried me to the bed last night. 

I didn't want to wake them up so I went to the table to get my things. I quietly exit the room so I can go home. "You're awake Y/N-chan. Are you going home now?" Kuroo's Mother asked. "Yes" 

"Aren't you going to have a breakfast before you go?" She asked. "No thank you. Please just tell Kuroo and Kenma that I already went home" I smiled. "Sure. Be careful on your way home and come back again" I nodded and left their home. 

***

"You didn't even wake us up!" Kuroo yelled when I got out of our house. It's already Monday and I didn't see the both of them yesterday because I finished our activity alone. "I didn't want to. You guys looked peaceful" I shrugged. 

"Yeah yeah. We overslept and we were late to our practice" Kenma said and I laughed. "It's not my fault. You didn't tell me to wake you up" I teased. "The others scolded us. It was embarrassing to attend our practice late when I'm the captain" Kuroo shared. 

"Don't blame me." I chuckled. "What an ungrateful friend you are. Kenma even carried you to bed" My eyes widened. "You did?" I turned to Kenma. "Kuroo complained that you were too heavy so I had no choice. I didn't want to let you sleep on the floor" He explained and my face flushed. "T-thanks" He just nodded his head. 

"Don't forget to thank me" Kuroo whispered. "Why? Kenma was the one who carried me not you" I stuck my tongue out to him and he stomped his feet like a kid so Kenma and I left him. I went to my locker which is a little bit far from theirs. When I opened it, a paper fell in front of me. I bent down to pick it up. "What's that?" Kenma said and I shrugged my shoulders. 

"Ohhhh. Maybe it's a love letter" Kuroo said. "W-what? I don't think so. Maybe it's just a scrap of paper" I said while looking at it. "Then open it" Kuroo snatched it from me. "Give it back Tetsuro" But I was late, he already opened it. 

"Hi Y/N-san. I have something to tell you. I've been wanting to tell you since forever so please come to the back of the building after class. I'll wait" Kuroo read it with a flirtatious voice which made me cringe. I snatched the paper from him and I looked at it myself. The one who put it in my locker didn't even write his name. 

I put it in my pocket and started walking away. "Are you going?" Kuroo said. "I don't know" I looked at Kenma but he hasn't said anything. "You should go. He said he'll be waiting" 

"See you later." Kenma said and just left so we had to watch him walk away from us. "What's with him?" Kuroo asked and I started feeling down. He didn't say anything, I want to know what's on his mind. We sat in our seats. 

"I wonder who it is. What an unlucky guy" Kuroo tsked which made me glared at him. "Why is he an unlucky guy?!" 

"I feel bad for him. If you accept his feelings, he's going to have the worst girlfriend in the world" I smacked the back of his head. "What's wrong with having me as a girlfriend huh?" 

"I've known you since we were kids. I know you too well, even your darkest secrets. Poor him" He continued so I had to pull his hair to make him stop. "If you got a girlfriend Tetsuro. Watch me ruin your image" I whispered in his ear while he winced in pain, trying to remove my hands from his hair. "I'll stop!" He yelled so I let go of him. 

"You almost made me go bald" He complained. "That's what you get when you call me a worst girlfriend" I smirked at him. "But seriously, do you have a clue?" He suddenly asked which made me think. 

"No. I wonder what made him like me" I chuckled. 

"Right? There's nothing special about you. How can he like someone like you" I kicked his feet and he yelled in pain. "You just won't stop huh Tetsuro" 

"I'll stop now" 

***

I was contemplating for the whole day whether I should go or not. I don't want to be rude for not showing up but I don't want to go because I only like Kenma. This is also the first time someone called me to the back of the building, saying that they have something to tell me. Kuroo experienced this thing a lot of times now. "It's almost time Y/N. Are you going?" Kuroo asked while we're in the gym. They're about to begin their practice. 

"I don't know. Kuroo what did you do when someone is about to confess to you?" I asked. "Of course I always went. I don't really want to be in a relationship these days because I want to focus in volleyball. So I went to talk to them and reject them in a respectful way" He explained. 

"K-Kozume. Should I go?" I nervously asked. Please say no, stop me from going. 

"Why are you asking me? It's up to you." I felt my heart ache. What was I expecting? For him to beg me not to go? I must be crazy. 

"Are you really letting her Kenma?" 

"It has nothing to do with me so why are you making a big deal about this? Go if you want to. Don't go if you don't want to" He snapped and then walked away from us. "Someone's not in the mood right now" I watched Kenma walked away, and I got hurt because I was expecting him to tell me not to go. 

"I'm going." I said.

"What? I thought you're still thinking?" 

"Kozume didn't even care." I pouted and I left. "W-wait Y/N!" I heard Kuroo called but I didn't look back and went to the back of our school building. But when I arrived I saw a tall guy who's back is facing me. 

"L-Lev?!" I yelled he turned around to face me. "H-Hi Y/N-san" He went closer and I froze at where I'm standing. "It was you? The one who left that note in my locker?" He nodded while smiling widely. 

"I lost a bet with my senpais. The bet was to confess to the girl that they like" I gulped when he said that. "I had to do it Y/N-san. I like you" My eyes widened. "Stop joking Lev" I awkwardly looked away. "I'm not Y/N-san. I really like you" 

"I-I don't know what to say" 

"You don't have to. I just had to do the bet. You're not obliged to like me back" He smiled which made me sigh in relief. "But thank you for liking me Lev. I'm sorry for avoiding you all this time because I'm really scared of your height" I laughed. 

"It's okay Y/N-san. I'm sorry for scaring you every time" He apologized. "Your practice is about to start soon. Let's go back to the gym?" I asked and he nodded. "But Y/N-san. I hope you won't avoid me more just because I told you about how I feel" He scratched the back of his head which made me chuckle. "No I won't. I'll try to not to get scared because of your height" We went back to the gym. 

"Oi Lev. Why are you late?!" Kuroo yelled. "How did it go Y/N?" He added. "Are you guys dating now?" Yamamoto said. "No we're not senpai. I just told her about my feelings" I felt embarrassed when Lev announced that to the whole team. 

"What?! It was you?!" Kuroo shouted. "Captain you didn't know? Lev likes Y/N-san" Inuoka said. "How come I didn't know about this?" 

"Now you know" Yaku said and I went to the other side because I feel to embarrassed. They started practicing while Lev kept on looking at me. I said I'm not going to avoid him but this kind of thing makes me uncomfortable. Nobody told me they liked before so I'm new to these kind of things. And I haven't experience confessing to someone because Kenma is the first guy I've like in my life. 

"Time to wrap up! Good job today. See you all tomorrow and get ready for our upcoming tournament" Their coach said and they started cleaning all the balls and equipment. "Y/N-san did you see me? I'm improving" Lev said when he got closer to me. "You really are. Keep it up Lev" I smiled at him. 

"Improving my ass Lev! Get away from Y/N" Kuroo said and pushed Lev away. "I'm just talking to her" Lev pouted. "He's right Lev. Stay away from Y/N. You don't have a chance, I'm telling you" Yaku added. "You guys are too mean" I chuckled. I looked over where Kenma is and he's just watching us. He hasn't said anything since I came back after Lev confessed to me. I wonder what's wrong with him. He's too quiet today. 

"Kozume let's go home" I called him and he just nodded, he head out first. "Did something happened to Kozume?" I asked Kuroo. "He's been like that when you came back with Lev" He said and we followed Kenma outside. Instead of walking with us, he's in front of us while playing his game. We already arrived in my house and he's still not talking to us. 

"See you guys tomorrow. Kozume good night" I felt a pang in my heart when he just nodded and walked away. "Maybe he's just not in the mood Y/N. See you tomorrow" Kuroo gave me a pat in the head before following Kenma. 

***

My mind are filled with thoughts the other day. Kenma's still being quiet even though we're with him. He just nod or shake his head when we ask him something. I don't like it when Kenma's acting like this. It makes me think if I did something wrong or what that he started to act like this. 

"Y/N-san! Good morning!" Lev greeted when we he saw me in the hallway. "Good morning Lev" I smiled at him. "W-wait you're too close" I pushed him gently away from me. "Oh sorry Y/N-san. You look pretty today" My face blushed by his sudden compliment. "Tough of you to flirt with Y/N in front of me Lev" Kuroo glared at him. 

"I'm not flirting with her Kuroo-san. I'm just telling the truth that she really looks pretty, it makes me want to hug her" He opened his arms but before he can even touch me. Kuroo already has his hand in Lev's face. 

"I'm going now. I'm not in the mood to eat later so don't go in my room" Kenma said and walked away. "Tetsuro there really is something wrong with Kozume" I sadly said. "Lev we're going." Kuroo said and Lev just nodded while waving his hand at me. We made our way to our room and I put my head in the table as soon as I sat down. 

"Try to talk to him alone later. Don't feel bad Y/N" He said while caressing my hair. "What if I did something wrong that made him upset?" 

"I don't think so. Just cheer up" He smiled and I just nodded.


	16. Kenma Kozume PT.2

Your P.O.V

Even though Kenma said that we do not need to go to his room. I still did, Kuroo said that it's better if I'll talk to him alone. I peeked inside their room and saw him sleeping. "Can you call Kozume for me?" I asked one of his classmates. 

"Kenma, your friend's here for you" He said while trying to wake him up. But it looks like he wasn't really sleeping because he lifted his head up. Our eyes met and he groaned. "I told you I won't eat" He frustratingly said. "L-let's talk" I said while my eyes are on the ground. 

"Y/N I'm trying to take a nap here" I bit my lip and looked at him. "Just give me a few minutes please Kenma" I pleaded and he sighed. He stood up and we went somewhere quiet. "What is it?" He's not even looking at me in the eyes. 

"Is there something wrong Kenma?" He looked at me with confused expression. "What do you mean?" 

"You've been acting weird since yesterday" 

"There's nothing wrong Y/N. You don't have to worry" I pulled his wrist to stop him from walking away. "Just tell me that you're upset with me. It hurts when you treat me like this" My eyes started to get teary. "I'm not upset Y/N. Don't cry" 

"T-then why are you so quiet since I came back with Lev?" He stopped. "W-what?" 

"Are you bothered that Lev confessed to me?" I asked but he laughed. "That has nothing to do with me Y/N. So what if Lev likes you? Then so be it" He glared at me. "Then go back to normal!" 

"I am normal! What's wrong with you ?!" 

"You're not acting normal Kenma. Stop it, y-you're giving me the wrong idea" I looked away. "Wrong idea?" 

"If you continue to act like that, I'm going to start thinking that you like me and that you're jealous" There I said it. "You're talking nonsense Y/N. I'm going back now" He pulled his wrist and I just watched him walk away from me. I wiped my tears away and came back to our room, feeling down with our argument. 

"Tetsurou I said something wrong" I whined while pulling my hair in frustration. "Huh? What did you say?" He asked. "I told him that I'm having a wrong idea when he started acting like that" 

"And?" 

"He's really acting weird when Lev confessed to me yesterday so I had thoughts of him liking me and I asked him if he does and if he's getting jealous! Ughhhh! I hate myself why did I jump into conclusions ?! He will never like me! " I cried so Kuroo comforted me. "What did he say though? When you asked him?" 

"He said that I'm talking nonsense and he just left" I sobbed. 

"But he didn't tell you straightforward that he doesn't like you?" I stopped from wiping my tears and looked at Kuroo, confused. "He didn't say the words 'I don't like you and I'm not jealous'" My eyes widened. "Stop it Tetsurou. If I start to think that he likes me, I'll get my hopes up and get hurt if he says that he doesn't like me at all" I hit him. 

"You said that he started acting weird when Lev confessed to you yesterday right?" I nodded. 

"Then why would he start acting like that when he's not jealous when he knew that Lev likes you?" 

"I said stop it! I won't think that he likes me too unless he tells me himself" I crossed my arms. "Suit yourself. I think he really likes you too. How about we prove it later?" 

"Tetsurou why do you always have plans like that? You're up to no good" I glared. "Just keep on talking to Lev then we'll see how Kenma will react" He smirked. "No. I'm only going to confuse Lev" I refused. "I didn't say that you're going to flirt with him. Just entertain him like you always do" I sighed and gave in. "Fine. What if he doesn't care?" I groaned. 

"Then that's it for you. You'll have to move on from Kenma" He implied and I looked at him in disbelief. "I won't do that" I murmured and started biting my fingers but Kuroo immediately remove my hands away from my mouth. "It's up to you. Then continue to love Kenma forever and get hurt!" He mocked. 

"You're not really good at advices Tetsurou" 

"I'm just kidding Y/N" 

"Kidding my ass" 

***

Tetsurou kept on signaling me to talk to Lev when we're already here in the gym for their practice for their upcoming volleyball tournament in the next few days. But to my luck, Lev approached me first. 

"Y/N-san. Are you going to watch us play?" He excitedly asked. "Yes. And this is the first time I'm going to watch you play in an official game Lev" I smiled at him and saw Kuroo giving me a thumbs up but I just rolled my eyes at him. 

"I'm going to give my best Y/N-san so I can prove something to you!" He proudly said but his teammates laughed at what he said. I looked at Kenma but he wasn't really paying attention. Now I got my answers, he doesn't really like me but I'm fine with it. Just because I like him doesn't mean he's obliged to like me back. 

"Give it your all Lev" He nodded and ran back to his teammates. I really find Lev cute even though he's so tall, he's too innocent and I don't deserve this precious little kid. While watching them, I suddenly got thirsty so I made my way on the water fountain. I went back immediately after drinking. 

"Where did Y/N-san go?!" I heard Lev said when I got to the entrance of the gym. "Focus Lev. I won't set for you if you keep on getting distracted" Kenma said, frustrated. I tried to get Lev's attention by waving both of my hands and he looked in my direction. 

"Don't leave like that Y/N-san!" He yelled and I got embarrassed when he did that. "I'm going to substitute you if don't focus" Kuroo scolded and Lev looks like his focus is back in their practice. I got surprised when Kenma approached me when they just finished. "Stop going to our practices from now on. Lev's keep on getting distracted when you're here" 

"But--" He didn't even let me speak and he just left. I pouted and went closer to Kuroo while he opened his arms so I can hug him, which I did. "Now he doesn't want me to watch your practice" I whined and I heard him laugh. "It's because we have an important game in just a few days. So I think it's best if you don't go for now. I don't want Lev to focus himself to you instead of the game. I'm with Kenma on this one " 

"Okay" 

"Feel better?" I pulled away from him and nodded. "You can just watch our game" After that the three of us went home. 

***

Today is the day for their official volleyball game and I'm excited to cheer for them. Since I haven't been watching their practice because Kenma and Kuroo didn't allow me to. Why did Lev have to get distracted whenever I'm there. I just missed watching both of them play. I dressed up today because I want to be the one who's the loudest to cheer for Nekoma's team. 

I'm on my way to the venue, they are already there because they need to register early. I decided to ride a cab there because I want to be early. When I arrived I texted Kuroo and he replied that they're still somewhere and told me to get to the second floor where our schoolmates will be. I sat down beside Yamamoto's sister. "Hi Y/N-san. It's been awhile" She greeted with a smile. 

"I know right. It's good to see you again" 

"Y/N?" Someone called and I looked beside Akane. I saw a beautiful girl who looks like a foreigner. "Y-yes?" I stuttered. "I finally met you! I'm Lev Haiba's sister, my name's Alisa." She happily said and reached for my hands while Akane's between us. 

"H-Hello" I bowed my head while she's still holding my hands which I find it awkward. "Why do you want to meet her Alisa-san?" Akane asked and she finally let go of my hands. "Oh Lev told me he likes her so I wanted to meet her" She smiled. "Lev likes her?!" Akane yelled which made me flinched. 

"Yes. I'm sorry Akane, I don't think you have a chance with Lev" Alisa teased. "Then I'll go for Kenma" My eyes widened. "U-uhh. Can you go for Kuroo instead?" I awkwardly said. "Why? Kuroo-san's too old for me" She asked. "I like Kenma though" I let out a nervous laugh. "What about my brother?" 

"I like Lev as a friend. He's a precious little kid in my eyes but I don't think I'll like him as a guy. I'm sorry Alisa-san"

"No you don't have to apologize. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable" I shook my head and smiled. When I looked up I saw Kuroo and his teammates, I smiled when I saw Kenma. "You're finally here" Kuroo said when he got closer to me. 

"Good luck Tetsurou! Kenma you too" I got confused when Kenma glared at me. "W-what?" I nervously asked. "What are you going here?!" His sudden reaction made me flinched along with the others. 

"I-I'm here to watch you guys" 

"Didn't I tell you not to show up? Lev's going to be distracted when you're here!" 

"Kenma what's wrong with you? You didn't have to yell at her in front of everyone" Kuroo said while my eyes starts to get teary. "Kenma-san I promise I won't get distracted--" 

"No. Go home Y/N" My heart ache when he said those words. I've always watched their official games and this is the first time I'm going to miss it because Kenma doesn't want me to be there to watch them. I snatched my bag and stood up while wiping my tears. 

"Y/N! Wait" I heard Kuroo, I left the second floor and Kuroo pulled me by my wrist. "Are you really going home? You came all the way here" He said but I just sobbed. "Kenma told me to go home. I don't want to ruin your game. And I don't want to make Kenma upset so I'll just go home. Good luck out there. Call me when you guys are done" I said and left the venue while crying. I got in the bus and stared outside. 

It hurts when Kenma treats me like that. I don't really get him, but even if he does things like this. I just can't hate him because I like him so much that it hurts. My eyes diverted in front of the bus when we heard loud crashes. My heart beats faster when I saw a collision in front of us. We all screamed when the driver hit the brake so sudden but it was too late. 

3rd Person's POV

Nekoma's team just finished their games, they won all their games so they are now getting ready to go home after a tiring day. "Oi Kenma why did you treat Y/N just like that?" Kuroo asked while changing his clothes. 

"I only did that for the team" Kenma answered which made Kuroo frustrated. "Can you be honest with me Kenma? I know you're acting like that because you're jealous when Lev told Y / N he likes her" 

"W-what are you saying? I already told you that I did it for the team. If Lev gets distracted in the middle of the game, it'll be just a pain in the ass" He said but Kuroo's not convince about his answer. "I think you just can't accept the fact that you like Y/N. Stop deceiving yourself Kenma" Kuroo smirked. 

"I don't want to talk about this. Stop--" Kenma's phone started ringing in the middle of their conversation. "Y/N's Mom?" Kuroo read the caller's id so Kenma answered and put it on loud speaker. 

"Hello?" 

"K-Kenma are you d-done with your game?" The two of them got confused when they heard Y/N's Mom's voice. 

"Is there something wrong oba-san? Yes we just finished all of our games" 

"Head to the hospital. Y-Y/N--"

"What happened to Y/N oba-san?!" Kuroo snatched Kenma's phone. 

"J-just hurry. She's in a critical condition" Their eyes widened. They finished the call and started to get ready while their teammates noticed how they're acting. "Captain what's wrong?" 

"We need to go. We'll just see you guys tomorrow!" The both of them started running while their heart's are beating faster. Worried about Y/N's condition. 'Please be okay Y/N. Please 'Kenma thought. They got in a cab and was stuck in traffic. 

"Why is it traffic oji-san?" Kuroo grew restless. "There's an accident in the road. It was a big collision that happened here" Kenma bit his lips hard. Remembering what he said to Y/N. "Kenma let's run" Kuroo got tired of waiting. Kenma nodded and they paid for the cab and started running. 

They saw the road where the collision occurred and it was a huge mess. 3 cars, 1 truck and 1 bus were all wrecked while the bus is turned upside down in the scene. Injured and dead people are lying in the cold ground, rescuers, polices, fire fighters are running here and there. Kuroo can't help but closed his eyes as they ran past the road. 

"Please I hope Y/N is fine." Kuroo mumbled and after minutes of running they finally arrived in the hospital where Y/N's mom told them to go. The busy emergency room welcomed them while Kenma called Y/N's Mom as they avoid bumping in the busy people. 

"Oba-san we're here. Where are you?" 

"I'm in front of the operation room Kenma" She cried. The two of them immediately headed to the operation room and saw Y/N's Mom crying in front of the OR 

"Oba-san! What happened?" Kuroo kneeled in front of her with tears in his eyes. "Y-Y/N was one of the passengers of the bus. I-I thought she's watching your game? Why is she in there?!" She cried so Kuroo had to hug her to comfort their friend's mother. Kenma fell to the ground with a blank expression. 

"K-Kenma" Kuroo called while crying. Kuroo and Y/N's mom their eyes out while waiting for Y/N's surgery to be finished. Hours went by and they're still waiting, getting impatient and worried. But they can't do anything but just wait. 

Three of them rise as the door opened and Y/N's doctor came up after a surgery that took almost 7 hours which made them exhausted but they don't complain. "Is my daughter okay?" 

"Are you Y/N's mother?" She nodded. The doctor removed his surgical cap and mask before speaking. "Your daughter is fine now, the surgery is successful but we're still not sure if she'll still wake up or not as she got major injuries. We're so sorry to say but your daughter is in comatose" Y/N's mom cried as she heard that but Kuroo held her. 

"The patient got injured in her spinal cord, broken bones and fractures and a head injury which is why the surgery took long for us to finish. She also experienced an internal bleeding but we took care of it. What we need to do for now is pray and wait for her to wake up "The doctor explained. 

"T-Thank you" Her Mom sobbed while still holding into Kuroo's arm while Kenma is still silent the whole time they arrived in the hospital. "We're going to bring Y/N in her room. You should wait for her there and get a lot of rest" The doctor then left the three of them so they made their way to the room. Sobs filled the room but they didn't talk. 

The door opened and they finally saw Y/N's condition. Her Mom's went closer to her as they transferred her to the hospital bed. Kuroo's hand went to his mouth when he saw how Y/N looked. She looks terrible with all the injuries she got. Cuts and bruised in her face. Bandages around her body and a cast in her arm and foot. A machine connected to monitor her heart beat and breathing.

The two of them watched Y/N's Mom wept in front of her unconscious daughter. Kuroo tried to stop his tears from flowing but he failed and cried his heart out. Kenma's fist clenched while looking at Y/N. A lot of thoughts filled his mind but he can't let himself cry. 

He stood up from his seat and got out of the room. He just walked and his feet brought him to the garden of the hospital. He sat down and put his face in his hands while he sighed. His tears finally flow and he had a hard time breathing while crying. 

"Kenma" He heard Kuroo but he continued to cry. "It's my fault. If I only let her watch our game, then it would not have happened" Kuroo patted Kenma's back while crying with him. 

"Don't blame yourself Kenma. No one knows that something like this would happen" 

"It's my fault Kuroo. I won't be able to forgive myself if Y/N doesn't wake up" 

"Kenma! Stop saying those things. She will wake up! I know that" Kuroo yelled but based on what the doctor said they don't know if she will regain her consciousness or not. "B-but Kuroo, what if she doesn't?" Kenma looked at Kuroo. "I said stop Kenma. I will not lose my hope, she will. She will come back to us." He whispered. 

"I should've stopped her from leaving. If only I didn't get jealous, then this bullshit wouldn't happen to her" Kuroo stopped and looked at Kenma. "S-so are you finally admitting that you like her?" Kuroo mumbled while sniffing. 

"I'm regretting it so much Kuroo. What will I do now? Seeing her in that state is killing me inside" Kuroo felt bad so he hugged Kenma tightly in his arms while the other cried in his shoulders. "Everything will be fine Kenma. She will wake up, she needs to. I know you have a lot to say to her so let's not lose our hope here yeah?" Kenma nodded. 

The two of them went back to Y/N's room after crying for straight 30 minutes. Kuroo tried to smile at Kenma before going in. When they entered they saw Y/N's mom is sleeping in the couch. "Oba-san" Kuroo called when he went closer to her. 

"Kuroo?" 

"Oba-san you should go home and take some rest. Kenma and I are going to stay with Y/N." Kuroo offered. "But don't you have games tomorrow?" She asked while fixing her appearance. "Don't worry about us oba-san. We know you're exhausted so please get a lot of rest" Kuroo helped her stand up. 

"Then I'll tell your parents about it so they won't worry" She said. "Thank you oba-san" When Y/N's mother left, Kenma took a seat beside Y/N's bed, Kuroo decided to call their coach about what happened. "I'm sorry Y/N" Kenma mumbled and held her right hand. 

"I-I don't know if you can hear me but I regret what I did earlier. That was only an excuse, I used Lev as an excuse because I can't stand it when you're talking to Lev. I got so jealous when I found out L-Lev confessed to you. I'm sorry for that. It's because I didn't know how to tell you about how I feel. I didn't know how to express it because you were the first person I ever like. I also didn't have the courage to tell you how much I-I freaking like you. When you wake up Y/N, don't you dare ever forgive me. Blame me because this is my fault. Get mad at me for telling you to go home instead of letting you watch when that's what I want. I want to see you on the benches when I play, screaming my name while I'm on game. You don't know how much it devastated me when I saw you crying because I yelled at you, when it was my fault in the first place. I'm so dumb for treating you like shit all this time. I'm so sorry" 

Kuroo stayed outside while listening to the words that came from Kenma. He wanted to comfort Kenma as much as he want but he didn't know how. Kenma blames himself for the accident but he don't know what to do about it so he just let him talk to Y/N who's still unconscious. 

The next day. Kuroo woke up early, he looked at Y/N and she still looks the same. Nothing changed since she got out of the operation room. Kenma's still sleeping beside her, Kuroo let out a sigh. "Kenma" He shook his body gently to wake him up. 

"Kenma wake up. I'm going to the game so you stay here with Y/N okay?" Kenma looked at him. "Do you have to? What if Y/N wakes up and you're not here?" He worriedly asked so Kuroo put his hands on Kenma's shoulders to calm him. 

"It's because I'm the captain. Coach wouldn't let me skip it because it's an important game. But he let you not to go so be with her. Call me if she wakes up okay?" Kenma just nodded. "Oba-san will go here in the afternoon. So when she gets here, go home and take a shower. I'll see you later" Kuroo then left. He took a quick trip to his home and went to the venue with a heavy heart. 

"Kuroo-san what happened?" Lev asked as soon as Kuroo arrived so he told them about what happened to Y/N. "Are you going to be okay? You shouldn't have come" Yaku worriedly asked. "I wanted to skip this game but coach wouldn't let me. I just hope that when I came back, Y/N will welcome me with a smile on her face" 

***

1 month. A month after the accident, Y/N still laying in her bed without a clue about what's happening around her. Their classmates have been going to the hospital every now and then to check up on her. Kuroo and Kenma's teammates also paid a visit when they're not too busy. Y/N's Mom have been busy with her work so Kenma and Kuroo spend most of their time in the hospital to take care of her. 

"Her bruises and cuts already healed" Kenma said while damping a wet cloth to Y/N's face. "I just want her casts to get remove. I felt suffocated when I still see those casts on her" Kuroo sighed while looking at Y/N. 

"Aren't you busy for your college entrance exam?" Kenma changed the topic. "I am. Graduation's in a few months and I want to graduate with Y/N" 

"Hey Y/N. Wake up. Stop acting like you're some kind of Disney princess and just wake up. Kenma's not eating well these days so you still need to scold him" Kenma chuckled and shook his head. "She must be exhausted that she wants to play as sleeping beauty" Kenma smiled while caressing her head that still has a bandage on it. 

"We're excited to see your smile again Y/N. I missed your nagging so please wake up soon. We'll be here by your side and will keep on waiting for you" 

***

4 months. Y/N's still unconscious inside those 4 months, her casts are now gone. Her hair's started to get longer. Kuroo and Kenma's starting to get impatient but they don't show it especially when Y/N's Mom's around. They know that she's staying strong for her daughter. "I'm going to work now Kenma and Kuroo." 

"We'll call you oba-san. Be careful on your way to work" 

"Kuroo" Kenma called when she left. "What?" 

"I'm starting to lose hope" Kuroo glared at him. "I don't want to hear it Kenma" 

"It's been 4 fucking months. She still hasn't regain her consciousness." 

"I said I don't want to hear it! And Y/N's listening. She can fucking hear you jerk!" Kuroo yelled. "If she can then why isn't she waking up?!" 

"It's only been four months Kenma. Be patient, you think you're the only who's getting impatient? I am! I also am. But thinking about those memories that we shared with her, those makes me want to be strong enough. She's still holding on Kenma. So why the hell are you giving up?" 

"I can't sleep Kuroo. The guilt is eating me up every time I tried to sleep. I won't be able to live like I used to when I can still see her in this bed." Kenma wiped away his tears while looking down on the ground. 

"Don't you dare give up Kenma. I can feel it, she's still fighting. I know that she wants to wake up sooner but she can't. Let's drop this conversation Kenma. Bring this up again, I'll fucking stuff your mouth with something so you won't talk" Kuroo stood up and left Kenma alone. He went to their school to release some stress. 

He started spiking balls in the gym until he gets tired of it. He fell to the ground while breathing hard. "Kuroo? What are you doing here? I thought you're in the hospital" Each of his teammates arrived. Kuroo sat up but didn't say anything. 

"What's the problem?" Yaku asked. "Kenma. Kenma's losing his hope" Kuroo's fists clenched when he remembered their argument. "I'm already frustrated as it is because it's been four months. But when Kenma said he's starting to lose hope, it stresses me even more. Y/N and I are holding on but why the hell is he the first one to give up when Y/N still fighting on her own?" Kuroo put his face on his hands while his teammates watch his and felt bad for their captain. 

"Then don't you lose your hope also. If you also do then what will happen to Y/N?" 

"Yaku-san's right Captain. And I'm sure Kenma-san said those words because he got tired of waiting. Let him rest for awhile he'll pull himself together on his own" 

"We're here with you so don't you give up on Y/N-san" 

***

7 months. Today's is the senior's graduation, Kuroo finally graduated but he wasn't happy about it. He can't find himself to celebrate even if it's a good news. He went back to the hospital, hoping to see Y/N to welcome him back with open arms. 

"Congratulations Kuroo." Y/N's Mom said and handed him a box. "Thank you Oba-san. But what is this?" He looked at the box. "Open it" She smiled. He opened it and saw a pair of volleyball shoes. "It's from Y/N. She bought that a few months ago, looking forward to your graduation. She save up her allowance so she can buy you this. I want her to be the one to give you her own gift but she's still taking a lot of rest" Y/N's Mom said while looking at Y/N with Kenma by her side. 

Kuroo can't help but burst into tears as he hug the gift Y/N have him. Kuroo walked closer to her bed. "Y-Y/N why did you waste your money for something like this? I hate you. What I want right now is for you to wake up." He sobbed while talking to Y/N. 

"We should've graduated together. You told me we're going to the same university then you have to wake up now." He added while Kenma quietly cried, listening to Kuroo. Kenma's been saying that he's losing his hope but he stayed by Y/N side all the time. Y/N's Mom didn't bother to tell them that she's leaving. 

"I want you to see me trying on this Y/N" 

"Stop it Kuroo. She can't hear you" Kenma murmured, making Kuroo's blood boil. "I thought we're done with this Kenma?! Can you please stop?" 

"I only said that she can't hear you" Kuroo's brows furrowed. "She can fucking hear me Kenma" 

"Don't get mad at me." He laughed and handed him a gift. "After making me mad, you're trying to make me feel better with a gift?" 

"Just open it. Damn, you're so loud. She's going to wake up at this rate" Kuroo opened the gift despite Kenma's nagging. He opened it and saw knee pads. "I have a lot of this shit Kenma" He complained but deep down he's touched about the gifts he received from his two best friends. 

"Do you? I can't think about a gift to give you" 

"Just tell me you were too lazy to think"

"I put a lot of thoughts in that Kuroo. Can you at least pretend you're happy to receive this" 

"How can I?!" 

"Then give it back. I'll just give it to the other guys who graduated!" 

"Shut up" Their eyes widened when they heard a sound from Y/N. "Y/N?! Are you awake? Or am I hearing things?" Kuroo asked but they saw Y/N's eyes are now opened. "Oh God! You're really awake! I'm calling the doctor" Kuroo ran outside. 

"Y/N? Can you see me?" Kenma asked, panicking. "Y-yes. You guys are so l-loud" She almost whispered. "Thank you Y/N! Thank you for waking up" Kenma cried while hugging Y/N, making Y/N confused. 

The doctor and nurses arrived, making Kenma backed away from the bed. Not removing his gaze from Y/N who's getting checked by the doctor. Kuroo stood beside him who's still crying because of happiness. 

"Is her guardian not around?" The doctor asked. "She's not here at the moment. Is there a problem?" Kenma worriedly asked. "Good news that she's fine. We're going to check up on her for a few days just to make sure she's finally recovered from coma. But her body's still stiff after not being able to move it for 7 months so she'll have to attend physical therapy. She experienced a lot of injuries 7 months ago so she'll need it" The doctor explained. "We'll come back again tomorrow" The doctor and nurses left them. 

"What h-happened?" Y/N asked. "Wait is it really you Y/N? I'm not dreaming right?" Kuroo even pinched his own cheeks just to make sure he's awake. "Can you remember me Y/N? It's me Kenma" 

"Of course it's me. And I remember you. What are you guys saying?" She's still having a hard time talking so she can only whisper. 

"Thank God. I thought you're suffering from amnesia. That's what happens in dramas all the time. I got scared for a moment" Kuroo dramatically said. "You guys are not answering my question" 

"You don't remember? You got in an accident" She started to think, trying to remember. "I only remember going to your game" Kuroo's eyes widened. "What? You don't remember getting into an accident?" She slightly shook her head. 

"You did. You were even in comatose for 7 months" 

"S-seven months?!" She yelled but eventually coughed. Kenma stood up from his seat to get water. He helped her drink water, still can't believe that Y/N's finally awake. "Don't force yourself to move. You didn't move for the whole 7 months. You're going to hurt yourself" Kenma said. 

"Wow. So all this time that I'm hearing you, I wasn't dreaming?" She asked. "Y-you heard us?" Kenma stuttered. "Yes but I thought I was only dreaming" 

"I told you Kenma. She can hear us! Now she knows how you almost gave up on her" Kuroo glared at Kenma. "I-I didn't gave up on her! I'm sorry Y/N" Kenma kept his head low, feeling guilty about what he said a few months ago. 

"It's okay Kenma. What matters the most is that you're here when I wake up. It means that you didn't give up right?" He nodded his head. "Then that's fine. Knowing that I slept for seven months, it must've been so hard on both of you. Waiting for a miracle to happen. Thank you for waiting Kenma and Kuroo" She smiled. The two can't help but hugged Y/N. "I-I can't breathe" They immediately pulled away and wiped their own tears. 

"I didn't know my best friends are a cry baby" She teased. "It's because you made us worry" 

"I know. I'm sorry. If I only knew that you guys are having a hard time waiting for to me. Then I should've wake up sooner" 

Your P.O.V 

I've been receiving physical therapy in the hospital with a help of Kuroo and Kenma. I still can't walk on my own, I still need help from someone who can support me. It's hard on me but I need to do it so I can go back to my normal life. 

"Let's take a break. I'm going to get drinks. Wait for me here" Kuroo said and walked away from them. Leaving Kenma and I. Ever since I woke we still didn't had the chance to about our feelings because we were too busy of my therapy. 

"Kenma" I broke the silence. "Hmm? Do you feel uncomfortable? Here let me help you" He helped me sit on my wheel chair. "Kenma I like you" I said and it looks like he didn't expect that. I've been wanting to tell him this since I wake up and I finally had the chance. 

"I know" He looked away from me. "I know that you like me all this time. I'm sorry for trying to avoid it" I shook my head. "I don't want your apology" 

"T-then?" 

"I want to hear what you feel about me" I nervously said. "You said that you can hear us even when you're in coma?" I nodded. "Yeah but I want to hear it now that I'm conscious. When I heard that I thought I was dreaming" 

"Y/N I like you too. No scratch that. I love you" I smiled. "I'm sorry about that day. I know you can't remember it but the day you got into an accident. It was my fault that you got involved in that, it's because I told you to go home--" I pulled him a hug since he's sitting in front of me, in a bench. 

"It's not your fault Kenma. I said that I don't want an apology. Now repeat it" 

"I love you Y/N. Please don't leave me again. I don't know if I can handle it for the second time" I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I won't. I don't want to leave you again Kenma. I love you" 

"Finally! I thought I'm going to die because of frustration." We looked in our side and saw Kuroo with drinks in his hands. "My best friends finally confessed to each other. You guys irritates me, now just date each other!" Kuroo complained which made Kenma and I laughed. He ruined the moment but I'm just happy that Kenma likes me too. I'm lucky to have them both in my life.


	17. Kageyama Tobio

Your P.O.V

"Promise me that you'll write me a letter" I said while putting my pink finger in front of Tobio.

"I already promised you for the nth time now" He laughed. 

"One last time please Tobio" He finally gave in and linked his pink finger to mine. 

"Tobio we're leaving. Say good bye to Y/N" Tobio's Dad said and went inside their car. "I'll see you again soon Y/N. Take care okay?" I nodded while crying. 

"You too Tobio"

I woke up with a head ache. Ugh that dream again. I must be missing him so much that I dreamt of him for a few nights now. I wonder how he's doing now? I got up from my bed and went to our living room to look for some medicine. 

"Head ache?" Dad asked and I nodded while I got myself a glass of water. 

"You sure you can go to school?" He worriedly asked. "It's my first day in high school Dad. I don't want to miss it" I took the medicine and drank my water. 

"Okay just don't force yourself" I smiled at him and went back to my room to get ready for school. "Good luck my baby!" Dad yelled which made me rolled my eyes.

"Thank Dad and stop calling me a baby!" I finally went outside and rode my bike on the way to school. I'm attending Karasuno which makes me excited. I have a lot of friends who also goes in there so I'm not that worried about adjusting there. I listened to a song while enjoying the warm breeze on my way to school. 

I hop off my bike when I arrived in the entrance. I smiled while looking at the building, I went inside while pushing my bike and put it to the bike racks. After that I went inside to look for my room. Room 1-C, I took a deep breathe before going in. 

"Y/N!" Someone called. "Yachi?!" I screamed and went to hug her while we jumped up and down. "You didn't tell me you're going here" I said when we pulled away from each other. "Surprise?" I jokingly hit her arm and we took a seat by the window. "Oh Y/N are planning on joining a club?" She suddenly asked. "I didn't think about it. How about you?" 

"I'm thinking of joining the volleyball to be their manager" 

"That's great. But do you have any idea when it comes to volleyball?" I chuckled. "Actually no. But their manager is starting to look for a new manager that's why I'm considering. No one want to take the position and their current manager is starting to worry" I nodded. "Then be their manager. I've known you, you never really participate in those kind of things so it's better to get out of your comfort zone sometimes" She smiled so I patted her head. 

"I guess you're right" 

"But have you heard of news about Kagayema?" She added which made my eye brows furrowed "What about him?" 

"I heard he's back from L.A" My eyes widened. "What?! How come I never heard of this?" My classmates started to stare so I apologized. "I thought you guys are keeping in touch?" I shook my head. "No. He stopped replying to my letters 2 years ago" Thinking about it makes my heart ache again. 

"Really? But that's what I heard" What she said makes me think. Tobio left 3 years ago because of his parents' work and we kept in touch for a year until he stopped writing me letters. And that devastated me back then because we were friends since Elementary. It always makes me wonder what happened? Why did he stopped replying? Is he doing fine in L.A? I have a lot of questions and I'm still worried about him. 

"Do you know what school is he attending?" Yachi shook her head. "No. That's what I only heard, that he's back" 

"I see" The class went silent when the teacher arrived but with what Yachi told me continues to bother me so I looked outside while sighing. I want to see him now that I knew that he's really back. Is that why I dreamed of him last night? My head aches more because of you Tobio. 

"Y/N" Yachi called so I looked at her but I got confused when her face looks like she just saw a ghost while pointing in front. I looked in front and wasn't expecting to see a familiar face. "T-Tobio" I whispered while still can't believe that he's really back. But when I see his full appearance confused me more. The way he looks is so much different from the Tobio that I knew for 6 years. 

"I know some of you class already knew each other. But I heard that you guys already knew Kageyama Tobio, he just came back from L.A so please welcome him and be kind to him" Our homeroom teacher said but I can't remove my gaze on him. 

He looks so mature than the innocent looking Tobio that I knew. He gotten taller but the way he looks at people shocked me more. His eyes looks dull and he glares at everyone which changed the atmosphere in our room. "You can seat at the back of Yachi, Kageyama. The one by the window" My eyes follow him as he went closer to where we are sitting. 

Our gazes met but his expression didn't change, it hurt me. Doesn't he remember me? What happened to him? He changed so much. I nervously played with my fingers because I knew that he's just behind us but he's confusing me so much. "He didn't see us?" Yachi asked but I just shrugged. 

The teachers from each subject just orient us for the day. I kept on trying to steal glances behind us but I'm scared that he might get angry. Until break time came so Yachi and I stood up. I looked behind us and saw Tobio sleeping on his desk. I watched him and noticed that he still gritted his teeth in his sleep. 

As much as I wanted to talk to him but I don't want to wake him up from his nap so I just gave it up and will try again. 

That's what I said but it's been two weeks since school started and I still haven't got the chance to talk to him. During those two weeks, it seems like he completely forgotten about us, about me. He hasn't talk to anyone and everyone finds him intimidating so they never really try to approach him. 

"I can't find the chance to talk to him even though it's been two weeks" I frustratingly said while walking with Yachi in the hallway. "Kageyama changed a lot inside those three years. I wonder what happened to him" Yachi said while eating. I sighed and kept my eyes forward but I saw Tobio from a far. 

"Yachi go on without me. And please take this with you. I can't let this go on for too long" I handed her my food and ran after Tobio. I followed him and he looks like he's on his way to the gym. I breathe heavily and stopped in my tracks when he stopped walking. I panicked when he turned around but I stayed in my place. 

"T-Tobio" 

"Took you so long" He smirked. "You remember me?" I asked and got closer to him but his smirk faded and his expression went blank. "How can I forget you? It looks like you were the one who forgotten about me" 

"What? Of course not. I was just shocked to see you again after not hearing from you for 2 years since you stopped replying" I looked at the ground. "So it took you 2 weeks to approach me?" 

"I'm sorry. I-it's just that--" 

"What?" 

"You seemed like a different person" I mumbled and looked at him. "Are you expecting that I'll stay the same after three years Y/N?" I felt chills in my spine when I looked in his dull eyes. "Y-yes" 

"People change Y/N." I don't know but I saw a sadness from his eyes for a moment. "C-can we talk after classes? I have a lot of things to ask" I nervously said. "Sorry but I can't. I got a lot of things to do. And don't expect that we're still friends Y/N. I don't think we still have a reason to be after 3 years" He smirked and walked past me leaving me dumbfounded by the situation that just happened. 

I went back to our room with a heavy feeling, when I went inside he wasn't there. "What happened?" Yachi asked. "He said we don't have any reason to be friends anymore" I sighed. "He said that? What a jerk" 

"He finished our friendship just like that because he changed?" I said in disbelief. "I was worried for nothing" I added. "That's fine Y/N. You got a lot of friends around you, losing one doesn't make any difference" She cheered me up but even though I just lost one, it still makes me sad. So all our memories together didn't have any meaning for him? That's why he's throwing it to the side just because he changed? 

"Oi Kageyama's having a fight in the hallway!" Someone yelled. So all of us went outside and saw Kageyama holding Hinata by the collar. I pushed through the students and pulled Kageyama away from Hinata. "Hinata are you okay?" I asked and he nodded but still coughing. "Tobio what are you doing?!" I yelled. 

"That guy didn't apologize when he was the one who bumped into me!" He tried to went closer to Hinata but I pushed him away. "That's enough Tobio" 

"Don't stick your nose in other's business Y/N" He glared. "What an asshole. It was you who bumped into me and you had the nerve to get mad?" Hinata chuckled. My eyes widened when he punched Hinata, causing Hinata to fall on the ground while Kageyama went on top of him, continuing to throw punches to Hinata.

"Tobio stop it!" I yelled and tried to stop him but he pushed me away that I bumped in the wall so hard. I bumped my head and my vision went blurry. 

*

"Y/N? Are you awake?" I heard when I gained my consciousness. I opened my eyes just to see Yachi with worry in her eyes. "Ugh my head hurts" I put my hand in my head and tried to sit so Yachi helped me. "That Kageyama. I'll kill him for doing this to you" She clenched her fists. "What happened to Hinata?" I asked. 

"Thanks to you who bumped her head in the wall. Kageyama stopped hurting Hinata because he didn't expect that" Yachi held the ice pack for me. "Fortunately you didn't bleed or something but you hit the wall so hard" She said. 

"Tobio used all his strength" I sighed. "Let's go back to the room" I said while getting out of the bed but she stopped me. "Are you sure you're fine? You don't feel dizzy or nauseous?" 

"No. I'm fine Yachi. Where's Tobio?" I got out of the bed and wore my indoor shoes. "He got scolded by our homeroom teacher. They said they're going to punish him for hurting two students" She explained. "But he didn't mean to hurt me!" I yelled. 

"Y/N he still got you hurt. Stop being worried about him, he said you guys are done now" 

"But I still consider him as a friend so I'm not letting him get a punishment" I went outside and made my way to the teacher's room. I knocked and went to our homeroom teacher's table. "Y/N? When did you wake up? How are you feeling?" 

"Please don't punish Kageyama" I said. "But you got hurt because of him" He asked, confused. "He didn't mean it. It was my fault because I stopped him" 

"But what about Hinata? He gotten seriously hurt because Kageyama beat him up" 

"Does Hinata want him to get punishment?" I looked desperate. I don't want Kageyama to get in trouble because of me. "I think so. But whatever you say Y/N, we need to punish him for causing trouble" I sighed, giving up. 

"Ask him for an apology Y/N" He said before I left. "I don't need it Sir" I smiled and went back to our room. I saw him sitting quietly in his chair. "Y/N! Are you okay?" My classmates asked and Kageyma's eyes met mine but he looked away immediately which hurt me.

"I'm fine guys. Don't worry. I had a good nap" They laughed but I didn't think of Tobio's feelings which I regret what I just said. I went to my chair and just stared outside. I only made Tobio distance himself to me more. Why did I have to bump my head? It's my fault! I started pulling my hair and hitting myself in the face because of the frustration that I'm feeling. 

"Hey Y/N. Are you feeling dizzy again? What are you doing?" Yachi asked and held wrists to stop me. "A-ahh no I'm fine. My head just feel itchy that's all" I awkwardly said. "Okay" 

"Rest well Y/N. If you start to get dizzy again, go to the hospital and don't go to school tomorrow okay?" Yachi said. "I'm going to be fine Yachi. You don't have to worry" I smiled and waved my hand. I went to the bike racks and didn't expect to see Tobio here. I know he doesn't ride bike to school but what is he doing here? 

I awkwardly walked past him to get to my bike. "Y/N" 

"Yes?" I asked in a flash which made the situation more awkward. "I'm sorry" 

"It's fine Tobio. It was an accident" I smiled but he looked away. "Are you sure you're okay now? What if you suddenly get dizzy while riding your bike?" My smile widened. His worry for me made me feel better after he pushed me away. 

"I think I can manage to go home Tobio. Don't worry" 

"I don't want you to blame me if you get into an accident on your way home. So I'll walk you home" My eyes widened. "R-really?" I tried to hide my smile. "I'm only doing this because it's my fault that you got hurt" He started to walk away so I quickly got my bike and walk beside him. 

We walked side by side in silence. I wanted to ask him questions but this is the first time he offered to walk me home even though he's only doing it because he feels bad. 

"Stop staring" He said so I looked away. How did he even know that I'm staring at him. "Do you still live in the place where you used to live?" I asked. I can't handle the silence. 

"No. I'm staying at an apartment" 

"Alone?" 

"Yes"

"Why?" He stopped and faced me. "Stop asking questions Y/N" I shut my mouth and we continued to walk. He's really serious when he said we don't have a reason to be friends anymore. But I don't think I'll just let him finish our friendship. I don't want to. We're now here in front of our house. 

"Your house still looks the same" I smiled. "Do you want to go inside? Dad wants to see you" 

"No. I need to go. Bye Y/N and I'm sorry again" He left without letting me talk again so I sighed as I watch him walk away from me until he's out of my sight. "What did go wrong Tobio?" 

*

After what happened that day Tobio and I didn't talk at all which frustrates me. I just wanted to go back to what we were before. I don't see any reason for him to push me away when I'm the one who should be mad at him for not replying to me. I wrote him letters ever since he left but he suddenly stopped after a year so why is he pushing me away? 

We're in the field right now for our P.E class. We're starting to stretch our bodies before going to run around the field for 3 laps for girls while 5 for boys. "Kageyama's going to melt if you continue to look at him like that" Yachi said so I looked away. "You guys still haven't make up?" I shook my head. 

"Kageyama's playing too hard to get" She laughed. "He's so hard to approach. Whenever I try to talk to him, he'll either walk away or just completely ignore me" I sighed. 

"Start running!" Our P.E teacher blew the whistle and we started running in the field. "Are you just gonna let him do that?" 

"No. I can't stand it. I'll try again and again until he gives up and just let me be part of his life again"

"I wish you a good luck" The two of us went quiet and just continued to ran while breathing heavily. I looked around to look for Tobio and was surprised to see him running around like crazy and after a few moments. He's finally done and he left the field. I started to pick up the pace so I can follow him. "Wait for me Y/N!" 

"I need to talk to Tobio!" I left the field and followed Tobio. Even though I was gasping for air, I roamed around to look for him. My head tilted to the side when I smelled something. I followed where the smell is coming from just to see Tobio smoking cigarette. 

"Tobio!" I pulled the cigarette from his hand and threw it to the ground so I stomped on it. "What the hell Y/N?!" 

"What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled. "That's none of your business Y/N" He gave me a death glare but I didn't let myself get scared. "Why are you smoking? It's bad for you Tobio and you're inside the school. What if someone else saw you?" I followed him. 

"Bad for me or not. It's none of your business Y/N. Stop following me!" I flinched. "Please Y/N just leave me alone. I'm getting tired of you" His jaw clenched. "Why do you kept on pushing me away Tobio? I just wanted to be your friend again" 

"But I don't want to!" I felt a pang in my heart but I contained a straight face. "Just stop wasting your time on me Y/N. You're just stuck with the memories from the past" I bit my lips hard to stop myself from crying when he left me alone. 

"Am I really stuck?" I asked myself. I still cherish those moments that I shared with you Tobio, I don't want it to go waste because it's precious to me. So how can you tell me I'm stuck in the past? 

*

I finally gave up on Kageyama even though it's against my own will. I just can't handle the way he treats me anymore. Kageyama's still on his own when it's been a month or two since he came back here. It hurts to see him being alone but I can't do anything about it. If you don't want me to be your friend then at least look for someone to be by your side. 

I sighed and put my bike on the rack when I arrived in school. All those efforts were wasted but at least I tried to be part of his life again. I arrived in my locker and noticed a paper coming out from it so I pulled it. I looked around but saw no one so I opened the paper. 

'See me in the gym's storage room.' Who the hell? I crumpled it and put it on my bag. I don't have time for nonsense when I'm already having a hard time with Kageyama despite telling myself to give up on him. It's too early so there's just a few students around, I bet there's still no one in our room but when I opened the door, I saw Kageyama sleeping on his desk. 

I contemplated whether I'll go inside or just come back when everyone's here. So I decided to just go inside quietly so I don't wake him up. I put my bag on my desk and sat down without making a sound. I didn't know what to do but I looked back to check up on him. But I can't look away as if he's drawing my attention. So I found myself putting my arm on the desk to his side and put my head on it while watching him sleep. 

I can't believe he's the same Tobio that I've been friends for six years. Back then, he's a soft looking kid. His eyes shines whenever he find something interesting which made me to keep on wanting to be by his side more. Tobio was so kind to me back then, he shares everything to me even his favorite toys. He doesn't think twice and just let me have his things. I wonder if he thinks about me even for a second. 

"I miss the old you Tobio" I whispered but our eyes met which caught me off guard. "What are you doing?" I lift my head up and stood up. "Sorry" I said and left the room. "You're so dumb Y/N" I told myself while hitting my head. 

"Good morning Y/N!" I looked up and saw Yachi waving her hand. "G-good morning Yachi" I said when she went closer. "Did something happened? Why is your face all red?" 

"Nothing happened. I just felt hot" I awkwardly said. "But it's not that hot. It's starting to get chilly these days" 

"I'm going to the bathroom!" I yelled and ran away. What the hell am I doing? Did I just blushed when our eyes met? What if Tobio starts to think I'm weird because I'm watching him sleep? Ugh I hate myself! 

I felt uncomfortable for the whole day because I kept on meeting Tobio's gaze. He must really think I'm weird. Yachi and I went to our lockers, we're going home now. A paper is sticking out from my locker again. "Love letter?" I opened it and saw the same thing from the morning. 

"See you in the gym's storage room?" 

"Go on ahead Yachi. I need to see who keeps on putting this in my locker" 

"Okay. See you tomorrow" I nodded and made my way to the gym. I opened the door but saw no one in the gym so I went inside because I saw the storage room opened. "Hello?" There's no sign of a person but I decided to wait. I look around the place and it's filled with equipment. "Y/N?" I turned around and saw Tobio. "It was you?" I asked. 

"What? Yachi told me something wrong happened to you" The door slammed and someone locked it from the outside. My eyes widened and started banging the door. "Yachi! Open the door!" 

"I won't open this door until you guys make up!" After she said that it went quiet. "D-did she just left us in here?" I asked in disbelief but when I looked at Tobio, the awkward silence fillled the storage room. 

I decided to sit in the floor, not knowing what to do or what to say. "Then you're alright? Nothing happened to you?" He broke the silence. "Y-yeah. I'm fine" So he's worried that something happened to me so he went here in a hurry? I shook the thought, I'm only getting my hopes up. I don't want to disappoint myself by thinking that he's worried. 

"Y/N" He called. "What is it Tobio?" I nervously asked. "Why were you watching me sleep this morning?" I gulped. "I wasn't watching you. I was only taking a nap just like you" I blurted out which made him laugh. His laugh caught me off guard that I stared at him but when he noticed he stopped laughing. 

"I guess I'll pretend that you're also taking a nap" 

Silence again and I can't handle this awkward situation anymore. "Why did you stop writing me letters Y/N?" I didn't expect that he'll talk to me first but I got confused. "What?" 

"You heard me." 

"Wait I don't get it Tobio. It was you who stopped replying to my letters" I scoffed. "It was you Y/N. I waited for you but you never send me letters so suddenly" I looked at him in disbelief. Finding the situation confusing. 

"Tobio we wrote to each other for a year when you left but I never receive anything ever again that's why I was so worried. I kept on asking myself if I said something wrong or if something happened to you that you stopped replying. If you ask Dad, he'll tell you how devastated I felt when you stopped" 

"I'm confused Y/N. I was also waiting the whole time. I thought that you got tired of me--" 

"Why would I get tired of you Tobio?" I cut him off. "Because I was being too clingy?" 

"What nonsense is that. I will never get tired of you so don't think about that" 

"So all this time we're misunderstanding each other?" He said. "I wonder what happened that we missed each other's letter" I questioned. "Must be my Mom's doing" He sighed so I looked at him. The blank expression that he always wears is now gone and all I can see in his eyes are sadness. 

"What about your mom?" 

"You're curious to what happened to me in L.A right?" I nodded. I'm finally hearing the story that I've been wanting to know. "We left Japan because they got transferred to L.A for their work. But after a year, their relationship went down and they got in a lot of fight everyday. I was getting stressed about it, that I need to write a letter for you to calm myself somehow. My parents didn't notice that they're ruining my mental health. That went on for 2 years, but when I thought you stopped writing me a letter. Mom must've hid your letters then.I tried to look for something that will make me calm, that's when I learned to smoke from my friends. They became the way for me to release stress. I spend my time with my friends who only influence me in a bad way. I learned how to smoke, to drink, get in a lot of trouble in school. I dropped out of school because I was failing all my class. My parents decided to have a divorce. I didn't know if I'm going to be happy about it or not because all they did was to be on each other's throats that it affected me"

"That's why I decided to come back here in Japan. Dad was with me but I can't stand to be in a same house with him so I move out as soon as we arrived here. I have a job to sustain myself so I don't have to ask money from my Dad" The more I get to know what happened to him, the more I feel bad for him so I went closer to hug him. He stiffened at first but calms eventually while I caressed his back. 

"I'm sorry that those terrible things happened to you" I cried. "Why are you crying Y/N? When I'm the one who should cry" He chuckled. "Shut up Tobio. This is not a laughing matter. Cry if you want to. I'm not going to make fun of you" He didn't talk but after a few minutes I started to hear his sobs which made my heart ache. 

"I'm here with you now Tobio" I whispered. "I will not leave you. I'll stay by your side forever." 

"I-I really thought you got tired of me back then. You were the only friend that I have and thinking that you hate me, it was so hard for me because I was alone at that time. I have a lot of people around me but I still feel lonely" He cried hard in my arms. 

"Shhh Tobio. Everything's going to be fine now, thank you for telling me these things even though it's hard for you" I put my other hand on his head while gently caressing it. "I'm also sorry for pushing you away all this time Y/N. I didn't want to do it but the misunderstanding was the reason why I did those things to you. Please forgive me" His hug tightened. 

"It's fine Tobio just please tell me you're going to be my friend again" I pulled away and I wiped his tears from his face. "I don't want to be your friend anymore Y/N" 

"W-what?" 

"I want to be more than friends" My heart started to beat faster. "I know it doesn't suit the situation for me to confess but I like you Y/N. Since we were kids I really like you more than a friend" I wasn't able to say anything because this is too much for me to handle. 

"T-Tobio" 

"Wait I'm not forcing you to date me soon. You don't have to give me an answer now. I just wanted to get this out of my head. It was frustrating for me to push you away when I really like you" He smiled which made me calm for some reason. 

"But I like you too Tobio" His eyes widened. "Do you think I get hurt every time you treated me like shit because I see you as a friend? I like you more than just a friend Tobio. I only find out about it recently so I think this is also the right time to tell you about how I feel. Now that we solved the misunderstanding" He pulled me in a hug again. 

"I promise I will treat you well this time Y/N." 

"I know you will Tobio. Thank you for coming back into my life again"


	18. Eita Semi

**Your P.O.V**

I bit my lip as I keep on checking out my boyfriend Semi during their practice in our school's gym. He's so hot especially when he plays, his sweaty body makes him even more hotter that's why I can't remove my gaze on him.

"Y/N! Hand me my water" My brother Satori called me, waking me up from my day dreaming. "You could just get it yourself" I whined while walking over to him. "Whatever. You're here so at least do this thing for your lovely brother" He put his arm in my shoulder but I removed it immediately.

"You reek of sweat eww" I complained and kept my distance from him but I ended up bumping into Semi.

"S-sorry Semi" I acted shyly in front of him. "It's all good Y/N" He smiled which made my heart thumped. "Now go back to your place Y/N. Stop hitting on my sister, Semisemi" Satori went in front of me.

"I'm not hitting on your sister, Tendo. You told us a lot of times that your sister is off limits" I saw him smirked. I find it hot when he starts acting in front of my brother. As if he's really obeying my brother about hitting on me when we're already dating for a year now behind Satori's back.

Yes, I know that my brother told me when I became a student here in Shiratorizawa that I can't date any of his teammates and I kept on thinking about the possibilities to why he doesn't want me to date any of them. But with him telling me every damn time to not even think about them, it makes me want to go behind his back more. That's why I ended up dating Semi.

But instead of walking to where I was sitting awhile ago, I made my way to get out of the gym. "Where are you going?" Satori yelled. "The bathroom!" I replied while giving Semi a meaningful look which he caught on.

I turned around and went to the bathroom where Semi and I usually go when we want to talk or you know what.

I got inside and sat down in the countertop. The sun's down so there's only a few people here in school. I smirked when Semi arrived. He went closer and stood in front of me, between my legs.

"What is it baby?" He cupped my face. "Are you seducing me?" I asked. "What? No" He grinned. "But how come you look extra hot today?" I traced my finger in his sweaty jaw line. "Am I?" I nodded and crushed my lips into his.

"Baby we can't. Your brother's going to suspect something if we're out for too long" He said when he pulled away.

"Let's make out for awhile please?" I pleaded him with my eyes. "How can I refuse when you're this cute?" He squeezed my cheeks.

"Now kiss me Semi" I whispered and he put his lips back to mine. His tongue entered my mouth and explored it until we're out of breath. There's a string of saliva when we pulled away from each other. "Let's go now baby. If we go on more, I won't be able to stop myself" I laughed and he helped me get down.

I checked my reflection in the mirror before leaving. "Go on first. I'll follow you after a few minutes" He said and I gave him a peck and left on my own. I bought a drink from the vending machine before going inside. Good thing they're too occupied with the practice so Satori didn't notice that I'm already here.

Just like what Semi said, he came back after a few minutes. "What took you so long?!" His teammates asked. "Need to take a shit" I almost laugh out loud with his answer. Their practice continue until it got late so they started to wrap up. "Y/N let's go home. I'm tired" Satori said and leaned his body, putting his weight on me. "Satori you're too heavy"

"You never call me _onii-chan_ anymore" He pouted and separate himself from me. "Why do I have to? We're twins Satori" I shook my head and his friends laugh, along with my boyfriend.

"But you're still my baby sister. I got out a few minutes before you" He even looks proud about it. "Whatever Satori. Let's go home" I threw my bag at him and he easily caught it.

"We're heading first. See you all guys on Monday" He even gave high fives at them while I secretly wave my hand at Semi. He signaled me to call him later and I just nodded my head. Satori and I finally left and he looks exhausted. Tomorrow is the weekend so we're going home, but if it's weekdays we stay in school since we have a dorm.

"You okay?" I worriedly asked. "Nah. Coach almost killed us" He yawned. "Well it looks like he was in a bad mood" He agreed. "Let's take a cab. You need to take a rest" I called for a cab and we arrive at home in no time. "Mom we're home!" I yelled as we both remove our shoes. "Welcome home my babies. I missed you two" She gave us a kiss in the cheeks when she welcomed us.

"Mom we were in here last weekend" Satori laughed. "I know. But I still miss you guys" 

"Y/N you smell like sweat. You didn't even play" I sniffed my uniform and remembered that Semi was all over me earlier. "I hugged her when I got tired Mom" Thank God.

"Take a shower and come back when you're done. Let's have dinner when your father comes home, he said he's on his way now" We both nodded and went to our own rooms. "Call me when you're done Satori. I'm going to lay down first" He didn't answer and just went inside his room so I did the same.

I pulled out my phone and dialed my boyfriend's number while I lay down in my bed.

**"Hello baby. You guys home?"**

**"Yup how about you?"**

**"Still in the train"**

**"Baby I missed you already. I'll be seeing you in two days"** I whined while kicking my feet in the air.

**"Me too. After that heated make out session. Thank goodness I didn't get a boner"** I chuckled.

**"I want you inside of me baby"** I whispered while remembering our kiss in the bathroom.

**"Damn baby I'm still in the train. I'm going to have a boner if you say it in that tone"**

**"But we haven't done it in awhile"** I pouted.

" **I know. It's because you're brother's always stuck with you so we don't get that much chance to do it"** I sighed.

**"Should we do it on phone?"** I bit my lip.

**"You're driving me crazy baby. Wait for me until I get home"** I felt excited.

**"Okay baby. I'll call you later after our dinner"**

**"Can't wait. Eat well"**

I hung up the call and got ready to take a shower. I roamed around the room to calm myself. I heard a knock and I opened it to see Satori who just finished.

I took a quick shower and went in the dining room while we wait for our Father to come home from his work. I started to shake my leg beneath the table because I'm getting impatient. I want to call my boyfriend now.

"Stop that Y/N" Satori kick my leg but gently. I had to stop it because he'll just get curious. We heard the front door opened and I almost celebrate his arrival.

"Welcome home dad" Satori and I said in unison. "How's your day kids?" He asked when he sat down beside Mom so we started eating.

"Normal day Dad. I spent the night with Satori because of his practice" I answered. "You complaining?" Satori said while stuffing his face.

"I'm not. I'm just answering Dad's question" Why would I complain when that's the only time I get too see my boyfriend the most.

"How's your practice Satori?" Their conversation went longer so I had to wait until everyone's done. I'm at my limit and I want to hear Semi's voice now. After a 10 long minutes of torture they're finally finished. Satori and I started cleaning the table.

"Why are you in a hurry?"

"Got a lot of things to do so don't you dare distract me okay?" I glared at him. When Satori is on his teasing mode, he spends time in my room just to irritate me. And whenever that happens I can't call Semi.

"I won't. I'm too tired to deal with you"

"That's good" We finished our task and I run in the stairs and locked my door. I quickly got rid of my shorts and top and went in front of my mirror to take a picture so I could send it to him wearing only my underwear. When I got the better angle, I sent it while laying down in my bed. I smirked when my phone started ringing.

**"Baby you're such a tease"**

**"It's because you didn't do it with me earlier baby"** I turned off the lights in my room but left my lampshades on.

**"I'm getting hard now that I saw you in your underwear"**

**"Start palming your bulge baby without removing your underwear"** I said. I started to hear his groans while getting aroused by his sounds.

**"You too baby"** He said so I obeyed and guided my left hand in my cloth area while suppressing my moans.

**"Baby can I pull it out now?"**

**"Yes baby. Start rubbing the tip of your dick, imagine that it's my hand"** I let out a small moan and I felt the stickiness in my underwear.

" **Remove your underwear baby. Go play with your clit"** He said in between his moans.

**"Fuck Semi keep moaning.** **You can give yourself a hand job now baby"** I moaned and threw my underwear to the side and play with my clit.

**"Ohh baby"** I heard him moaned.

**"B-baby insert two fingers now"** He demanded. I closed my eyes with the pleasure when I pushed two fingers inside of me.

**"Semi I really need you inside of me right now"** I pumped inside and out while his moans start to get louder.

**"I want to pound on you so hard too baby. Let's cum together okay?"** I nodded while biting my lips.

**"I-I'm close"** He said.

**"Me too baby"** I thrust my fingers deep inside of me until I hit my g-spot. **"Ughhh Semi. Fuck me"**

**"Y/N I'm cumming"** He groaned so I pick up the pace so we can both cum together. " **Semi** " I moaned and I squirted while breathing hard.

**"** **I just came baby"** He reminded. **"Me too. Let me just clean up my mess"** I chuckled and cleaned myself and the mess I made in my bed sheets.

**"Still there baby?"** I asked in my phone when I was finished. I'm dressed up now with new underwear so I tuck myself in my bed.

**"I also just finished cleaning myself. Should we go to sleep now baby?"** I smiled.

**"Sure baby. Thanks for tonight, see you on Monday"**

**_(A/N that phone sex sucks but I really don't know how to write it so please don't pay that much attention to it hihi)_ **

*******

I can't get my smile out of my face while remembering what happened that night, it's already Monday and we spent our weekend just doing our school works. "You look like you had a good night sleep" Satori said while we're eating breakfast.

"Why do you say so?"

"You're all smiles. Thought you had a lot of things to do for the past two days?" I looked away. "Me? All smiles? I'm completely normal" I let out a nervous laugh and stood up when I finished eating.

"Mom I'm going. Thanks for the food. See you again this weekend" I hugged Mom. "Hey wait for me!" I rolled my eyes and got out of the house. I want to see Semi right now.

"I told you to wait Y/N!" Satori said when he catch up to me. "Whatever you're here now"

"Bye Satoriii. See ya later" I said and went to our room. Even though we're twins, we belong to a different class since I'm smarter than him. It's a shame that I'm not in the same class with Semi.

I texted my boyfriend while waiting for the class to start.

_'Hey baby. I just got here. How about you?'_

_'Good morning baby. I'm on my way'_

_'Should we see each other in lunch?'_

_'Let me see if I can sneak without your brother noticing. His room is just next to ours'_

_'Forget about Satori. Let me see youuu. I want to hug my baby'_

_'Are you sure you want to just hug me? Nothing more?'_

_'That's just an excuse Semi. See you in Lunch time. I love you'_

' _I love you too baby_ '

"It's early in the morning, you're already flirting" My friend Riku said when she sat beside me. **_(A/N just a random Japanese name)_**

"Well, I always miss my boyfriend"

"Just be careful not to get caught by your twin"

"Yeah yeah. We're always careful, he won't find out until we graduate" I said.

"How come Satori- _san_ doesn't want you to date any of his teammates?" She asked while pulling her things out of her bag. "He never really tells me the reason. He just made it clear that he doesn't want it" I sighed.

"Must be hard on you two" I shook my head. "It is but we're really enjoying the thrill." I laughed. "You guys are crazy" I agreed.

Lunch came and I rushed out of the room to go to the rooftop to meet with Semi. I even brought my bento box that Mom prepared, so we can eat together.

I arranged it on the floor and waited for him. "Hey baby" I smiled when he leaned to kiss me in my lips but before he can even deepen it I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I pointed at the food in the front. "Let's eat" I chuckled. "Thought we're doing something else? You said that night you want me inside of you" He said in a husky voice.

"Oh you thought we're doing something else? It's lunch time Semi. We're not wasting this time just to have sex. I'm hungry let's eat" I'm only teasing and the look on his face is so funny.

"Come on. Smile Semi" I poke his cheeks when he sat beside me. "You kept on teasing me Y/N" He pouted. "That's why let's eat now so we have a lot of time" I whispered in his ear.

"Now we're talking!" The both of us started eating and we finished it in no time. He said he's getting impatient so I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms on his neck.

"I couldn't sleep that well that night Y/N. Your moans keep ringing in my ears" He looked in my eyes and down to my lips. He put his hands on my waist while I started grinding on his crotch.

"Well I had a good night sleep." I smirked when he groaned. I can already feel his boner. I crushed my lips to his and we started exploring each other's mouth. He squeezed my ass which made me moan in his mouth.

He pulled away and snatched a condom from the back of his pocket. "Let's be quick baby" I nodded and unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. I bit my lips and made him watch me put condom on him. Since we're in a hurry, we didn't have time for foreplay. I pushed my panties to the side and position myself on top of him.

"I love it when you do it yourself" He smirked. I slowly entered his dick inside of me. He pulled my face and started kissing me again. I started to move while he kiss my neck. My hands find its way on his hair and pull it while I felt the pleasure.

"Ugh Semi" I moaned. He changed our position and made me lay down on the floor, he got on top of me and slammed his dick.

"Ahhh~ S-Semi. Right there" He nodded and keep on hitting my g-spot over and over again. "Baby you're so tight" He groaned while fucking me.

"Faster Semi" I said. He put my right leg on his shoulders and I ride the pleasure with him. "I'm cumming baby" I moaned, not knowing where to put my hands because I'm going crazy on how good I am feeling.

"M-me too baby" He thrusts a few more and I came first before him. We both pant and he fell on top of me. After a few minutes, he got off me and pulled the condom out. He got a tissue from his coat and cleaned my place which I find it so sweet.

"Thank you baby. That was amazing" I kissed his cheeks and he smiled. "You were amazing baby" He winked. The two of us went down.

"It's our first time doing it in the rooftop" He commented. "That adds up to our list of places where we fucked" I mumbled and we both laughed.

"We still have a few months to complete it. There a more places here in school where we haven't done it" He whispered in my ears but I gently pushed him away while laughing.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes" We continued to laugh while on the stairs. "Why are you two together?" My eyes widened when Satori came out of nowhere.

"Oh hey Satori" I greeted. "We just bumped into each other" Semi answered.

"Oh I thought you guys were together. And why are you guys laughing?" He looked at us suspiciously.

"We were just joking around Satori" I rolled my eyes at him. "There's no reason for you to joke around with Semisemi!" He pulled my wrist. "You're too overprotective Satori" I made him let go of me.

"Come on Satori we're not doing anything wrong" He told Satori which made me smirked. Yeah right Satori, we just fucked each other in the rooftop. Nothing wrong with that.

"I'm going back to my room. Bye Satori, stop being a jerk. Bye Semi see you around" I smiled and he winked at me.

Riku and I made our way to the dorms since classes just ended. "Want to hang out in my room? My roommate isn't around anyways" She said. "Let me just call Semi first" She nodded and entered inside so I went to my own dorm room, looks like my roommates is also not here. I changed into a comfortable clothes and sat in front of my desk. 

I called Semi while tapping my finger in the desk. **"Hello baby?"**

**"You guys have a practice today?** " I asked. 

**"Coach said to rest today so I'm free. Want to hang out?"** I smiled. 

**"My roommate's not here. Do you want to go here?"**

**"Really? Sure. Let's watch some movie or something"**

**"Bring something to eat and drink on your way"**

**"Okay baby"**

After the call, I cleaned our room so I don't embarrass myself in front of Semi. I pulled my laptop from desk and looked for some movie to watch. I found the movie 'Given' so I decided to put it on. 

I heard a knock so I opened it to see Semi with a lot of snacks and drinks in his arms. I pulled him inside. "Are you sure no one saw you?" I asked. "Yes I was being careful" He answered. There's a rule in our dorms where no males are allowed to stay, vice versa to them. 

He made his way to my bed so I followed. I went to his arms and cuddled him. "I really missed you baby" I whispered and rest my head on his chest. "We were together this lunch" He chuckled but wrapped his arms around me. 

"I know. Let's watch" I set the laptop in front of us and turned off the lights so we can watch properly. "We watched the anime for this right?" He asked. 

"Yup" 

"Where's your tissue? I'm not ready to cry" I laughed and got off the bed. I snatched a tissue box in my desk and went back to his arms. "You're lucky, I love you. You get to order me around when I don't even obey my twin brother" He kissed my cheeks and patted my head. Our attention went back to the movie while he opened a few snacks so we can eat. 

"I want Haruki to end up with Akihiko" I blurted out during watching. "Me too baby" We were half way through the movie when someone knocked on my door. My eyes widened and looked at Semi who's also shocked. 

"Who is it?" 

"It's Satori, Y/N" My heart started beating faster. "Hide in the closet Semi" I whispered and he immediately went inside. I got rid of the evidence of Semi before opening the door. "What took you so long to open the damn door" He asked and force himself inside. "What are you even doing in here? You're not allowed in here" I nervously said while keeping my eyes on the closet. It's too cramped in there so I feel bad for Semi but we don't have a choice, we don't want to get caught. 

"I came here to borrow your laptop" He sat on my bed and looked at my laptop. "You have yours" I complained. "My laptop broke remember? And what is this smell that I kept on smelling? It smells familiar" He started sniffing the air. 

"Maybe it's my roommate's perfume. You should go now Satori, I'm watching a movie" 

"You're alone but you have a lot of food and drinks?" He rummaged through the snacks that Semi brought and started eating. "Satori come on. Someone might see you here, we're both gonna be in trouble" I pulled his wrist. "Okay just lend me your notes" I rolled my eyes and get my notebooks and gave it to him. 

"I asked the staff that I'm just going to borrow something from my sister so she just let me in" He explained. "Now go. You're ruining my night" I pushed him out while he's still eating. "How come your roommate's perfume is for boys? This smell is really familiar" He added. "Must be from his boyfriend. Now leave" 

"Okay. Thanks for this!" He finally left. I sighed in relief when I closed the door. "Oh God it's so hot in there" Semi said when he got out of the closet. "Are you okay baby? I'm sorry" I went closer to him and he hugged me. "It's fine baby. I'm sorry for wearing a perfume. We almost got caught" We went back to the bed. "No worries. I know you only wear perfume when you're going to meet me" I chuckled and he looked away. 

"It's because I know you love my smell" He pouted. "Yeah yeah Semi" I mocked and we continued to watch the movie. We finally finished it and it was a good movie. I checked the time and it's already late but my roommate's still not here. 

"As long as I want to stay, curfew's near" He said while holding my hands when we reached the door. "I'm going to watch your practice again tomorrow don't worry. Good night baby, I love you" I put my hands in his face and squeezed it. "I love you" He kissed my lips for a second and we let go of each other. I watched him walked down the hallway and he's finally out of my sight so I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth before sleeping. 

*******

The next day. Our homeroom teacher just announced that we're having our school's cultural festival next week which we are excited of. She told us to have a meeting so we started planning for what event we are going to do. 

"A coffee shop!" Riku suggested while raising her hand. "Isn't that too common?" Our class representative said. "Then if it's too common how about we dressed up for it?" I said and they all turn their heads to me. "Like a cosplay?" I nodded. 

"But instead of you ordinary cosplay, how about we wear our school's sports club jerseys?" I suggested which caught their attention. "Since our school is known for being the best in volleyball. Let's wear jerseys that represent each sports club" I explained. "That's a good idea" I smiled when our class representative said. 

"So are there any more suggestions?" She asked the class. "We're good with Y/N's suggestion" My classmate said. "It's settled then. I'm going to assign all of you for tasks. I'm also going to talk to the every sport's club if we can borrow their jerseys" She announced. We suddenly got busy preparing for the whole week since it's an important event. To gather more new students to Shiratorizawa. 

Our class representative said we can rest for awhile so I decided to text Semi to see me in the rooftop. Both of got us got really busy with our own classes so we barely see each other these days. 

When I saw him, I immediately threw myself at him. "How have you been baby? I only saw you a few times this week" He rested his chin in my head while hugging me. "I know right. I just want this to end" 

"If we're both free next week then let's look for a place no one goes to so we can hang out" He said while smiling when he pulled away so I nodded. "Oh did our class rep already talk to Ushijima- _san_?" I asked him. "Yes. You guys are going to wear our jersey? We handed it already. Make sure to wear mine okay? I really want to see you in mine" 

"Don't worry I already told her to reserve your jersey for me" I winked. "That's my girl" 

Semi and I didn't really get to spend a lot of time so we both went back to our rooms and saw my classmates finalizing the things that we need to do. I'm excited especially I'm going to wear my boyfriend's jersey for the first time. 


	19. Eita Semi PT.2

**Your P.O.V**

"Is everything set now?" Our class rep asked while looking at everyone who's wearing different jerseys from different sports club of our school. "Everything's good now" I smiled at her. "Now let's do our best and let's enjoy ourselves!" She yelled and we opened up our coffee shop now. My shift is for the entire morning so I have my afternoon free, Semi already knew about it so he asked their class rep to change his shift to morning so he can be with me during the afternoon.

We finally got a lot of customers, either students from the other classes or from another school are entering our room that we set up as a coffee shop. I started to work as a server and taking their orders. Our class rep really put the people with a pretty face as a server, she said she wanted to get attention for using our looks which I find it funny and reasonable at the same time. Well, I'm getting complimented so I'm not really complaining.

"Welcome to our coffee shop" I greeted but saw Satori with Ushijima- _san_. "How come you're not wearing my uniform?" He asked as soon as he saw me. I guided the two of them at a free table and handed them the menu. "Riku already got yours so I have no choice but to wear Semi's" I lied. "I hate you. When your class rep asked for our jerseys, I expected that you're going to wear mine" He whined.

"We can't do anything about it now Satori. Now order, if you're not going to order just leave" I turned to face Ushijima- _san_. "Hello Ushijima- _san_. What do you want to get?"

"Hi Y/N. I'd like to get an iced americano and a pancake" He answered so I wrote it in my pad. "How about you Satori?" He just won't stop on glaring at me. "I really hate it that you're wearing Semi's. I'd be fine if you're wearing Wakatoshi- _kun_ 's but you're not" I sighed.

"You're still not finished about it? Just leave Satori. You're making a scene"

"I'm ordering! I want a strawberry juice and a pancake also" I nodded and gave their order to our classmates who are task to prepare the food. I continued to work but getting uncomfortable by my twin brother who kept on sending death glares to me while I work.

"You're distracting your sister with her work Tendo. Stop it" I heard Ushijima- _san_ said so I thanked him and he just nodded. Their orders are done so I went to their table and serve their food. "Stop wasting your time in here Satori and go to your room. Why are you going around not working?"

"I'm already done with my part so is Wakatoshi- _kun_. I had to drag him here because he said he's going back to the dorm" He explained while eating. "How is it Ushijima- _san_?" I smiled at him. "It's good" He simply answered so I bid my goodbye and went back to work. "Y/N we're going! Thank you for the food. It taste great" Satori said before going. I sighed in relief when they finally left. Satori almost gave me a head ache.

I finally finished my shift so I told my classmate that it's her turn. "Class rep. I'm done for today, I'm free to go now right?" I asked while tying my hair in a bun. "Yup. See you again tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of the day"

I went to my classmate that I asked to prepare the food that I ordered. "Here Y/N. It's still warm since I just finished preparing it" She handed me a plastic bag with my order inside. "Thank you" I left and made my way to Semi's room to check him. Their class are having an exhibit which is cool since they got to showcase their talents. I went inside to surprise Semi. His classmate handed me a booklet where the summary of their works are on it. I finally saw Semi who's busy with presenting his group's work. I went in front of him while nodding my head, pretending I'm really interested.

"Y/N" He said, surprised to see me. "Hi baby" I whispered. "Hey my shift's finished. I'm going" He pulled me outside their room but let go of me since there are a lot of people. Especially that Satori's just outside, going around from place to place. "You look so good in my jersey baby" He said while checking me up and down. "It even smells like you even though I already wore it for a few hours now" I smiled.

"What's that you're holding?" He asked.

"You haven't eaten right? I brought food for us"

"Good timing. I'm starving. Let's look for an empty room" I nodded and we went around, peeking inside of each room we came across and we finally found one that looks deserted. We entered and I opened up the food. I got ourselves sandwich, pancake, _omu_ rice and iced coffees. "Wow baby you bought a lot" He said. "It's because I know my baby didn't have a chance to eat. So eat a lot okay baby?" He nodded and we ate.

"Oh and to tell you, Satori came by our shop and kept on complaining about why I'm not wearing his jersey" I told him. "Really? He also came by our room just to tease me. He kept on calling me semisemi" He whined and I can imagine my brother messing around.

"My brother's really annoying. I even want to throw him outside the Earth" We both laughed. I sipped on my iced coffee. "Your class's food taste good" He complimented. "I know. That's why we have a lot of customers" He finished his food so he scoot over to me. "Now let me have my dessert" I was caught off guard when he planted his lips to mine. "Baby warn me first" I chuckled when I pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I missed that lips of yours. We're too busy this past few week" He whined. "Okay fine. Now enjoy your dessert" I leaned in and kissed him. I played with his hair while his hands made its way to my ass, caressing it. Our tongue fought for dominance but he eventually won and explored my mouth with his tongue.

"Is this the right room?" Semi and I pulled away from each other when we heard someone by the door. My eyes widened "U-Ushijima- _san_ "

"Oh. Sorry to interrupt the both of you. But I was asked to go here for something" He awkwardly said and went closer. He got the box from the table. "Ushijima- _san_ please don't tell Satori about this" I nervously said. He stopped in his tracks and faced the both of us.

"You guys are not being careful. What if someone saw you guys instead of me? Then you guys are done once Tendo finds out" He sighed. "So you're not going to tell Tendo about it?" Semi asked. "No I'm not. I'm not in the position to tell him anyway. But a piece of advice tell him as soon as possible, instead of getting caught red handed" He left without letting us talk.

I'm finally was able to breathe, that shit was so awkward. "Don't worry baby. If Ushijima says he won't tell. He really won't" He tried to make me feel better but I'm still bothered. "He won't slip of tongue to Satori right?" I worriedly said.

"Y/N no need to worry. It's Ushijima, trust him" He looked in my eyes so I nodded my head. "Let's go now before any one sees us" We cleared the mess and exit that room. I'm still bothered about the fact that we got caught by Satori's friend and I'm scared that he'll know but for some reason, I feel relieved. Well I want to tell Satori about my relationship with Semi so we can freely date each other but seeing him so against it scares me.

"Baby it's written all over your face that you're still bothered" He patted my back. "How can I not be? If Satori finds out, for sure he'll make us end our relationship" I played with my hands nervously. "If Tendo somehow finds out, I'm sure he'll understand it" He crouched down to meet my eyes.

"Let's not think about it for now okay? Let's go around. I know Tendo's busy with their event"

"Okay fine" We visited each room and had a good time with each other's company but we're still wary, avoiding the people who knows us especially their teammates. We were playing a game when my phone rang. Satori's calling me.

**"What is it Satori?"** I'm nervous.

**"Do you want to play in our booth?"** Semi looked at me with worry in his eyes, he told me not to worry but here he is.

**"Sure. I'm going there"**

"What did he say?" Semi asked when the call ended. "He just asked me to visit their booth. Let's go" I smiled at him. "We're going together?"

"I'll go first so he won't say anything" The two of us walked side by side and he let me go inside first. "Y/N" He happily said. "What do you have here?" I asked while looking around. "Here, here. Pay for it first before you can play" I looked at him in disbelief.

"I thought you're going to pay for it"

"What? Of course not. Now pay for it. I'll give you 5 darts if you can hit three balloons or more you'll get to pick a prize" He looks like he's enjoying this so I gave up and paid for it. "Oh Semisemi you're here also" I didn't look back but he eventually made his way to my side.

"Oh Hi Y/N." He greeted so I did the same. "You came by our room so I had to do the same" He explained to Satori. "Now play for our game. We need to earn money you know" He told Semi. "Can I start playing now Satori? Now that you got my damn money" He nodded. I started throwing my darts but in the end I couldn't get any which I find it so annoying. 

"I didn't know you suck Y/N" Satori teased so I glared at him. "One more!" I paid again and tried but kept on missing the target. "Why are you trying so hard?" He asked. "Because I want to get those" I pointed at the plushy for their prizes. "I thought you only played because I asked you to" 

"Can I get my turn now?" Semi said. "Sure" I watch him play but my jaw dropped as he hit five balloons with his darts. He asked for more darts and succeeded on hitting the rest. My boyfriend is so cool. "You should stop now. You're going to get all the prizes" Satori complained. "What do you want Y/N?" I turned my head to Semi. 

"Why me?" 

"You said you wanted those" My face blushed. I picked the toys that I want so Satori handed it to me. "I appreciate it Semi but you know that I'm not letting you have my sister right?" He reminded which made Semi laughed. 

"I know it Tendo. I only did it because I saw how hard your sister tried" Hearing Satori remind Semi about him being against the thought of me dating one of his teammates bothered me a lot. Ushijima- _san_ said that we should tell him but I don't want to. Knowing how stubborn Satori about things. 

"Now get out of here. And don't you try on hitting on my sister, Semisemi. I'm warning you" 

"You don't have to tell me again and again. See you around" Semi and I left while I kept my eyes on the toys Semi got me. "What's wrong? You don't like it?" I shook my head. "Satori's persistent about not letting me date any of you" I sighed. 

"We'll get a chance to tell him soon baby. Just not now I guess" 

"But Semi, in case we really get caught and he tells you to break up with me. No matter what, don't you dare leave me okay?" I seriously said but he laughed. "It's not a laughing matter Eita Semi!" 

"I-I'm sorry. You're just too cute when you worry too much" He finally stopped laughing. "Look at me Y/N" He said, not minding the people around but we're far from where Satori's room so it's okay. "If Tendo tells me to break up with you, I won't. I love you and I won't ever break up with you. We've been together for a year now, we managed to hide it from him. So getting caught this late is nonsense now. If we get caught then that's it, Tendo can't do anything about it." 

"You said that okay? That you won't ever break up with me" I murmured. "Yes Y/N. I won't, unless you get tired of me then I will" 

"I'll never get tired of you Semi!" I yelled and he chuckled. "Then that's the end of this conversation. Stop worrying" 

"Okay" 

"Let's go now so you can change your clothes. I know the others are finally wrapping up" We went our separate ways and I helped the others to clean up and I went back to my dorm room, exhausted, physically and emotionally. 

I expected it already that we'll get caught somehow but with Ushijima- _san_? It was so embarrassing, he just saw his friend's sister making out with his teammate. I'm just hoping he won't tell Satori about it by accident even though Semi told me not to worry. After thinking for awhile, I finally changed my clothes and I smell Semi's jersey. It still smells like my boyfriend, I went to my bed while hugging Semi's jersey until I fell asleep. 

*******

I groaned when someone shook my body while I'm sleeping. "Y/N" Someone called. "What?!" I yelled, irritated. I open my eyes and saw Satori. "Ugh what is it Satori?" I turned my back to him and closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep. 

"Well I was calling you non stop but you're not answering. It's dinner time, let's eat" He made me sit so I had no choice because he's pulling me by my arms. "You should've just let me sleep. I'm too tired" I groaned. "Eat first. Mom will kill me if she finds out that you didn't eat before sleeping" I had no choice but to stand up because he mentioned Mom. 

"Is that Semi's jersey?" He pointed at my bed. "O-ohh. I forgot to put in the dirty clothes, I was too tired" I lied then threw Semi's clothes in the bin where I put my dirty clothes.

"Let's go eat now" We went to the cafeteria while yawning. I just want to sleep. When we entered I saw Semi with his other teammates. "Get yourself something to eat and sit with us" I obeyed him and got myself a light meal since I really want to sleep now. The available seat is beside Satori and Ushijima- _san_ so I didn't have a choice even though I want to sit next to Semi.

"If Tendo didn't wake you up, you wouldn't be able to have your dinner" Ushijima- _san_ said.

"When I got to my room I immediately fell asleep. I got tired going around" I replied and started eating. The other guys have their own conversation so I just continued to eat in silence. I felt someone kicked my foot beneath the table and when I lift my head up I saw Semi looking at me.

"What?" I mouthed. He secretly pointed at his phone so I finished my food. "Satori I'm going back to sleep now" I said while holding my tray.

"Okay. Good night"

"Bye guys" I said to the others and put my tray away. I pulled my phone when I left the cafeteria.

_'You okay?'_

_'I'm fine. I just got tired today'_

_'Are you going back to sleep now or do you want to meet later?'_

_'Sure even for a few minutes'_

Before curfew Semi called me to meet me outside. I wore my jacket because it's already cold now especially at night. I smiled when I saw Semi, I ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Did you sneak out?" I asked. "Yup. Fortunately Shirabu's already asleep" He kissed the tip of my nose. 

"Kiss me baby" I whispered. "You're a kiss addict aren't you?" He chuckled so I glared at him. "How can you call your girlfriend a kiss addict?! When you also like to kiss me?" I tried to get away from him but his grip only tightened. "I'm just kidding" I still struggled but gave in when he kissed me. 

"I hate you Semi" 

"I know you don't" 

*******

Our school cultural festival finally ended somehow. I'm just hanging out in my room because there are no classes for today so I decided to just write notes for my other subjects. I don't know what Semi is up to right now but I think they have practice today so I didn't want to bother him. 

"You're gonna spend the day off with your studies?" My roommate asked while she's getting ready to go out. 

"My boyfriend's busy with practice" I answered not taking my eyes off my notes. "Now that you mentioned your boyfriend. Have you done it with him in our room when I'm not around?" My eyes widened with her sudden question. "N-no" We haven't done it in our room but in his room, we actually did it. 

"I don't believe you" She laughed. 

"I'm telling the truth. He sneaked in a few times but we only watch movie or something" 

"I see. But not that I mind though, you guys can do it here just not in my bed" I opened my mouth to argue but she already left. I shook my head and continued to do my work. I was too focused in my studies when someone knocked in the door. "Y/N it's me" I heard Satori so I stood up to open the door. "It's lunch time. I was right that you're spending your day off doing your studies" He pulled me out and I saw Ushijima- _san_ with him. I still get awkward when he's around. 

"Wait let me change my clothes" I stopped. "You're wearing something nice Y/N" 

"I'm not wearing my bra Satori" I looked away and he let go of my hand. "Oh sometimes I really forget that you're a girl" I rolled my eyes and went back inside to wear bra and change my clothes. The three of us went to the cafeteria and we all sit with their teammates. I greeted all of them while Semi just smiled at me. 

"Instead of studying just come to the gym with us" Satori said while chewing. "Don't talk while eating Satori" I wiped his mouth with tissue because he's making a mess. "And I'm just going to be bored watching your practice" But I really want to watch them, I'm just going to play hard for now. 

"Studying is more boring than watching your brother play" His teammates shook their heads while listening to Satori's nonsense. "That's why you can't be on the same class as me Satori" 

"What does that even mean?!" All of us laughed. "Whatever I'm not letting you go back in your room" 

"Fine Satori" I drank my strawberry milk and I finished it in one go but I'm craving for more so I kept on eyeing Satori's. "Satori can I have your milk?" But he pushed it away from me. "No" I pouted but Semi handed me his. 

"You can have mine Y/N. I don't like it anyway" My face lit up. And he's lying about not liking strawberry milk, he likes it too. "Thank you Semi" 

"No Y/N. Here drink mine, I'll drink Semi's" I looked at Satori in disbelief when he exchange the his milk with Semi's. "It's the same Satori, what the hell?" 

"No it's not! Semi I already told you not to hit on my sister. Do you want me to kill you?" He suddenly got mad over a milk? 

"I'm only giving her mine. That doesn't mean I'm hitting on her Tendo" Semi argued back. "I've been seeing you getting close to my sister without a reason Semi. I kept on telling you guys that you can't date her" The two of them stood up while glaring at each other which alerted the rest of us. 

"Why the hell are you guys arguing over a milk?!" I yelled, trying to get in between them. "This is my last warning Semi." 

"Stop it Satori" I pulled Satori away from them while the others stopped Semi. Even though I want to talk to Semi right now, I need to talk to Satori first. "What's wrong with you?!" I shouted at him when we got outside the cafeteria. "He kept on hitting on you!" 

"Satori he's not" 

"Yes he is!" 

"Don't yell at me. Calm down" I waited for him in silence until he calm down. This is the first he really got mad which makes me worry more. "Satori may I know the reason?" I nervously asked. "What reason?" He's still pissed, I can still see it on his face. 

"What's the reason why you don't want me to date any of them?" He looked at me but I kept my gaze on the ground. "It's because they don't deserve you Y/N" His words touched me, I didn't expect that coming from my twin brother. 

"What makes you say that Satori?" 

"My sister's too perfect for them. You're pretty, smart, kind and there's more on the list that I can't say." I suddenly started to get teary but I looked away so he doesn't see me. "What's gotten into you?" I asked while trying to laugh but I failed. 

"I'm only saying the truth. No one from the guys deserves you. I know every each one of them, none of them goes in my standard to who can date you, well there's Wakatoshi but I know he only sees you as a little sister" I turned to look at him, his eyes widened when he saw me crying. "Why are you crying?!" He put his hands in my face, worried. 

"I hate you Satori for making me cry" I cried so he pulled me in a hug. "I don't get why you're suddenly crying Y/N" 

"It's because I didn't know you thought of that. I thought you're just being ridiculous and childish about telling your teammates that they can't date me." 

"It's because I really care for you Y/N. You're my twin sister, I don't want you to get hurt. I think those guys are just going to play with your feelings so I don't want any of them. You can date anyone but not the guys from my club" He pulled away from me and wiped my tears using his thumb. 

"Stop crying. The people around us might think I'm bullying you or something" I chuckled while sniffing. "But it's your fault for saying those things" He ruffled my hair while smiling at me. "But Satori, go back and apologize to Semi" 

"No I will not." I sighed, he's one of a stubborn guy after all. "Come on. You're being an asshole back there" I convinced him. "Drop it Y/N. That's up to us, now go back to your room. I won't bother you anymore" 

"Try to talk to him Satori please. I'm leaving now" He nodded and I went back to our room. What a roller coaster feeling I experienced there. I didn't know Satori thought of that, he was taking care of me all this time and here I am dating his teammate behind his back. I'm a terrible sister for going against him but I really love Semi. I'll do anything so that Satori can approve for our relationship. 

It's already late but I can't sleep, I didn't have a chance to talk to Semi today about what happened earlier so I think I'll just talk to him tomorrow. I kept on switching positions in my bed but got annoyed so I got off my bed and went outside for fresh air. I went to the vending machine to buy myself a drink but I bumped into Ushijima- _san_ in front of it. 

"Y/N? Can't sleep?" He asked. "Y-yes" I bought the drink I want and was about to leave. "Let's talk Y/N" He said and patted his side on the bench. "I saw you crying earlier, did something happened to you and your brother?" He asked. 

"No. He just told me the reason why he's against it" I answered while looking at my drink. "What did he say?" 

"He said that no one from his teammates deserves me except from you" I laughed. "Me? Why me?" 

"I don't know he only approves of you but he said that you only see me as a little sister" He nodded. "I won't dare to date my friend's sister. Tendo cares for you even though he's like that" I agreed. 

"He's so annoying every time and he always goofs around, making people hate him but what he said moved me to tears. I didn't expect him to say those words" I mumbled. "Tendo's your brother. So I think you really need to tell him about your relationship with Semi. He almost got into a fight with your boyfriend" 

"I want them to make up first before telling him. Satori will only hate Semi more if I tell him now, it's just a wrong timing" I told him. 

"Well I guess you're right about that. But try to tell him as soon as possible, for the sake of your relationship with Semi" He finished his drink and threw it in the trash bin nearby us. "I will. Thank you for your advice Ushijima- _san_ " I smiled at him. "I didn't even do anything" He shook his head. "You've been a great help. Actually when you caught the two of us, I felt relieved for some reason. We've been keeping our relationship from you guys so when you found out somehow it made me feel better" The two of us walked back to our dorm. 

"If you need someone to talk to about your relationship, you can always count of me Y/N" 

"Thank you Ushijima- _san_ " 

*******

It's been a few days since Semi and Satori's argument and the two of them still haven't make up which stresses me. How will I tell Satori when they're still at each other's throat? I watched their practice and they kept on getting on each other's nerves so they always get in trouble whenever their coach sees them. 

"Are you really going to be like that Semi?" I said when we entered his dorm room. Shirabu's not around so we're fine. "Don't start with me Y/N" He threw himself in his bed so I followed. "You want to tell Satori right? So please be the first one to talk to him" 

"Let us say I do what you want, Tendo's stubborn as hell he won't hear me out." I sighed. "You guys are giving me a headache" I massaged my temples while closing my eyes. "Do you want me to make you feel better?" I raised my eyebrows when I opened my eyes, looking at him. He suddenly pushed me in his bed and got on top of me. 

"I'm not in the mood Semi. You're irritating me along with Satori" I glared at him but he started kissing my neck. "Come on now Y/N. I know you love it when I kiss you in the neck" I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning. He's right, I love it when he does that but I don't want to give in. "You don't have to suppress your moans baby. Let me hear you moan my name" He whispered. 

I pulled his face up and looked in his eyes. "I just can't hate you Semi" He smirked and started kissing me. He put his knee between my legs I felt his hand in my thigh while I wrapped my arms in his shoulders, pulling him closer. His kisses went to my jaw down to my neck while he's unbottoning my uniform. 

"Semi~" I moaned when he found my sweet spot in my neck. "Hey Shirabu I came to borrow--" I pushed Semi away from me, causing him to fall from the bed. "S-Satori" I called. I closed my uniform and got off the bed. 

"What the fuck are you doing in Semi's room?!" He yelled. Oh God, why did we forgot to lock the door?! 

"Tendo let me explain" Semi said. "Y/N I'm asking why the hell are you in Semi's room? And did I just saw it right?" 

"Satori I'm dating Semi" His eyes widened. He ran his fingers through his hair while looking at the two of us, not knowing what to say. "I'm not sorry Tendo but yes I'm dating your sister even if you said you're against it" I nudged Semi. "Stop making him even more mad" I whispered. 

"I can't believe this" I'm scared that he's not showing any emotions right now, is he going to punch Semi all of a sudden or what. "Semi I will really kill you right now" I went in front of Semi to stop Satori from getting close to my boyfriend. "Move Y/N!" 

"What's the commotion all about?" Now Ushijima- _san_ 's here. His eyes widened when he saw me but he went inside and closed the door. If a staff see me inside the boys' dorm, I'm fucked. 

"Tendo let them explain" 

"You knew about this?" 

"U-uhm kind of" Ushijima-san awkwardly said. "What the hell? And you didn't even tell me about it?" 

"I'm not in the position to tell you Tendo. And I told you guys to tell him, you waited until you got caught by him?" I cursed in my mind. This situation is too fucked up. My twin brother just saw me making out with my boyfriend who's his teammate. 

"Explain yourselves" Satori pushed the two of us and sat on Semi's bed, crossing his arms. How come he's calm about this? 

"We've been dating for a year now" I answered, avoiding his eyes. "You-" He stopped himself to let us talk. "It was me who first approach her Tendo, I really like your sister the first time you introduce her to us. Even though you warned us I still approach her secretly and we eventually dated when she told me she also likes me" Semi put his arm around me but Satori signaled him to remove it so he did. 

"You managed to date each other secretly behind my back?" We both nodded. "I really hate you two" 

"So you're fine with it?" I asked. "Of course not!" 

"But what can I do? You said you're dating for a year now. There's no point in asking you guys to break up now" My smile widened so I hugged him. "Satori I love you!" 

"Me too Tendo I love you!" Semi tried to hug him but Satori pushed him away. "I still hate you Semi. I can't believe you really went behind my back. And to think that I caught you guys making out?!" He pushed us away while glaring at us. "W-well we can't argue about that" Semi shrugged. 

"Let me just tell you Semisemi. I'm still against you, it'll take time until I accept you as my sister's boyfriend. But once you make her cry, I'll slit your throat" He threatened Semi. "Aww I thought you're accepting me as soon as possible" Semi whined. 

"You're really irritating me now huh Semi?" 

"No I'm just kidding! It's fine with me even if it takes years for you to accept me but just don't tell me to break up with Y/N. I really love her! I will never make her cry, in happiness maybe. But I'll never hurt her" Semi held my hand while he said those words to my brother which made me smile. 

"Wakatoshi- _kun_ you heard him?" Ushijima- _san_ nodded to him. "Break her heart once, we will break your ankles" 

"Stop scaring him" I glared at Satori. "I'm not. I will really do that if he does that." I sighed. "Now we're leaving. Don't you dare continue what you guys were doing. Y/N!" 

"What? We're not!" 

"Make sure of it. I will keep my eyes on the two of you" Ushijima- _san_ laughed and they finally left. We both let out a sigh of relief. "That shit scared me" Semi chuckled. "I'm so happy baby" I hugged him and buried my face in his chest. 

"I didn't expect that it'll turn out well. We were too scared of getting caught because we thought he'll be so against it but he seems chill with it" 

"My brother's too unpredictable."

"Should we continue our unfinished matter?" I hit him in the chest. "You heard him Semi." 

"Fine then let's just cuddle" He pulled me in the bed with him and we just laid down hugging each other. "I can't wait for your brother to accept me Y/N. I promise you I will never hurt you or make you cry, maybe when you feel so much pleasure while we're having sex--" I hit his lips to stop him from talking. 

"You and your filthy mouth Semi" He kissed my cheeks. "Just remember that I really love you Y/N" 

"Me too Semi. I love you so damn much" 


	20. Akaashi Keiji

**Your P.O.V**

My friends and I are waiting for my boyfriend, Akaashi to arrive. I told him to meet me where me and my friends hang out inside the school. "You'll hurt him again Y/N" Saeko shook her head. **(A/N pretend that Yachi, Saeko and Kiyoko goes to Fukurodani)**

"I'm getting sick of this" Kiyoko. 

"When will these dramas end?" Yachi. I rolled my eyes at them. "Shut up"

"If I were your boyfriend, I will never get back with you" Saeko added. "Unfortunately you're not Akaashi" I laughed. "Well I'm thanking the Gods! I don't want to date someone like you who's a bitch" She stuck her tongue out to tease me. "You know you're also a bitch right?" 

"Cut it you two. Your boyfriend's here" Kiyoko said and looked at the direction she's pointing at. I saw my boyfriend running towards us, looks like he's in the middle of training.

I stood up and went to him. "W-what is it babe? I'm at practice but you said it's urgent" He panted. "Let's break up Akaashi" I said while looking at his eyes. 

"B-babe do we really have to do this now? In front of your friends?" The girls looked away. "Yes. I'm breaking up with you" He run his fingers through his hair. 

"Okay fine" My jaw clenched. "This is the reason why I hate you Akaashi" My vision started to get blurry. "I'm only doing what you want Y/N" He sighed. 

"You're not even going to stop me?!" I yelled. "There's no way I can stop you now right? You'll do whatever you want anyway" He seriously said which made my heart ache. 

"I hate you Akaashi!" I left him there while my friends followed. "Ugh Y/N. Even though we're friends, you're crazy!" Kiyoko yelled, irritated.

"He didn't even follow me!" I whined when we left the place. "Are you even listening? Akaashi got used to it that he's not even bothering to stop you from breaking up with him"

"I will never get back to him again!" I shouted at them but they just started laughing. "Why are you guys laughing?!" I asked while tears flowed in my face.

"You need to see a doctor Y/N. You're crazy. And you always say that whenever you break up with Akaashi. But let's wait for a few days, you'll come back to him trust us" Yachi smirked.

"This time is the last time! Akaashi and I are done" I announced while wiping my tears away. "I'm betting my whole allowance for this month, she'll come back to Akaashi while crying" Saeko started. "Here's my allowance for two months" Kiyoko showed her wallet to us. 

"Are you guys serious right now? You're betting in front of me?" I snapped. 

"There's no point in betting right now guys. She'll come back to Akaashi anyway" I glared at Yachi. "I really hate you guys. Are you really my friends?" 

"Yes we are your friends but sometimes I just want to smack your face for being an idiot" Saeko rolled her eyes at me and I pouted. "I really am serious this time" I sighed. "Whatever" 

The four of us got out of our classroom when our 4th subject just ended. "Are we hanging out after class later?" Yachi asked. "I don't know. What do you guys want do do?" It's been a week when Akaashi and I broke up. We've been seeing each other in the hallway and will just walk past each other. This is what we always do every time we break up as if we didn't share any memories together.

"I have plans later" I blurted while smiling. "You do? Don't tell me you're already going back to Akaashi?" I shook my head to the three of us. "I told you guys this is the last time. I have a date with Oikawa" I told them and they were shocked to hear the news. 

"Oikawa?! Aoba Johsai's captain?" Yachi yelled, getting the attention from the others. "Keep it down Yachi" I hissed. "Oh sorry. So it's him?" 

"Yup. I'm so excited" 

"What happened? How did you meet him?" They asked. Now they're curious huh. "Coincidence, I met him like 3 days ago I think. He was with his teammates and he noticed my uniform asking if I was one of his fan girls" I explained. "I told him I wasn't. When he knew that he suddenly became curious to me so we exchanged numbers and been talking for days now" I added and we arrived in the snack bar. 

"You really are a bitch" Kiyoko shook her head while paying for the food she bought. "What?" 

"Then after you're done with that Oikawa, you'll ask Akaashi to be with you again" I sighed heavily. "I'm not. I'm over Akaashi" 

"Hi Y/N. I hope you're really over Akaashi" My eyes widened when Bokuto appeared to our side with Akaashi, our eyes met but I looked away. "I am Bokuto" I rolled my eyes at him. "Stop hurting our Akaashi" He whispered when he leaned in so I pushed him away. "What the hell?" I stormed out from the scene, annoyed. 

"Well that was awkward" Kiyoko said which made me frustrated. My fists clenched while looking forward. "Calm down Y/N. You said you have a date later" Yachi teased but I calmed myself down. "Right? I don't want it to ruin my mood" I said to myself but they nodded. "Hey Y/N. If you have a chance, ask him if their wing spiker is single" I looked at Saeko, confused. 

"Why?" 

"What else? I want him" The three of us laugh because of Saeko. "Fine if I have a chance and if I don't forget about it" I grinned. "Where are you guys going to meet?" 

"He'll go here in our school to pick me up" I confidently said and their eyes widened. "Wow! He knows his ways to a girl's heart" Kiyoko squealed. "Y/N don't forget to use protection okay?" I hit Yachi's arm. "What are you saying? We're just going on a date" I blushed. "Just to make sure. And stop acting like a virgin when you're not" They exposed while laughing. 

"You guys kept on ganging up at me these days. I feel left out" I acted like I'm hurt. "You know we love you even though we always make fun of you" 

"Yeah yeah" 

The girls and I went to the restroom after classes ended. They helped me get ready, Yachi started braiding my hair while Saeko and Kiyoko put a light make up on me. "You guys were like against it at first but here you are helping me" I chuckled. "Of course. You can't embarrass yourself, if you do we're also going to get embarrassed" 

"Now it's done" When Saeko said that, my phone started ringing. It's Oikawa- _san_ , I answered it and we left the restroom. **"Hello Oikawa-san? Are you here?"**

 **"Yes I'm in front of the entrance"**

**"Okay got it. I'll be there in a minute"**

The four of us started walking faster so we don't keep Oikawa- _san_ waiting in the front, he'll only gather some attention since he also has fan girls from our school. I smiled when I saw him, I waved my hand and he did the same. "Hi Y/N." 

"Hey Oikawa- _san_ " I shyly greeted. "Who are these pretty girls with you?" He asked so I turned to look at my friends. "Oh they're my best friends. She's Yachi, this one is Kiyoko and Saeko" I introduced them. "It's nice to meet you guys. I hope you don't mind if I spend time with Y/N for awhile?" What a gentleman he is! 

"Oh no we don't mind. Take your time with her but please take care of her. She can be careless sometimes so don't you ever take your eyes off of her" I nudged Kiyoko but she didn't stop. "Don't worry I'll take good care of Y/N" They all nodded at Oikawa. 

"Then let's meet again soon. We're going--" 

"Well well well. Who do we got over here?" All of us look at the side and saw Bokuto again with Akaashi wearing their training clothes. They just pop up everywhere don't they? What a great fucking timing really. "Oh? Bokuto- _san_? On your way to practice?" Oikawa smirked. 

"What are you doing here Oikawa- _san_? Got a problem with these girls?" He spare us a glance and back to Oikawa. "Oh not really. In fact I have a date with Y/N so let's talk some other time. We have a lot of things to do" I was caught off guard when he suddenly held my hand but my eyes went to Akaashi. He's looking at our hands but doesn't have any expression in his face. 

"A date? Okay. Have a good time with her so she doesn't hurt anyone again" I glared at Bokuto but he just smirked at me. "I will. Then goodbye" I waved my hands to the girls when Oikawa- _san_ pulled me away from them. 

"Are you not in a good terms with our team?" I suddenly asked because he hasn't said anything. "I guess you could say that. Oh sorry for holding your hand" He apologized and let go of my hand. "It's fine" I assured him. The two of us walked side by side. 

"What does Bokuto- _san_ mean by what he said? He said so you don't hurt anyone again?" 

"O-ohh. He's only talking bullshit don't mind him" I let out a nervous laugh, thankfully he didn't say anything more. "Should we eat first?" I nodded and he brought me to a Pasta Place. We both ordered food and waited. 

"You really look good today Y/N. I like your braid" He complimented. "Thank you Oikawa- _san_. Yachi did it to me" 

"Are you sure you're don't have a boyfriend right now Y/N?" He asked so I chuckled. "I already answered that question a few times now. I'm single right now, and how about you Oikawa- _san_? You have a lot of fan girls, you sure you're not dating any one from them?"I crossed my arms while looking at him. 

"I'm not interested in my fan girls. If I do, it'll only make the others mad. So that will be a headache, and Iwa- _chan_ doesn't really like my fan girls" He touched the back of his hand while telling me. "I see. Oh speaking of your wing spiker, my friend told me to ask you if he's single" I laughed ."He is but I don't think he's interested to dating right now" I nodded. 

"Then I'll tell her tomorrow about that" 

"Then Y/N what's your ideal type of guy?" I sipped from my water before answering. "Hmm. I guess my ideal type of guy is a silent and calm one, the one who thinks first before coming to a decision, who takes care of others well" I stopped from talking which made Oikawa- _san_ confused. "Why did you stop?" I can't believe that I'm describing Akaashi as my freaking ideal type of guy. 

"But that doesn't really matter. If I like someone then that's it" I gulped. "Really? Thank goodness. While listening to your ideal type of guy, I'm not qualified to any of those" He chuckled. "How about you Oikawa- _san_? Your ideal type of girl?" 

"Me? You" I choked on my own saliva because of his blunt answer. "M-me?" He nodded while smiling. "That's why I asked you when we first met if you're one of my fan girls. You caught my attention but I want to make sure if you're one of them." He answered which made me blush. 

"You're straightforward Oikawa- _san_ " I avoided his gaze. "I'm just stating the fact. And to tell you the truth, I've been looking forward to this day because I wanted to get to know you more" He put his face in his hands when I looked at him, his eyes were being sincere. 

"Well I also want to get to know you" I smiled. Our order came so we started eating. "If you want to eat more, just tell me. This is my treat" He said. "I'm not letting you pay alone Oikawa- _san_ " 

"I don't really like it when a girl pays for the meal Y/N so just let me. I was the one who asked you on a date" He said so I gave up. "Then I'll pay for the movies later" I told him. "If you really insist then I'll let you" He smiled. 

"That was a great meal. Thank you Oikawa- _san_ " I said when we got out of the place and in our way to the mall to watch a movie. "You're welcome. It's good to see that you enjoyed it" The two of us went inside and I bought popcorn and drink for both of us even though we just finished eating. "You bought a lot. Give it to me I'll hold it" He insisted so I handed it to him and I paid for the movie tickets. When we entered inside it's still early and there are only few people inside. 

"We're too early" 

"I agree" We found our seats. "I thought Y/N you're a type of girl who likes romantic comedy movies" He suddenly said. "You thought. But I prefer horror and mostly zombie movies" I stated. "That's why you picked this movie huh?" 

"Yes" I chuckled. "Since the movie is still not starting, how many exes have you had?" He asked while eating popcorn. "One. And you? I bet you've had a lot of ex" I assumed. "Nah. I only had two" I acted like I believed him but I'm don't. With a face like that, I know he had a lot. 

"I see" The movie finally started so we watch in silence. I don't know if it's me or Oikawa- _san_ kept on leaning towards me. "Are you sleepy Oikawa- _san_?" I whispered. "A little" He yawned, I think the movie is too boring for him. I also think it's too boring, it has a cliche plot just like the other zombie movies. 

"You can lean on my shoulders if you're too sleepy" I mumbled. "Really? Are you sure?" I nodded and he leaned on me. In the middle of the movie, I started to feel numb in my shoulders but I don't want to wake him up. I stared at him and he looks so beautiful when he's sleeping. Where's the justice?! 

My eyes widened when he moved, his face is now on my neck. "O-Oikawa- _san_?" I poke his head but he didn't move. "Did your ex tasted you already?" Our eyes met. "What?" 

"You heard me. I wonder what you taste like" He smirked and pulled away. "Stop fooling around Oikawa- _san_ " I nervously said. "I'm not" The gentle look from his face from earlier is nowhere to be seen and he looks completely different now which made my heart race. "Can I kiss you Y/N?" He licked his lips. "Oikawa- _san_ you're s-scaring me" I stuttered. 

"You don't have to be scared Y/N. I just want to taste that lips of yours" I closed my eyes shut when I felt his lips in mine. I froze in the spot and I don't know what to do. I'm trembling in fear because I didn't expect Oikawa to act like that. He started attacking my neck with kisses and I feel so disgusted and hated myself for not being able to do anything. 

The lights turned on which saved me from this moment. I pushed him away and stood up. 

"Y/N I'm not finished" 

"Fuck off Oikawa- _san_. I didn't know this is who you are. Don't you dare look for me again asshole" I raised my middle finger at him and stormed out of the cinema. I managed to say those words to him but my hands are shaking too much. I went to the bathroom and fell to the ground. 

"Are you okay miss?" A woman inside the bathroom asked and I shook my head. "What happened? Calm down. Oh my God you're shaking" I started hyperventilating so she handed me a bottle of water and helped me drank it. 

"T-thank you" She helped me stand up while I held into her arm. "What happened to you?" She asked again. "M-my date suddenly harassed me by kissing me" I breathed out. "Report him to the police miss" I shook my head and tried to smile. 

"No need. I just don't want to cause a scene so I just left him. I'm going to just head home" 

"Do you want me to go with you?" 

"You've done enough to help me Miss. Thank you again. I'll repay you someday I see you again" I bowed again and left to go home. I'm scared and mad at the same time, I can't believe I got myself involve to a guy like him. He acted all gentle from the first but all this time he's only an asshole who's thirsty. 

*******

"Y/N hello?" 

"She lost it. Something good must've happened yesterday that she's spacing out" 

"Earth to Y/N!" I went back to reality and saw my friends looking at me. "What?" I asked. "We were calling you a few times now Y/N. Something good happened huh?" They teased and I shook my head. "If something good happened then I wouldn't space out" I sighed. 

"Then what happened?" 

"That fucker kissed me forcibly all of a sudden" Their eyes widened. "What?!" 

"Acted all gentle for a few days but when we met again his true colors showed. He just wanted to get in my pants" I laugh sarcastically. "Are you okay?" Yachi worriedly asked. "I'm not. That guy caused me trauma" I shivered while remembering what happened yesterday. 

"So what's your plan now?" They asked. "Nothing" 

"You're not asking Akaashi to come back?" 

"No? Why would I?" 

"You dumped Oikawa so it's time for you to be with Akaashi again" Saeko teased. "How many times do I have to tell you guys? I'm not asking Akaashi to date me again" 

"If you say so" 

"I'll just tell Akaashi about what happened to you" I stood up. "What?! No! Why would you tell him?" I yelled. "He might be curious on how your date went" Saeko shrugged. "Don't you dare Saeko. If you do, I'll really smack you" I glared at her. "Okay fine" She laughed. 

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

Akaashi went back to the gym with a sullen look on his face. He immediately sat on the floor when he arrived, getting the attention from his upperclassmen. "What happened Akaashi?" Bokuto asked and sat down in front of him and all of them are now surrounding Akaashi. "Y/N broke up with me again" He buried his face in his own hands.

"You okay?" His _senpais_ asked.

"I'm fine. She'll come back anyway" He answered.

"Akaashi~ I told you not to go back to her. How many times did you guys have broken up this year?" Bokuto said. "I don't know Bokuto- _san_."

"You really love her Akaashi" Konoha mumbled. "I'm getting tired of watching you two Akaashi. Just stop tolerating her attitude, she breaks up with you and then come back whenever she wants to" Bokuto pouted while crossing his arms.

"You won't understand it Bokuto. You haven't been in love not like our Akaashi" Komi dissed Bokuto. "I really love her that's why I can keep up with her attitude even though she's like that. After a few days, she'll come back and ask me to be with her again" Akaashi's _senpais_ looked at him with worry in their eyes. He said he's fine but they can see that he's hurt whenever Y/N breaks up with her.

"Cheer up dude. Let's just play and you can keep on waiting for Y/N to come back" Sarukui patted him in the shoulders and pulled Akaashi to continue to their practice. While in the practice, Akaashi was way more silent than he already is. He can still practice with them but he get distracted sometimes so they told Akaashi to just rest. Even after their practice his mind is somewhere else. 

"Let's go Akaashi. I'll treat you ice cream" He got pulled by Bokuto and he just let him do that. Bokuto made him wait in front of a convenience store so he just looked at the ground while waiting for Bokuto to come back. "Here" He lift his head up and get the ice cream from Bokuto. 

"I'm sorry for saying all those things" Bokuto apologized. "It's okay Bokuto- _san_ " Akaashi smiled and started eating his ice cream. "If you're hurting whenever she breaks up with you, why do you let go of her?" 

"I can't stop her. She does whatever she wants anyway. And because I know she'll come back in my arms" 

"What if she doesn't? What will you do?" He wasn't able to answer Bokuto's question right away, so Bokuto gave him time to think. "I-I don't know what will I do if she doesn't come back" Bokuto was caught off guard when Akaashi suddenly cried. He panicked but just let his friend cry. 

"I really love her Bokuto- _san_." 

"I know. I can see it. Don't worry, I have a feeling she'll come back to you. Just give her some time to think" Akaashi nodded while sobbing. Bokuto felt bad watching him cry. "Eat your ice cream. It's starting to melt now" 

"Our Akaashi's a cry baby when it comes to Y/N" Bokuto chuckled while tapping Akaashi's back. 

"After you finish that let's go home" 

*******

Bokuto brought Akaashi with him outside the school when they've changed their clothes for training. Bokuto lost a bet with their teammates so he has to buy them snacks and drinks but he doesn't want to go alone so he's with Akaashi. He doesn't want Akaashi to be just on one side, thinking about Y/N so as much as he can he wants to distract Akaashi. 

"You bought all you need to buy Bokuto- _san_?" Akaashi asked. "Yup. We're good to go Akaashi" He smiled widely and went back to school together. "Oikawa?" Akaashi lift his head up when he heard Bokuto. They saw Oikawa with Y/N and her friends. 

"What is he doing here?" They went closer. 

"Well well well. Who do we got over here?" Bokuto said while looking at Oikawa while Akaashi just stayed silent, looking at Y/N. "Oh? Bokuto- _san_? On your way to practice?" Oikawa smirked.

"What are you doing here Oikawa- _san_? Got a problem with these girls?" 

"Oh not really. In fact I have a date with Y/N so let's talk some other time. We have a lot of things to do" Oikawa said and suddenly held Y/N's hand. Akaashi's eyes went on their hands while his own fists clenched. He wanted to pull Y/N away from Oikawa but he remained calm because he doesn't want to make Y/N even more upset. 

"A date? Okay. Have a good time with her so she doesn't hurt anyone again" Bokuto said but then realized what he just said. He looked at Akaashi but can't determine what Akaashi's thinking at the moment.

"I will. Then goodbye" All of them watched Oikawa dragged Y/N away from them. "You okay Akaashi?" Kiyoko asked, feeling bad. 

"Are they dating?" He asked, closing his eyes with his head down. "No. They're just going on a date but believe me, nothing's going on with them" Saeko. 

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to know" He left them while his heart ache. "Is she really being serious? It's only been a week when they broke up" Bokuto said to the girls. "She kept on saying she's really done with Akaashi" Yachi answered.

"And why Oikawa of all people?" The three of them looked at Bokuto, confused. "What do you mean?" 

"You guys didn't know? Oikawa's a total fuck boy" 

"What?!" 

"Then we should stop Y/N!" Yachi yelled and tried to follow the two but Saeko pulled her. "Maybe it's okay if we let them" 

"Are you serious? Something bad might happen to her" 

"Y/N won't let him do something to her. And if something really happens, she'll never meet him again. In the end she will come to a conclusion to just ask Akaashi to be her boyfriend again" Saeko explained. "I feel bad for Y/N all of a sudden when I heard you say that" Bokuto looked at her in disbelief. 

"Me too." Kiyoko added. "Me three!" 

"Come on! I'm doing this for her and Akaashi duh" Kiyoko face palmed herself while shaking her head. "Let's just go home. She'll be fine" Saeko told them. The three girls left so Bokuto decided to go back to the gym. He saw Akaashi crying again while the others comfort him. Bokuto immediately went closer and threw the bag of snacks to Konoha. 

"What happened Bokuto?" They asked. "We saw Y/N with Oikawa, they're going on a date" He whispered and they all nodded. 

"So that means they're really done?" Konoha whispered. 

"I think so" Komi answered. 

"Woah. No way" Sarukui.

"Akaashi stop crying now. It's not that they're really dating now" Bokuto said. "It's just a date Akaashi. Nothing more. Come on dude" The others added. "But what if their date went well? Are they going to date each other now? And she said she's over me" Akaashi cried hard. 

"She said that?" Komi whispered again and Bokuto nodded. "I'm sorry but I really hate Akaashi's ex now" Konoha said while looking at Akaashi who's still not done. "Me too" Sarukui. 

"It's not the end of the world Akaashi. If she said she's over you then it's time for you to let go of her now. She doesn't deserve you, you're way too perfect for her. Don't waste your tears on someone who doesn't see your worth" They all looked at Washio with their jaws dropped. 

"Washio's good with advice" Komi whispered while forming a circle with Sarukui and Konoha. "I suddenly felt insecure because we're just bullshitting Akaashi" Konoha said while the two nodded. "I just realized we're not good _senpais_ to Akaashi" The three of them looked so serious. Bokuto sighed and hit their heads by smacking them. 

"What was the for?!" They yelled. 

"You're not helping! You're only making Akaashi feel worse" The three idiots avoided Bokuto's gaze and acted like nothing happened. Shirofuku, their manager went closer to them and handed Akaashi a bottle of water. 

"The coach is feeling bad to see you like this Akaashi. Cheer up" She said and left. Akaashi drank the water and stood up. "Sorry for acting like this" He apologized to them. "It's fine Akaashi" 

Akaashi haven't been able to sleep well because of yesterday. He lazily got off of his bed and got ready for school. He looks like a mess but he couldn't care less and just went off to school, looking like a zombie. He immediately went to his desk and buried his face in his arms. 

Lunch break came but he wasn't feeling like eating at all so he remained in his seat while trying to sleep. "Akaashi?" He heard his name so he looked up and saw Y/N's friends in front of their room. He stood up and approached them. "What happened to you? Did you even sleep?" Saeko asked when she saw the dark circle from Akaashi's eyes. Akaashi shook his head and sighed. 

"Do you need anything from me _senpai_?" 

"We just came here to inform you something happened yesterday" 

"What happened? Is Y/N okay? Did that asshole did something to Y/N?" 

"Calm down Akaashi" He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and let them talk. "Fortunately he only kissed Y/N-" 

"That asshole kissed Y/N?!" He yelled. "Yes he did. But don't worry Y/N didn't let him do anything more and she's fine. Wait she's not fine that's why we're here" 

"Where is she?" Kiyoko pulled him by his wrist. "Y/N told us not to tell you but we can't just sit still and watch her. It looks like she can't forget about it, up until now she's still trembling in fear" The girls sighed. "That's why we should've stopped her" Yachi said, glaring at Saeko. 

"Can I go talk to her? I'm worried" 

"But if she finds out we told you, she'll be really mad" Saeko said. "That doesn't matter right now. I'll just text you later after classes, we'll find a place for you guys to talk" Akaashi nodded. "Thank you _senpai_ for telling me about this" 

"No problem. Besides, we want you for Y/N. And we know she's still into you, she's just being a bitch. She just needed some space I think. But trust me, she still loves you" Kiyoko smiled at him. 

*******

Akaashi stormed out of their room when he finally received a message from Kiyoko. She told him to go to the field and he ran his way there. "Akaashi! Where are you going?" Bokuto yelled when he saw him but he didn't even spare Bokuto a glance and continued to run. He breathe heavily when he arrived and saw Y/N standing with her back facing him. 

He went closer and hugged her from the back. "What? Akaashi? Let go of me. What are you doing? Kiyoko told me to wait for them here. So what are you doing here?" She asked while trying to remove Akaashi's arm from him but he only tightened his gripped around her shoulders. 

"Y/N- _san_ I miss you" Her heart skipped a beat when she heard that. "Y/N- _san_ please get back with me." She closed her eyes while biting her lips hard. "Y/N- _san_ I'm not doing well these days since we break up" He whispered in her ear. He pulled away and made Y/N turn around to face him. 

"Are you okay? Do you want me to beat the shit out of that asshole?" 

"How did you know?" She asked. "Your friends told me but that doesn't matter. I shouldn't have let you go on that date yesterday. It was my fault that happened. I'm sorry Y/N- _san_ " He said while looking at the ground so Y/N doesn't see him crying until she heard him sob. 

"A-Akaashi are you crying?" Akaashi shook his head but Y/N lift his head up and his teary eyes met her gaze. "Why are you crying?" She asked and started to cry also. 

"It's because I really hate myself for letting you go. For letting you break up with me when I don't even want that" 

"Why are you blaming yourself?!" She yelled while her tears flow down her face. "I'm sorry for not being a good boyfriend to you Y/N- _san_. I'll be good this time, j-just please get back with me. I can't go on like this when I know you're not mine anymore. Please Y/N- _san_ , I want to remain as your boyfriend" He hugged her tightly and cried on her shoulders. 

"You're making me feel bad if you keep on saying that Akaashi" She wrapped her arms in Akaashi's waist, crying with him. 

"Let me be your boyfriend again Y/N- _san_ " He murmured. "I'm sorry Akaashi for hurting you all this time. I'm sorry for being a bitch" She sobbed. "N-no. You don't have to apologize Y/N- _san_. This is all my fault" They pulled away again from each other. 

"I'll be your girlfriend again Akaashi. I won't ask you to break up with me again!" 

"Y-you said that Y/N- _san_ okay?! If you ask me to break up again, I won't let you. I've had enough of those times. I'll never let go of you again" He pulled Y/N's head and kissed her forehead. "I love you Akaashi Keiji" 

"I love you too Y/N" 

While Akaashi and Y/N are having their moment, they didn't know that Y/N's friends and Akaashi's teammates are watching them from a distance. "If your friend hurt our Akaashi again, I'll never let her come close to Akaashi again" Bokuto said. 

"If your friend let Y/N break up with him again, I'll make sure you'll never be able to produce a baby in the future" The boys' eyes widened with Kiyoko's threat. 

"Hey! Don't drag my unborn child into this!" Bokuto yelled. "Just make sure your Akaashi won't let go of her again because we're getting tired of this shit" Saeko said. 

"We're also getting tired of it. You think we're enjoying this? When every time those two split up, Akaashi's getting distracted during our practice" 

"Let's just be happy for them. I think those two won't ever break up again" Yachi smiled while watching the two crying in each other's arms. "Let's just go. I feel so lonely, they're reminding me that I'm single" All of them laughed at what Bokuto said and they all left, wishing the two that they're going to be more happy in the future, not leaving each other's side and lastly, not breaking up ever again.

**I got the idea for this plot from 5 second of summer's song 'easier'**


End file.
